


Reap What is Sown

by teaforest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy VIII AU, Gen, M/M, Mercenary Yuuri, Minor Character Deaths throughout, Resistance Leader Victor, most everyone serves under/with one of them actually, relationship tags will be updated as story progresses, we're ignoring side-quests btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 106,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaforest/pseuds/teaforest
Summary: At twenty three and after the mission to assist the SeeD Field Examination goes awry, Yuuri is convinced he's at the end of his career and expects to be (dis)honorably discharged any day now. Instead, he's given what he thinks is his last assignment and saving grace to keep his rank and his reputation as a "top" member of SeeD: assist a resistance group by the name of "the History Makers", until either the Galbadian Empire is dismantled or at their mysterious leader's discretion.A mysterious leader who, despite his free personality, is not at all what he seems, and knows more about Yuuri than a complete stranger like him should. Especially givenwhyYuuri is considered one of SeeD's best.(Also, the top graduate from the exam seems to have it out for him for some strange reason?)* * *AFinal Fantasy VIIIAU.





	1. eyes on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _was_ going to wait until I'd either finished writing for Disc One or I managed to finish what I actually should be working on, but the Steam Summer Sale started today and FFVIII is half off. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'm going to preface this with a disclaimer: if you've played the game, don't expect an exact rehash. I love FFVIII dearly for all its silly late 90s-anime styled plot, but what I adore about it is the world. Which is why I didn't tag it in the fandoms. Really, no FFVIII characters are making a proper appearance here and it seems rude to tag it.
> 
> This is being written entirely for fun. Also because now I can't listen to _Eyes On Me_ anymore without giggling like an idiot. (Seriously, [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qcW0oiLKHg) and tell me it isn't perfect.)

There has to be something stronger than champagne here.

"Ah, Yuuri! There you are!"

 _That is not the "stronger than champagne" I wanted_ , Yuuri thinks miserably as he forces up a smile and turns.

Yuuko is lovely, as she always is. Long hair twisted and pinned up, loose strands falling into kind eyes that offered no harsh judgment, wearing a floaty cream dress that falls to her knees, it's no wonder why so many of the students are at least a little sweet on her. Yuuri can't blame them, even if she is completely off-limits. They'd grown up together, after all: Yuuri, Yuuko, and her husband Takeshi.

The man rarely comes to events like this, mostly because someone had to watch their daughters and his blacksmithy in the heart of their hometown's merchant district. The middle of their trio, he often gave Yuuri mock glares before throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him in for a hair ruffle and a hearty laugh, telling him to keep close to Yuuko so she could scare off the riffraff that Yuuri inexplicably drew in. Why, none of them knew. Or, if Yuuko and Takeshi did, they certainly didn't tell Yuuri.

He attracted trouble, everyone teased. Well, look at him now. Still trouble's favorite plaything.

Yuuko's smile falls as she looks at Yuuri's face and that oh-so-familiar knife in his chest twists with guilt. "You're really taking today hard, aren't you?" she asks, voice low. She tilts her chin down to let some of her hair shield them from view, a small but significant barrier few will try to cross even if they aren't fond of it. It isn't a secret the two of them are close friends, but people -- students with crushes, jealous peers, higher-ups who thought they were entitled to everything below them in rank -- like to talk, and Yuuri hates gossip. "I know the Dollet mission wasn't what anyone expected, but it still went well in spite of it!"

Well, that's easy for _her_ to say. "No one from my team passed," Yuuri says, staring down into his flute. His grip on the stem tightens. "We held off the soldiers. We kept all paths open for the other teams. We assisted as many civilians to safety as we could. And we still _failed_."

"Yuuri," Yuuko sighs. "A SeeD rank doesn't mean much. They still saw how valuable they were today, and it's because of you."

"It's because of me that one of them almost got killed," Yuuri mutters just as he tips his head back and downs the whole flute. If he can't have something stronger, more of the weaker stuff will have to do. Maybe the bubbles will deter him.

Yuuko grabs his wrist and pulls it back down, face pulled into an angry frown. "You just got out of the clinic. Don't drink so much, and definitely not that fast!" He must look more miserable than he thinks, because her face immediately falls and her grip loosens. "Yuuri, you saw through the ambush in the nick of time. You saved... Minami, was it? And that's just _your_ team. Your quick thinking saved a lot of other students and instructors, not just him. You were a hero!"

The word hits Yuuri heavier than the blow from the weapon that had him useless for the rest of the damn mission, struggling to keep his pain in check while he tried to keep order in the chaos. Some Rank 26 SeeD he was, getting caught off-guard and taken down by something so stupid. Yuuko's right, a SeeD rank _is_ useless.

Almost as if she could sense the dark turn in his mood, Yuuko sighs and pries the champagne flute from his hand, setting it on a passing server's tray. "Come on. Before you go and spend the rest of the night trying to sneak into the Training Center half-drunk while still recovering from an injury, we're going to have at _least_ one dance."

"I don't want to," Yuuri says. She pouts at him. "Yuuko, I mean it. I'm really not in the mood."

"Fine," she huffs. She brings up her other hand to cradle his, and Yuuri blinks. "Just... take it easy tonight, Yuuri. For me?"

That isn't _fair_ , and Yuuko knows it. She has to.

Still, Yuuri chances the glance up to see her sweet eyes wide and imploring, and all Yuuri can remember for an instant is how much he'd missed her in the two years they'd been apart when she'd first enrolled, how terrified he'd been when he stepped into Balamb Garden and how all of that melted away the moment she shouted his name from across the green and bolted to meet him with a wide grin and waving arms. How she'd sit with him in the library and tutor him in the theory and strategy they had to study and how she'd help him sneak into the Training Center so he could get used to his weapons, always carrying a stack of Cures and Blinds on her to keep them safe.

"I'll protect you," she'd promised him as kids, and she'd done just that all their lives.

Yuuri sighs. He really is a miserable fool, isn't he?

"One dance," he concedes. Yuuko's face brightens. "That's it."

"Yay!" she chirps, and Yuuri bites back a yelp as she pulls him towards the open ballroom floor. "No offense to Takeshi -- I love him, I do -- but he's got two left feet. And you're always on those spy missions so I never get too many chances to dance with you like we did when we were kids!"

Yuuri, belatedly, wishes he'd had at least one more flute of champagne before agreeing to any of this.

The band in the corner plays something bright and bouncy, counter to Yuuri's mood but complementary to Yuuko's. She laughs as the music takes an upswing and twirls herself under Yuuri's arm still in her grip, and just like that Yuuri allows himself to be led by the music and the atmosphere.

Yuuri might be a SeeD, but he's not really much of a combatant. His weapon of choice requires him to either have the steadiest hand possible (rarely were conditions right for it) or on the rare occasion someone gets too close to shoot, be up close to make it hand-to-hand, which in an age where ranged weapons are becoming more common means he falls behind considerably in that area. His magic and junction abilities aren't bad, but they aren't exceptional. No, Yuuri's skillset is better utilized, as Yuuko said, in missions that require a more subtle approach. People look at Yuuri and don't see a threat, even if he shows up in full uniform and with his blaster edge on his arm in plain sight. So his studies focused more on dance, culture, negotiation -- all the stuff most people found incredibly dry and avoided at all costs. That is literally the only reason Yuuri managed to graduate, he's sure. No one else was willing to do it.

Still, it rankles. Yuuri should have better reflexes, should be sharper of eye than he'd been today. As it stands, his actions today have only made him out to be an average member of SeeD at best, certainly not someone with a rank as high as his is supposed to be, earned through easy missions and travel instead of training and putting his life on the line like so many others.

The song ends with a brassy flourish and Yuuri blinks as the wallflowers clap and a few of the other dancers on the floor pause to do the same. Yuuko laughs and curtsies, making Yuuri jerk towards her with the proper courtesy bow in turn.

"May I cut in for the next song?" someone -- velvet soft and lilted with the richness of a Trabian accent -- says, and Yuuri and Yuuko both turn in its owner's direction. Yuuko makes something of a choking noise, and Yuuri can't say for certain but he is pretty sure he isn't much better off.

Tall and statuesque, a man stands an arm's length away in wine-red and champagne-white, the curve of a winsome smile highlighted by the soft shadows of his cheekbones and the sweep of fine platinum hair falling into what might honestly be the most stunning pair of blue eyes Yuuri's ever seen in his life. The beautiful man meets their eyes in turn, first a glance towards Yuuko, then something longer and more intense towards Yuuri.

Well, of course he'd want to dance with Yuuko. She's probably the only person here who can even hope to match this man, and even then Yuuri knows people will still judge because there is no way this man is anything but noble blood, not with his looks and manner. Actually, his accent is Trabian, right? Yuuri's done missions up that way before; he probably _has_ seen this man off in the crowd at one point or another, though why he wouldn't remember a face like that he has no clue--

"Of course," he interrupts himself, ignoring the knot in his chest. He would have to watch the man closely. Yuuri has already screwed up so much today, there's no point in letting his dark mood cloud his judgement further.

The man's smile widens, something in his eye twinkling.

Yuuri is caught _completely_ off-guard when he's the one swept away, a hand taking his to place on a broad shoulder and his other hand cupped in the curve of elegant fingers; Yuuko presses a hand to her mouth to smother what is undoubtedly giggles as she steps aside, and the man inclines his chin at her when they pass. The band's switched their music by now, and the strings take front and center with a piece that Yuuri's heard in opera houses more than once.

"A waltz, then," the man hums, and Yuuri swallows as the man gingerly curls his palm around the curve of Yuuri's waist. The man's eyes are branding on his as they adjust their holds, a little closer than Yuuri would expect given they're strangers. If it weren't for the hand Yuuri's keeping on the man's shoulder, he's sure he'd be pulled in even closer.

Unlike the operatic version of this song there is no singer, a woodwind replacing the missing vocal line. Still, it doesn't take away from the shift in atmosphere over the ballroom as those who'd mostly danced for fun shuffle to the sidelines and those who are dancing to be close to someone fill their spaces. His partner either is blissfully unaware of this or is purposely being obtuse, who knows with noble types.

The man leads with all the elegance and grace Yuuri expects, but his eyes never leave Yuuri's. His smile is ever indulgent as he releases his hand on Yuuri's waist only to spin him, is quicker to dip and pull him back up than Yuuri is prepared for, physically or mentally. More than once Yuuri feels the tip of his nose brush against the man's, and though Yuuri jerks back with an ever-increasing flush each time the man's smile only gets that much more smug. Honestly, Yuuri's been _trained_ for these scenarios. He should be able to handle one enamored noble who thinks his pretty face and a little charm is all he needs to bed someone!

As the music crescendos, they're lost in a series of turns and spins, eyes only on each other to keep focus. Yuuri pushes off the man's free hand and whirls around to catch him from the other side, snagging the lead from him. For the first time in their dance the man's eyes widen and the smug grin drops, but Yuuri can barely take it as a win as something a little more intense than before takes hold in the man's blue-eyed stare. Fireworks crackle overhead, but neither look away.

Movement behind Yuuri catches the man's eye, and the spell is broken.

"I must go," the man says, sounding oddly petulant by this, and lifts the hand he still hasn't let go of to his lips with a gentle touch to Yuuri's knuckles. "May this not be the last time we'll meet."

Yuuri stares after him as he leaves, face uncomfortably hot. Yuuko slides back in next to him.

"Do you know him?" she asks. Yuuri shakes his head. "Well, he certainly wanted to know _you_."

Yuuri raises a hand to his temple, wincing as his fingertips graze the bandage over where he'd been injured earlier that afternoon. "I must've been hit harder than I thought."

Yuuko is kind enough to hide her smile as she takes Yuuri's arm and leads him towards the refreshment table. "You really do attract trouble, don't you, Yuuri?"

"I wasn't even doing anything!" Yuuri whines at her.

She smiles and hands him a plate. "We'll talk about that later at the Secret Spot. Now come on, you need to regain your strength and I need to find Yurio to congratulate him."

Yuuri blinks. "Yurio?"

"Yuriy Plisetsky," she clarifies sheepishly. "The transient from Trabia who came for the exam. He made the top score!"

"That's," genuinely impressive and kind of terrifying, but that's also not the point. "Why Yurio?"

Yuuko waves her hand dismissively. "The headmaster decided that since you're the original Yuuri, Yurio should be the one who gets a nickname instead. He wasn't too happy about that, but what can he do? You know how Headmaster Celestino can be."

Yes. Yes, Yuuri does. Given he was the one to approach Yuuri about specializing in infiltration missions to begin with.

(Yuuri does not deserve his rank. He's earned _none of it_.)

Yuuko hums bright and drops a cucumber sandwich on Yuuri's plate, along with a couple of sausages and a savory tart. " _Eat_ , Yuuri, then go rest. Secret Spot at twenty two hundred hours. Got it?"

Despite his still churning stomach, Yuuri nods. "Got it."

 

* * *

 

  
The night passes without further incident, though some students out in the Training Center have to be rescued from the T-Rexaur that wanders the enclosure. It's not an endeavor Yuuri would've liked to deal with when he's still a little out of it himself, but that's what Sleep spells are for. For a while, Yuuri lets himself forget about everything -- the Dollet mission, his injuries, the man from the ball. If he lets himself dwell on things, he knows he'll try to convince himself that he's better off retiring while he's still got the rank he does; that's pension money that can go to his family, safe in the quiet village between the mountains and the shore outside of Balamb, and though Yuuri has no idea what he could possibly do with his life beyond _this_ , he can't say that he'll be missed.

Anyone can be taught his skillset. It takes a very different kind of courage, courage Yuuri distinctly lacks, to stare death in the face like so many other SeeDs.

That being said, Yuuri could always do like Yuuko and take up an Instructor position here at the Garden. He's not the most popular choice, but Headmaster Celestino likes him well enough. He thinks. Maybe not as much as before the Dollet mission, but still. Yuuri would likely need to train his own replacement before that happens. But it's not like SeeD is bereft of young men and women who can be a lot more charming and cultured than Yuuri with the right incentive. Anyone could have been less tongue-tied than him last night at the ball.

_Though why he wanted to dance with me and not Yuuko is still beyond me..._

\--Either way! The problem with teenagers is that gossip spreads fast. Much faster than Yuuri would like.

"Commander Yuuri!" Minami, for example, is already in tears and it's not even oh eight hundred hours. "Tell me it isn't true! You wouldn't let your heart be stolen by a handsome stranger so easily, would you?!"

Yuuri freezes at the clinic's desk where he's finishing filling out his own paperwork, feeling like his neck is flushing but refusing to verify it by looking in the chrome of the wall.

The doctor looks at Yuuri with dead eyes. "He's your responsibility, Commander."

"He's been in here since _yesterday afternoon_ ," Yuuri hisses back, bewildered. "How did he even hear about that?"

The doctor waves towards the sick bay, where at least five beds are taken by groaning students and young, low-ranking SeeDs. "Heartbreak makes people drink more, hangovers mean I'm stuck with them until they sober up."

Yuuri blinks at the group owlishly. Huh. That man certainly got a following overnight.

Despite his grip on the doorframe, Kenjirou Minami wobbles on weak legs. His injury is high on his back, a swipe from one of the machines that Yuuri only barely managed to tackle him out of the way of. He's only just well enough to be moving around, even with Cures mitigating the worst of the damage and modern medicine handling the rest, but that's clearly not stopping him. He's a resilient one, full of pep and energy. He was Yuuri's sure bet to graduate of the team he'd been assigned.

One he lost.

Miserably.

Because of his own incompetence.

"Minami," Yuuri starts, sighing, and the boy immediately attempts to stand to attention and squawks, doubling over with tears in his eyes. "You're still on bedrest. Don't push your limits, or stress yourself out with baseless rumors."

Minami immediately lights up, eyes still watering from the pain. "You mean...?"

Yuuri is not blushing. He's _not_. "It was a dance. Nothing more. I've done it before, haven't I?"

The occupied sick beds groan. Yuuri wishes there were better ways of saying he infiltrates these fancy parties without making it sound like he goofs off all the time.

"I knew it!" Minami whoops, again yelping from the pain. Yuuri doesn't bother suppressing the urge to facepalm this time. "The Commander is a stronger-willed man than that! No mere stranger is going to win his heart with just a dance, even if he is handsome and foreign!"

At least Minami seems to get it? Kind of?

The doctor clears her throat and Yuuri returns his attention to her. She slides him another piece of paperwork. "For clearance. You need to check if your GF is still functioning correctly."

"Ah." Yuuri barely skims the paper before signing. He knows this won't take long. Most SeeDs have at least one Guardian Force assigned to them for combat and protective purposes, and Yuuri is one of the few who rarely has need of his, making this more of a formality. Besides, he'd been hit in the head. Of course they're worried that there might be some damage to the bond.

The exam is a simple memory test. Names, titles, place of birth, assignments of noteworthy excellence. The last is always hardest for Yuuri because, well... he doesn't accomplish much in his missions. Most of his job is solely to serve as a distraction. He can only assume that Headmaster Celestino keeps him in such work because he's terrible at everything else and at least half-decent at letting people talk at him while he stands around looking like an idiot.

The answer to the last is some assignment a few years ago where he had somehow kept a Galbadian general busy at a dinner party while another team was infiltrating the nearby base. Yuuri remembers that mission because he hated it. The man was _determined_ to leave and Yuuri could only play pretend knowledgeable at a certain degree of fine arts for so long.

The doctor raises an eyebrow at him. "Is that all?"

Yuuri blinks. "Yes?"

A scribble onto the notepad. "Very well." She tears off the paper and staples it to Yuuri's file. "You may take your leave, Commander. The headmaster was looking for you."

Huh. Yuuri must've missed that message on his way out of the dorms this morning. He did get up early to train, after all. "Thank you, doctor."

 

* * *

 

Yuuri is not the only one Headmaster Celestino's called up to his office. Far from it, actually. Yuuko is there, along with three of the new SeeD graduates from last night. Yuuri's stomach drops. Of course. Of _course_.

Phichit, who'd shadowed him for a few months earlier this year (and, honestly, is the most likely candidate to replace him), grins and waves at Yuuri as he approaches with leaded feet. Next to him, a young woman with dark hair and eyes, who salutes at him with a small if bright smile. Last is someone much shorter, fair with blond hair brushing his chin and green eyes set in a scowl. If it weren't for the SeeD insignia pinned to his sleeve, Yuuri would think he's just another young student trying to rubberneck, but it's there and Yuuri wonders if the kid's just that short or if he's that good.

...Wait. Why does this kid look familiar?

"Good morning!" Yuuko greets warmly. Phichit and the girl greet him in kind, calling him Commander, but the blond kid only scowls deeper at him like Yuuri's mere presence is an insult. "I hope you're well rested after yesterday."

"Well enough," Yuuri says. The stiffness in her shoulders relaxes. Yuuko really does worry about him more than she should. Then again, she _had_ been there when that T-Rexaur came barreling through. "Is it the five of us going up?"

Yuuko glances at the young blond and shakes her head. "Yurio and I just got off, actually. I'm escorting him to the dormitories."

The blond's scowl deepens. "I don't need an _escort_."

Yuuko's face twists to match. Ah, her maternal face. Always good to see it directed at someone else for a change. "When you can learn to follow orders to retreat given to you by a senior officer, you won't need one."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"You're the ace from the SeeD exam," Yuuri realizes, and the blond's green eyes snap to him. _And_ , Yuuri adds privately, _the kid who tried to take on the T-Rexaur by himself with a gunblade and no status spells or junctions_.

The blond continues to stare at him, eyes narrowing the longer Yuuri blinks back in confusion. "You're the other Yuri," he says finally, and there's something in his tone that sounds like disbelief and disappointment. Yuuri can't say he's surprised. He gets that kind of reaction a lot.

Yuuko nudges the blond with her elbow. "That's _Commander_ Yuuri to you, mercenary," she corrects, tone stern. "You will speak to your superior officers with the respect they deserve."

The blond prickles. "What the hell has he done to get my respect? All I saw was the fact he was dancing pretty with an _asshole_ with nothing better to do last night!"

Phichit snorts. "You really don't know Commander Yuuri's reputation very well, do you? He's one of the most valuable active members of SeeD right now. It's no wonder some handsome noble-type tried to get cozy with him, honestly."

"He's allowed his opinion," Yuuri interrupts, trying desperately not to make a face. "I don't exactly have much presence, so it's to be expected."

"Not when his opinion's wrong," the girl huffs. "Commander, you're too kind."

The blond sneers, but looks away. "I'll be leaving then, _Commander_ ," he spits out. "Try not to get yourself knocked out going up."

Yuuri bites back the instinctive cringe as Phichit and the girl immediately scowl in turn at the boy, and Yuuko frowns as she drags him towards the dorms, hissing about propriety in his ear with one last apologetic look towards Yuuri. So Yuuri's failures yesterday were noticed by the candidates after all, then. Headmaster Celestino is definitely going to want words with him.

"Don't listen to him," Phichit says, and the elevator doors open. "It's thanks to you that the Dollet mission wasn't a complete disaster. He's probably just mad he couldn't play hero a little longer with the order to pull out."

The girl nods, tucking her hands behind her back. "Besides, you held your own despite not being a combative SeeD, and half of it was while injured!"

Yuuri sighs as he ushers them in, and they fall into step on either side of him. The doors close, the button for the Headmaster's Office glowing. "It's fine, you two. It's not like it's the first time I've heard those kinds of comments."

"But you're the _Commander_ ," the girl says, pouting. "Even if he has a problem with you, he should at least show some respect for your rank!"

Phichit grins and retorts with a laugh, "Oh, if the kid wants Yuuri to earn that respect, he'll get it. If he doesn't, he won't make it as a SeeD anyway."

"That's enough gossip," Yuuri sighs. He doesn't need these two championing for his honor; it's hardly worth the effort. "Headmaster Celestino isn't as stern as some of the other Gardens' headmasters, but you still shouldn't take him lightly."

"Yessir," both of them answer, though Yuuri thinks he hears a note of amusement in Phichit's.

When the elevator doors open out again it's to the Headmaster's Office, wide and tall with floor-to-ceiling windows and the support columns holding up the dome. At his desk in the room's center is the headmaster himself, head bowed in deep discussion with one of the robed members of the faculty.

Movement from his eight catches the corner of his perception, behind the girl's curtain of dark hair.

Phichit is the first to react. His hand is on his weapon, drawing it lightning-quick, the telltale crackle of electricity humming in the air as his GF flares to life. The girl is next, the bracers on her arms sliding into place. Yuuri, though his hand falls to the grip of his blade at his hip, does something different.

He uses his heel to knock Phichit off-balance, which in turn knocks off the girl's when his staff pole catches between her ankles. The two of them yelp and tumble down, just in time to dodge the blast of Aero that whips overhead from behind them through the slim opening of the elevator shaft. The figure they saw simply continues forward, holding a stack of papers to deposit on the headmaster's desk.

At the head of the room, Headmaster Celestino looks up finally, setting down his papers with a hearty laugh.

"An enemy will come from an angle you can't see, or make one," Headmaster Celestino says as they right themselves, bewildered. "An ally will not compromise your position and assist you, in whatever way is fastest and safest. Learn the difference, Phichit, Sara. You'll cut back on a lot of friendly fire that way!"

Phichit whines, "That was mean, Ciao Ciao!"

"You're SeeD now. I told you both yesterday that you need to be prepared for combat at all times," Headmaster Celestino reminds them. He flicks his green eyes to Yuuri and inclines his chin. "Good show, Yuuri. Glad to see you're all clear even after yesterday's incident."

Yuuri bows his head, mostly to hide the embarrassed heat that he feels creeping into his cheeks. "I won't let it happen again, sir."

"Let's hope it doesn't. I'd hate to lose one of my best so easily." He turns his attention to the two new recruits, who snap to attention. "Which is why I have called the three of you here."

The robed faculty member who tested them before steps forward. "The Galbadian Empire grows. There are those who oppose it and strike from the shadows at its weak points. Though we are neutral by trade, it is our very trade that is slowly becoming taxed to movement."

"Thank you," the headmaster says. He then turns to them, face serious. "Your client is an underground resistance group known as the History Makers. Currently, they're stationed in Timber. A password is needed to enter their hideout. Commander Katsuki?"

He stands at attention. "Yes, sir?"

"When they ask, 'Can you hear my heartbeat?', your answer must be 'I've got a feeling it's never too late'," he says. "As you know, it is never that cut-and-dry. Pay attention."

Yuuri nods, throat dry. He's being put in charge again, though he hasn't a clue why. Maybe this is the headmaster deciding that this is Yuuri's last chance to prove he's earned his rank. It makes the most sense out of all the possibilities.

Headmaster Celestino then turns to Phichit and... Sara, he said? "As Yuuri has experience in these matters, I ask that you two make sure he can work undeterred. What happened in Dollet is a good example for how you should not treat your strongest allies: like they're infallible. Even our best have limits, and it is your duty to ensure that no one person has to carry the whole team's efforts. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sara says, and as Phichit echoes it with his usual _Ciao Ciao!_ Yuuri wonders how the kid can keep getting away with that. Then again, Phichit does have that unique charm to him...

Dismissed, Phichit and Sara file out, eager to head out on their first mission. Yuuri follows behind with much less pep. It's been a long time since he's been excited for a mission. He's not even sure he was ever excited for one.

"Yuuri," Headmaster Celestino calls, and Yuuri freezes in place before turning back around to face him.

"Yes, sir?" Yuuri asks, hoping that his face doesn't give away his nervousness.

It must, because the headmaster sighs and looks at him with tired eyes. "...Never mind. They'll look after you, so take care of them, as well. Okay?"

Yuuri swallows and salutes. Headmaster Celestino puts on a big grin and salutes back. It's all Yuuri can do to keep calm. His stomach twists as he reaches the elevator, and he's very glad it's still too early for lunch because he's sure he's too nauseous to eat.

Headmaster Celestino isn't quiet enough to cover up his actual last words to Yuuri as the door closes behind them: "I wish it didn't have to be you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /casually uses "Yuriy" so I can use "Yuri" as a collective noun
> 
> Also despite all appearances, no one plays any one role from the game in this. This'll make more sense as the story goes on.


	2. history maker(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me that I forgot to mention that Sara is actually 18 while Phichit is 17 to match up with the ages SeeDs tend to graduate.
> 
> A hint's given to what Yuuri's Guardian Force (or GF, as it's abbreviated) is, just like I've hinted what Phichit's is last chapter.

They're given two days to prepare. And by prepare, Yuuri means sparring and planning with what little information they've been given in the mission statement, as well as gathering their supplies and testing them. Phichit, Yuuri already knows, is extremely capable at combative magic as well as being quick on his feet. Sara, he discovers, is scrappier and more of a heavy-hitter. From those stats alone, Yuuri can see why the two new graduates are a good team for him to lead, with his better strength with status spells and general propensity towards defense. From a personality standpoint, however...

Timber is noisier than anything in Balamb, and if it weren't for the fact both Phichit and Sara are determined to haul him with them towards the shopping district Yuuri is sure he'd lose them in the crowd in a heartbeat.

"This is really a quaint city," Sara says, looking around. "I didn't get to see much of it when I transferred to Balamb, but it's nice!"

"I've never been to Timber!" Phichit's eyes wide as he looks over the wares from the shop windows. "Do you think we can send back souvenirs? Is that allowed?"

Yuuri sighs, feeling more like he's been assigned the task of babysitter than leader. "Both of you, please settle down. We can't be getting distracted. We have to locate our contact and meet our client. Sightseeing should be the least of your priorities right now!"

Sara pouts at him, but unfortunately Phichit's dealt with him before and isn't fazed by the stern tone of voice.

"Aw, come on, Commander Yuuri!" he whines. "It's only a little bit! Just to get used to the layout of the city!"

"Phichit," Yuuri warns, but Sara has, equally unfortunately, caught on.

"Yes, that's a great idea." Her smile turns a touch wicked. "The best way to get to know a city is its nightlife, too, so let's check out some of the bars and nightclubs, too!"

"We are not doing any of that!" Yuuri tells them, trying to regain control of this conversation. "We are here for a reason and that reason is our number one priority. Focus!"

"Yes, sir," they grumble, more begrudging than properly chastised. He'll take it as a small victory.

Still, the bustle of the trade city is all too easy to get swept up in. Newsstands' wares flutter with the constant breeze of the passing trains. The click of Galbadian soldiers' boots against the cobblestone and concrete seems pervasive, even once they start ducking out of the main street and into the back alleys to avoid their suspicious eyes.

It's in one of these back alleys, across the way from the old TV station, that they come across a man coated in soot and dust from the tracks and streets, a tattered old coat over his shoulders the only thing that seems to protect him from the elements. Next to him is a hat box, probably rescued from the sides of the tracks and now repurposed for what looks like tips from busking. The man seems to be currently on break, nursing a bottle of water with a grumble and a sigh.

"Allow me a moment to refresh," he asks with a faint rasp in his voice. A singer, then, though the coal dust probably isn't helping. "These Galbadian soldiers, they have no respect! But I shouldn't speak too loud." He glances from one end of the alley to the other, face twisted. "They have ears everywhere these days."

Sara huffs, "It really isn't fair though, is it? They've been occupying Timber for so long. What's the point of still gloating over the citizens about it?"

They speak, of course, of Galbadia's claim of Timber's lands during the war twenty years ago. Like most trade cities, Timber is meant to be neutral, where the only soldiers in town should be those guarding their own cargo along the tracks. Unfortunately, that's not the way reality works out. While officially Timber is more or less a municipality of Galbadia, over the past five years Galbadia and its president have gotten increasingly more aggressive and confrontational, spreading its borders so far the lands under Galbadia's rule are now twice the size of what it used to be -- and Galbadia was always one of the bigger countries on the planet.

It's alarming, and it's no wonder why resistance groups have been cropping up. Even Dollet had been an attempt by the Galbadian military; one that, had SeeD not been present for the certification exam, would have gone the same way even if they did claim they were only after the old communications tower.

The man sighs and shakes his head. "That's the way it goes, I'm afraid. To the victor goes the spoils, and those spoils fuel the pens of historians the world over." He barks a laugh, wry. "Well, no matter! Do you have a request? I might know it!"

Yuuri shakes his head. "We were only taking a moment ourselves, don't mind us." He ignores Phichit's low whine and Sara's huffed pout. As if he'd have forgotten they still need to focus on their mission, honestly.

"A pity," the man hums. The faint strum of music from a neighboring gramophone floats by on the wind, and the man's face softens and he smiles, thin and wistful. "Ah, can you hear? My heart beats for that beautiful melody. If only I had a band..."

The step Yuuri was about to take away falters. Phichit and Sara, still watching him for orders, seem to share a look.

It's never so simple as an upfront question and answer. If it were, it'd be too easy for even a common foot soldier to hunt down spies and double-agents. Yuuri might be barely a SeeD, but he is still one of the few who understands the rules of espionage and infiltration. One such rule is one Yuuri's mastered long before he made a living of it: hearing words that are awkward and don't quite fit, but are just close enough for most to brush off and continue on their way.

Really, though, there's only one way to know for sure.

"I've got a feeling," Yuuri says in response, and he watches as the man lifts his head to reveal very dark blue eyes glinting sharply in the low light of the alley, "it's never too late."

For what feels like a too-long moment, the two stare at each other.

Then the man grins. He raises his hand, and under the ragged tatters of his dirty coat Yuuri sees the worn-in material of body armor and the holster of a weapon.

"Glad to make your acquaintance, SeeD Task Force." The man greets, the gravel in his voice tumbled smooth as riverstone, "I am Georgiy, and I'll be leading you to our humble base."

 

* * *

 

The base turns out to be an abandoned train engine and two of its cars, left in a tunnel out of the way from the active tracks. For its location and visual neglect, it doesn't seem to be in bad condition. The wheels gleam when light from outside the tunnel catches on them, and when the doors slide open there's no squeak of hydraulic joints in need of oiling, either. But a mobile base -- it does make sense how this resistance group has managed to keep escaping Galbadia's iron fist.

Georgiy throws off the tattered coat as soon as he enters, still clutching the hatbox, and the woman standing guard snorts at his dramatics.

"Really, Georgiy?" she asks, wry.

Georgiy scowls at her. "It _itches_. And then I'm out there all day, waiting without relief because no one will take over! No one likes to make it easy for me!"

"You're the only one here that gets ignored a lot _and_ has a half decent voice," she says, rolling her eyes. "Emil and Leo don't complain half as much as you do." As Georgiy sulks off to make room for them to pass she brightens and greets, "You must be the Task Force our leader hired. A pleasure to meet you!"

She pulls off her oil-stained glove and sticks her hand out. Yuuri, a little wary, takes it. "Yes, we are. I am--"

"Commander Yuuri Katsuki," she chirps, making Yuuri tense. "Victor asks for the best, Victor gets the best. He's been talking about you for _days_."

"Days, you say," Phichit mutters low, amused. Sara snickers beside him. Yuuri shoots them both an unamused glower.

"Then I'm afraid I've been caught at a disadvantage," Yuuri tries to salvage. The woman laughs, reaching up to run fingers through her red hair.

"Oh, don't mind Victor. He lives for that kind of thing," she says, low like she's confessing something silly and gossipy and not something that makes Yuuri's nerves crackle. "Anyway, I'm Mila. You've met Georgiy. The others are out now except for Emil. He's our tech guy. Your people?"

Yuuri tries to keep his frown to himself. It's not his business how small this resistance group seems; often, smaller groups are easier to keep track of comings and goings, not to mention how much easier it is to sniff out a rat. If they're this low in numbers, even for one of its apparent infamy, it's no wonder why their leader felt the need to hire SeeD. But... asking for Yuuri _specifically_? "Recent graduates with high expectations. They were recommended by the Headmaster himself."

"I'm Phichit!" Phichit greets, still way too eager despite what he's learned from Yuuri. Mila laughs and shakes his offered hand anyway, probably charmed by his energy.

Sara is more restrained, but there is a certain curl to her lip Yuuri's not sure if he should nip in the bud now. "My name is Sara."

Mila raises a brow, a similar curl coming to her lips. "You look familiar somehow."

"I do tend to get that reaction," Sara laughs, and yeah, Yuuri is _definitely_ nipping this in the bud now.

"Due to circumstances and how I personally work," Yuuri says, interrupting. Both girls startle and look at him. "This is the entirety of our task force. I hope we can be of service to your group."

Mila hums to herself, looking thoughtful. "Huh. He really was ordered to stay behind."

Yuuri blinks, but she brushes it off and beams. Georgiy snorts from his corner where he's sorting through the gil tossed at him in his disguise.

"Anyway, Victor's napping," she continues blithely. "If you want the meeting to start, you're going to have to get him yourself."

Yuuri frowns. "That's..." Extremely unprofessional. And honestly kind of insulting, even for someone like Yuuri. "Is there a reason you won't wake up your own leader?"

Mila opens her mouth, but Georgiy answers with a grumbled, "Because Victor is an arrogant asshole who will tear us a new one for interrupting his beauty sleep."

"He's not that bad," Mila argues. She doesn't look too convinced of this herself. "But he will pout and sulk. A lot."

...Great. One of _those_ types.

Yuuri sighs, suddenly all too aware of his role as leader now. He's the one with the most experience with people with egos reaching for the moon. From what he knows of Phichit and what he's learnt of Sara, both would sooner tell someone to screw off and risk jeopardizing the mission if they had to take orders from someone with such an abrasive personality. And no wonder the other Yuri, despite his record-breaking marks, wasn't even considered for this mission. He'd sneered and sassed at Yuuri despite the fact they'd never properly met before; his attitude needs a serious adjustment before he'll be allowed on _most_ missions.

"This isn't ideal," he says anyway. Mila and Georgiy share a wince between them. "But if that's what has to be done, then fine. Where are his quarters?"

"The final compartment at the end of the hall," Mila answers before Georgiy can interrupt. "There's a security lock to get there, but you can just stop and ask Emil to open up for you. He should be the only person in the control room. Tall, blond, scruffy-looking, smiles a lot."

Georgiy mutters something under his breath that sounds an awful lot like similar descriptors for what are probably other members of their group. Mila kicks a wrench at him, and he squawks as he jumps out of the way of its trajectory.

"Don't worry," Phichit says brightly, beaming. "We'll keep an eye on things out here. Go and work your magic on our client, Commander!"

Though he has no idea why, the comment makes Mila and Georgiy cough and immediately busy themselves to avoid looking at him. Yuuri frowns at them, suspicious, but ultimately he files it away for later scrutiny.

 

* * *

 

There's a dog.

Yuuri stares at the dog, fluffy and not so young judging by the gray ticking its muzzle and around the eyes, and its tail wags as Yuuri slips into the compartment with the door closing behind him. Yuuri hasn't seen a dog like this in a long, long time. A client in Trabia, one of his firsts, had some in their home. Very friendly animals, Yuuri remembers with more fondness than he expects. The smallest had been heartbroken when he had to leave after the mission was done. The client had wanted to give it to him as part of his payment, but Yuuri had to refuse. He traveled too much; it wouldn't be fair to either of them and besides, there were rules in the dormitories and he couldn't just drop a strange animal on his parents.

The dog gruffs out a low bark. The man on the cot grumbles and swats lazily behind him.

Right. Mission. Wake up this "Victor" and get this job done and over with.

Yuuri takes in a deep breath and takes a step closer, and the dog perks up, tilting its head at him and huffing another low bark.

"Maccachin," Victor groans, and Yuuri freezes. "Be quiet, Papa's trying to sleep."

No. No, there has to be a mistake. Yuuri doesn't approach but instead stares at the man's back, long platinum hair spilling over the pillow, the pale skin of the hand draped over the dog's neck, elegant fingers Yuuri distinctly remembers wrapped around his own.

"Victor?" he manages, desperately hoping this isn't some weird joke Headmaster Celestino's playing on him. But he remembers the brush of warm lips against his hand, the regret in the man's voice as he said he had to leave--

Victor rolls over, tired blue eyes slipping open groggily, and it takes way too much of Yuuri's training to not scream. He knows that face, and there's no way he'd be able to forget how blue those eyes are. Victor, his _client_ , is the man from the ball.

They stare at each other, Yuuri trying to pretend he isn't having a mental breakdown and Victor taking in this stranger he probably never actually thought he'd have to see again, his sugared parting words aside.

Everything happens all at once. The dog goes flying, barking like mad. Victor jumps off the bed and starts swearing a blue streak in Trabian, running his fingers through his hair billowing behind him, looking vaguely murderous. Yuuri squawks and excuses himself, he'll wait outside sir he apologizes for intruding--

"No!" Victor interrupts, and Yuuri shuts up not just from the order but the hand on his wrist, surprisingly firm without the pressure to bruise. "No, Yuuri, it's not you. I swear it. If anyone is in trouble it's Mila, she should know better than to just send someone in after me."

He looks nothing like the romantic, charming man who'd taken over the Garden's gossip mill in the span of a night. His hair's sticking up where he'd been nuzzling into the pillow, there are red lines from the stiff sheets on his skin, bags under his eyes still not emptied by his nap. Still, he has that same look on his face, intense and something flickering in his eyes that... kind of scares Yuuri a little.

Victor stares a moment longer, and his grip on Yuuri's wrist loosens. He straightens, a bright grin on his face as the intensity shutters away. "Well, since you're here, Yuuri, let's get to know each other a little better, hm?"

_Again with the flirting?!_ "Um," is what actually comes out of Yuuri's mouth. Eloquent.

"Yes," Victor decides, and turns and drags Yuuri towards the bed. Yuuri nearly has a heart attack until Victor plucks a comb out from under the mattress, pressing it into Yuuri's palm before turning around and taking a seat. Yuuri... doesn't know how to take this. "If we're going to be working together, we need a relationship built on trust, yes?"

He has a point. "That's true," Yuuri admits. He tries to be quick with gathering Victor's hair and traces it to the ends to start combing out tangles, knowing full well this isn't actually in the contract but not willing to risk upsetting a client. He has done stranger things to set people at ease. "But about the mission--"

"We'll get to the mission when we're with the others," Victor says. Yuuri pauses. "There's no point in saying it twice. I have better things to do with my time."

And there's that attitude Georgiy warned Yuuri about. Though why it's not being directed at Yuuri for waking him up like he'd been told is beyond him. Much like the fact Victor knows his name, because Yuuri knows Headmaster Celestino can be an odd one but he'd never risk endangering one of his own by being careless. Especially Yuuri, who relies on his plain appearance and ability to disappear into a crowd to work at his best.

Wait. Focus. That's not what's important right now.

Victor hums, and his dog comes crawling back onto the bed and into his lap. "Compatibility is everything, don't you think?" Victor says, almost a little distractedly as he smooths down the animal's curls. "What you need isn't always obvious until it's dropped right in your lap. It's fascinating, how two completely different people can just..." He glances over his shoulder at Yuuri, that intensity back in his eye, and despite himself Yuuri feels his face burn under it. Victor's voice drops low as he finishes, crooning, " _click_."

Yuuri clears his throat, busying himself with Victor's stunningly silk-smooth hair. It's. Not the best option, but it's miles better than meeting Victor's heated stare. "Imagine that," Yuuri croaks. He can't be sure, but he thinks he sees Victor's shoulders wilt a little.

"You're better at this than I expected," Victor says after a moment of silence.

Yuuri shrugs. "My best friend has long hair, so..."

"Hm." Victor looks thoughtful. "No lover?"

Yuuri's hands fumble with the comb. "No!"

"Not even the woman from the ball?" he asks, looking over his shoulder at him again. Yuuri is starting to wish Victor would stop looking at him, because every time there's that gleam in his eyes Yuuri can't parse. "She was very pretty. You two made quite the pair."

Yuuri grits his teeth. "She is the friend I was just talking about. Besides, she's _married_."

"What a shame," Victor says, and it really sounds like he means _sucks to be you_. "No one, though? Ever?"

"Is this really something you need to know?" Yuuri finally grouses. "You hired me to assist you with your resistance plans, not to discuss my personal life!"

"I'll tell you mine," Victor offers, unsettlingly earnest.

"That's not the point," Yuuri hisses. Victor definitely wilts this time.

This is going to be hell. Yuuri has to somehow complete this mission with a client who is very clearly flirting with him. A very _handsome_ client who is clearly flirting with him. Either Headmaster Celestino hadn't heard the rumors floating around when he made the assignment or he did and decided that this is Yuuri's punishment for failing to perform under pressure during the SeeD field exam. He's not sure which is worse.

"Yuuri, could you open that dresser behind you and hand me a shirt?" And without warning or any regard to decency (never mind that this is Victor's room and Yuuri's the intruder, he _tried_ to leave, dammit) Victor is stripping off his top without so much as a blink. "I'm not heading out in this wrinkly thing."

_Never mind. It doesn't matter because this man is going to kill me, one way or another._

 

* * *

 

Victor has a gunblade.

Of course Victor has a gunblade. He's some Trabian noble who's sick of Galbadia's empire and is forced to twiddle his thumbs if he stays in plain sight. Why wouldn't he have a gunblade as his weapon of choice?

This is, however, the first time Yuuri's seen a gunblade gleam gold.

_Nobles_ , he thinks dryly, then focuses on the matter at hand.

Before them is a table model of a stretch of tracks of Timber's North Station, model trains on toy tracks circling around in a very loose interpretation of the actual tracks. There's a small box of matches with a piece of paper labeled [ _East Academy Station_ ] and secured with a piece of tape which, while crude, gives a better idea of scale. The real East Academy Station is about half a day's distance from Timber on foot, maybe a little over half an hour's journey if this base is as mobile as Yuuri suspects. The models on the tracks, however...

Sara stares. "Are those supposed to be train cars?"

"Yikes," Phichit says.

"I told you they look like shit," Mila says, snickering, and Georgiy shoots them all dirty looks.

Victor clears his throat. "Ignoring Georgiy's lack of artistic talent," he chirps, and the man in question wilts. "We do have a plan in place, but it's about as crudely done, if we're going to be honest. I was hoping to run through it and see if there are things we've missed in our planning."

"It _should_ work," Georgiy insists. "No one would expect it. There's no way they could have planned for it."

Yuuri thins his lips. "Let us hear it before we make any decisions, please."

Victor inclines his head to the sandy-haired young man who, judging by his physical appearance, is probably Emil. He beams and flips a switch on his board, and the buzz of electricity clicks as the model trains jerk forward and keep rolling along.

"At eleven hundred hours tomorrow morning, the President will be leaving his home in Deling City for Timber. He is scheduled to arrive at fourteen hundred hours at North Station, though for what business he has here in Timber, we've yet to uncover. We suspect it has something to do with why the Galbadian military went after Dollet's old communications tower a few days ago.

"The President has a private car. We intend to... shall we say escort him? During this, we'll obviously speak with him about his politics. It's only polite, after all. And if he decides that he's going to step down or pull out his troops from Timber and properly discuss diplomatic relations..."

Sara frowns at the tracks. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Victor gestures back down to the tabletop.

At a length of tracks running parallel to each other, several levers in place to shift from one set to another between them, a car from the base unlocks. Within seconds a car from the president's train also unlocks and slips into a set of unused tracks, allowing for the resistance's car to latch on. From there the other end of the president's car comes free and the other end locks back in place as it returns to its proper tracks. The base's engine then slides in to take over pulling the president's car, and pulls into the mock North Station.

Yuuri's brow furrows. This setup seems needlessly complicated. Barring the amount of precision needed to connect and reconnect the cars, there are still guards to be on the lookout for. And the engine will sound an alarm if a car goes loose, that's just basic safety precautions at work. It's too easy for this to fall apart at the seams, and without any kind of very intensive preparation it's doomed to fail.

Victor leans over, chin resting in the palm of his hand, and raises his brows at Yuuri. "Oh? Then what does our espionage specialist think we should do?"

\--Had Yuuri said all that _out loud_?

Victor laughs. "You have such an expressive face, Yuuri! It's hard not to stare."

Phichit snorts into his hand and Yuuri pretends he doesn't hear him.

"How do you plan on getting past the security system?" he asks instead, tapping the model train's engine as it passes him. It wobbles, teetering dangerously off the tracks. "Overriding one car, fine. That can work, even if it's risky. Overriding three? Including the President's private car which has additional security and is likely reinforced with Dispel and Break traps? That's too dangerous."

"They wouldn't expect it, though," Georgiy repeats with a huff.

"Because it's stupid," Phichit says in response. He points to the first junction. "For starters, you're basically running on a hope and a prayer that the guards won't _look out the window_. Who's not going to notice a random train, even one as rundown-looking as this one, just sitting out in the middle of a set of tracks that's still used on the regular? That's suspicious right off the bat. And like the Commander said, if it's the President's personal train, what makes you think the security's going to be that easy to hack? While moving, from the looks of it? And even if you do manage all that, do you really think someone with as many enemies as the Galbadian president won't have at least one personal guard in there with him?"

"You guys are forgetting that Galbadia knows their military isn't very popular with the citizenry," Sara adds. "We have to assume they'll be paranoid and trigger-happy. There's no way this is going to work as it is."

Victor's stayed quiet through this dressing-down, watching everyone as they've dissected the plan and its fallacies with little but a tap to the bow of his lips. When he notices Yuuri's flicked eyes on him his own crinkle at the corners.

"You are very thorough," he says simply. "It's good to know getting the Balamb Headmaster to agree to you was worth the gil."

...Yuuri does not like that tone of voice, pleasant as it sounds.

Victor leans in close as the model train chugs its approach towards him again, and presses down on the gilt and rich red of the president's car. The wheels squeak in protest. "What you are telling me is that our plan as it is, is doomed to fail. You have pointed out the flaws, the weak points, and a number of other things we did not consider." He glances up, and though Yuuri is better aligned with Blizzard spells for obvious reasons he still feels a sharp bite between his shoulders at the chill in Victor's expression. "And yet, I have heard no alternatives given. All this criticism, and nothing constructive about it."

Ah. _This_ is the Victor Yuuri should've met earlier, then.

Sara and Phichit falter at the crisp, bright-toned words, their own momentum stuttering. Yuuri sighs and thins his lips as he stares down at the display, taking in the scene. In some senses, these two are lucky to have a first client who is both frank and mostly pleasant to talk to, if sharper around the edges than Yuuri would like. They're doing well, just caught off-guard by an offended nip back. There are worse clients out there, to be sure.

A thought occurs to him. "Did your intel uncover why Galbadia was so interested in Dollet's communication tower?" he asks. Victor raises a fine brow at him, but shakes his head.

"My insider was only able to overhear bits and pieces," Victor admits. "We do know the recent acquisition has something to do with this trip out to Timber. Preparations weren't made until word got back that they'd taken the old tower."

Why was that tower so important? For the past two decades all radios and televisions have been staticky and crackly, remnants of a meteor crash that screwed up the atmosphere. It's why live bands and buskers like how Georgiy apparently does local reconnaissance are so common. Even though the old stations still exist--

Wait.

"The tower was really all they were after," Yuuri repeats, frowning, "and the President's immediately headed to Timber after he confirms it's Galbadian property and up and running?"

Timber is a trade town. Timber served as a hub for more than just goods, though. He remembers Mari talking about life before the radio waves fizzled out, and how she bounced him along and around to the peppy tunes live from Timber's studios when she was done with lessons and he was too little to be left alone while the inn was busy.

Yuuri takes in a steadying breath. If he's wrong, then he's only jumping to conclusions and it's nothing new. It's better to be safe than sorry. But if he's right...

"It may be circumstantial," he begins, slow, "but I wonder if the President is doing all this for a reason. Maybe he wants to make a public announcement?"

Mila, Sara, Emil, and Phichit all make confused faces. Georgiy and Victor, though, apparently are both old enough to remember that once upon a time, world leaders only needed to make a trip to a studio with working video cameras to address their people and others who could tune in if they knew the right channel and time.

Victor frowns, exchanging a glance with Georgiy. "You think he's planning something bigger?" Yuuri nods. The corner of Victor's mouth twitches upward. "Well, then. This _is_ a golden opportunity for more than just Galbadia, isn't it? How should we go about not wasting it, Commander?"

Yuuri closes his eyes, thinking, remembering the way the model's wheels squeaked and the engine rattled so easily. "We give them a reason to stop. If they think the train's mechanical integrity will be compromised, they'll focus their efforts on watching the engine and the tracks. They'll naturally bring on a few extra hands to ensure that."

And he looks up, face set grim, just in time to see that intense look spark to life in Victor's eyes again, "That is where we come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Look, _no one_ likes the train sequence. There's no point in keeping it the same if the History Makers are both more established and more competent than the Timber Forest Owls.
> 
> (Also, yes: Maccachin is basically the whole reason Victor got cast as Rinoa for that scene. I love Angelo okay he's cute and dogs are the best.)


	3. dead end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna slap on a **gore** warning for this chapter because this is the start of the combat/fantasy violence and it's... messy. For reasons that are obvious in text.
> 
> EDIT: Also, for further explanation (since I apparently keep forgetting to in an attempt to keep these chapters manageable), I'm going to be adding a glossary in the end notes for those who haven't played FFVIII or just. don't remember.

"Really, you two?"

The looks Yuuri gets are nothing less than pure innocence. It'd be more convincing if Phichit and Mila didn't have a three-by-three grid between them, a handful of cards spread out over it.

"Don't mind him," Phichit tells Mila. "He's never been into Triple Triad. I don't know why."

"Won't we look more convincing if we don't look like we're obviously waiting?" Mila asks instead. Which... is a point, yes, but it's also distinctly not what Yuuri means.

As it stands, the adjusted plan is this: force the President's train to have an easily reversible malfunction, slip on-board as extra guard courtesy of the uniforms stolen from the guards that are supposed to be stationed here, proceed to use Galbadia's own security cards to override it and wrangle the other guards away so they can slip into Timber using the actual train with no added risk. Mila is here to handle the mechanical malfunction and fix, to be left behind for the others to pick up after the president's train leaves the station, and a "caught fugitive" they'll escort on board with them.

So far, it's working about as well as Yuuri hoped. The original posted guards are still out cold, kept down with Sleep spells, and while the uniforms don't fit exactly they're a close enough match that only a drill sergeant wouldn't be fooled. Also thankfully, the soldiers being posted in the middle of Timber's forests means that they don't smell like a rotting Malboro. Not that Yuuri has explicit, firsthand experience with that. He just... Look, the things are toxic enough without the smell of decay. It's rarely worth it to tangle with one for that fact alone. He knows actual combat SeeDs who bolt for the safety of a vehicle as soon as they see one lurching towards them.

Speaking of Malboros-- "Hah!"

"Dammit!" Mila groans and falls back against the chair as the last slot in the grid is filled and Mila proceeds to lose her thin lead over Phichit. "Fine, take a card. See if I care."

"Your contribution to my dreams of a full deck are appreciated," Phichit says gamely. He taps his temple with a cheeky glint in his eye. "Plus, the more spare cards I get, the more I can mod them into something more useful!"

Yuuri sighs. "And how is your progress on that?"

"It's..." Phichit makes a face. "It's getting there. But I _can_ Card monsters now! Which will probably make it easier, if I need extra cards for anything."

Mila blinks. "Oh. Right. I forgot you SeeD are GF-bonded, too."

"Too?" Phichit echoes, curiosity lilting his voice.

"Yeah," Mila says with a shrug as they take their cards and reshuffle them. "Victor's got a few himself. Don't know where he got them, but they've been a big help to our cause."

That... is information Yuuri should have had from the beginning, he thinks. An important ace up the sleeve for when they're in a tight spot. Still, there's something about her word choice... "A few?"

Mila makes a careless noise. "I don't know. I swear, it's like it's a different one every time when he brings them up. We never bother asking, he never tells."

Phichit frowns. "How long have you guys known Victor, then?"

"About a year for me?" Mila taps her cheek. "Georgiy and our source for Galbadian intel are about two years. Leo and Emil are about eight months. Victor's second-in-command is definitely the longest, but he's busy with his own mission right now." She makes a face, sticking out her tongue. "Those two are so secretive, honestly."

So there is a good, concrete reason Victor wanted Yuuri's experience, if his actual second-in-command is elsewhere. That makes some sense. It doesn't explain everything, but it's enough.

A pop and a crackle cut through the air, whining between the metal of the rails. Far off in the distance, a train engine whistles in distress. The warning light on the panel across the room blinks on, bright red painting the walls. The clock on the wall reads 12:26, right on schedule for the stop they're anticipating.

"Ah," Yuuri says, grimacing. He grabs the helmets left on the panel, handing one to each of them before taking his own. "It's time. Get into positions."

 

* * *

 

The head guard barks his orders loud and angry, scaring some of the local wildlife away from the station. The soldiers and conductor bustle around, heads ducked as they scour the train for whatever caused the engine to crackle and fizz out. The president remains in his car, though from the faces of the guards who keep peering in to check on him he's getting impatient and increasingly upset at the delay.

Yuuri counts six guards in total, which comes off as strange to him. A paranoid man like the Galbadian president should have a larger force, shouldn't he? Unless he vets them himself, but none of the soldiers have the air he usually sees in those picked as the cream of the crop.

Mila works at the engine, fussing with the minor damage Phichit's electrical trap caused. She's explaining it simple and slow to the hovering head guard when he stomps over after checking on the president himself, the visible parts of his face under the helmet pale with nerves and flushed red with frustration. Phichit runs back and forth delivering messages, since they assume rightly he's a fresh graduate (if from the wrong Garden) and Yuuri is left to help coordinate the remaining guards and keep them from discovering their unconscious comrades inside.

"We are running behind schedule," he hears the head guard snarl at Mila, who does a valiant job of pretending she's more scared of the man's voice than annoyed about someone breathing down her neck. "Work faster, soldier! We need to be in Timber by fourteen-fifteen hours at the latest!"

"Sorry, sir," she manages. "This is a little delicate. If I break it, we'll be even further behind."

Seeing as she has the head guard distracted, Yuuri takes this opportunity to loop around and pull out Sara, who's been sitting in with the unconscious station guards. The final car has a cargo hold that looks like it doubles as a makeshift cell, and that's all the footing they need for their plan to continue smoothly. The president isn't known for his altruism, so she's a prisoner to be shipped off to Timber at the first opportunity for questioning. It also means that no one will question the metal on her wrists, thinking they're cuffs and not retracted arm braces for her fighting style.

The downside of everything going smoothly, of course, is that it leaves Yuuri with too much time to think. How many ways can this go wrong? What can be done to minimize the damage once it does? What if something completely out of his scope and training ends up happening and leaves Phichit and Sara shouldering too much too soon? They've only just graduated this past week, and even with the giant mess Dollet turned out to be--

"Commander?"

Sara peers over the window of the door, dark eyes wide and brows furrows. Yuuri frowns as well, concern flaring.

"What's wrong?" he asks lowly when he's up against the door, back flat to the wood. He hears Sara sigh, oddly shaky.

"I--" She swallows. "I can't do it, Commander. Not with this group."

Fighting back the flare of tension in his shoulders, Yuuri takes a breath. This was not one of his anticipated feared outcomes of the mission. "Why?"

"It's--" He hears her sigh, short and harsh. "It's one of the guards out there. You know I transferred from Galbadia Garden two years ago, right?"

...Ah. Okay. Things are starting to make sense. "You recognize one of them, then?"

She huffs a weak laugh. "I wouldn't be able to mistake him for anyone else, ever. And it's the same for him when it comes to me. If I go out there..."

Yuuri closes his eyes, shoulders slumping. "We'll be compromised before we've really started."

"I'm so sorry, Commander," she whimpers. "But there's no more uniforms and I can't be what costs us this mission. Just let Mila go in my place. Victor seems to trust her enough!"

"We can't leave the station with no guards. That's too suspicious." It's a good thing Yuuri's wearing the helmet, or he'd be tugging at his hair right now. There has to be something they can do. Leaving Sara here isn't the problem; the rest of the History Makers are going to slip in and pick Mila up anyway once the president's train is out of sight. The problem is that Yuuri and Phichit are going to be alone in enemy territory, outnumbered at least four to one, and though they work together well Phichit is still inexperienced with combat, especially in close quarters. Yuuri, despite his years of experience, doesn't trust his own skills enough to keep them both safe, not when they've failed him time and again. "There has to be another way..."

Movement out of the corner of his eye has him reaching for his weapon, and the flash of gold is what makes his hand jerk away from it.

The hesitation is why he gets bowled over, the flat of a gunblade pressed against his chest as Victor's eyes gleam in the spotted sunlight of the grove. For a brief moment, Yuuri feels something cold stab him through the chest, but then Victor winks under the curtain of his hair and bumps Yuuri's knee with his.

Oh.

Yuuri kicks him off, the noise alerting the Galbadian guards. He's quick to scramble and straddle Victor's middle as he wrestles away his weapon, and from their perspective it definitely looks like Yuuri's just gotten the blunt end of an ambush. A perfect excuse to drag Victor on board with them, locked up and needing to be watched.

When the head guard storms over, he sneers at them, visibly bristling even through his helmet's visor. "Of course it's another one of those damn resistance fighters. Think a pretty boy like you can go out in a blaze of glory, taking us on by yourself?"

Victor says nothing, but Yuuri thinks he catches a faint glimpse of a smirk before he spits directly at the head guard's boots. The man squawks, the visible parts of his face turning red.

"I'll lock him in the cell, sir," Yuuri interrupts, grip tightening and pulling Victor up with him before the head guard actually ends up stomping on his hands or something else needlessly cruel. "By your leave."

The head guard growls. "Fine. Crispino!" One of the guards posted in front of the president's car jolts and marches over, back stiff. "This one's taking over your shift. Assist the technician until we pass through again this evening."

The cadet sputters. "B-but sir, my field training--!"

"Are you challenging me, cadet?" A shake of the head, back still ramrod straight. "Then get moving before I write you up for insubordination!"

While orders are being thrown around, Yuuri leads Victor away towards the train with his hands behind his back and his golden gunblade awkwardly thrown over his shoulder. He maintains his defiant posture throughout the march, shoulders back and head held high.

Before he can talk himself out of it, Yuuri says, "That was some quick thinking."

Victor turns his head, just slight enough to ripple his hair. "Advice from someone I hold very dear."

"It's good advice," Yuuri admits, thinking back to his own training. "But, ah, if you will? Leave the dirty work to us. You hired us for a reason."

There's a long moment where Yuuri thinks Victor's going to say something, but the man ultimately gives a small shrug and a flash of a wry smile as he's settled into the cell, his gunblade set on the desk next to the door.

"Yes," Victor ends up saying as Yuuri turns to maintain his newly assigned post. "I did."

 

* * *

 

The rest of the infiltration goes smoothly, Phichit slipping on after another train guard, for one reason or another, "got lost in the woods trying to relieve himself, sir". Yuuri tries not to give Phichit the satisfaction. Honestly, _teenagers_.

From there, it's embarrassingly easy to take the guards out. To the point that Yuuri is growing more and more suspicious.

Oh, the guards know how to hold their weapons, true. They also seem to know and understand how to use them, or they wouldn't have graduated. But their patrols are lazy and unseeing, looking more for movement outside the windows than any possible disturbances inside. There's no sweeping inspections or cautious steps. From their behavior, these are guards who've probably been plucked from guarding an armory or a base, fully aware they might be the first line of defense but not the only one. Even the head guard, blustering though he is, is more concerned with things staying stable than he is the checkpoints.

It doesn't make sense. Why would the president pick suck lackluster guards for a trip out of the capital? Why not anyone of his own personal guard?

Phichit pokes his head from around the corner as Yuuri comes back from his rounds, having knocked out another guard to deposit into the cell. Victor, for his part, does well with pretending that he is a well-behaved prisoner who can afford to be let out so long as he's cuffed out of reach of the door and disarmed. Never mind that the cuff is clapsed loosely around his ankle and his ostentatious golden gunblade is within arm's reach, or that he's claimed the watchman's cushioned chair as his own while he waits.

"How is it?" Phichit asks, snapping the guard's ID off before shoving him in with the rest.

Yuuri sighs, lifting up the helmet's visor. "Something doesn't feel right. I can't place it, but..."

Victor tilts his head, his long hair spilling out over his shoulder. Yuuri _really_ wonders how it doesn't get in the way like that. "My intel is solid." He taps his lips, eyes narrowing at the ceiling in thought. "But his sources could lie to him, true. Do you think we were led on a wild chocobo chase after all?"

"It's hard to say," Yuuri admits. "It's just..."

"Yes?"

"It feels more like everyone was picked to guard a weapon, not a politician." Yuuri gestures loosely at the guards behind Phichit. "It's the way they check in and how they do their patrols. They're looking for something unusual, and even then they're not..."

Phichit blinks. "Aware enough of their surroundings?" Yuuri nods. "I kind of noticed that too, to be honest. Their security cards are way too shiny for them to be old pros at this bodyguard stuff."

"Hm." Victor leans back further in the chair. "So the original plan would have worked, after all. Though if it's only because things aren't what they seem, then it's for the best we did switch."

"It was still a dumb and overcomplicated plan," Phichit points out. Victor huffs, waving him off.

There's something... else that Yuuri's noticed, though. Something that makes the weapon theory more plausible, except for one detail.

"Phichit," Yuuri asks, and once he has the boy's attention: "Have you noticed that hum?"

A blink. "Oh, the one that sounds like there's draw points nearby? I thought it was just the train's wheels squeaking. The train we took to Timber didn't make those noises, though."

"Ah, is that what a draw point sounds like?" Victor pauses, frowning. "But that doesn't make sense. Aren't draw points not supposed to move?"

There. That's what feels so wrong about all this.

"They aren't," Phichit agrees, frowning as well. "Draw points are draw points because they're magic flowing out of the earth. It doesn't make sense for one to be on a moving train, and we should've noticed it coming here if it were just slipping on from under the tracks."

Yuuri purses his lips, leaning against the wall as he tries to work it out. "There are ways to do it, but they don't last long. Magic attaches itself to life and trying to move a draw point usually just causes more trouble. There's no benefit to transferring a draw point away from the capital, either; good spells should be closer for protection, and more lackluster spells are still magic that could be used for junctioning. Why would one...?"

Victor interrupts with something rough-sounding in Trabian. Yuuri glances up at him, only growing more confused as Victor's face has steeled considerably and he's yanked off the farce of a restraint.

"Magic traps can only hold up to three spells, hardly enough to mimic a draw point," Victor says, scowling as he picks up his gunblade. "A weapon, though, could hold more. Especially a _living_ weapon."

Just like that, Yuuri's stomach drops, and from the corner of his eye he sees Phichit viscerally flinch.

"The President isn't even here, is he?" Phichit growls, grip tightening on his staff. "This whole thing's been a trap and we fell for it!"

"It makes perfect sense though, doesn't it?" Yuuri bites out, jaw tight. "If the President prepared to leave for Timber as soon as he got word from Dollet, then it'd be safer to just take a car. A train is too predictable."

"And it'd let his own intelligence know if someone was listening in," Victor hisses. "Damn our impatience. We-- no, _I_ was too careless."

Yuuri sighs, looking down at the Galbadian uniforms he and Phichit are still wearing. "Looks like there's no more point to this." He pulls off the helmet and tosses it to the floor, Phichit following suit and beating Yuuri to stripping out of the body armor and too-long sleeves and heavy boots. "You have your GF and junctions set?"

It's one of the advantages for people who use Guardian Forces likes SeeD does: with enough magic personally stored, junctions make armor unnecessary. The more bonded someone is with their GF, the more that protection covers. Some get by with the bare minimum. Others... may or may not spend hours playing keep-away with monsters to draw out as much as they can hold for the full effect.

"Yup!" Phichit chirps, and from between his fingers a spark of electricity flickers. "Are you battle-ready, Commander?"

A curl of frost creeps onto the grip of Yuuri's blaster edge. He swears he also feels one in his gut. "Unfortunately. I wish it hadn't come to this."

Phichit huffs a weak laugh and clasps his free hand to Yuuri's shoulder. "It's a pity Sara couldn't be here, but something tells me that Victor's not too shabby with that gunblade, either."

Yuuri nods, swallowing down his nerves, and turns back for the door.

"Wait." When Yuuri looks over his shoulder, Victor is staring down at his palm. A swirl of dark energy circles it, agitated and almost growling. He glances up, face unreadable. "It's just the one for you, right? That's rare, for a high-ranked SeeD."

That particular statement has never gotten a good response out of Yuuri, honestly. Technically, yes, Yuuri _should_ have at least one more GF for his years of work, but-- "I'm non-combative for the most part. One is enough."

Victor's expression doesn't change. "Then you should definitely accept this. He'll keep you safe."

Yuuri glances at Phichit. Phichit shrugs. "He's got a point. Mila said herself that he's got GFs to spare."

"That girl needs to learn to stop talking," Victor says dryly. Still, he holds out his hand. The dark ball of energy hums.

There are a dozen different reasons to not accept it, Yuuri thinks. He doesn't know what it is. He doesn't know if it's even compatible with the one he already has. He doesn't know its name, what element it is, what kind of abilities it grants.

He takes Victor's outstretched hand. The dark ball of energy sings in a rumbling low vibrato, and it ripples through him far too quickly.

The rush of heavy magic, rushing and freezing in waves, should scare him. The easy way it settles into his headspace seems too much like a feral housecat, not quite domesticated but definitely not completely wild. He feels like time rushes and stutters to a standstill around him, and that he could disappear without anyone noticing. How easily Shiva seems to accept the intruder is even stranger, because Headmaster Celestino _has_ tried to give him other GFs, Phichit's Quezacotl included, and she'd always kick up a fuss about it. Stranger still--

Victor spares him one last smile before pulling his hand away, straightening his back and stepping past him. His hair flutters behind him, nearly as brilliant in the artificial light as his gunblade.

_How does Victor know about Shiva?_

 

* * *

 

As predicted, the plush interior of the president's car is empty save for what looks like the back of the president himself, staring ahead into what seems like nothing.

Victor doesn't hesitate. He steps forward, lifting up his gunblade to point the tip at the back of the man's neck. He smiles, eyes narrowed. "Enjoying your trip, Mr. President?"

The man doesn't flinch. He doesn't even bother turning.

Without warning Victor juts the blade forward, and the sharp end of the blade breaks skin. Blood seeps onto the gold, unnaturally dark and thick.

"You are as impatient as the reports say," the president barks out, voice raspy. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

Phichit moves to stand next to Victor, face set in grim determination. "Your guards have been disposed of," he says. "You're alone. Unprotected. You have an actual weapon aimed at you right now. There's plenty of reasons. Take your pick."

The president growls, guttural. The blood seeping out of the wound bubbles. "I need no protection. They were only distractions."

Yuuri grips at his own weapon, gut roiling. "You aren't human at all, are you?"

A fresh spray of blood spills over the wood of the car's floor, bright red and fluid. The body of the head guard falls at their feet, the gaping wound in his back pulsing as he convulses on the floor, eyes unseeing. The creature wearing the president's face grins too wide, red dripping from its mouth and hands and the dark ooze from the wound Victor gave it on its neck.

"It doesn't matter," the fake president hisses, something behind its dead eyes glowing. "You are as dead as me!"

He lunges forward, body jerking ungainly as it stretches its bloodied hands towards the closest warm body. It isn't hard for any of them to step back and out of reach, the fake president falling flat on its face with a bone-chilling growl. Still, letting down their guard would be a grave mistake right now.

It comes in the form of smell first. The heady perfume of the roses throughout the car hid it decently, but there's no mistaking the smell of rot in the air that gets thicker as the black suit darkens and tears apart, sloughing away with flesh and skin. Bones crack apart and rattle, stretching the creature's height well over their heads. Hair sheds in clumps, leaving little behind as what skin stays on withers and goes ashen and papery.

Phichit makes a face, jutting out his staff in front of him to maintain a barrier between him and it. "Um... Ew? Is that why all the guards refused to stick around here?"

"You really can't blame them," Victor says, falling into his own battle stance. "Let's finish this quick so we can regroup. Shall we?"

Barely anyone has a chance to respond before the creature lunges forward again, still ungainly but much more agile with its longer body and spindly limbs.

"Check its spells!" Yuuri calls out as he goes into defense. He has to aim to fight, and a moving train already screws with his shoddy ability to do so more than he needs. "We've been hearing _something_ and it has to be for good reason!"

"On it!" Phichit answers. Good. Phichit's better at magic overall; if it's anything useful, he can draw it for his own.

Victor maintains their frontline offense, blocking the creature's swings with the flat of his blade before swinging it around to parry. He's... good. Very good. Obviously he must have years of practice behind him to be able to control both aspects of his weapon like he is. Gunblades are a little old-fashioned, but they're still extremely valuable weapons for their versatility. He never misses a blow, even as the creature starts to snarl and spit out some kind of toxic, foul-smelling spew that stings at the eyes and makes it hard to concentrate or move.

Once Yuuri finally has his balance figured out, he's able to assist and allow Phichit to keep his distance to draw. His aim still isn't as true as he'd like, but the smaller space of the car and the fact he only has two people to worry about accidentally hitting makes jumping into battle much simpler than the myriad of times Yuuri's been in positions like this before.

Phichit whistles out of nowhere. "Hey, Commander! You might want to draw, too! It's got nothing but status spells!"

Yuuri blinks. "What?"

"Esuna, Berserk, Zombie -- which, uh, I really feel we should've seen coming -- and best of all! Double!"

Double spells. No wonder. Magic pools, but it's limited. Being able to pull two spells out of one is always considered valuable. Esuna makes sense, given the nature of the creature -- no one wants to accidentally cast something nasty and have no way of reversing the effects of it -- but if that's the case, was the creature here to serve as a resource, then? But Berserk and Zombie from an undead creature...

Wait.

Victor huffs a laughs, looking at them wry. He must've come to the same conclusion. "Draw what you need, but make it quick. I can take it down in one shot when you're ready."

"He's got confidence, I'll give him that," Phichit snorts. He glances at Yuuri. "How much you think we should grab?"

"Don't get greedy," Yuuri reminds him, glancing out the window. "Our ETA's about fifteen minutes and we need all the advantage we can get, if this was as staged as we fear."

"Got it!"

The creature lurches forward, teeth bared, and Yuuri raises his arm to block the blow. The smaller of the creature's hands immediately latches to Yuuri's neck with intent to crush it, digging sharp nails in deep. Someone blurts out his name, though Yuuri is too focused on making sure the creature doesn't do more damage to parse out who.

Up close, the bulging red viscera pulses, and Yuuri grits his teeth as he shoves a sharp curve of his blaster edge into it. There's less give that Yuuri expects, given the thing's basically falling apart in front of them, but the creature still howls in pain and staggers back, its grip loosening. Yuuri feels the blood cool and seep into his collar, the pulse of the open wounds, but he staggers upright and reaches, wheezing, eyes hard in focus.

First, towards the creature, drawing a Double from its core. Second, himself, and the stack of Cures he always keeps on hand. Though it's not the best solution for him, it's the fastest and safety matters more; he'll just have to suffer the consequences for it later. Besides, Cures aren't that difficult to find out in the world. He can restock soon enough.

The burn along his throat scalds bright and painful as the first Cure staunches the bleeding and knits the wounds closed, making Yuuri hiss and cough as he staggers back upright. The second Cure makes the creature _scream_ , clawing at its open abdomen as it tries to seal together despite the sizeable growth.

The rest happens almost too fast.

A sweet-sounding chime fills the air, white light blooming around the creature and engulfing its grotesque form. It keeps screeching, clawing at itself as the light weaves and tightens around it like a tender embrace. For a creature that no longer lives, though, that tender embrace must feel like the crush of a torture device.

Yuuri stares, blinking in disbelief as the creature collapses and dissolves in front of them, leaving little but a foul-smelling smear of old blood and bone dust on the floor over the cooled, setting stain of the head guard's. Even Phichit balks, a hand still outstretched from his draw attempts. Yuuri has no idea how much he managed to salvage. The faint remains of the magic the creature held dissipate in the train car's suddenly wide, empty space.

Before them, swinging his gunblade over the edge of the velvet seat to wipe it clean, Victor looks seemingly unaffected.

When he sheaths his weapon, his expression seems closed off, but the intensity Yuuri keeps seeing come and go in waves is in full force, sharpened by something bitter. "Are you still hurt?" Victor asks, voice softer than Yuuri would have expected. "You have Cures junctioned, don't you? Why else would you use a Double like that? I can give you some of mine. It's not like I use them."

"Victor," Yuuri tries, but the man raises a hand to the still stinging skin of Yuuri's throat and he flinches back. "Look, I'm fine. It's not a big deal."

Victor opens his mouth, brow knit like he wants to argue, but he forces out a sigh. "Okay. Fine. Just as long as you're sure."

Phichit steps closer to what remains of the creature, crinkling his nose as he pokes them with the end of his staff. "So what do we do? They probably know we're coming. The head guard missed a few check-ins by now."

"We prepare to slip out and let any guards waiting at the station think the monster got out of control," Victor says, turning to tap at his chin. "Their families don't deserve to be punished for this. At least this way, their loved ones won't suffer."

"The guards in the cell might be regaining consciousness soon," Yuuri groans. "We're going to have to leave another way."

Victor huffs a weak-sounding laugh. "It's a good thing I know Timber well enough to get us out of the station without being seen."

Phichit shoots an accusing glare at Yuuri. "Imagine that. If it'd been just us and Sara, we wouldn't have that information. I wonder why."

"For the last time, Phichit, sightseeing is _not_ part of the mission!"

"But it _could_ be," Phichit insists. "We just got a very strong case for it!"

Victor has left them to squabble it out on their own, but he clears his throat and looks back over with that stern look on his face again.

"You said it was just the three of you?" he asks, sounding wary.

Yuuri frowns. "Yes. The headmaster only summoned the three of us for the mission. No one else."

"Then I think you have conflicting orders," Victor continues, and gestures for Yuuri and Phichit to peer out the window as Timber's North Station comes rapidly into clear view.

It's nearly impossible to see at first, but standing in a dark corner of the station, away from the bustling Galbadian soldiers snapping at each other and civilian workers passing through, is the painfully familiar scowl and long brown hair tied back Yuuri's grown up with, trained alongside, and would know as well as his own in the mirror.

"...Yuuko?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, I wonder what GF Victor was using there that has a healing ability strong enough to one-shot/overkill an undead monster... 
> 
> (Bonus points for anyone who guesses what GF Yuuri was gifted!)
> 
> GLOSSARY:  
>  **Junction(ing)** : FFVIII's answer to armor in a very basic nutshell, though it affects more than defense. It uses magic a character has on them for this (which stacks up to 100 ) so the simplest explanation is to think of it as a percentage. Certain magic is better to boost certain stats, but that's more complicated than I'm planning on going. Just... it's armor, for the purposes of this fic.  
>  **Draw(ing)** : Humans naturally don't have magic, even if they can use it. They can store it in them, though, so drawing is simply the process of gathering it.  
>  **Magic** : honestly most of these are self-explanatory by name, but for the few that aren't I'll explain further.  
> \-- _Esuna_ : status recovery spell; it undoes any status effect spells cast  
> \-- _Berserk_ : person just starts attacking the enemy and there's nothing anyone can do about it  
> \-- _Zombie _: forces an undead status on a person, making healing harmful  
>  \-- _Double_ : two spells for the price of one, basically (also a popular spell to keep a full stack of to use for junctioning)__


	4. partizan hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another minor **gore** warning towards the end. Just a bit of blood.

Things weren't supposed to be like this.

True, Yuuko's worried more for Yuuri in these past three years than she has in their whole lives prior. He hasn't been the same since that failed mission up in Trabia where they lost Minako. Everyone assumed the trauma of losing his favorite mentor is what's caused his dour mood, but Yuuko knows better. She knows what Yuuri looks like when he's mourning.

And the fact of the matter is, Yuuri doesn't even _remember_ Minako.

Oh, the signs are there. Yuuri's avoided getting close to people ever since. He doesn't let himself get attached, throws himself out of reach the second he recognizes someone's attempts at getting to know him better in a way that would look hilariously awkward if it didn't make Yuuko's heart hurt so much. Yuuri had always been shy and reserved, but until three years ago he'd never been outright _cold_ towards people. Minako would've torn him a new one for that kind of behavior. Even the fear of her rising from whatever plane of existence she exists on now to smack him upside the head should be enough to keep him in check.

But it isn't. And he doesn't. To him, it's like Instructor Minako, the woman who got them both into Balamb Garden, never existed.

Yuuko can guess the reason. It's the same reason she's been turning over in her head since the ball, wondering why the noble who'd zeroed in on Yuuri looked so familiar even to her.

It's not important, though. That was years ago, and Yuuri's... mostly recovered. His memory may be forever lost, but it's the price they pay when it comes to Guardian Forces. It might even be for the best. The survivor's guilt would destroy him, Yuuko thinks.

And anyway, there are much bigger things to worry about right now.

She sees him slip along the shadowed walls of the station towards her when President Yang's train pulls in, looking haggard and worn. There are blood stains on his collar, raw marks along his throat that look like he'd been grabbed and harshly. Behind him, she sees the young SeeD Phichit Chulanont, looking less injured but more rumpled. And bringing up their rear, gleaming and brilliant even as he tries to keep attention off of them--

"Yuuri," Yuuko starts when they're close enough, completely foregoing the quick speech she'd had planned since Headmaster Celestino sent her out after them with a mission of her own. "Even on official business, you can't keep away from trouble, can you?"

Yuuri makes a face. There's some color up high on his cheeks, but knowing Yuuri it could very well just be embarrassment. "In my defense, Victor is my client."

Yuuko's eyebrows rise up toward her hairline. Well, no wonder the headmaster had looked guilty at letting Yuuri go off on this mission.

"Is there a problem?" the noble-- Yuuri's client says, raising a brow at her in what almost looks like a challenge. "I have the feeling it's unusual for SeeD to get backup when it hasn't been called for."

Right. This... _Victor_ , is part of the reason Yuuko is even here.

"One of our SeeD graduates has gone rogue," she says curtly, eyeing Victor. "Or something close to that, anyway. He snuck out of the dormitories yesterday and apparently made his way here. The headmaster fears that with his attitude, he's intending to take over this mission himself."

Yuuri squints, frowning in thought. "Do you mean...?"

"Yes. Him." Yuuko sighs, giving Yuuri an apologetic look. "I'm very sorry, Yuuri. I don't know what problem he seems to have with you, but once I get him back to Garden we can consider a suitable punishment. I'll try to stay out of your way in the meantime."

She glances again at Victor, hoping she's keeping the suspicion out of her face. She doesn't know what Yurio wants or why he's so invested in helping this group of resistance fighters, but the sole fact that Headmaster Celestino was asked by Victor himself to keep him at Garden instead of letting him come along is something strange.

After all, if Victor knew a SeeD personally, why in the world would he not ask for their assistance?

 

* * *

 

Loud, angry swearing greets them when they step into the History Makers' base, the door snapping shut behind them.

Someone they don't recognize is at the door's closing mechanism, hair tied back out of his eyes under thick eyebrows and looking exhausted. He manages a weak smile when he notices the attention. "I was called in for backup with the two prisoners." He grimaces. "One of them and the other SeeD have been bickering for at least an hour."

Now that it's been mentioned, Yuuri can hear Sara's voice under the man's, just as irritated and hurt. Was one of the guards they'd replaced the one Sara recognized and had to hide from?

Victor nods, smiling thinly. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Leo."

"It's no problem, boss," Leo says, though he still sounds exhausted. "Mila's got them locked down with Emil. It's just... loud in there."

Leo gestures to the door towards the back that leads to the room where they'd debriefed earlier. Victor nods again and claps a hand to the boy's shoulder before inclining his chin to Yuuri and waving him over to follow. As if Yuuri has a choice, really; Sara is still his responsibility, and he's seen her temper when she's frustrated.

In the debriefing room, the table with the train setup's been shoved to the back. Both Galbadian soldiers have their helmets removed, tied to bolted-down chairs in the table's place and disarmed, their guns completely dismantled on the other side of the room. Emil leans back against the wall, sitting with his legs crossed and smiling faintly in what's probably bewilderment as one guard sulks irritably in his seat, sour but accepting his capture stoically, and the other is spitting mad and yelling at Sara, who is giving him just as good as she's getting.

"You have some nerve to let these traitors point a weapon at me--!"

"Who pointed a weapon at who first!? I'm not the one who uses guns on unarmed people!"

"It's intimidation! You should know this, we were _taught_ this in Garden--!"

"In your Garden, maybe! In mine, it's a threat and SeeDs don't take threats lying down--!"

"You shouldn't be a SeeD at all! You shouldn't have _left_ at all!"

Sara throws up her hands, cheeks flushed with her temper. "According to _you_ , I shouldn't have been a soldier at all! I should've just stayed in Deling City and been catered to like some princess!"

"Because _I'm_ supposed to protect you!" the guard she's been arguing with snaps back, though there's a too-obvious flash of hurt in his dark eyes. "I'm your Knight, remember? I promised you I'd protect you from the world, and then you run away from home!"

Sara stomps her foot. "We were _children_ , Mickey! Games like that are cute then! They're not cute when you're in training and have to constantly prove yourself to the instructors! Instructors who consider civilian casualties an acceptable loss, _by the way_ , which is the reason I left in the first place!"

Victor glances at Mila, who's been watching from her own spot against the wall. She shrugs.

"Twins," she says by way of explanation. Yuuri glances between the two... siblings, apparently. They do have the same dark violet eyes and olive-toned skin, even if Sara's brother's hair is noticeably lighter. "I guess that explains her comment yesterday about people recognizing her a lot despite never meeting before."

"And do you have anything to add to this?" Victor asks the other guard lightly. The man glowers at Victor, who raises a brow before sidestepping a wad of spit aimed at his chest. "I suppose I had that coming, after my display earlier."

"Scum like you doesn't even deserve that," the man says. He adds no more to it, only glares balefully at Sara and Mila, and to a lesser extent, his own comrade.

Yuuri sighs. "Sara, can we have names?"

Shoulders and back straightening, despite the dark glare still on her face, Sara spits out, "Yes, sir. This _idiot_ is Michele. The other one's ID says his name is Seunggil."

Michele sputters at her harsh words. "Sara! Why are you calling that suspicious-looking man 'sir'?!"

"Because he's my commanding officer, Mickey!" Sara snaps at him. "Do you go around calling your commanding officer something besides 'sir'?"

At this point, Emil starts cracking up and pushes himself up off the floor. "Okay, you two. I think you both need some time apart to cool off."

"Don't touch my sister, traitor!" Michele snarls at him before he's even in arm's reach of Sara. Sara narrows her eyes at her brother and immediately stomps over to cling to Emil's arm. "Sara! Enough of this--!"

He stops speaking. His lips move up until he notices no sound comes out and his face twists in panic, looking around for the source of the magic used on him.

"Holy _shit_ , finally," a voice growls above them, and Yuuri is startled to look up and see the young rogue SeeD peering in from the ceiling escape, blond hair hanging loose. "You can hear that idiot from outside. You're damn lucky none of the Galbadian bastards are running to investigate."

Yuuri raises a brow at him as he shimmies his way inside and drops down, the black gunblade on his back barely budging. "So you do know how to use status spells. I was wondering."

The boy bristles. "Shut up! I just didn't have any on me then, okay?!"

"There are grats in the Training Center for a reason," Yuuri says. The glare he gets in return could function as a Break spell.

Victor laughs, looking far too amused by the exchange. "Now, Yuriy, is that any way to treat your superiors?"

Yuuri frowns at him, confused for a brief moment before he remembers the boy has the same name as him. Then he frowns deeper, pieces of a puzzle not fitting together quite right. "You know each other?"

Yuriy grumbles as he shoves his hands in his pockets, green eyes flashing with the same rebelliousness he'd shown Yuuri at Garden days before. "What do you think, _Commander_?" He shoots Victor a more scathing glower. "Though I'd like to be told before I'm sent off that I'm being replaced!"

"Don't be silly, Yuriy," Victor says easily, reaching to ruffle Yuriy's hair. His hand gets swatted at in response. "You had a post. We had a mission."

" _You_ have too much skin in this game to be going around flirting like an idiot," Yuriy snaps at Victor. "I'm not letting three years' worth of work get thrown away just because you can't keep it in your pants!"

"I _knew_ it!"

Yuuri nearly jumps as Yuuko strides forward and past him, throwing an arm across his chest and glowering at the two blonds having a stand-off in front of him. From what he manages to see Yuuko's eyes are hard, burning with protective anger. Why, Yuuri doesn't know. It's not as if Victor's been purposely putting him in danger, and the other Yuri has mostly just been bratty towards him.

"There was no reason for Yuuri to be summoned for just a resistance group," Yuuko bites out, hand on the grip of her weapon. "Who are you? Really?"

Yuuri grimaces; ever the vigilant one, she is. "Yuuko!"

"We were _infiltrated_ , Yuuri!" she snaps at him. "Yurio is one of them! How could they even sneak one of their own into Garden?"

Victor seems unfazed by these accusations, looking at the other Yuri with an amused expression.

"Yurio, huh?" he says, lip quirking up. The boy bristles in warning. "I like it! What do you think, Mila? Emil?"

Mila laughs. "It suits him!"

"That makes it easier to know which one we're talking about, right?" Emil agrees.

"Oh, _come on_!" Yuriy snarls out, though the whine in his voice softens the impact considerably. "The newbies are supposed to get the nicknames, you assholes!"

Yuuko is clearly not impressed by the diversion. Neither, it seems, are Sara or Phichit. And honestly? Yuuri isn't, either.

He takes in a deep breath, feeling his jaw set on him. "Should we take your refusal to answer my comrade as an admission, Victor?"

Victor pauses in his teasing of the boy, turning to Yuuri with a placid expression. "I do have my reasons, as I've already told you. Without your assistance, today's mission could have gone very differently."

"Your reasons were simply that I was worth the money," Yuuri deadpans. He thinks he sees something in Victor's shoulders stiffen; he's more sure that he hears Yuriy snort. "And that according to your comrades, you seek out the best. Which, honestly, just seems more suspicious to me considering how close I was to dropping my rank the other day."

"Yuuri," Victor tries.

"The only reason I'm not demanding the contract to be voided right now is the fact you've been nothing but accommodating," Yuuri says, frowning. "Why you're going through this much trouble, I have no clue and I honestly don't care to know. Payment is payment. Once the mission is complete, though, we're done."

Victor sighs, reaching up to rake fingers through his hair. "Let's hold off on discussing this until we've gotten what we're after with the President. Please?"

Yuriy snorts and strides past them, shouldering past Yuuri and a still glowering Yuuko. "Then get going, dumbass. I came to grab some backup because I saw Yang leaving the hotel downtown ten minutes ago with escorts. Are you coming or not?"

"This is not your mission," Yuuko tries to remind him, grabbing his sleeve. He yanks his arm free. "Yurio, I don't care how you know these people. I am taking you back to Garden and you are going to talk with the headmaster about this--!"

"I don't answer to _Garden_ ," Yuriy snaps, bristling.

"Funny," Victor says, tone deceptively light. "I remember telling you that their orders come before mine."

For some reason, a small part of Yuuri that was apparently clinging to the hope that this was all some large, ridiculous coincidence reels back at that open admission. The embarrassment stings sharp; he'd known from the beginning that something wasn't right, hadn't he? There was no reason for someone like Victor to approach him in the first place, let alone keep... flirting like the air-headed noble he'd already proven he wasn't by a long shot, not unless he was getting something out of it. And he'd still let it happen, going with assumptions and allowing the resistance group's easy welcoming to relax his guard.

The heavy weight of the Guardian Force Victor had given him on the train suddenly feels more like a chain. Yuuri will relinquish it once his contract is complete, no matter what pretty words Victor tries to use to make him keep it. Honestly, that should've been the biggest red flag: who has so many GFs they can _afford_ to give them freely to others?

If that's how it's going to be, he won't give Victor the satisfaction of knowing how well he's played them. It won't matter anyway. Once they have the president's cooperation for whatever it is the History Makers are after, Yuuri won't have to deal with any of these people again.

Yuuri takes in a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

It might be Yuuri's eyes playing tricks on him, but Victor seems to wince. "Yuuri--"

"Get us to the TV Station," is all he says, feeling the bite of his own orders prickle at his skin. "We'll discuss a plan of action while the soldiers on patrol still think their plan to lure you out backfired on the way."

 

* * *

 

The old TV Station in Timber is very, very obviously out of use. Out of the eight studios in the building, only one has cameras that are still decently functional. The technicians brought in with President Yang's staff have been working on them since just after lunch. It's... going, from the sound of things.

Beyond that, though, the halls are empty and off-white, stained with what's hopefully deeply-set dust courtesy of lazy cleaning staff over the past two decades. Lights flicker at random in the hall as they try to keep all the power in the building to ensuring that the equipment runs as smoothly as possible. Nothing can go wrong today.

Or, uh. Nothing else can go wrong today.

"This is stupid," one of the guards posted outside the lone working studio's doors grumbles, wanting very desperately to stretch out the kink in his lower back. "All this trouble for an announcement that's going to take fifteen minutes at most?"

His partner grunts. "At least we'll be able to get to the command left on the train sooner."

"The major was an ass, but he was still one of us, y'know?" the first guard sighs. "Ugh, worthless intelligence team. Even the one resistance fighter they caught with the trap got away in the chaos."

"Probably not even worth anything." The second guard huffs, "Who the hell just tries to jump an armed soldier? Just another one of the many amateurs that overrun this town, I bet."

The laugh they share isn't really one of mirth.

It's no surprise, then, that they're caught off-guard as a figure moves towards them. Instinctively, they raise their weapons towards the intruder, fingers on triggers.

The figure, predictably, stiffens and nearly drops the box they're holding.

"I-I'm sorry!" he squeaks out, color rising on his cheeks. "I was told there were extra parts in a different studio, and then I got lost...!"

The second guard groans, lowering his weapon. "Dammit, just another one of those tech people."

"I thought they were all inside getting ready?" the first guard asks, not willing to stand at ease that quickly.

The tech swallows, lifting his head with a pleading look. He's kind of doe-eyed, soft in the face and his glasses make him look like someone in need of a hug. The first guard finds himself needing to push down the urge. Maybe he needs to flail around the gun more.

The second guard, however, squints. Then bursts out laughing.

" _Someone's_ been getting frisky behind the scenes," he taunts, leering. The tech stares in confusion, as does the first guard. "So where's your buddy, cutie? Or did they run off and leave you with all those bites to remember them by?"

They never get an answer, because in a blink they're both out like the lights down the hall.

Behind their slumped bodies, Phichit and Sara look at each other before turning to Yuuri, who's set down the box he'd been carrying and is in the process of removing the hat and jacket they'd pilfered from the supply room, a free hand rubbing at his neck in confusion.

"Should've just let Victor heal you back on the train, Commander," Phichit chirps brightly, grinning. "Though that's probably one of the more interesting ways you've distracted the enemy!"

Sara's shoulders shake. "B-bites... They thought you were sneaking around like this place was the Secret Spot in the Training Center...!"

"Now, I wonder who could be the commander's partner for that set-up," Phichit asks aloud, looking far too innocent for how sharp his grin is. "Maybe that 'one amateur resistance fighter' they were so certain ran away?"

Yuuri scowls at them as he removes his glasses, folding the arms down against his chest and pocketing them at his hip as he readjusts the thigh strap of his holster. "I could write up both of you for insubordination."

"It's not insubordination if you just don't like us teasing you," Sara says too sweetly. Oh wonderful, she's learning from Phichit. Just what Yuuri needs. "Besides, I get the feeling we're your favorites right now!"

Yuuri grumbles as he reaches up to rake loose hair out of his eyes. "This isn't the worst mission I've ever been on, but it's probably the weirdest. Who plants their own spy and then doesn't use them?"

"There's more to him than meets the eye, I guess," she responds with a shrug. "I'd rather take him than Mickey right now, though. Honestly, I love him but he's so _frustrating_."

"Your brother's going to be okay with the group?" Phichit asks, raising a brow at her. "He doesn't seem like the cooperative type..."

Sara waves him off. "Worst thing that happens is that someone casts another Silence on him. Emil thinks he's funny and Mila seems to like Mickey just fine, too. It'll be good for him to make more open-minded friends."

Ah, Yuuri thinks distractedly. So all sisters are like that, then. That's good to know.

It's disorienting as his vision fluctuates on him, two spitting creatures fighting for dominance on the fringes of his consciousness. The strange newcomer postures and tries to increase his other senses to make up for his poor sight without his glasses. The familiar chill bites back and tries to shoo the newcomer away. He mentally wills as firm a 'please stop bickering' as he can considering the circumstances. They both huff and he's left with... well, increased senses that make him all too alert in spite of his still slightly-off vision. He supposes he should be grateful for the compromise, short-lived though it will be.

"How are we on time?" he asks, returning their attention to the mission at hand.

"We have ten minutes until the cameras go live," Phichit answers. "The President's staff is getting their last-minute touches done, so it should be nothing but the camera crew and some technicians in there, maybe another soldier or two."

"And Victor is aiming for the President with Yuuko and Yurio," Yuuri continues. He sighs, patting the blade of his weapon in his holster to ensure it's still there and waiting. "Remember, we need to make it look like an overload. The building's old enough that it won't be too questioned."

Sara and Phichit share a glance. "And the people inside?"

"If Victor's actually telling us the truth that Timber has so many resistance groups," Yuuri says, lips thinning, "they'll cooperate with us to give the President hell. If not, the Garden's safety comes first. As far as anyone knows, we're just members of the resistance, not SeeD. Let's keep it that way."

 

* * *

 

In the studio, things go almost as unsettlingly easy as it had on the train. The only thing that makes Yuuri bite back the urge to pull up his defenses is the fact that yes, all but the President's staff had easily turned blind eyes to their entrance and take-over.

All anyone had asked was a curt, "Who sent you?" All Yuuri had to answer was what the myriad of other resistance group leaders outside had called Victor as he led them through Timber's back alleys here: "The Living Legend."

Which, again, leads Yuuri to wonder in increasing levels of suspicion: just who _is_ Victor, that he has this much respect even among others who have the same goals? Who has kept so well hidden that Galbadia doesn't even recognize his face and assumes he's just another upstart? Who has that kind of skill at their disposal, and then goes and hires SeeD _and_ an espionage specialist?

The dust covers have been tossed over the handful of the President's staff in here assisting, all conked out with Sleep spells and a Silence for one guy who apparently snores like a train whistle. Someone offers a cover-up for the two they can't fill in for, slipping a glass bottle as brown in color as the whisky that it smells of out of a different box of supplies.

Phichit snorts as he takes the bottle and squints through it to the drops puddled at its base. "Is this a favorite trick for you guys? Making the Galbadian soldiers look like they can't hold their liquor?"

The woman laughs. "What can I say? It brings in trade!"

The bottle gets slipped under the dust covers as well, only the neck sticking out enough for an accusation should someone peek under the fabric to inspect. Yuuri still feels it's a little mean-spirited, but there isn't much room for 'fair' in this world.

When the doors open three minutes early, they tense and try to figure out how to finish damaging the circuits without being noticed. The announcer looks bright-eyed and beaming, face flushed as he asks how progress is coming and to get ready because President Yang is getting impatient.

Yuuri can't help but wonder. _Shouldn't Victor and the others be with the President by now? Did... did something happen?_

He has his answer soon enough.

The cameras go live and the announcer steps in front of them to the podium set up, still looking as eager as he'd entered the studio. "Is this really happening? Can people hear me? See me?" At a reluctant thumbs up from a worker, his smile goes wider. "This is amazing! For the first time in twenty years, we are coming to you _live_ from Timber's own Studio Eight! That's right! Everything you're about to witness is absolutely happening right this instant!"

The doors open again, and President Yang and his two bodyguards walk through. The president's face is severe, angry and bitter as he glares around the room. Yuuri's only seen him from a distance before, never risking getting too close in fear that the man would recognize his face should they ever cross paths again. The two guards remain stoic, weapons at rest on either side of him.

"But before I allow President Yang to make his announcement," the announcer continues, smile widening. "There's one little thing I'd like to say."

Yuuri whips his head around as the doors on the other side burst open, soldiers marching through with their weapons out and trying to bark out orders. The camera crew looks at each other in disbelief, nervous at being discovered but also a little confused.

"Get away from those cameras, you criminal!" a soldier in officer-maroon snaps at the announcer, leveling his gun at him. "I don't know how you did it, but you have five seconds to surrender or you and your resistance group are dead!"

"Oh, hell," says one of the president's guards, Yuriy's voice coming out of his helmet. "Get a move on, old man! We got to go!"

"Right, right," the announcer sighs, and when he reaches up to fix his hair he instead pulls off the overly glossy mop of brown hair, revealing the long, delicate strands of platinum Yuuri knows annoyingly well by now. Victor's grin at the cameras is as bright and sharp as his gunblade as he says to the cameras, brimming with confidence, "People of Galbadia and the territories it occupies: your _President_ is a liar and a fiend. His announcement is only to say that he's appointing our world's sworn enemy as his ambassador, and we all know how that will turn out for us.

"Now is the time to take action. Now is when we need to stand together against this greater evil." He ducks behind the podium as the officer shoots at him, and Yuuri swears under his breath before gesturing to Phichit and Sara to break formation and protect their client and his... hostage, apparently. "And no matter what happens, we are _making history_."

The officer falters, sputtering as the soldiers behind him gawk and gape. The camera crew cheers and rushes the soldiers while their guards are down. From there, it's chaos, the cameras recording it all for the world to see.

"Get him!" the officer manages over the noise. "That's the Living Legend! The head of the History Makers!"

Yuriy swears again and yanks at the president, holding the sharp edge of his black gunblade to his throat. "Shoot the Legend and your piece of shit President's blood is on your hands!"

"Stand _down_ ," the other guard -- Yuuko -- hisses, but before she can do much else she's thrown back.

It's as if time itself stops, something that makes the borrowed GF from Victor growl in offense as the air goes black and the lights shatter. Everything feels like liquid, like trudging through a muddy river thick with silt, the unnerving realization that no matter how fast you react, it will not be fast enough to protect yourself from harm should something lunge and attack.

President Yang sighs in relief as something ripples around them, and from the shadows steps a tall woman, old and distinguished, clad entirely in black and gray and a mask of brilliant gold.

"Sorceress Lilia," says the president. "Thank you for coming."

The Sorceress says nothing, merely looks past the president's shoulder to meet Yuriy's sharp-eyed stare.

"No," says the Sorceress. Her voice is crisp and frigid, curdling the blood of everyone in hearing distance. "Thank _you_ for being a moderately successful distraction."

Yuriy hisses, drawing his gunblade closer to the president's throat. "I'll kill him if you take one step closer, witch."

"Enough of that, child," the Sorceress huffs. "You are nowhere near as intimidating as you seem to think you are."

Victor lunges forward, looking more furious than he had on the train, but she tosses him aside with a flick of her wrist. Yuuri grimaces and tries to move to arm himself without her notice; he had known Sorceresses were terrifyingly powerful, but this is the sort of thing Yuuri is sure he had nightmares over as a kid himself.

"You are passable," the Sorceress says as she approaches, eying Yuriy. "There is much to learn, and not much time to change. But there is enough. You will do."

"I don't answer to the likes of you," Yuriy spits, tension corded tight. A thin line of blood seeps down the president's throat. He winces, but he doesn't move. "I know what you're capable of. I won't be anything but what I _want_ to be!"

"And what is it that you want?" The Sorceress approaches, step by slow step, and Yuriy's guard never drops. "You are alone. Weak. Replaceable. Surely you are unsatisfied with that." Something in her words seems to make Yuriy falter, an odd flash of something vulnerable in his burning green eyes. "You want nothing but to prove yourself. Can you really do that, among those who do not take you seriously?"

She does nothing but raise her hand, stretching past the president's stricken face to just barely graze Yuriy's cheek with her long nails. He doesn't flinch back, though his jaw tenses and grinds like he's biting back a string of expletives.

All Yuuri sees is what he'd seen in the Training Center the other night, what he'd seen the day of the SeeD exam in the flames and chaos of a dukedom under fire, what flickered across Sara's face at seeing her brother among the soldiers they'd have to fight--

Yuuri doesn't hesitate as he feels his world go light, the low growl on the edges of his consciousness morphing into a snarl as it momentarily cancels out the soupy air that the Sorceress cast on the studio. It's all he needs to aim and steady his arm, his pulse racing as the grip-trigger digs into his palm as he fires his blaster edge at her.

He's a SeeD. He isn't much of one, but if nothing else he can at least try and protect his own. He can be good for that much.

And unfortunately, it seems as if Yuriy's taken that same stance. His eyes flash into focus, angry and bright, and he drops the president in an undignified heap as he steps back before lunging at the Sorceress himself. She grabs Yuriy's arm as he passes her, Yuuri's own weapon ricocheting off the wall behind her with her sudden movement. As the blaster edge returns to him, she follows its path with her eyes and Yuuri finds himself frozen in place.

"What a waste," she says, curt and cool, and she and Yuriy fade out of sight, leaving nothing behind but a studio full of very confused and shaken people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kid does not know how to stay still does he?
> 
> GLOSSARY:  
>  **Guardian Forces/GFs** (basics): Guardian Forces (GFs for short) are essentially powerful spirits from another realm. Not much is known about them but their respect can be earned and their abilities gifted so long as they're in that person's possession. The use of them is considered controversial, though, because there are reports that sharing a headspace with a powerful being like that comes at the cost of memories...  
>  **The Sorceress** : the only exception to the rule for humans with magic. People live in fear of them for their intense power.  
>  **Spells** :  
> \-- _Break_ : causes the target to turn to stone.  
> \-- _Silence_ : in-game it just prevents everything but physical attack and item use. Here, it's a magical mute button.


	5. galbadia garden

The consequences of Victor's bold move ripple through both the Galbadian-guarded front and the resistance group underbelly of Timber in what feels like no time at all.

Tension in the street is higher, more shopkeepers and stall owners glowering darkly at the soldiers on the street trying to usher the president out and back to Deling City as fast as possible. Officers burst into homes at random, guns out and snapping orders for everyone in the building to be in sight so they can search for the History Makers or any of their allies. Younger Timber citizens start taking potshots at soldiers from alleys and running away before they can be spotted. Cadets get more quickly flustered and heavy-handed in their attempts to control the situation without their superior officers.

Overall, it's kind of a mess. There are already orders to shut down Timber's rail lines for an indeterminate amount of time, just to try and ensure that there are no escapees. It's an exercise in futility; this is the exact reason the History Makers have a mobile base, after all. They'll know when it's safe to return when Georgiy, who's been left behind to avoid too much suspicion, gives them the okay.

"We should have guessed," the other guard -- Seunggil, was it? -- grouses when they start moving, unseen among the last of the cargo trains leaving East Station up its north lines towards Dollet. "Dangerous criminals who've evaded the law for three years would be very careful about not being caught, for all their flair."

"And now that you know," Leo answers pleasantly, handing the man his meal of a large chunk of bread and a bowl of stew as Sara squabbles with her brother over his own tray of food, "neither of you can leave."

Seunggil stares at him and the offered tray suspiciously. Leo shrugs and leaves it where he can easily take it on his own time.

Yuuko groans, her face in her hands as she slumps against the wall. "I shouldn't be here. I'm not active anymore. I gave that up when I had kids! Takeshi and the girls are going to be worried sick when I don't come back!"

Phichit looks up from his own meal. "Why were you sent then, Instructor?"

She groans, "Because out of everyone, Yurio was the most respectful of _me_. The headmaster thought that maybe he'd listen if I went instead of someone else, especially since he seems to have a grudge against Yuuri for some reason. It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

For his part, Yuuri pushes the meal around on his plate, still feeling queasy and unsettled by their encounter with the Sorceress and the fact she'd taken Yuriy as... collateral? A hostage? But she'd left the president behind for his staff to take home. She can't be that invested in the president's safety, then. But if that's the case, why go through all this trouble...?

"Yuuri?" He jerks, snapping his head up to meet Yuuko's concerned frown. "Are you not feeling well? You've barely eaten."

And now he's gone and worried Yuuko on top of it. Perfect.

"I'm just thinking," he insists before she can really start fretting. "This is almost getting ridiculous, for how convoluted things have gotten. I'm still not even sure what our contract covers anymore."

Her brow furrows. "Wait, what? Shouldn't it be obvious?"

Sara answers instead, leaning back as Michele finally deigns to put his trust in the offered food, though not without grumbling. "The terms of completion are when Galbadia's dictatorship is dismantled, or until Victor decides our services aren't needed anymore. Whichever comes first."

Yuuko sputters, "But that could take years! Why did the headmaster allow this?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just to keep me out of Garden," Yuuri grouses, leaning back against the wall and rubbing his face with his hand. "I did mess up pretty badly last time." But it still doesn't explain Victor's logic. If anything, it makes it stranger.

Phichit looks up. "Speaking of, are you sure it's a good idea to head to Galbadia Garden like this? We are technically fugitives right now."

Yuuri doesn't move, just answers rote, "Garden Code, article eight, line seven: In the event that returning to the assigned Garden isn't possible, report to the nearest Garden." He gestures loosely in what he thinks is Yuuko's direction. "Yuuko needs to get home. If nothing else, it's something to do until Victor comes up with another plan."

Someone clears their throat. Yuuri looks up to see Mila making a face, hovering in the doorway.

"About Victor," she says wearily, "we have a Code Aria."

Leo immediately winces. The SeeDs and the two Galbadian prisoners stare, unsure of what that could possibly mean.

"A Code Aria makes sense," Leo admits, pushing himself up into a stand. "I mean, after what happened with Yuriy..."

"Yuriy's the one usually cheers him up, though," Mila says, ruffling her hair in obvious frustration. "Who's going to do it now?"

She blinks, pausing for a long moment before turning to look at Yuuri. Leo follows her stare. Sara and Phichit blink too-innocently at him. Seunggil and Michele glare.

Yuuko laughs weakly. "I guess they think you can handle him, Yuuri."

Yuuri groans. "This is not what I get paid for."

 

* * *

 

Yuuri finds Victor in the control room, sitting on the stack of milk crates and staring into the recording from the broadcast earlier today with an expression that's part stony and part sharp focus with traces of something a little more vulnerable. The only thing that softens the image he makes is the fact his dog sits at his feet, head rested on Victor's knee and wagging a fluffy tail just enough to be noticeable. Victor's thumb, in kind, smoothes down the brown curls under his hand on the dog's crown.

Yuuri has never doubted that Victor is serious about what he does; out of his damn mind, maybe, but the look in Victor's eyes could never be taken as anything but serious. He'd been serious about the thrill of making that very haphazard first plan work if he had to. He'd been serious about taking Sara's place on the train. He'd been serious about his... gift of that GF that still weighs heavily on Yuuri. He'd been serious about slipping into the TV Station, serious in his announcement to everyone who'd tuned in this afternoon that they needed to band together against the Sorceress and the allies she'd made in Galbadia's brass and government. He was obviously serious about the amount of subterfuge that went into getting one of his own men into Garden at all, let alone climbing the ranks to become a SeeD so easily. But if that's the case...

_Why is he so serious about keeping us when he clearly doesn't need our assistance? Who pays for a mercenary and then doesn't use them?_

Victor may be serious, but he doesn't make any sense.

He's not sure if Victor notices him as he approaches, but it's not as if Yuuri is purposely hiding his presence. Either way, Victor never tears his eyes from the screen, watching as his own image announces a call-to-arms for what must be the hundredth time since they returned to the base and he locked himself away to plan while his crew got them moving and out of town before the rails shut down. His own meal is left completely untouched, on a separate table within arm's reach.

It strikes Yuuri as familiar, somehow. Not necessarily in their exact positions or between the two of them, but like watching himself from an outsider's point of view. Does Yuuri beat himself up this much, when a plan fails? Does Yuuri punish himself this harshly for missing a detail he'd never been given?

"You should eat, at least," he hears himself say, surprising both of them. "Your group needs their leader, and you're not much use to them if you don't keep your strength up."

Victor breathes out a heavy sigh, his hand stilling on his dog's head. "I suppose you won't just take my word for it that I'll eat later."

Yuuri considers this. "No. I don't think they'd be this concerned about you otherwise."

No matter how strange Victor and his actions have been, the fact that it's not only his group who follows his lead wholeheartedly is telling enough. The fact he'd been able to charm Headmaster Celestino into accepting this contract is telling enough. The fact Yuuri hasn't just walked out with his own team by now is telling enough, even if he isn't sure he wants to admit that out loud.

Still, Victor doesn't do much more than shift his seating so he can lean over and grab the bowl left for him. The video continues to play, stuttering to a black screen as soon as the Sorceress shows up and reaches for Yuriy, the static crackling and distorting their voices unrecognizable. It makes the scene all the more unsettling.

"And you?" Victor's voice should not still startle him so much, especially when it's just the two of them in the room and the brightness of his voice dims just enough to be noticeable. "Have you eaten?"

"Some." No point in lying about it. "More than you, at least."

Victor doesn't laugh necessarily, but the small huff he makes still sounds somewhere between amused and fond. "He'll be all right. Yuriy's too stubborn and proud to let himself be used as a puppet."

Yuuko had said something similar about Yuriy's scores, Attitude being the lowest due to some backtalk and reckless behavior. Seeing that he had reason for it, being more experienced than the average student, does put that into perspective. "You have a lot of faith in him."

Victor doesn't say anything at first, quietly pulling bits of crust off his bread and spooning up the stew with it. He gets through about as much as Yuuri had before turning again to the video console and rewinding the footage, starting it all over again from the beginning when he'd stepped into the frame in his disguise.

"Once you've been helpless," Victor says finally, eyes firmly on the screen, "you will do whatever it takes to never be in that position again."

Yuuri thinks of the boy's determination to keep fighting the T-Rexaur despite being unprepared for it, the resourcefulness it must've taken for a fifteen year old to make the top scores for the field exam. It only makes him wonder just what kind of life he's had, to think nothing of throwing himself into this business.

The train suddenly jerks, wheels screeching in protest. Yuuri manages to keep his footing, though the dog whines and presses itself more firmly between Victor's leg and the console's base.

"We're cutting through the canyon to save time," Victor explains. Yuuri stares. "What? We didn't get the reputation of being so hard to find because we stick to the tracks."

The train's not even a real train. It's an all-terrain vehicle. It figures. "That would explain why you left the cars behind..." Even if it does leave more questions in its wake. Yuuri's starting to accept he's never going to fully understand this man.

Victor huffs a laugh and reaches again for his bread. He tears it in half, handing one piece out to Yuuri with expecting eyes. Yuuri blinks at the offering, confused.

"I think between the two of us," Victor explains, sliding the bowl of stew onto an empty space on the console where they can both easily reach, "we can at least finish this much before Mila comes back in to complain that we're wasting food."

Distractedly, Yuuri thinks of his own mother's overly-concerned fussing the rare times Yuuri would leave food unfinished. "Okay," he agrees.

If nothing else, this gives Yuuri time to think over how he's going to discuss his situation with Galbadia Garden's headmaster. They need to keep Victor secret, but he insists on staying with Yuuri while his group (and their... prisoners, Yuuri guesses) continue on to a different hideout several miles away. He insists that Yuuri shouldn't worry about him; naturally, Yuuri worries more, just keeps it under wraps. But more than that--

Yuuri catches, from the corner of his eye as he leans over to prevent stew from dripping onto the panel, that odd look of intensity in Victor's eyes again, burning in a manner that might be considered milder if it didn't leave a different kind of scald in its wake. He just as quickly glances away, swallowing and distracting himself with cleaning off crumbs.

_...It's probably nothing_ , he reminds himself sternly. Victor's strange and keeps making this more difficult than it needs to be, but he's not a bad person, really. _I need to be more focused. That's it._

 

* * *

 

"Unfortunately, Instructor Nishigori," Galbadia Garden's Headmaster Josef sighs, looking up from his screen with something akin to pity, "you will have to wait for the hubbub from Timber to die down before you can return to Balamb. It seems that Balamb Garden's Faculty Administration is doing a lot of damage control concerning the news about the Sorceress and you won't be able to get clearance to travel for at least two weeks."

"Two _weeks_?" Yuuko gawks.

"One week, if we're lucky," Headmaster Josef continues. Yuuri has to nudge Yuuko aside as her face flushes in indignation, painfully aware of how loud she can get when she's upset.

"Surely she can at least take a ferry from Dollet and stay with her family until she's cleared to return to Garden, at least?" he asks. Headmaster Josef sighs again, falling back against his chair.

"Believe me, Commander Katsuki," he says tiredly, "if it were entirely up to me and Celestino she'd be on a boat for Balamb without question. But I have the Galbadian military brass on my back for being made fools of again by that damn resistance group and Celestino's got the administration crawling up his ass at every turn. Things need to calm down before we go ferrying around anymore SeeDs."

Yuuri tries not to wince. "They... seem like something, all right."

Headmaster Josef snorts. "I'd be more upset about it if they weren't just a bunch of troublemaking jokers, honestly. The worst anyone's come back from tangling with them is a few broken bones that had to be reset." He pauses, looks them dead in the eye. "From falling off a flight of stairs while chasing them."

...Honestly, Yuuri doesn't even know why he's surprised. The whole group seems absurdly fond of knocking people out and making them look like they're either overindulging themselves or slacking off.

"All things considered, sir, a resistance group's actions hardly seem like enough for even the Galbadian president to force everything to shut down," Yuuko grits out. "There has to be something that can be done now. At least a way to contact my husband to let him know?"

Headmaster Josef does look guilty as he shakes his head. "The administration wouldn't accept it. As far as they're concerned, as long as a SeeD's in public they must act with the correct conduct. That means no personal contact while you're on a mission."

"I am an _Instructor_ ," Yuuko hisses out. "My mission is nothing more than to return a truant back to Garden. It cannot be completed because he's been abducted. Shouldn't that take priority?"

"Not according to Garden Faculty Administration," Headmaster Josef repeats. Yuuko takes a deep breath and sharply turns away from the headmaster's desk, face dark and sour.

Yuuri sighs. "Is there anything else that can be done?"

"If Instructor Nishigori chooses to, she can stay here in the meantime," Headmaster Josef answers. "But since we train Galbadia's military here, the rules are very different from what you're probably used to. However, presuming you're on a mission yourself, she could stay with you and assist. She is right, after all; her mission is very tame and should require only the minimal amount of force. As long as she doesn't get in your way, there's nothing stopping her from continuing to work with you until she's allowed free travel again."

"Those are our only options?" Yuuri asks once more for clarification. Headmaster Josef nods, tired. Yuuri looks over to Yuuko. "It's up to you. I don't mind, and I know you can take care of yourself if it comes to that..."

Yuuko's presence would be useful, actually. He's pretty sure that at least Phichit will try and behave himself more with her around, though considering the kid is peppy and overly friendly even with Headmaster Celestino he doesn't expect much difference. Less teasing, at least. It'll be a start.

Yuuko huffs and turns to Yuuri, arms akimbo. "No offense to Headmaster Josef, but I'd rather stay with you. You seem to have your hands full, and I'm used to that sort of thing."

"None taken," Headmaster Josef laughs weakly just as his buzzer rings. His face sobers, frowning as he reaches over to answer. "What is it?"

" _I'm very sorry, sir,_ " the receptionist on the other end of the line says in a rush, sounding flustered. " _But Lieutenant Leroy is here, and he's brought... company._ "

Headmaster Josef mutters something very unflattering under his breath. "You did not let her in."

" _I had no choice, sir,_ " the receptionist insists just as a firm knock on the door echoes through the room. Headmaster Josef sighs, heavy and tired, and cuts the line before glancing apologetically towards Yuuri and Yuuko, buzzing in his unexpected guest.

The doors open and a small-framed young woman delicately slips into the office. She waits until the door's closed before removing her prim-looking sunhat and setting it aside, gingerly brushing aside strands of it that have fallen out of place in her rush to get inside. She straightens her back immediately after, her shoulders set in firm determination. Something about her -- her face, her expression, maybe even her demeanor -- seems oddly familiar.

"Headmaster Josef, please," she starts, "hear me out first."

"Miss Isabella, I can't," Headmaster Josef answers curtly. She makes a face. "What you're suggesting is treason. If it were discovered that General Leroy's family assisted you, they'd all be thrown in D-District at _best_ , if not outright executed. Do you really think your suspicions are worth their lives?"

Isabella scowls. "I am not asking to hire you, Headmaster. I'm asking for SeeD!"

" _No_ , Miss Isabella," Headmaster Josef repeats. "Even if you are right, do you think that your position keeps you safe?"

"It doesn't matter!" Isabella argues, "That witch is going to kill my father the second he's outlived his usefulness to her, and that day is coming very soon! I refuse to stand by and let it happen!"

Part of Yuuri wants to ask what in the world they're looking in on, but part of him recognizes that doing so will only get him dragged into a mess that doesn't involve him, SeeD though he is. He has enough on his plate keeping up with Victor, he doesn't need to complicate that further.

Still, that familiarity about her hasn't faded. If anything, it's increased, and the inability to parse it out is grating on his nerves. _Why_ does she seem familiar? Yuuri's sure he's never seen her before, and yet...

"Miss Isabella, your father's choices are his own--"

"They are _not_!" she insists sharply. "She's been controlling him for years! You don't know how many times I've seen him in his study, looking so completely lost and broken! This has to end now, or Galbadia isn't going to _have_ a president anymore!"

_\--She's President Yang's daughter?!_

Well, that certainly explains why the dark look in her eyes is so familiar. It's nearly identical to the president's when Yuuri saw him in Timber, only with more spark.

The rest of what she's said catches up with him. The president isn't actually acting of his own free will. Not only that, he hasn't been for at least a few years. How much of Galbadia's shift in aggression can be attributed the Sorceress then? Does this go deeper than that? And more importantly, why is the president's daughter so desperate for SeeD's assistance?

A sharp jab to his ribs nearly makes him squawk. He shoots a confused look to Yuuko, who slowly shakes her head and gestures for the door. They have no obligation to the girl. It might even be considered a conflict of interests, given Victor's hired him for dismantling Galbadia's widespread rule.

"Tell me you have at least _someone_ ," Isabella pleads.

"I'm sorry, Miss Isabella, but it's just not worth it," Headmaster Josef argues back. "No one would accept even if I offered."

Her glare sharpens. "You're not even contacting Balamb Garden! How would you know?!"

"The Balamb Garden Headmaster has his own problems," Headmaster Josef snaps. "And I have mine! I will not stick my neck out for a man who's allied himself with the Sorceress!"

"If he dies," Isabella snaps back, fisting the material of her skirt, "then you'll be taking orders from that woman herself."

Headmaster Josef thins his lips and glowers at her, eyes narrowed and displeased.

Yuuri knows what's going to happen even as he internally dismays at being dragged into more work than he wants. But he remembers the stony determination in Victor's eyes as he kept reviewing the recording over and over again, the wide-eyed anguish in the girl's when she first came in, the frustration and worry in Yuuko's as she swallows down her indignation at being forced to twiddle her thumbs until Garden is willing to give her clearance.

If it gets Yuuko home to her family and the relatively peaceful life of an Instructor faster, it's worth the extra trouble. If it helps a girl save her father, no matter what kind of person he is, it's worth the trouble. If it gets Victor to his goal of liberating not just Timber, but all the other small countries that had been absorbed forcefully into Galbadia's borders over the years, then it's definitely worth the risk.

He turns to the girl, still prickling furiously and fearfully, and asks, "What exactly is it you're looking for from SeeD, miss?"

She whips her head around to look at him, squinting. "Who are you?"

"Someone with the connections to help you out," Yuuri answers, adjusting his glasses. She doesn't look convinced. Fair enough. "Why are you so certain that the past few years aren't the President's own doing?"

Isabella frowns, looking away. "My father's strict and worries a lot about his image, that much is true. But he doesn't like picking fights, even if he knows he can win. He was fine with leaving Timber alone as long as they followed Galbadian law. He rarely even cared about Dollet except for trade. But when that woman came about three years ago, everything suddenly changed. He's..." She looks down, eyes suddenly wet. "I barely recognize him anymore, even the rare times he's himself again."

Yuuko shoots Yuuri a look. "Is this necessary?"

"It might be," Yuuri admits. She raises a brow at him. He nods to Isabella and glances to Headmaster Josef. "Could you run her story by Balamb's Headmaster? Even if he can't spare anyone because of travel restrictions right now, he still has resources she could use."

Headmaster Josef squints at him in disbelief, which Yuuri really can't blame him for, before sighing. "Fine. I'll discuss the details with Balamb's Headmaster and Miss Isabella here. Go see to your team, Commander."

 

* * *

 

"So," Phichit starts with, looking around the open entrance to Galbadia Garden. "You go in to see if you can get Instructor Yuuko home, and you come out with an entirely new mission instead."

Yuuri, who has heard this tone of voice more times in his life than he has ever cared to, grimaces and looks off into the distance. "I can and will write you up for insubordination. Remember that."

Phichit laughs and shakes his head. "Just saying, Yuuri."

"Keep it to yourself, then."

"If that's the commander's orders."

Yuuri has no delusions that Phichit is actually planning to behave in the long term. He knows better.

Conversely, he has no idea why Victor feels so comfortable walking around with nothing covering his face or hair, especially after revealing himself on public television. It's not like that particular color or length is common or easily forgotten. It's not like _anything_ about Victor is common or easily forgotten, actually.

Victor catches his scrutinizing look and winks, tapping the bow of his quirked lips. Yuuri has to look away, refusing to draw more attention to the man than he's already bringing in himself.

The vehicle parked around the entrance opens a rear door and Isabella tiptoes towards it, sparing a glance towards them and smiling quick and hopeful before slipping inside. The vehicle drives off almost immediately after. Yuuri doesn't blame them; there's a lot at stake here, should things go wrong. The less they're associated with this, the safer they and their families will be. And if Isabella's worst fears are true and the Sorceress is already planning on killing the President herself after she's put into power...

Well. Yuuri can't really blame her for seeking out people who don't mind doing other people's dirty work, not if it saves her father's life. Even if the man isn't very popular for obvious reasons.

Soon enough, Headmaster Josef steps out of the Garden's front gates, hands clasped behind his back and looking ahead with the stoniness Yuuri's come to expect from him. The file he holds in his hand is crisp and clean, relatively thin for how heavily weighted this particular mission will be.

They salute collectively as Headmaster Josef stops before them, and he nods his acknowledgement before they stand at attention.

"SeeDs," he starts, and glances at each of them before continuing. He seems to stare longer at Victor, a small crinkle in his brow that makes Yuuri's chest twist uncomfortably, but he brushes it off almost too easily. "After discussion with Headmaster Celestino and your client, I am to present your new mission. I've been assured it won't interfere with your current contract.

"Simply put, you are to rendezvous at General Leroy's manor in Deling City by midnight tomorrow. There, he will discuss the plan in greater detail, but for now all you need to know is this." Headmaster Josef's face turns dark and dour. "Your mission is to assassinate Sorceress Lilia and rescue the President of Galbadia from her thrall."

He hands over the file to Yuuri, who takes the opportunity to skim through for what details he can press further on. Assassinations are new for him, even if he's well aware it won't be him with the weapon. He's only involved because he's leading the only group of SeeD present here at the moment. And besides-- wait.

Yuuri looks down at the written orders, frowning at one line in particular. "No one on my team uses guns, sir, much less has the skillset necessary to mark them a sniper."

"That has been taken care of," Headmaster Josef says a little too breezily.

Yuuri's frown deepens. "And how has that been taken care of--?" and cuts himself off with a strangled yelp as a large hand cups the curve of his ass, giving the meat of it the kind of assessing squeeze Yuuri's seen his mother do for produce.

He knows who it is, of course. There are very few members of SeeD who can get the jump on him, and only one with the degree of marksmanship they'd just been discussing.

"Not bad," Chris says in greeting when Yuuri whips his head around to glare at him, ignoring the heat in his face and the look that flits across Victor's out of the corner of his eye. "Getting you back out in the field more often is doing you plenty of favors, dear."

The others struggle not to rubberneck except for Yuuko, who mostly just looks ahead with tired acceptance. It should probably insult Yuuri more, that even Yuuko's given up trying to get Chris to behave himself after nine years. Though to be fair, no one expects this kind of behavior from a sniper.

Still, Yuuri makes a point of reaching back and plucking Chris' hand off him with his own weary acceptance that it's very likely to happen again in the near future. "It's certainly been a while, Chris."

"Too long," Chris laughs. Headmaster Josef sighs, giving Chris a stern look. Chris blinks back at him, his long lashes adding a faux-innocence to his otherwise rugged appearance.

"As I was saying," Headmaster Josef continues. "The role of the sniper has been taken care of. Get Christophe into position, keep him guarded, and make sure he has a clear view of his target. That's all that's needed of you. Good luck."

With that, Headmaster Josef salutes and the six of them salute back in parting. The headmaster turns to walk back inside, quickly flanked by his own faculty, and disappears into the gates of Galbadia Garden.

When Yuuri turns to face his own team, he's greeted with the sight of Chris leaning into Victor's space, a lock of bright platinum hair between his fingers and an amused brow raised up at him. Victor himself looks just as amused in turn, almost pleased. Something... unpleasant crackles up Yuuri's spine, though he's quick to brush it aside. If no one seems to have recognized Victor yet, he doubts Chris will. Still, he... worries?

"You're being very bold, aren't you, friend?" Chris says to Victor, and Yuuri takes it back. Chris might be the only person here who's successfully identified Victor.

Victor -- because he's ridiculous and doesn't seem to care about being found out -- smiles and lets Chris keep touching his hair. "I hear fortune favors the bold. I'm in need of a little extra luck."

"My condolences, then." Chris straightens and finally lets Victor's hair slip from between his fingers. He turns to Yuuri, the curve of his smile almost smug. Or something. "Well, Commander? If we're going to be making separate teams for this mission, may I make some suggestions?"

The worst part is that Yuuri already knows Chris will ask for Victor on his strike team. Yuuri isn't blind, despite his off vision. Chris is an unapologetic flirt, and Yuuri knows that Victor will probably appreciate the levity for once. Yuuri's better off with the other team, after all, if only because it requires more subtlety and that's exactly what he's best at, isn't it? "It depends," he decides on. "Are you going to focus on the target you're assigned?"

For a moment Chris blinks, then barks out a laugh. "Oh, don't worry, Yuuri. I'll even take one of your new SeeDs just to prove I can behave."

"I volunteer!" Phichit chirps.

"Sara goes," Yuuri immediately counters. Phichit makes an offended noise. "Did you really think I was going to let you go with someone even Instructor Yuuko's given up on correcting? You're bad enough as it is."

Sara smothers her snickering with a flat press of her lips and nods. "Thank you for the opportunity, Commander. I'll keep an eye on them."

Victor blinks. "Wait. Yuuri, what about you?"

"Not with the strike team," Yuuri sighs. "You're our strongest fighter right now, Victor. It's... better, that you're with Chris."

Something in Victor seems to tighten. What, he's not sure, but it's coming off as strangely familiar. "You're joking. Right?"

Yuuko sighs. "The strike team needs better protection. As long as the field team doesn't provoke anyone, we're out of enemy sight. I'd say the teams are well-balanced."

"In the meantime, we need to get to Deling City," Yuuri continues. He feels Victor's eyes on him, but he tries to ignore the burn of them. "If there are complaints -- _legitimate_ ones, Phichit -- we can sort it out on the trip there."

It's better this way. Yuuri shouldn't be getting attached to a client anyway. There's always too much risk that the next time they cross paths, if they ever do again, Yuuri will be working against them. Especially since Victor is aiming so high compared to many of the people who've hired him in the past; Yuuri doesn't doubt he's going to make enemies the way he's going, if he doesn't already have a drove of them waiting for him to slip up.

Victor can flirt and act like Yuuri and his team are welcome in his group all he wants. It doesn't mean that's the way it's going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was going to make JJ and Isabella villains/antagonists? Wrong.
> 
> Also, Chris is mostly taking Irvine's role for all the gun innuendos. I'd apologize, but I'm the one who has to write them. ;;;
> 
> GLOSSARY:  
>  **Garden Faculty Administration** : The robed members of Garden's staff. No one knows who they are or where they came from, just that they're strict and seem to boss around even the headmasters.


	6. l'homme armé

Deling City is prettier at night, Yuuri's learned in his years of travel. The city boasts beautiful architecture that the fine details of can only be seen in the day, but once the sun sets and the city's myriad of lights start to glow, that's when Deling City comes alive.

The Leroy Manor is in the historic district, which is fitting for a family whose military line goes back to the first Sorceress War nearly a hundred years ago. General Leroy and his wife have been rather consistent thorns in Yuuri's side over the years, always showing up to society events with their oldest son and making his skin crawl at how easily they seem to see through him. The only thing that's been saving him is the fact they seem to all have the same terrible eye for faces.

And now, he's working with them.

_Such is the life of a SeeD._

A uniformed Galbadian soldier stands at attention in front of the Leroy's gate. He frowns at them suspiciously, hand straying to his weapon at his hip. Whether it's because Galbadian soldiers as a rule are suspicious of people walking by or because they strike him as odd and out of place is anybody's guess.

As they approach, though, Yuuri (lamentably) realizes that he recognizes the man's jawline and puffed chest. It figures, that the only person a Leroy trusts to guard them is another Leroy.

Lieutenant Jean-Jacques -- or JJ, as he likes to proudly introduce himself as to whoever is in earshot -- is one of those young officers that most people assume got their rank due to nepotism. His father's a general, the head of Galbadia's military force. His mother made it to Colonel before she retired to raise their family. What very few see or realize is that JJ actually _is_ that good; he might not be too bright in the chessboard that makes up highbrow social settings, but he's got the drive and dogged determination that makes him an excellent soldier.

That being said, he's a little... much. Overall.

"Halt!" As it always does, JJ's voice carries over the mostly empty street. The bus drivers making stops pause to peek out their windows, but they're just as quick to shrug and carry on with their routes. JJ doesn't notice, instead stiffening and straightening his back to peer down at them over his nose. It'd be more intimidating if Yuuri didn't know it was about eighty percent bravado. "I understand that you would like to see the grandeur of the Leroy Manor, but its doors are not open to the public!"

At this point, Yuuri isn't even surprised at the lack of recognition. He _knows_ he saw the young officer at a gala about five months ago. He had to listen to his bragging about his girlfriend for half an hour and how he was saving up for a romantic candlelight dinner and the best ring he could buy with his soldier's paycheck. Part of Yuuri wonders how that went, if he hadn't lost his nerve after the refreshments table got poisoned. That had been a close call for everyone; good thing Yuuri had been hidden among the wait staff.

"We have a meeting with the General," Yuuri starts, but JJ doesn't even look at him. Instead he looks past his shoulder, grinning wide and unrelenting at Victor hovering behind him. Yuuri really should have seen this coming. _Every single time I try to be in charge..._

"Well?" JJ continues in obvious challenge. "Are you going to keep moving, or do you really think that the General has time for you in his busy schedule?"

Victor answers, voice wintry and crisp, "I think that the General needs to instill better manners in his men."

From the back, Sara groans and pushes forward, scowling and crossing her arms in a huff. "JJ, stop being rude. Your mother taught you better than that!"

JJ blinks and, for probably the first time in the years Yuuri's had to see this kid grow up, flushes and looks embarrassed. "Oh. Sara? I haven't seen you in a long time! Mickey's been really gloomy since you transferred out."

"I'm aware," Sara deadpans. "Now as my commanding officer was saying, we have a meeting with General Leroy. Let us in."

"Sorry," JJ says, a little more relaxed and shrugging. "Not without some kind of proof. You've been gone a while, so I understand that you don't know, but things are much more tense than they used to be!"

The front door opens down the cobblestone path behind JJ. Yuuri braces himself as he notes the auburn bob and the gleam of horned frames in the lamplight behind her.

"JJ!" Colonel Nathalie snaps, and JJ jerks back to stand at immediate attention. "Are those the guests we've been expecting? Really?"

Grimacing, JJ turns to peek at his mother over his shoulder. "I was just following orders, Mama!"

"Your orders don't include harassing the guests you knew were coming!" She sighs, forceful and irritable, before giving them a sour look as well. "Well, come in. Let's get this over with."

Yuuri isn't sure, but he thinks he hears Phichit huff self-importantly as they pass JJ through the gate. He doesn't do more than give him a weary warning look; they don't need to make this more awkward than it already is.

In the front hall of the manor, there are a pair of children running back and forth in the upper hallway on top of the staircase, yelling at each other for items they swear the other has. One of them complains about missing a certain blanket. The other argues that they're missing their favorite shirt. There's bickering over a stuffed toy. Towards the bottom of the staircase, tucked away in a compartment with the door slightly ajar, is a duffle bag and a suitcase already packed and ready to go.

"Don't mind the children," Nathalie says blithely. "Dear JJ had the wonderful idea to take Miss Isabella down south to stay a while in her mother's home, since it's been so long. He's taking the little ones with them. We'll be joining them in a bit, too. Urgent business to take care of here first, after all."

Urgent business meaning that they're preparing to do whatever it takes to keep their hands as clean of this coup as possible. Yuuri can't even blame them, not with two younger children and the president's daughter's lives at risk, as well as their careers and status among Galbadia's high society.

Nathalie leads them into an ornately decorated room, a large wooden desk at one end and the large windows along the wall covered with heavy velvet curtains and marble statues in the columns in between. The couches are similarly plush, and the wine cabinet is made of what looks like the same rich wood of the rest of the furniture. It's also noticeably devoid of anyone's presence.

"Alain will be in shortly," Nathalie explains, squinting at each of them in turn. "Keep your hands to yourselves. I have children to help with packing."

She leaves. The click of a lock behind her sends a prickle of offense through the group, but Yuuri doesn't pay it too much attention.

This is more familiar territory for Yuuri, all pomp and circumstance and suspicious side-eyes. No one fully trusts him, even if they don't see him as much of a threat. It's not unexpected; they are being forced to use his services to uncover things they aren't supposed to know or deal with people they shouldn't be meeting, after all. It's almost comforting that the Leroys, even with their history of never being able to properly identify him, refuse to leave him and his team where they can't keep an eye on him. Victor is... nice, yes, but that niceness pairs itself with a lingering doubt that Yuuri's one advantage -- his plainness -- has outlived its usefulness. He does keep switching his use of his glasses for a reason, after all.

Chris takes this opportunity to walk up to General Leroy's desk, running a finger over the polished wood. "I guess this makes us the General's dirty little secret, hm?"

"Do you have to say it like that?" Yuuko asks wearily.

Chris laughs and turns to lean back against the desk, glancing down at Yuuko's holstered weapon. "I may have the trigger he wants pulled, but you're the one with the whip."

Phichit chokes down a snicker and Sara coughs, a bit red in the face. Yuuri pretends he doesn't hear, keeping his attention on trying to peer out the windows to the lit-up streets outside.

"I have three five year olds that get into everything," Yuuko huffs in complaint. "I refuse to keep a weapon in the house that they can seriously hurt themselves with!"

Through all this, Victor has kept strangely silent even as he joins Yuuri in his scope of the view out the windows, a spill of moonlight-pale hair draping onto Yuuri's shoulder. He struggles not to turn, painfully aware from the heat he feels on his back that if he does he's going to be nose-to-nose with the man. It's one thing to be this close in an open ballroom when you're expected to be dancing, but in a home office like this...?

Sara sighs. "I don't know if I like this. The Leroys aren't bad people, just kind of full of themselves. If Nathalie is actually getting JJ to take the kids and the president's daughter out of Deling City for this, I'm not sure even they're confident this is going to work."

"So the odds are against us, in other words." Phichit then adds, "Well, I guess we have to prove them wrong then!"

"See that you do," comes from the door, and they all turn to see General Alain Leroy step through, locking the door again behind him before straightening up and squaring his shoulders, marching towards his desk. He's in full uniform, obviously meant to intimidate and keep himself in charge despite the fact he's handing off control to them for this whole affair. With any other group of mercenaries, it might've worked. With SeeDs, even two of their newest? It's an admirable effort, but one in vain.

Yuuri clears his throat and glances at Victor before stepping around him to properly greet their client. Something brushes his wrist, but it's too quick a touch; probably just the loose fabric of Victor's vest.

"General Leroy," he says. The man squints at him, and Yuuri tries not to sweat under the scrutiny. "I am the task force leader. For the duration of this contract, we are yours to command."

"You?" General Leroy scoffs, looking him over before glancing over his shoulder towards where Victor is standing. "...Very well. I'll play your game, mercenary."

_Don't take it personally,_ Yuuri reminds himself, not sure if he's more irritated at getting overlooked twice in the span of half an hour or that he's this annoyed by it at all. _It's what works, remember?_

The General glowers at Chris until he steps away from the desk. Once his way is clear, he pulls out a roll of paper from a notch in the bookshelf behind him, glancing at its contents before turning and splaying it flat over the solid surface of the wood. Blue and black lines on the paper dictate streets from the sewers, the circular roads easily showing the outline of Deling City with the Presidential Manor and other major sites marked.

"This," the General starts, and everyone draws in to listen closely, "is how you are going to kill Sorceress Lilia."

 

* * *

 

Just as they were told in their initial orders, they're being split into two teams: the sniper and his backup, and a team to navigate the inner workings of the city to slip into the Arc, a gateway from Deling City's inner rings to the commercial district. It's the gateway team's job to trap the Sorceress' float for the parade celebrating her ascension as ambassador and give Chris his time and opportunity to aim and fire. Should Chris fail to kill the Sorceress, the rest of them will rush forward and finish the job. Either way, General Leroy does not want Sorceress Lilia to live through the night.

"I know Isabella wants her father saved," General Leroy says after a moment's pause, looking conflicted if not for the set of his jaw. "But if he tries to stop you, you'll meet no resistance from my men. He should have known better than to trust the Sorceress at all."

It's as good as an order of its own: if President Yang intervenes, they have full rights to kill him, too.

The sniper team, aside from Chris, is Sara and Victor, just as Yuuri insisted on before, though only because the General keeps looking at Yuuri skeptically when he says the leader should be with the sniper. The gateway team is Yuuri, Yuuko, and Phichit. They're being given twenty hours to prepare until the ceremony when the Sorceress will make her speech. As of this morning, they're on hour eight, twelve left to go until the mission officially starts.

Obliging a sightseeing tour this time, everyone is out and looking into Deling City's nooks and crannies while the sun is up and restaurants have their breakfast menus up. Sara's taken Yuuko off towards the toy stores in the commercial district, hoping for souvenirs to take home with her. Phichit and Chris (a combination, Yuuri despairs, he's been trying to avoid in vain) are poking around the park and the outer circles, claiming to keep an eye out for escape routes. Yuuri doesn't believe them for a second. He wants Phichit back in one innocent, if prone to ridiculous teasing, piece.

Victor, who's been more or less glued to Yuuri's side since last night, drags him towards the inner circles and the small cafés that dot between the government buildings. It's a bewilderingly bold move considering that Victor is a lot more recognizable than Yuuri, for all he's been ignored despite revealing his face on public television.

He's trying to piece together why that is. Victor's image in the recording of the announcement doesn't seem to have his long hair loose, despite Yuuri remembering seeing it. Even his fringe seemed shorter and with more bounce. But if he was wearing a wig, then it only makes sense that he had it tied back, wouldn't it? Yuuri knows better than most that tweaking hairstyles can screw with people's perceptions, one of the reasons he always tries to slick his hair back before meeting with a client to look more capable than his natural looks would imply. Could it really be that simple for Victor, too, even with his unmistakable looks?

"Yuuri?" He nearly jumps out of his skin as Victor touches his hand, enough that his coffee sloshes dangerously close to the rim of his mug. "Did you sleep much last night?"

"Don't worry about me," comes out of his mouth faster than he'd like. Victor's brow furrows and he tries to backtrack, "I'm the leader. I have to make sure nothing goes wrong. If that means sacrificing a little bit of sleep, that's fine."

Victor frowns. "I seem to recall being told that taking care of myself benefits the team. Sometime recently, in fact."

"It's not the same." It really isn't. Even if the spark of annoyance in Victor's eyes says he believes otherwise. "Your group, you're all each other has. But me? It's so many people. I don't know all of them by name, I don't even try to know all their faces, but every single one of them is counting on me to succeed. I've failed them twice already, Victor. I can't fail again."

"Is that what this is about?" Victor asks, sounding bewildered. "Yuuri, you're only one person. You can't possibly shoulder all of that on your own."

Except there _is_ no one else, Yuuri thinks, suddenly irritated. No one else wants to do what he does, so he ends up taking on just about all of it. No one else wants to sit there twiddling their thumbs waiting for a signal to act. No one else has to put up with some of the most morally reprehensible people just to get the information their clients are looking for. And just because Yuuri's too much of a coward to be on the front lines like them and _still_ refuses to quit being a SeeD, he's stuck doing a job that's arguably more stressful and more dangerous because he's always in the thick of enemy territory, by himself and with the knowledge that his team can and _will_ leave him to die if it comes to it.

Victor's hand on his tightens and Yuuri glances up. Victor's jaw is tense and his eyes are bright, set in that intense determination that makes no sense. Yuuri is sure he'd kept all of that in, and he doubts Victor could read it on his face like last time.

"Switch out with Sara," Victor says instead. Yuuri blinks. "If you won't accept help, I'm giving it to you myself. I don't doubt that Yuuko will stay with you but she has her family to consider. Phichit's too inexperienced and will be more of a liability. At least if you're with me--"

"So you'd leave Yuuko with _two_ inexperienced graduates to assist her?" Yuuri ask, bristling. "You're needed with Chris. I'm needed on the other team. That's how it has to be."

"Not if there's another way," Victor argues back. He leans in, eyes narrowed. "Leroy is going to leave us to the Sorceress' mercy, and she has none. That's why he's evacuating his family. He's keeping his hands clean of this whole affair. You know this. Why aren't you challenging him?"

"Because that's what a mercenary is _for_ , Victor!" Yuuri snaps, yanking his hand free. Victor stares in disbelief. "I get paid to handle other people's dirty work. They don't care about me, and I don't expect them to! They don't go out of their way to look out for me, or assist me like I'm one of them, or-- or go around treating me like I'm something special! I'm just--"

_An acceptable loss._ The words come too easily to his mind, bitter but familiar. _I'm just another face, easily forgotten. I don't matter in the end, as long as the job gets done._

When Yuuri was younger and didn't have so many of the students and cadets at Garden watching him whoever he went, it'd been more unnerving a thought. These days, it's oddly comforting. People will forget him. They won't remember his failures or his mediocre career. They won't remember the plain man skittering along the edges of a party, ducking his head to be even more invisible. Sure, his family would miss him, and Yuuko and Takeshi might, too, but they'd forget eventually, too.

"I'm just a nobody in the end," Yuuri finally finishes, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to get away from people in general, not just Victor who's still staring at him like he's grown a second head. "If I get killed? No one cares. It's better me than them."

"You can't honestly believe that," Victor manages, brow furrowing. Why in the world does he look so... bothered?

Still, Yuuri isn't interested in continuing this conversation. There's too much to do and just barely enough time to complete those tasks before the parade tonight. The sewers are the best bet to get into the Arc unseen but they're largely unmanned for a reason, swarmed with monsters who thrive in the dark. He has to be prepared. If something happens to Yuuko or Phichit and he can't protect either of them...

He pushes away from the table, refusing to meet Victor's eyes. "What I believe doesn't matter." It hasn't for a long, long time. "I knew what I was agreeing to when I joined. All of us did."

This contract with the General and the contract he has with Victor are likely to be completed at the same time, given both their objectives. After this, Yuuri will be returning to his usual life and routine, hopefully at least a little redeemed in standing. Everything that's happened so far, it's all temporary. Even Victor will forget and move on, no matter how much he acts like it won't happen.

Yuuri isn't someone worth remembering, after all. That's _why_ he's so good at this espionage thing.

The crackle of something uncomfortable and just shy of painful behind his eyes hisses at him and Yuuri shoves it down. The headaches have kept him up more than he wants, and he doesn't appreciate the way it forces him to recall his childhood when he'd been even more helpless than he is today. He needs to focus.

He hears the other chair scrape against the cobblestone. "Yuuri," he hears, far too close. He sets his jaw, waiting for the lecture he hears in the edge of Victor's tone. Instead, what he hears next is a sigh. "What do you want me to be?"

That... is not where Yuuri saw this going. "What?"

Victor's hand on his shoulder is light to the touch, so easy to shrug off if he wanted to. Maybe it's because of that Yuuri turns to face Victor, frowning and wary but ultimately, unusually trusting in spite of everything telling him to be more on his guard.

"I chose you because I know what you're capable of," Victor says. "But not at the price you seem so willing to pay. So tell me, what do you want me to be for you?"

Yuuri stares, bewildered. How-- _Why_ does Victor keep doing this? Sure, Yuuri's had better clients than General Leroy before, but never to this extent. No one asks Yuuri for his thoughts, mostly letting him get his work done and ignoring him as long as he completes the objective. No one gives him more than he needs, and sometimes not even that much. No one reaches out like this, putting themselves out there instead to be more use to _him_.

And yet, here's Victor. Doing all of that and more.

"I really don't understand you at all," Yuuri admits. Victor blinks. "But if you want the truth? I want you to be you. Don't..." He sighs, suddenly feeling his lost hours of sleep catching up to him. "Please, don't change who you are for my sake. You've already been more help than I'm used to."

Victor says nothing, but the way his eyes flash is telling and Yuuri forces down the flush he feels creeping up his neck. It's embarrassing, how much an effect Victor has on him regardless of how completely ridiculous he's been about things. Yuuri is used to empty promises and charm that's entirely for show; he's not used to this much flair and just as much, if not more, substance behind it. He's not used to the earnestness and genuine sweetness Victor's been lavishing him with, and it's so, so hard to constantly remind himself that he needs to keep at arms' length because a client is a client. They're all ultimately interested in protecting themselves and their own first and foremost.

Victor is dangerous for Yuuri, if for entirely different reasons than he usually needs to be wary of.

"Okay." His shoulders have a softer slope to them now, and Yuuri didn't even realize how tense they must've gotten during their talk. Still, the smile he gives Yuuri is gentle, even in spite of the way his eyes keep their branding intensity. "But I expect the same from you, Yuuri. This should be a partnership, and that," he leans in, a thumb grazing along his cheek; what wipes away is a small crumb from the pastry they'd had before talk turned to business, "is all I've ever wanted from you."

It takes Yuuri longer than he'd like to admit to answer after that. And even then, all he manages is a too-soft, "Deal."

 

* * *

 

Dusk falls. The clock tower rings six.

The three groups reconvene just inside the back gate of the Leroy Manor. JJ's taken Isabella and his younger siblings a little after noon, so aside from Colonel and General Leroy's movements inside the house everything is quiet and unassuming, even with the faint hum of excitement for the ceremony tonight in the street.

Sara splits off from Yuuko to usher Chris and Victor in a huddle, taking advantage of the fact she's from Deling City to allow them to slip into the crowd by the Presidential Manor without catching too much attention. She does this by shoving another brown wig at Victor, frowning at him and gesturing at his too-bright hair. Victor looks mildly offended by the implication. Chris laughs and makes an off-color joke Yuuri knows better than to draw more attention to within earshot of the impressionable. Phichit quips that even if the General could hear them from inside, he's certainly old enough to understand how toupees works.

Chris laughs harder at that. Yuuri really wishes he'd been able to stop those two from spending the day together.

With the sniper team at the ready, Yuuri focuses on the gateway team. Yuuko's already mailed her souvenirs back to Balamb, leaving the extra items for their mission in the bags she'd brought back. Phichit, having calmed down some, says he's found a few different manhole covers already open for last-minute maintenance and that they probably only have the next forty minutes at most to get in before they're closed again for the parade. The closest of these, and the one with the least amount of people watching, is in the park a little over half a mile's walk from the Leroy Manor.

"I still don't know why we have to go the long way in from the sewers and not just use the maintenance entrance," Phichit huffs. "No one's going to be paying attention anyway."

Yuuri sighs. "It'll look more like an outside effort if we use the sewers."

Phichit stares. Blinks. "...So the General is _blatantly_ making us take the fall if things go belly-up tonight."

Ignoring the way Victor's eyes snap to him at that, Yuuri gives Phichit a long-suffering look. "It's just how it goes. You can't blame the man for looking out for his family first."

"No," Phichit admits. "But I can still be annoyed by it! He should have a little more faith in us!"

Yuuri would like to agree, but that would require having that same degree of faith in himself. The odds are already stacked against them as it is; the six of them against the Sorceress, a being who rumors say is how the global superpower that was Esthar was virtually wiped off the map, its borders sealed tight to anyone for the past twenty years because they're presumably still licking their wounds? How could he be anything _but_ uneasy?

They have to their cause: one master marksman, a teacher, two teenage graduates, an admittedly very charismatic resistance leader who keeps insisting on sticking with them, and a half-decent espionage specialist. Sorceress Lilia has the entirety of the Galbadian army at her beck and call, should she force President Yang to act. If Yuuri's family didn't live all the way in Balamb, he'd have done the exact same as General Leroy and made sure no one could reach them before going forward with this.

Out in the street, he can hear the crowds start to congregate. It's only an hour and a half until the speech to open the ceremony, two until they put everything they have on Chris' shoulders.

"We should start to move into position." He shoulders his own share of their supplies before turning to the group as a whole for what he desperately hopes won't be the last time. "If there's nothing left that needs to be addressed..."

No one speaks up. He feels Victor's eyes on him again, intense as always and with the added weight of their heart-to-heart this morning. For once, though, Yuuri doesn't feel as intimidated by it. Though he still doesn't understand Victor or his reasons for pouring so much of him and his resources into Yuuri, he can at least do everything he can to be worth that effort and value. If they can find and rescue Yuriy as well, then that's even better. The kid may not like him or even appreciate it, but there are a lot of things in this business you learn to live with.

Because they have the longer distance to go and the more complicated route, Yuuri and the gateway team leave the safety of the manor first. They slip into the moving crowds, idling among them as they lead them through the streets and veer off in different directions to have better views during the parade. People talk around them, wary but curious about the ceremony and the Sorceress.

The park, unsurprisingly, is mostly empty, crowdgoers opting to stay close to the streets instead. It's another couple hundred feet for Phichit to point out the manhole surrounded by cones and feeble but bright barriers low enough to step over. It's still slightly ajar, not quite fitting as well as it should; either the maintenance crew was in a hurry to get out or they were just feeling lazy. Either way, it works in their favor. It takes very little on their part to push it aside enough to slip through, and with the park as devoid of witnesses as it is the small scrapes of metal against concrete are left unheard.

Yuuko goes in first, her nose crinkling as the smell drifts out from the open hole. Phichit is next, after a flash from Yuuko below that the coast is clear for them to proceed. Yuuri is last, doing one last sweep of their surroundings before ducking onto the ladder and descending the first few rungs.

The manhole cover is heavy in his hands as he slides it back into place, leaving their only light the faint glow from the streets above and the flickering lamps left by the maintenance crews from who knows how many hours ago.

T-minus two hours until their assassination attempt on Sorceress Lilia.

There's no turning back now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like this relationship is progressing too fast. Then I look at the chapter/word count.
> 
> No real need for the glossary for this update, since the only thing worth mentioning is a country and I haven't bothered with describing countries.


	7. succession of witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so. Today happened.
> 
> Chapter warnings include: a minor **character death**. There is an assassination plot afoot after all.

Dark shapes in the shadows scream at them, hissing and swiping with wraithlike claws. Yuuko's whip cracks, keeping them at bay while Phichit fumbles with the rusted lock on the gate.

"How's it going?" Yuuri manages over the noise, sparks biting back at the dark when his blaster edge's blade scrapes against the stone. His aim's worse in these conditions but it's not like he has a choice in the matter. Phichit needs more room to use his staff than Yuuri needs for his weapon, and Yuuko needs backup.

"It's--" Phichit shrieks suddenly and bumps into Yuuri's back. When he whips around, there's a long spindly leg trying to reach through the gate on the other side, large black eyes gleaming in the low light they have to navigate by. The razor-sharp claw on the end of the limb cuts the stale air in front of them, striking down at their feet and chipping the stone as it drags back towards the body. "...Maybe we should go a different way?"

Another screech from the shadows catches their attention, and they turn to see Yuuko huffing and rolling up her whip. There are faint scratches on her bare arms from the monsters that had gotten too close, but other than that she seems to be holding up just fine in spite of her skills not being quite as sharp as they used to be.

"There is no other way," she reminds them. She looks at the giant mass of long legs and sharp claws behind the gate still growling at them and makes a face. "Oh, so that's why."

Yuuri sighs. "Magic would be our best bet against it, but this is the city's sewer system. I don't want to mess it up and draw attention that something's happening down here that shouldn't be."

"I'd go at it with a Thunder spell if it weren't for all the water and metal," Phichit agrees. "I mean, I could always try to Card it, but I have no idea how that's going to turn out."

Yuuko looks at him. "Haven't you tested it yet?"

"Haven't had the chance!" Phichit admits with a shrug. "Other than the trap set by the president on the train, we've been up against other people. Card only works on monsters."

The insect-like monster on the other side of the gate hisses and tries to pierce at them again with its claws. The metal gate creaks under the pressure pressed against it, hinges straining.

"Well, here's your chance," Yuuko says.

Phichit takes another long look at the monster before laughing weakly. "I did lose a Grand Mantis card to Mila the other day."

Yuuko gestures for Yuuri to step back. Phichit takes his cue, stopping and taking in a deep breath before scrunching his face in concentration as the air around him sparks. Beneath the feet of the monster, the ground seems to ripple as the air around it presses down, air and light compressing to blinding brightness, especially in the half-darkness of the tunnels. It screeches in protest, but it cuts off with a cloud of white smoke.

All that's left of it is a playing card on the other side of the gate, face up with the image of the creature in still-shot.

Phichit beams and cheers, pumping his fist. "It worked!"

With nothing blocking the gate anymore, it's much easier to mess with the lock and pass through. Phichit pockets his new card with a pleased hum, marveling at it and patting at the pocket he slides it in for safekeeping.

Yuuri sighs, frowning at the sound of waterwheels ahead and the long stretches of barely-lit catacombs. "We're going to be cutting it close if this keeps happening."

"It's not like we have a choice," Yuuko says, shrugging. "We're not in the best position to run and hide, either. There's barely enough room for that, not without falling into the water."

"If only they could just..." Yuuri groans, " _not_ notice we're here? It'd be a lot easier to sneak around them then."

A rumble from the back edges of his consciousness startles him. The GF Victor gave him almost sounds like it's laughing, gleeful and eager in its strange, vaguely menacing way. What in the world does it want to show him?

"Hey," he says, getting both Yuuko and Phichit's attention. "Get close. I think I need to try something."

He's sure the two share an odd look, but he ignores it. Whatever it is that the creature wants, he at least trusts Victor enough to believe that it won't harm them. If there's anything about Victor he's completely sure of, it's that he has too kind a heart to be intentionally malicious.

It almost happens too quickly for Yuuri to notice, but the air around the three of them warps and melts, to the point it feels like their shadows melt into the darkened stone around them and their bodies so light that even the dim lamps can barely catch them. If that wasn't bizarre enough, Yuuri feels a pulse of pain behind his eyes, sharp enough he has to take off his glasses and rub at them with the heel of his palm with a hiss. When it passes and he can look up, he's stunned to see his vision almost completely clear.

He blinks down at his glasses, bewildered. That... was not a side effect he was expecting from this. It _is_ similar to what happened in the TV Station, but it's almost doubly more powerful. What else is this thing capable of?

Phichit shakes it off first, a curious grin creeping on his face as he takes a few tentative steps away before bolting and making a running leap for the waterwheel. Yuuri swipes at the back of his shirt to try and stop him, his heart practically leaping into his throat at the sight of the monstrously large bats hanging just over the wheel.

They don't budge. Even when Phichit glides onto the stone pathway the water feeding the wheel comes from and deliberately pokes at them with the end of his staff, all the creatures do is stretch their wings and hiss at each other, squabbling.

"Wow!" Phichit chirps, eyes sparkling. "No wonder you're the commander, Yuuri! This is so _cool_!"

_Don't call me cool_ , Yuuri thinks miserably. _I literally didn't even know that was going to happen._

The borrowed GF preens. Yuuri sighs and pockets his glasses; if he doesn't need them like this, then there's no use to keep them out.

When he turns back around Yuuri finds Yuuko gawking at him, a hand raised to her mouth. He blinks. "Yuuko?"

She snaps out of it, shaking her head. Still, there's something strange and conflicting in her eyes that sets Yuuri a little on-edge.

"It's probably nothing," she says. "But... Yuuri, I've been wondering this for a while now. That's not Shiva, is it? She's an ice elemental; she's not known for that kind of magic, let alone hiding in plain sight."

Yuuri feels his face warm, but he ignores it. It's too dim down here for her to tell, anyway. "Victor... kind of gifted me a Guardian Force to use while we're under contract. I don't really know why, but it's been helpful in its own ways." And just like the odd, strangely docile creature it is, it huffs at the comment and proceeds to ignore him and go back to dozing, its power still flowing through Yuuri all too comfortably.

Yuuko doesn't look convinced. If anything, she seems more confused. "Victor gave it to you?" she asks. "I don't understand. Why? How...?" She trails off, biting her lip. She might be frowning, but it's hard to tell if she's concerned or considering. After all, she still doesn't seem to trust Victor much.

"Does it matter, really?" Yuuri finds himself responding. Yuuko blinks at him. "Believe me, I know how strange all this is. But Victor hasn't given me a reason to think he's telling me anything but the truth."

Phichit pops his head back over the waterwheel. "Yes, yes. Our client has a big dumb crush on the commander, nothing new. Can we get going? Even if this is going to end with blood everywhere, I still want to see what this parade's all about. Those floats outside were wild!"

Yuuri sputters, the earlier heat returning to his face with a vengeance. Yuuko laughs, looking more like herself for the first time in days.

"Come on, Commander," Yuuko teases, poking his cheek like she did back when they were kids. He swats at her, making a face. "Let's wrap this up so we can get you back to your dashing knight. Even if he is a lot weirder than I expected him to be!"

"I'm writing you both up," Yuuri threatens feebly. Yuuko only pinches his cheek in retaliation before following Phichit's example and dashing up the waterwheel to climb up to the higher pathway. Yuuri has no choice but to follow, grumbling and rubbing at his face.

 

* * *

 

The ladder up into the Arc is better lit than the rest of the sewer, making it much easier to gauge the distance between the rungs as they ascend. Once all three of them are up top where their view is best and with the control panel for the gates, Yuuri lets the borrowed GF's power drop and the world around them returns to normal. His head pounds with the exertion; it's a useful ability, though, far more than anything else he has though Shiva's been a constant in his career.

He shakes his head. No, he's still returning it once his contract with Victor is completed. Getting used to it so he can work with it in effect is one thing. He is not going to try taking someone else's hard-won Guardian Force just because it's practical to have on hand, even if it was a gift.

Phichit is already peering out the thin window towards the Presidential Manor, in awe of the size of the crowd gathered. Yuuri joins him to look for the giant display of the clock, counting down the seconds until everything happens.

"Look at all those people," Phichit says, amazed. "I'm surprised they can fit a crowd this big in the streets. Is everyone that curious about the Sorceress being the new ambassador?"

Yuuko hums. "Many don't really remember what the Sorceress is capable of and just use her as a way to get kids to behave. You know, 'if you're bad, the Sorceress will steal you away'? That sort of thing."

Unwittingly, Yuuri snorts. "Takeshi loved trying to scare me with that when we were kids."

"I'm pretty sure Takeshi still uses it to try and get the girls to stop acting up," Yuuko admits with a sheepish laugh. "I'm surprised, though. You and Mari always took it so seriously compared to everyone else in the village, even in town!"

Yuuri turns to her, confused. "Well, of course we did. My mom's..." his mind blanks, but he shakes it off. He wonders if he's still suffering from the lack of sleep Victor called him out on this morning. "Well, the inn, anyway -- many of our clients are soldiers who come because of the hot springs. We got a lot of veterans from the war reminding us to be careful all the time because of it. It's not surprising it got ingrained in us."

"I suppose that's true," Yuuko says after a moment, sighing. "I'm pretty sure that in Balamb, only those with SeeD in its early years know how true the tales about the Sorceress are. After all, if she really wiped out Esthar..."

Phichit glances over his shoulder at them. "You mean the lost city of Esthar actually existed?"

"Centra used to be a bustling civilization at some point," Yuuko huffs. "Esthar only vanished off the map twenty years ago. There are still plenty of people who remember it existed! Though to be fair, Yuuri and I were very little when the war ended..."

Phichit hums his acknowledgement and turns back to the window. Yuuko turns to Yuuri with a small, wistful smile.

"Do you remember that music box?" she asks him. "The really pretty one that your parents keep on the mantle?"

That same wistfulness hits Yuuri, and he can't help but smile a little, too. "Yeah," he says. "They wanted me to take it with me to Garden when I left, but it was too valuable. There was no way I could without feeling like something might happen to it."

"I've never seen anything else like it." Yuuko leans against the wall, her head turned to be able to see out the window for their signal. "Have you? You travel a lot more than I ever did."

Yuuri sighs and joins the two of them at the window, watching the clock display tick away at the far end of the street and the crowded plaza in front of the Presidential Manor. He can barely read it from this distance, but judging by the closed gates the parade hasn't even begun yet. The sniper team is somewhere in that crowd, though thanks to the throng of people he only has a general idea of where they may be standing. He supposes Victor was finally talked into wearing the wig over his telltale hair.

He finds himself marveling again at the fact the man's never been caught or even properly identified until a few days ago, and somehow can still walk the street without any problems.

"No," Yuuri admits. "I haven't seen anything like it. But they've had it for as long as I can remember, so who knows where it's from?"

From the far end of the plaza the crowd starts to cheer, an odd frenzy rippling through them. Even the soldiers stationed at various points to keep them under control falter and turn towards the manor mindlessly. Yuuri frowns, nudging Yuuko and Phichit.

"Binoculars," he orders, and Phichit nods an affirmative before grabbing it from his bag and handing it up to Yuuko. She takes it and peers out, frowning.

"The ceremony's starting," she says. Yuuri's lips thin. "President Yang's coming to the podium right now. Sorceress Lilia isn't with him yet."

"Maybe she's preparing for the parade?" Phichit wonders as he accepts them back to peer out. "She is kind of the star of it."

Thankfully, President Yang seems prepared for the large crowd; the microphone at the podium broadcasts across the plaza with ease, reaching even the crowd by the Arc without too much interference.

" _Attention, people of Galbadia,_ " he starts. " _In spite of the events that happened the other day in Timber, I am here to assure you that no longer will we be forced to put up with such insolence from rebel factions. I am certain of this because tonight, I stand before you as a man who sees a world in need of desperate change. It is my duty as this country's leader to spearhead that movement_."

Phichit makes a noise. "Doors are opening behind him. The Sorceress was just waiting for her cue, it looks like."

Even with their limited vision, Yuuri can see the figure in all black against the solid white of the manor, gold headdress in full display and gliding ever closer to the president. What's stranger, though, is that something seems to be following her out. From this distance, it's hard to make out anything.

"Oh, shoot." Phichit pulls away from the binoculars, blinking in shock before turning to Yuuri and handing them over. "Commander, you're going to want a better look at this."

Frowning, Yuuri accepts them and readjusts the lenses for his eyes. Slowly, the podium comes into focus. He feels himself frowning deeper as he takes in the scene.

The president's movements are jerky, not quite as bad as the monster body double from the train but still not as natural as it should be. There's a strange look to his eyes, too, one that doesn't remotely match his words or gestures. Yuuri recalls Isabella's concerns and belief that her father's lost his autonomy to the Sorceress, and seeing him like this he can't help but agree.

But it's the Sorceress herself who catches Yuuri's attention. There's no real satisfaction on her face, just a thin line deepening with impatience as the president goes on about what he's done for Galbadia and why he's so sure this is the best possible solution for their problems. More than that, though, is the figure standing at attention beside her, small and lean and very recognizably blond even with his hair braided back.

Yuuri reels, pulling back from the binoculars in stunned disbelief. "Yurio?"

Yuuko startles, snapping her head at him. "What?!" He wordlessly hands her the binoculars, and she lunges forward to peer out the window towards the balcony herself. She makes a noise. "Oh, Yurio. Please don't tell me she's using you as a puppet, too."

Still, the president continues as Yuuko mutely hands back the binoculars to Yuuri. " _\--and it is with great honor that I, President Erik Yang of Galbadia, present to you your new ambassador. Sorceress Lilia, the stage is yours._ "

Without a word exchanged between them, Sorceress Lilia steps forward to take President Yang's place at the podium. Yuriy keeps two paces behind, stone-faced in spite of the president's furtive glances in his direction. Yuuri's stomach twists; they need the plan to work. If it doesn't, there's too high a risk they're going to have to go through Yuriy to get to the Sorceress, and while Yuuri knows it's just a risk of being mercenaries he hates it when he sees familiar faces on the opposing side of his clients'. Especially since Yuriy himself is so young, just barely making the cut to graduate at fifteen.

The Sorceress looks out over the crowd, the same impassive look on her face she's been wearing all this time. Still, Yuuri swears he sees her lip curl in a sneer, somewhere between mocking and disgusted.

" _Look at you,_ " she states. " _Shameless, cowardly fools gathered as one. You would spend your lives living in fear of those like me, and yet you open your arms for me so willingly? Truly, the people of Galbadia are desperate for change no one but me and this wretched power you despise can grant you. Perhaps, you think, I can be persuaded to spare you all. Isn't that a wonderful dream, to have the nightmare that has haunted you for generations at your beck and call?_ "

President Yang's face seems to twist, as if he's trying to fight the control over him. She pays him no attention, sweeping her stare over the increasingly cheering crowd. He slowly approaches her, standing by her side. She spares him no second glance.

There is no blood even as her long nails pierce through the cloth of his suit and skin, and the choked garble he makes is just barely picked up by the microphone. She lifts him like that, his feet dangling as he writhes and eventually slumps, unmoving.

Yuuri feels more than hears or sees the equally horrified reactions from Yuuko and Phichit, his own heart twisting at the casual ease of the scene playing out before them. And yet there's no similar reactions in the crowd, all jumping and screaming in exhilaration rather than terror. It's because of this Yuuri can finally pinpoint the sniper team's exact location, the three of them standing out with their own, albeit subdued reactions to the gruesome sight they probably have a much better view of.

" _The Galbadia of old dies tonight, as do all your expectations,_ " Sorceress Lilia announces, tossing the president's body aside with a flick of her wrist. It lands bonelessly behind her; if whatever her nails pierced didn't kill him, the impact of that probably did. " _Tonight, a new Galbadia rises from its ashes, and in its wake the world will know true fear of the monster who stands before you now._

" _If I am to be your evil witch, then let the rest of the world fall into the eternal sleep that is death while you dream of life under my rule. Either way, none will be free of me. I am eternal, and for as long as my power stands, so shall Galbadia!_ "

With that, Sorceress Lilia finally turns and strides towards the door she'd entered the balcony from. Yuriy waits for her to pass before following, maintaining their two-pace distance all the while. It's probably the most obedient Yuuri's ever seen the boy. It's unnerving, and after what they'd just witnessed...

Behind him, he hears Yuuko choke out a weak, "Oh, that poor girl... We didn't even have time to get to her father."

Right. They were supposed to save the president, too. So this mission's already half-failed.

"And she's just... doing the parade after all that?" Phichit manages. "No one's going to even try to stop her?"

The gates to the manor open. The Sorceress is already in position, sitting primly on a throne-like chair atop a slow-moving vehicle. Yuriy stands beside her, still unsettlingly quiet and attentive.

Anything else is lost as the sound of stone crumbling close by makes Yuuri snap his head towards it. He feels the GF from Victor startle and slam up the same heavy-and-light sensation it'd granted them in the sewers without warning, snarling and making the three of them wince and reel back from the window just as the Sorceress' float turns for the first circle of Deling City's streets.

It's a good thing, because a large foot slips in through the window's opening, long claws digging into the stone. Yuuko slaps a hand over her mouth as it scrambles for footing with a growl.

The creature gives one last kick to the wall of the Arc, and the three of them rush back to the window to see it and another identical creature shaking off flecks of stone before loping through the crowd towards the Presidential Manor, where he can just barely make out--

Yuuri's stomach drops, eyes widening and heart leaping in his throat.

"The sniper team's in danger," he croaks out.

Phichit looks between the console and the window. "We won't get there in time, Commander. And we can't abandon our post!"

He feels Yuuko's hand on his shoulder. "Chris is one of SeeD's best. Sara can take care of herself." She huffs a weak laugh. "Victor seems more than competent, too. They'll be fine."

Yuuri wants to believe her, he does, but that doesn't stop him from feeling the guilt gnaw at his throat.

 

* * *

 

For all the commotion and lack of reaction going on with the crowd, slipping into the clock tower isn't as exciting as it probably should be. The sole fact Victor can somehow get his gaudy golden gunblade in without notice is as mindboggling as the fact nobody's recognized him at all from the broadcast the other day. Still, the crowd's oddly docile in the wake of President Yang's... well, execution; it's actually pretty creepy. Sara can't place why, but the whole thing feels surreal in the way nightmares generally start.

Inside the clock tower isn't much better, though they nearly have a run-in with Yuriy, who Sorceress Lilia seems to be keeping at her side, and an odd noise that sounds strangely animalistic prowling around the maintenance entrance they'd entered through. It reminds her of what she managed to get out of Michele, how the faculty at Galbadia Garden's gotten more and more volatile and on-edge the longer President Yang's sudden desire to throw his weight around and make everyone's lives miserable has gone on. Higher taxes that openly pay the military to keep on top of the latest technological advances, more small shops being forced to shut down because one of these soldiers with an increased paycheck decided they didn't like that particular person that day. More minor misdemeanors that end up with the parties in jail and needing something stronger than a standard Cure and a doctor looking them over to fix up. And now this.

Balamb doesn't have those problems. Sure, the faculty administration is full of themselves at the best of times and are stupidly strict about the rules, but compared to what Galbadia's become it may as well be paradise.

The clock tower's interior is somehow even less interesting than she expects, and her hopes weren't high to begin with. It's not too strange, though a part of Sara's childhood simpers in annoyance that the holographic dancers for each hour aren't inscribed into their pods, or even the number they represent. So much for sleeping princes and their heroes.

Sara sighs and leans back against the pod she's chosen to sit by, debating tying her hair back just to make sure it doesn't get caught in anything. She has no idea how Victor can keep running around with his loose, though. She's almost certain his hair's longer than hers. And yet somehow, it never seems to tangle...

She ruffles her scalp, frowning. She usually braids it before training, but she hasn't had to mess with it for the mission so far. Maybe she should do like Mila and hack off most of it, get that nice velvety feel while keeping half of it long for vanity's sake. It certainly looks great on her...

"--not like you at all."

Sara blinks, hands stilled in her hair. That's Chris all right, and if she barely turns and glances over her shoulder she can see him and Victor sitting next to each other and privately discussing something she'd initially brushed off as unimportant and none of her business. Maybe she was too quick to judge.

Victor sighs, dropping his head back against the pod they've taken over with a clink. "Isn't it? After the mess in Timber, it feels like I'm right back where I started."

Chris shrugs. "It's as much my fault. I should've double-checked the information before passing it on, no matter how little time we had to work with it." Sara frowns as he adjusts his hold on the sniper rifle left in the tower for him, only a single bullet in its chambers if Sara remembers their orders right. How does Chris know about the details of what happened in Timber? "But revealing yourself on camera? That's stupid even for you, Victor. Our technology's too old and it shows. Why take the risk?"

"You saw what just happened. Sorceress Lilia is the reason everything is the way it is today," Victor says, scowling at nothing. Still, Sara drops her eyes down to her wristbands, fiddling with them. "If we can really stop her here and now, that could open communication again at the least. If we can get her to pass on her power to someone who can't be manipulated..."

"And if she goes for the wrong Yuri?"

Sara holds her breath. She has no idea what they're talking about, but she doesn't think she needs context to recognize that something really shady is going on between them. What's a fellow SeeD -- another veteran like Commander Yuuri and Instructor Yuuko, at that -- doing plotting like this with someone who hasn't even hired them? And since when does a SeeD offer free work for a resistance leader?

Victor says finally, voice low and even, "Yuriy has his grandfather's bangle on him; if she picks him, the power will be subdued, if not completely suppressed. If she picks Yuuri..." His grip on his gunblade tightens. "I won't let her use him. Not again."

...Again?

Sara doesn't have time to contemplate that or even to try and question Victor, because at that moment the platform they're on jolts to life. The three of them snap to attention, staring up at the opening ceiling revealing a night sky alight with sparklers and spotlights, the dip of the hat the jesters and clowns of the parade floats bobbing into view. Beneath their feet the mechanisms for the clock tower click and whir, and around them the pods glow and flicker their dancers into existence as the clock finally strikes eight.

Chris swears and hoists the rifle onto his shoulder, face twisting into a grimace as they're raised up. Victor glares down at the street, where the crowds are still as listless and frenzied as they'd been when they first entered the tower half an hour ago. Ahead of them, the Sorceress' parade float slips under the first gate of the Arc.

Victor and Sara both duck down as Chris aims for the float, focusing on the back of Sorceress Lilia's head presumably. Without a scope Sara can't tell how narrow an opening he has, but judging from what she can see of the float and the extravagance of the woman's headdress it can't be much.

The back of the float crosses the threshold for the first gate of the Arc. The next second after, the gates slam down, startling the dancers on either end of the vehicle away from it. A dark figure amid the bright colors and lights stands on the float, long fingers clenching. The head of blond hair with her, almost completely invisible behind the back of the float, stills.

"We're getting her," Chris says, low like he's assuring the both of them as well as himself. "One way or another."

He fires, the bullet zipping over the heads of the panicking crowd that seems to finally be aware of their surroundings and what's happened tonight.

Maybe Chris' aim is true, maybe it's just slightly off. It doesn't matter in the end. The air around Sorceress Lilia ripples, and she stays standing just as tall and imposing as before, if not more. Chris jerks back from his scope, a grimace on his face and a shudder going through him.

"Usually, I get more enjoyment out of unloading," he grumbles, dropping the rifle from position and giving Victor a grim smile. "She's all yours, leader."

Victor claps a hand on Chris' shoulder before hoisting up his gunblade, barely sparing a glance to Sara to get her to her feet.

"Get Chris to safety," he says, and before Sara can ask a growl behind them makes her snap around and just barely lock her armguards in place before a reptilian jaw clamps down on her arm.

She hisses at the pressure, kicking at the monster's chest to try and force it off. Its claws scrape into the metal of the platform, the pressure of its bite denting her guards as eerie yellow eyes bore down into hers. More shots ring out with Chris' swearing; out of the corner of her eye, she sees another creature like the one on her circling him, the barrel of a more compact and combat-ready gun smoking in his hand as the other creature snarls at him.

Finally, she manages to jab a sharp edge of her guard into the monster's eye, making it howl and let go. As she backs up Chris does the same, and soon both of them are on guard while the monsters regain their bearing and stalk towards them.

"Where's Victor?" she asks, realizing he's no longer in the clock tower with them. A screech of rubber tires in the street answers that quickly, followed by the shouts of soldiers and the crash of metal against metal.

Chris laughs weakly. "Do you really think he'd let Yuuri face the Sorceress alone?" He spins the barrel of his gun. "Come on, mercenary. Time to force our way out of this mess and help Victor and our stubborn commander out of theirs."

Sara has no time to argue otherwise. The monsters lunge again, and it's all she can do to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who may be wondering about certain missing scenes: Let's see if you get the big hints dropped in that last part before it's properly revealed.
> 
> ...Because next chapter is the end of Disc One. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ This is going on a small hiatus after that and an interlude/bonus chapter as I work on in regards to fugue and getting enough of Disc Two written to maintain this update schedule once I restart this. 
> 
> GLOSSARY:  
>  **Card** : a GF ability that is basically a way to get out of battles and collect monster cards if you have Better Things To Do than play card games for hours. I felt I might as well show it off at least once even though it's rarely ever going to be brought up again. _For the record_ , Card rarely works this easily. There's usually a lot of whittling down health beforehand.  
>  **Encounter-None** : a GF ability that completely nullifies random encounters and leaves only story-relevant battles. Basically one of the best abilities in the game approximated for the story. Also the dead giveaway to what Yuuri's "borrowed GF" is if you're at all familiar with this game. In a similar vein, the prerequisite ability for this, **Encounter-Half** , was what was showcased in Chapter 4.


	8. yuri on ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that after this and the special interlude chapter that will be posted... sometime next week? This is going on a brief hiatus so I can work on in regards to fugue's next chapter and work on building up Disc Two's chapters so this posting schedule can be maintained.
> 
> As for individual content warnings... this chapter has a lot of fighting, so some **gore** is expected. There's also something upsetting towards the end, but I swear it's not what it looks like. I do warn for things like that.

The moment the air around Sorceress Lilia ripples and the bullet crunches and drops to the asphalt, Yuuri knows what has to be done.

Yuuko's spent the past six years either on maternity leave or in a classroom, only occasionally going out on missions as an assist for cadets. Even when she was active, her assignments were never quite to this degree. She has a husband back home who loves her dearly, three little girls who get into trouble in a heartbeat if they're not carefully watched, hundreds of students who adore her and would be devastated if she never returned to her post.

Phichit is young, fresh-faced and charismatic in a way Yuuri's never been able to manage in his years of doing this specialty work. Even Headmaster Celestino has high hopes for him, something he doesn't usually share because he knows he has to seem impartial lest the faculty administration gets up in arms. He has a bright future ahead of him, and his family in Balamb's port capital trusts Yuuri as his commanding officer to make sure he comes home alive and as well as possible given what they do.

Yuuri? He barely goes home, even though the trip there is maybe an hour or so from Garden if he takes a vehicle. They're understanding that part of the reason for this is because his work requires him to keep a low profile, so they never push for it even when he knows his mother's disappointed by it. As long as the extra money comes in, Yuuri knows his father will sigh and smile, continuing on with the business of running the inn. Mari -- who, despite being more rough-and-tumble than Yuuri when they were little, never liked the idea of SeeD and had looked exasperated when Yuuri announced his decision to join -- begrudgingly supports him in silence but wants to keep her hands free of the mess his life can be whenever possible.

If anything happens to Yuuri, he trusts that at the very least, Headmaster Celestino will make sure his family's taken care of. Because other than Yuuko, who's been with him from the very beginning, and her family, Yuuri really doesn't have anyone to account for.

The borrowed GF growls and drops the cloak from them with the same suddenness as it tossed up, making Yuuri's head reel with the whiplash. Still, he shakes it off and turns to face Yuuko and Phichit, already preparing their own weapons with grim looks on their faces.

"I'm going first," he says. "Make sure backup's coming before following."

Yuuko nearly drops her whip. "What? Yuuri, you're not going to face her alone!"

"At least let one of us go with you to keep Yuriy distracted if he's forced to fight!" Phichit insists, but Yuuri holds up his hand.

"Make sure that our backup is coming," Yuuri repeats more firmly, ignoring the way his heart feels like it's trying to escape his ribcage, "and I won't have to."

He doubts Chris will come. His role in this mission is complete, even if he hadn't been able to so much as injure the Sorceress because of the Protect spell she seems to have already casted on herself as a safety precaution. He's not very strong in close-quarters combat, not like they'll need to engage in to take her down by force. Sara might, but she's young and who knows how deep the roots of the Sorceress' influence have knit themselves in Galbadia; just because her brother's military and she knows JJ and the rest of General Leroy's family well enough, it doesn't mean that she'll be safe if they fail.

But though he doesn't dare assume it, Victor and his strangely familiar behavior is what makes him hope he won't be facing Sorceress Lilia and possibly Yuriy alone. He doesn't claim to know anything about Victor but he has seen how much loyalty he inspires in his own group. If he's half the man Yuuri thinks he is, then at the very least he'll come for Yuriy's sake.

All he gives himself is one breath to steady his nerves.

He doesn't wait for an affirmative from them. One hand on the stabilizing rod, he slides about three-quarters down the ladder and uses the rung there as leverage to leap to the door. At this point there's no use in playing off his presence. The Sorceress isn't stupid; she knows that someone has to be in here to activate the gates. But if she thinks it's just him...

No. He can't give himself time to think. If he does, then everything else will fail, too. He _needs_ to do this one thing right. It's the only way.

With a kick the door opens, its hinges rattling and squeaking in protest. Yuuri bursts out from it to the curve of the Arc, dimly lit up by streetlights on either end and the glow of the power cells that keep the float running. He uses his momentum to scale the side of the float, pulling himself up onto its podium. Without looking he aims his weapon, ready to fire the blade should he need to.

What he's met with is the sharp tip of a black-tinted sword, barely gleaming in the dim light, pointed directly at his face.

"Get out of here," Yuriy hisses, green eyes as sharp and clear as they've always been. "You're not needed, _Commander_."

As much as he wants to, Yuuri does not lower his weapon in response. The boy hasn't been subtle in his dislike of Yuuri, after all; he may not even need the push of suggestion by the Sorceress to try and run him through. Still, if he can avoid hurting him, that'd be better. If he could just disarm him, then he can leave Yuriy for Yuuko and Phichit to pull aside and keep out of trouble.

"Stand down," he orders instead, and the boy growls before lunging forward.

Yuuri ducks and rolls out of the way; the edge of Yuriy's gunblade catches on a piece of the float's frills, leaving it to flutter off as he whips around to follow Yuuri's movements. He tries to block, but Yuriy throws all his weight into trying to knock Yuuri off-balance and it leaves him with no choice but to feint and dodge.

Like this, it's easy to see how this boy earned his higher rank fresh from the exam. He's fast and strong, quick on his feet and with sharp reflexes. His amount of attitude aside, he'll make an excellent combat SeeD in the years to come, if he survives this ordeal.

But -- Yuuri notes as he twists around to knock Yuriy in the back of his knees, sending him sprawling to the level surface of the float, ignoring the string of swears that comes out of his mouth as a result -- as experienced as he is, Yuriy is still very young and it shows in how little patience he has. He's already tiring visibly, chest heaving with the exertion and arms starting to quiver under the weight of his weapon. He's clearly trained for ambushes and scenarios where he has the element of surprise, not for the intensity of head-to-head combat. Even Yuuri, who isn't nearly as well-equipped for it as Yuriy should be with a gunblade, is starting to outpace him.

"Dammit," he hears Yuriy growl under his breath. "You keep getting into more trouble than you're worth. How can I not _beat_ you?"

Yuuri almost drops his stance in disbelief. "What?"

Yuriy's head snaps up, a flash of eyes going wide before they harden into the stubborn set Yuuri's so familiar with. "You heard me! The Dollet mission, the damn _banquet_ \-- I bet Victor saved your ass in Timber, too, when that stupid trap went off! What kind of _commander_ needs to be rescued all the damn time?!"

Yuuri isn't given time to process the rant, as Yuriy darts forward again with renewed vigor. His movements are sloppier for it, though, and even without a similar weapon Yuuri is able to parry most of the blows. Still, against such an onslaught and with a weapon not meant specifically for such close combat, his luck is rapidly running out.

Just as he thinks this, one gets past him. He's knocked clear off his feet, feeling the sting of a blade sliding through the tough fabric of his coat and nicking the skin underneath. Before he can force himself back up Yuriy slams his booted foot down right on Yuuri's arms-bearing shoulder, digging in his heel as the tip of his gunblade sinks in dangerously close to Yuuri's face.

"Look at that," Yuriy sneers, bending down and putting more of his weight on Yuuri's pinned shoulder. "Once again, the great commander is in trouble and needs someone to bail him out. How pathetic."

Yuuri grits his teeth, feeling his side burn and the heavy weight on him keeping him down. He can't move, not like this. One wrong move and he's going to be in a lot worse condition than he is right now. His weapon is as good as useless at the moment. Any magic is a huge risk considering how close that gunblade is to his head. How can he turn this around?

"Come on," Yuriy goads. "Show me why you're so important. Prove to me why we've been chasing after you for _three damn years_ , pig-loser."

_...What?_

Yuuri tries desperately to rack his memory, refusing to take his eyes off either the weapon or its owner above him. He doesn't-- No, he's been to Trabia multiple times, but he doesn't commonly go to Trabia Garden when he does. If Yuriy was a student there three years ago like he should've been, he's sure the headmaster there would've said something. And-- no, he's never met Victor before, either. He's _sure_ he'd remember someone like Victor. Unless he was never approached back then, but that doesn't seem at all like the Victor he's gotten to know. And even if that were the case, how would he know then that Yuuri was not only part of SeeD, but a high-enough ranked one to even begin to qualify for the position of Commander, long before Yuuri ever knew it was a possibility?

Three years ago... _What happened three years ago?_

That pain behind his eyes pulses again, more persistent than ever. He thinks he hears a low voice growl with it, demanding retribution. He shoves it back without so much as a second thought. He is not going to use a Guardian Force's true power on another person, much less a young SeeD, in such an enclosed space and without knowing the extent of this particular GF's power.

Yuriy makes a disgusted sound, his booted foot solid on Yuuri's shoulder and his weight shifting heavier onto it. Yuuri bites back a hiss.

"Pathetic," he spits. "No wonder you're useless without Diablos. You aren't much better with him, either."

The end of a whip cracks between them, forcing Yuriy to jump back and pull free his gunblade to guard. In his haste, the blade cuts into Yuuri's collar, but the release of the weight is all Yuuri needs for an opening.

He twists, teeth grit tight, and grabs Yuriy's ankle as he's midair, forcing him back down to the surface of the float with a loud thud and a choked swear. He feels something hard under the leather of the boy's boots shift in his palm, but he doesn't dare let go. From the ground, Yuuko nods at him and shoots him a weak smile.

"We'll handle him from here, Yuuri," she says just as Phichit scrambles up to pin the struggling younger boy down.

The air goes unnaturally still. All of Yuuri's nerves prickle and crackle, and he slowly turns towards the throne towards the back of the float where the Sorceress has been watching them this whole time, unmoved by their struggles and with no desire to end it.

"Yes," she says finally, rising from her seat with careless ease. "Let me see how you've grown, SeeD."

 

* * *

 

It's as if the world itself seems to fade into nothingness around him, horrible and unsettling in its oppressive weight. He doesn't hear Yuuko or Phichit or Yuriy even though he knows that they're supposed to be right behind him. He doesn't hear the crowds outside barely being kept from going on a frenzied rampage. He barely hears his own heartbeat racing between his ears, even as another throb of pain swells behind his eyes.

Ahead of him by half the length of the float, Sorceress Lilia stands tall and imposing, almost regal in her bearing if it weren't for the length of her nails making them claw-like and the tinkling of her accessories on the golden headdress.

"SeeDs," she states again, disdain coloring her tone. "Such cowardice and such insolence. To think I'd find a precious treasure amidst their rabble..."

Yuuri sets his jaw and pulls himself into a battle stance, feeling more on-edge than he's been all night. Even both of the GFs he has are bristling and all too eager to be properly summoned, which is unusual for Shiva. Something about this woman is eerie and unnerving; it's more than the overflowing magic or her presence, but he has no idea what.

Still, Sorceress Lilia lifts her chin and stares down at him coolly, the barest hint of teeth showing as she starts to smile.

"If that child really wanted to save you," she says, "he should have left you broken."

Yuuri has no time to react to her words. In an instant she has a hand spread out before her and the air temperature skyrockets around him, scalding and searing at his exposed skin. He barely manages to cover his face before the world around him ignites and explodes.

He hisses as particles of ash and soot drift off him when the spell dissipates, legs shaking and senses rattled. Spots on his vision mar it, but from what he can still see Sorceress Lilia stands unmoving, indifferent. Gold glints behind her, the lights outside and the lamps catching on her headdress.

Except it's not the headdress, as she suddenly curls her lip and whips around to block the golden gunblade trying to bear down on her from behind. She's not quick enough to stop the blow completely, the large fan of gold knocked askew as the tip of the blade locks in between the ribs of the headdress and a shot rings out from the gunblade's chamber. She snarls, furious, as she blasts the man away from her. He skids on the balls of his feet as he rolls back upright, landing at Yuuri's side with long hair loose and flowing, still brilliant even in the Arc's low light.

Yuuri stares, something in his chest tightening and twisting upward. "Victor?"

Victor spares a glance back to him, the chill of his blue eyes softening into something warm for a brief moment. "As your partner, I'm not letting you fight alone. Haven't I made that clear?"

There's more commotion behind them. Yuuri first glances at Victor before sparing one backwards, wary about who else seems to be joining them.

He nearly balks in shock. Somehow, Yuriy's broken free from Phichit and Yuuko, teeth grit and snarling as he forces himself up to stand on Victor's other side with his gunblade drawn again for combat.

"I am _not_ owing a weakling like you any more than I have to," Yuriy spits out. His footing shifts to better stabilize himself before tossing a heated glare over at Yuuri. "Now run before you drag us down again, idiot!"

Sorceress Lilia glowers at them, the frown on her face deepening. "And again, I am faced with impertinence and treachery. It is just like you and your people, isn't it?"

Victor's answer is dull, flat. "You would know, wouldn't you. You're the reason our home's become a prison, after all."

Yuuri only has a brief moment to take that in before Sorceress Lilia snarls and snaps her wrist. Immediately, the ground beneath Victor's feet cracks apart, the air buzzing in a split-second warning before a large bolt of lightning descends and booms down on him. The thunder that immediately follows is deafening, practically knocking both Yuris off their feet.

Despite his ears ringing, Yuuri hears Yuriy hiss out another furious growl before dashing forward, the blade of his weapon glowing and sparking embers. He's stopped as Lilia makes another gesture and his feet immediately frost over, the ice rapidly ascending his legs and torso before engulfing him completely. With another snap, the ice shatters, and Yuriy crumples to the ground a wheezing, shivering mess.

As both of them struggle to stagger back up, Sorceress Lilia looks past them, lips curling up barely in a mockery of a smile.

"Three years have passed," she says, "and still you are weak. Two little flyaway birds from a gilded cage." She turns to Yuuri, piercing eyes locking him in place. "And a warrant SeeD where it does not belong."

It's that sensation in the TV Station all over again, only this time Yuuri feels like he's the one being hunted down. She'd dismissed him then, hadn't she? Hadn't thought he was worth the trouble or the effort? So why is she after him now?

Victor grits his teeth and stumbles to stand. He's knocked back down by another snap of fingers and a second round of what must be Thundaga for its strength. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Yuriy again attempt to pull himself to his feet. The air around him's changed, heavier with an afterimage of brine and the hum of chimes.

Before the Sorceress can react to the shift, the world around them fades. A rush of seawater floods at what would be their feet, the image of a winged woman with a lyre perched atop a rock outcropping not unlike the ones off the coast of Balamb. She plucks at her instrument, sweet voice soothing and far more angelic than the boy who summoned her by a long shot. Sorceress Lilia hisses and clutches at her ears, even as the image of the winged woman and her sea floats off with her song.

Sorceress Lilia snarls and snaps her wrists, fire and thunder crackling in each hand.

"Dammit," he hears Yuriy growl, still shaking as he struggles to stay upright. "Can't Silence her at all, huh."

Victor grunts, pulling himself back up. "She's too well-guarded. We have to find another way."

"How?" Yuriy snaps back, "Neither of us can get close enough before she blasts us! The useless commander here's the only one with a projectile weapon and we've already seen that won't work either!"

The only thing more annoying that being called useless by a kid in serious need of discipline is the fact that he's technically right. Yuuri's been left alone for the most part, Victor and Yuriy taking the brunt of Sorceress Lilia's attention. He's the senior officer here. There has to be _something_ he can do to help even the odds. But what?

Briefly, he gets the mental image of something demonic, lounging lazily with large wings, black as night with the starkness of bold red and a wide, toothy smile.

It's the Guardian Force Victor lent him. It must be. It's demanding the opportunity to be summoned, to stretch its wings and wreak havoc on what may technically be a single entity but in actuality is much stronger than any one human should be. It... wants revenge?

He's barraged by flashes of a dark maze lit up only with flickering old lights, the howling of wind, long brown hair whipping loose in front of him as his heart leaps into his throat. His head pounds and crackles, a sensation not unlike feeling something tear away messy and ugly. It hurts, it hurts so _much_ , he has no idea why--

Another flash. Something is pulling at both his conscious and unconscious mind, trying to knit them together. It's tender, achy like an aggravated scar that never fully healed. He's reminded of the too-careful way everyone tiptoed around him following his first failed mission, how even the notoriously strict Garden Faculty Administration refused to let him out of their sights for long. How little anyone trusted him for weeks, constantly checking in on him and never letting him return home to recuperate, to the point he just... stopped asking and accepted the fact he was restricted to his quarters for the most part, and always with a guard if he needed to leave.

He'd hated it. He swore he'd never let that happen again. It certainly will happen again, if Yuuri fails this mission, too. Maybe it'd be even worse, because the stakes now are so much higher.

But Yuuri, thanks to the nature of his particular line of work, is almost never in a position to use his GF as a weapon. He borrows their power, he accepts the abilities they lend him, but he normally has no use for their raw strength. In all his years as a SeeD, Yuuri only has one memory of summoning a Guardian Force in a real scenario and not the simulations that the faculty administration occasionally likes to orchestrate. He's never had to use Shiva...

Wait.

_I've summoned a GF on a mission before, I know I have_ , he thinks, mind racing. _But how can it not be Shiva?_

The other Guardian Force in his mind presses again, more insistent. Like it's demanding attention, to be noticed and set loose. It wants revenge. It wants to prove itself stronger than before. It wants...

Another, more forceful suggestion, and suddenly, the pains he's been getting since Victor handed this GF to him make sense. The random glimpses of childhood memories he'd been confused by, the odd way Yuuko keeps asking about it, the familiarity with ever-finicky Shiva, the absolute confidence that Victor had when he passed it on to him. Victor wasn't _lending_ Yuuri one of his many GFs--

The rush of fond smugness from Diablos -- ' _Still so slow,_ ' he swears he hears -- is the only thing that balances out the horror that pierces through his chest.

He has no time to dwell on this further. Sorceress Lilia has her hands out, fingers curled around a pulse of heat between her palms. Yuriy and Victor can't possibly take any more direct attacks from her, no matter how protected they seem to be.

He grits his teeth, and allows Diablos to come forth.

The world goes dark, the eerie stillness of dusk filling the air. Bats gather, congregating in a sphere of pitch blackness hung high. It's only when the mass is large enough to engulf that Diablos descends, sneering and wings unfurling to their full span.

Diablos growls, reaches up into the sphere. It pulses, twists and bends in the low light, crackling with energy. Still, Diablos is stronger than the pull of its gravity, and with a heave the black mass is thrown down over Sorceress Lilia's form. Spell circles of older times ignite as the black mass swells and implodes, and Diablos lets out one last low cackle as his form scatters into the bats that summoned him.

There's still dust particles clouding the air as Yuuri rights himself, reeling from the rush in his veins. His knees shake, unused to the mental exertion taking a physical toll on him. Still, he doesn't dare take his eyes off where he'd seen Sorceress Lilia last.

Because of this, he hears more than sees Victor and Yuriy's reactions. A slow draw of breath, and a low hum. There's no time for anything else.

The dust blows away in a blast, and Yuuri is caught in the explosion of another Firaga spell. He's so caught off-guard that he's knocked off his feet, the heat singing his hair and forcing him to roll to protect his face. There's a scramble from the other two, but they're blown back just as easily.

Yuuri hears Victor shift, sees that he's purposely repositioned himself so that he's in front of Yuuri. Even though he's dragging his gunblade with him, even after everything else he's done--

"Get out of here," Yuuri hisses at him, trying to keep his voice low. "You can still run. Your team still needs you."

Victor says nothing. Instead, he tightens his grip on his gunblade and uses it to force himself back up, not quite a standing position but still a show of defiance all its own. Yuuri feels his throat tighten, something in his chest twist.

When the dust finally settles, Sorceress Lilia still stands, eyes flashing, face twisted into a dark, dark scowl unmatched by anything they've seen so far.

 

* * *

 

"Impudent SeeDs," she growls, her fist clenching. "I tire of this charade."

A circle of frost starts to form around the skirt of her gown. Yuriy bites back a swear and tries to scramble up to his feet again, but he's quickly met with resistance in the form of Yuuko finally breaking past whatever barrier kept the others from interfering. Phichit vaults up as well, face set in an uncommonly steely, determined line.

Yuuri feels his blood run cold. There's too many people up here with them, and Sorceress Lilia is casting yet another spell. They're all bunched together now. There's no way she's not going to hit more than one of them this time.

"Take Yurio and run," he orders Yuuko. She looks at him, bewildered.

"Yuuri, you're injured," she says, frowning. "I'm not going to leave you behind--!"

Yuuri hates that he has to do this. He hates that for whatever reason, the faculty administration keeps giving him incentives to stay with SeeD, keeps giving him responsibilities and claims it's because of his years of dedicated service so that the guilt of letting everyone down keeps him shackled. More than that, though-- "This is an order from your commander, Instructor. Get Yurio and Phichit out of here before anyone else can be used as collateral!"

He hates that he knows exactly how the hurt on Yuuko's face feels, even if he's still reeling from his own personal revelations. Yuuko's been so loyal all these years, stood by him when no one else was willing or wanted to. She doesn't deserve to have to suffer because for some reason, the Sorceress seems perfectly willing to break their bodies now that the return of Diablos is slowly helping Yuuri recover from something that must've gone terribly wrong in that mission three years ago.

If only for that reason, Yuuri knows this: even if he gets captured here, they won't kill him. Not yet. The Sorceress seems too invested in whatever is trapped in Yuuri's mind to risk it. Any and everyone else that stands in her way, though? She's made it very obvious they mean nothing to her in the end.

The frost has crept up the Sorceress' form, coalescing around her arm as thin lancets of ice start to form above her extended hand.

It's a pity, really, that he doesn't have the same sway over Victor. If he could make him leave, too, then Yuuri could breathe a little easier. It's the least Yuuri can do, if his suspicions about Victor are adding up right.

As if to prove his stubbornness, Victor sets his jaw and adjusts his footing, forcing himself into a stand. "Yuriy, go."

Yuriy snaps his head towards Victor with wide eyes, jaw almost going slack. "What!? No way in hell! I'm still useful to her, she won't--!"

"If only one of us returns, it has to be you," Victor snaps at him, and for the first time Yuuri sees an almost feral brightness of his eyes.

Yuuri grits his teeth, frowning. "Victor, your team needs you--"

Victor looks back at him, jaw tight and eyes searing into his. "I am not leaving you."

The ice has grown, lancets now veritable javelins. They're out of time.

"Then in death, you shall part," Sorceress Lilia says, and the frozen shards fly.

Victor grimaces and braces himself for the impact, but Yuuri already sees how badly this will go. It's in the shakiness of Victor's hands, spasmodic and twitching from the Thundaga spells the Sorceress focused on him. No matter how skilled a fighter Victor is, he's not going to be able to stop the ice from piercing his defenses.

There are smaller ones, too, accompanying the largest central spear. They'll cut just as sharply, hurt the others as collateral and leave them wounded and easily caught.

But there's no time to save them all.

_So please--_

He darts forward, knocking Victor off-balance himself. Several of the ice shards cut through the loose fabric of Victor's vest and shirt, some missing him completely but still a good few embed themselves in Victor's shoulder and side, deep enough for him to gasp out and fall back but not enough for anything worse than that.

Some of the smaller ones zip overhead and to either side of them. Yuuko yelps in response, as do Yuriy and Phichit. They're not as dangerous, though; the wounds won't be too difficult to dress and heal.

Sara and Chris are nowhere near here, likely long gone into the crowd to escape like they should have. At the very least, they're safe and free.

_\--let me just save one!_

The largest zips past Victor's face, grazing his cheek, and Yuuri braces himself.

" _Yuuri_ \--!"

"Commander Yuuri!"

"Dammit! You stupid pig--!"

"Yuuri, no!"

It's strange, how distant his mind feels as the icicle tears through him. Shiva seems particularly upset at this, which is understandable given her element. It's fine, though. Yuuri's trained for this exact kind of scenario for a large portion of his life. He's nothing special. Life will go on.

"It's a pity," Sorceress Lilia says as Yuuri staggers back, barely able to focus. He thinks he feels something try to grasp at his leg, but it's gone before he can tell for sure. "The SeeD protecting you last was far better at her job than these two little wayward birds."

The screech of the gates. The continuous roar of the crowd, still so frenzied, and the military personnel trying to keep them in line. Perhaps Sorceress Lilia snaps orders, perhaps the soldiers just come through on their own.

The next step back is met with nothing but air. A woman's voice tells him to swing into it so he rolls when gravity takes a hold of him; he wonders who that is, why she sounds like someone Yuuri would listen to without question.

Still, still--

Yuuri falls, the world going dark before he hits the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Disc One.
> 
> ~~sorry not sorry about the title. I promise no one's dead!~~
> 
> Also, in case you didn't know: I'm on Twitter now! [@chaicicle](http://twitter.com/chaicicle) for those who want to occasionally see what I'm up to. I'll be throwing up extra information that doesn't really translate well into any of my works there sooner or later. Don't be afraid to ask questions or just pop up for a chat! I'm just. Not very experienced with social media. ;;;
> 
> GLOSSARY:  
>  **Guardian Forces (Summoning)** : GFs can be summoned to fight briefly, but how useful they are depends on the bond between them and their summoner. They are vulnerable in the time it takes between the summoner's call and their response.  
>  **Magic Used** :  
> \-- Protect: a spell that shields against physical damage. There is a version specific to magic by another name, which is Shell.  
> \-- Firaga / Thundaga / Blizzaga: the strongest form of their base spells (Fire/Thunder/Blizzard). There's a mid-tier spell set ("-ra" spells) but the Sorceress uses "-aga" spells.  
>   
> And for a bit of bonus information...
> 
> **Yuuri** has the GFs Diablos and Shiva, representing _On Love: Eros_ and _Yuri On Ice_ respectively.  
>  **Yuriy** has the GFs Siren and Ifrit (not mentioned or displayed), representing _On Love: Agape_ and _Allegro Appassionato_. Ifrit and Shiva are also opposing forces due to their elements.  
>  **Victor** has only shown off one of his _five_ GFs, a reference to his winning streak in canon. That GF is Alexander, whose Ability "Revive" was used on the undead monster in Chapter 3. Yes, I tested all of the healing/revive spells and items just to make sure it had a unique animation.  
>  **Phichit** has the GF Quezacotl because of the Card Ability (reference to "The King and the Skater"). Since the Triple Triad game is so popular in-verse...  
>  **Sara** , **Yuuko** , and **Chris** haven't had an opportunity yet to show off theirs in any way, shape, or form.


	9. Interlude 1: The Trabia Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a reason I avoided certain scenes from Disc One which, in-game, would've introduced a certain plot point/mechanic.
> 
> This is why.

There's a sensation almost vaguely like déjà vu that's brushing somewhere in the distant back of her consciousness. She ignores it, as she's done for years. What's more important is standing in front of her after all, fiddling with the cuff of his coat sleeve, the delicate lace softening his already sweet appearance further. She highly suspects tonight's not going to go quite as planned. Oh well. There's still plenty of opportunities to pull something out of thin air, just to keep Garden Faculty Administration off her ass if they try to complain she's abusing her position.

It's typical, really. They always have to complain about something.

_(Ah... is this...?)_

_(It's been so long...)_

Instead, she turns Yuuri around and uses her fingers to comb fragrance into his hair. She ignores his whining that the smell's too cloying and just makes him hungry.

"If you can complain, you can debrief me," she says dryly at his pouting. "Basic mission details on our side. Go."

Yuuri struggles not to make a face. "Someone poisoned our client's heir the other day, the latest target of someone going after rich kids and killing them once they're lured away. The culprit is expected to make an appearance at the society banquet tonight, since there's going to be a few new faces having their debut. Since apparently I look enough like an impressionable kid even though I'm twenty--" She flicks his ear. He winces. "--I have to slip in with the others making a debut tonight and try to lure our culprit out. If I can't handle it and you're not nearby to assist, I signal our backup."

"And how did we plan on doing that?" she asks, fighting back a smirk. Yuuri's ears immediately go pink, and she has to hold onto his hair so he doesn't duck his head in embarrassment. "Not a kid, huh? Though there's definitely an audience for blushing virgins..."

"I am not attractive enough for some _serial killer playboy_ to try and get me alone!" Yuuri gripes. He tugs at his sleeve again. She laughs, shaking her head, and continues putting on the finishing touches to his costume for the night.

"Doesn't matter if you're the plainest thing in the room or the most beautiful woman in town," she says. "People like that? All they're after is the power and control. You can either be the easy target, or the one they'll brag about for years to come."

Yuuri looks distastefully at the silver cufflinks and the crystal brooch he still needs to put on. "You want me to go for the latter."

She grins, turning him back around. "Might as well make our bait look as tasty as possible!"

Yuuri flushes red again and groans, trying to hide his face in his hands.

_(You always were the type to push Yuuri when he needed it, Instructor.)_

_Tonight will be interesting_ , Minako thinks. The distant sense of déjà vu aside, she knows that no matter what happens, things will turn out fine in the end. Yuuri's better at this than he thinks he is.

After all, he is her protégé, and special in his own right. If he has to look back like this to reassure himself, then she's not going to punish him for it.

_(...)_

_(...I really miss you.)_

 

* * *

 

_**Trabia, Three Years Ago:** _

 

* * *

 

He really shouldn't be here.

"Look," Yuriy gripes, gesturing to the crowd of old money and glitzy apparel with a scowl that does not suit his chubby little face. "Boring people with nothing better to do than try to bore each other with how much money they have. Are you happy now? This whole thing's been a waste of time and we're already going to be in big trouble when we get back."

But _shouldn't_ and _can't_ are two different things, and Victor has always been too curious for his own good. Really, what did Yakov expect, keeping everyone locked away for so long? Victor was going to find a way out sooner or later.

"Are you really going to let these rich people get the better of you, Yuriy?" he asks too-innocently. The boy bristles under the torama print of his scarf, a souvenir they plucked from a town a few miles south of here. "You never let that happen back home. Does the outside world scare you that much?"

"No!" The response is kneejerk quick. Victor doesn't laugh, but his eyes spark in amusement as the bluster and hot air. Even though Yuriy's barely had much of a childhood, growing up in the labs outside the capital, he's still such a little kid. "I'm better than any of these rich jerks! Think they're so tough just because everything's cold and they got all those dumb furs--!"

Victor lets Yuriy rant; the boy probably needs this trip even more than he does, though he is definitely not looking forward to the ringing ears he's going to get from Yakov and Dr. Plisetsky both. Yakov takes his job of maintaining the barrier very seriously, and the fact Victor's found a way to slip through is not going to go unnoticed or unpunished. Especially because it's him. And especially because he let Yuriy tag along when the kid caught him sneaking out for the border.

Though to be fair, it's pretty obvious the boy had done his own sneaking out and figured he could use Victor's attempts to keep himself out of trouble. After all, the kids in the labs aren't supposed to leave without an escort, either.

_(What the hell? Is this…? Shit. It is, isn't it?)_

Still, though the outside world so far has had its moments, overall it's been kind of… well, a letdown. The dried up husk of the Great Salt Lake's bed had been an exercise in scouring for recognizable landmarks while trying not to go blind with all the white and sun. Small villages scattered across the mountains and plains on their journey north offered reprieve and a place to rest their feet and refill their stomachs. There'd been a sketchy area with a large crater nearly a week ago, the entire area abuzz with monsters and the atmosphere thick with magic, but if anything it's more of a natural barrier that Yakov hasn't had to maintain himself. Which does explain why he rarely leaves the capital.

Sneaking into an event like this is more fun, Victor thinks; the food laid out should keep Yuriy busy for at least an hour. Twelve year olds and their easily distracted stomachs, after all.

It's a different sort of glamour from what they're used to, this mansion. It sits on the cliffs of the ocean, the salt of the sea spray carving its mark in the earth underneath. The heavy snow covers most of the grounds, but there are statues peering out from underneath the thick blanket. Everything is done in extravagant flourishes that aren't really practical but look pretty, nothing like the sleek lines and glowing trails the two of them are used to. It's a pity the light fixtures they have flicker so much with their shoddy electrical wiring and flimsy fibers. He'd like a better look at the brocades he keeps seeing.

Still, though, he refuses to return home until he's found something to make the trip and all the trouble it took to sneak out in the first place worthwhile. If the venues of the upper crust of society won't cut it, they can work their way back down to the humble farmers and merchants again. Though he isn't going to deny it, he's not too impressed by the amount of elbow-rubbing he's been seeing. Snobs are snobs everywhere, it seems, no matter how they dress or present themselves.

"We'll head for the port in the morning and take a boat wherever," Victor promises. Yuriy looks up, curiosity and wariness clashing in his face. "I've heard that Trabia's beautiful but not that impressive aside from its mineral resources. We might find more interesting things elsewhere."

Yuriy, predictably, makes another face. "Oh, good. So we'll be stuck on a _ship_ and be bored out of our minds. What's wrong with home, anyway? It's better than this dump."

A woman walking by with a heavy fur stole overhears him and shoots them a dirty look, sneering at the sloppy attitude before turning her nose up and marching away. Victor doesn't wince, but he does nudge Yuriy with his elbow to remind him to behave himself.

"One day, these people will be knocking on our doors again," Victor reminds him, voice low so no one else hears. "And when that happens, I do not want to be the same as Yakov or the Council. Isolating ourselves can't be the answer."

"Well, it's obviously  _worked_ ," Yuriy hisses back. "We haven't had problems in forever! Gramps lets me go out as long as someone's with me and I wear that stupid bangle, the worst Yakov has to deal with is lazy soldiers not doing their job -- you should be happy you got it so easy!"

_Sometimes_ , Victor thinks wryly, _this little kid sounds too much like an old man._

As Yuriy keeps ranting, movement catches the corner of Victor's eye. The crowd's gone an odd mix of hushed and gossipy, a faint wave rippling through as the far doors open and more people are led inside. He glances up, mostly to satisfy his curiosity.

He's caught in an instant.

On the arm of some pretty woman with her hair done up high on the crown of her head is what looks like another debutant making their society debut tonight, which alone wouldn't be that interesting except the young man's face is soft and meek in a sea of nauseating arrogance. The black of his suit is sleek and draws the eye, frills of delicate lace at his cuffs and collar accented by precious metals and gems, matching embroidery bright like stars against the fabric. There's maturity about him, showing in the careful carriage of his shoulders and the way the woman turns towards him and pats his hand before letting go. He might be a little older than the other debutants tonight, or at least one with a more humble, honest personality if his face is that open. It's… refreshing. Charming.

_(Oh no. No. I refuse! I am not doing this again, dammit!)_

Something hits his shin.

_(Hit harder!)_

Victor has to forcibly drag his attention back to the offended twelve year old squinting suspiciously at him. "Yes, Yuriy? Has the urge to quote Yakov at me passed?"

"What are you _looking_ at," is Yuriy's tart response, and he hops to his toes to try and get a better look. "You've been staring like an idiot at something. What's so interesting over there?"

Victor glances back over. The young man is nowhere to be seen, lost in the crowd again. The urge to wade through it itches at him, but he has a child he needs to look after right now. He can't afford to be reckless just because of a pretty face. "You'll understand when you're older."

It earns him another kick to the shin, but Victor figures it's an even trade.

Still, Victor can't help but peer through the crowd as he and Yuriy slip further inside the party without being stopped once. This venue's gotten a lot more interesting in such a short time; it'd be a shame if he didn't at least try to thank the man responsible. If he could just get closer…

 

* * *

 

At some point, Yuriy flounces off on his own after a server. Victor doesn't appreciate being forced to hunt the boy down, but he can't very well leave him to his own devices. Dr. Plisetsky's bangle keeps him safe from only a certain type of greed; it does nothing against drunkards or thieves.

Of course, it's then that his luck changes. He turns, raking his hand through his hair in frustration, and immediately someone bumps into him with surprising force. He staggers, hands immediately dropping to a pair of shoulders lower than his, deceptively firm under the silk and velvet. He looks down, eyes meeting another pair, blinking back at him dark and doe-like, the faintest brush of pink over soft cheeks and the bridge of an upturned nose.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," the young man from before stammers, the blush darkening as his expression flusters. So it seems he really is as guileless as he appears. How does someone this rare a sight crop up in a place like this? "I seem to have lost my chaperone in the crowd. Tell me, have you seen her?"

The brown-haired woman from before? There's an idea. She should be easy enough to spot. Eventually.

"I'm afraid I haven't," Victor says. He glances over the young man's shoulder and gives him a smile that's half teasing but mostly meant to be reassuring. "However, if you're only looking for an escape from your admirers, I'd be happy to assist."

A little ways into the crowd are three different people, only a few paces away; they're all glaring daggers into any part of Victor they can bore their eyes into, which if Victor were a lesser man who knew and cared about these people, he might actually be intimidated by. The ribbons and medals decorating the chest of one of them marks them a military officer, though the uniform is unfamiliar to Victor. Another bears the plush fur stole and plunging neckline of a predatory socialite eyeing the fresh blood in the water. The third looks more commonplace, merely one of the myriad of servers bustling around like the one Yuriy ended up tailing for more food, but something about their expression is unnerving.

The young man makes a face, something between exasperation and panic. He swallows, leaning in a little closer into Victor's space. There's a warm scent about him, sweet and mellow that settles comfortably over Victor's senses. Victor hopes that the hand pressed against his chest doesn't feel the rapid flutter against his breastbone. "That-- would be appreciated, yes."

_(This is so embarrassing…)_

Victor's common sense needs to stop sounding like a surly child who ran off after food like he's never eaten a full meal in his life, _thanks_.

_(--!?)_

Though the reminder that Yuriy's still lost in the crowd -- somehow, despite his abrasiveness -- hangs overhead, Victor smiles in a manner he hopes is as charming as the young man deserves as he places his hand over the one on his chest and takes it in his, stepping away only to give himself room to tuck it in the curve of his elbow. The blush on the young man's face spreads, and he ducks his head to break eye contact.

"You see," Victor explains as they walk away together, mostly to keep his own senses about him, keeping his tone light and carefree, "I seem to have lost my own chaperone in the crowd. Self-appointed, naturally," He tosses in a wink, softening the words to come off as more of a joke rather than the annoying truth. Honestly, he's twice Yuriy's age; he shouldn't have to be watched like a child prone to wandering off on his own by _an actual child_ , even if said child has more potential than most. "This way, we can look out for each other! Don't you think?"

The young man turns to look over their shoulders. It just gives Victor a better view of the length and plushness of his eyelashes, even as he glances up with coy amusement. "I hope I'm not imposing, then."

"You're not," Victor assures him, touching the fingertips at his sleeve. He looks out to the ballroom floor ahead of them, and an idea hits him. "Let's make ourselves scarce for now. They can't get you if you're out there dancing, after all."

It earns him a surprised laugh, quickly smothered by the young man's free hand as his face pinks at the effort of holding it back. Victor finds his step faltering at the sparkle that lights up the other's eyes, heart stuttering against his breastbone again with a keen.

"I'm sorry," he says, though the crinkles at the corners of his eyes says otherwise. "It's just-- If I didn't know better, I'd say you planned this."

Victor presses his own free hand to his chest, feigning hurt. "You wound me," he laments with a melodramatic huff. The young man raises a brow at him. "I help you out of the goodness of my heart and you accuse me so."

"He is right to."

The two of them jump, startled. Behind them is an older woman of severe features, scowling darkly and thin arms folded over her chest, tapping her arm with a closed fan. There's a buzz about her that feels heavy, and Victor is reminded of the atmosphere of the crater and of the nightmares he'd lived through as a very young child on the tail end of the war that locked his home away from the rest of the world.

The face is familiar, eerily so, but for the life of him he can't place it.

"Madame Baranovskaya," the young man addresses, bowing his head. Victor's jaw tightens, in part because he feels the grip on his sleeve stiffen, as well. "What a surprise to meet you again so soon."

The older woman scowls a moment longer at Victor, to his confusion, before turning to the young man at his side with a more neutral expression. "You would do well to find better company, dear. There's no telling where this one's been."

"Perhaps," the young man says in kind. "But at least he has better manners than some of the others who've approached me tonight."

The older woman turns to frown at him again, this time more assessing than accusatory. "I suppose he has that much going for him. Better than your chaperone, at least."

The young man's shoulders tense. "Speaking of, I think I see her." He peels himself from Victor's side, not looking at him even once. It's such a stark contrast from just a few moments ago that Victor is left reeling, uncomfortable with the gravity of the atmosphere. "Find me for that dance whenever you wish, sir," he says in parting, and turns and vanishes into the sea of old money and prestige before Victor can even begin to try to follow.

As he blinks, bewildered, the old woman speaks again.

"I know who you are, Victor Nikiforov," the older woman says, voice chilling the air around them by several degrees. Victor snaps his head towards her, head reeling. "Run back to your golden cage, lest Yakov lock you out, too."

Victor narrows his eyes at her, an odd curl of dread low in his gut. "How do you know Yakov?"

"Oh, foolish little bird," the older woman says blithely. "I know him better than you."

She points into the distance, and though he can't see through the throng of people, there's no missing the crackle of concentrated magic that suddenly rolls off her.

And just like that, she fades into the crowd, leaving little but an odd hum in the air where she last stood.

He looks around, a chill cutting through him. There's no way she could be Lilia. Yakov said his wife died in the war, one of their many casualties. Only the Sorceress and their country's desperate defense of her survived before she was exiled, hands cast in Dr. Plisetsky's strongest anti-magic gauntlets--

The older woman wore gloves, but there'd been a thick scar along her wrist in the bare sliver of skin that had showed. Yakov only said that he knew Lilia was gone when the Sorceress went mad and turned on them. He never explained why that was.

His mind races. Yuriy is still alone somewhere in this banquet hall, with little but a similar anti-magic bangle on his ankle to keep his natural ability suppressed. Lilia's already showing interest in the young man he'd just been getting to know. If the Sorceress still lives and is on the hunt for an heir, or at least an appropriate vassal...

_(All this trouble for a guy you literally just met?)_

It occurs to Victor that for all appearances, he's not much better than the young man's stubborn admirers as he sets his jaw and seeks to conquer the crowd. At the very least, he assures himself, his company seems to be wanted.

 

* * *

 

He finds the young man with his chaperone before he finds Yuriy, and even that's a frustrating forty minutes later. Where in the world has that kid gone? He'd better not be mooching around in the kitchens or something while Victor's out here looking for him...

Up close, she doesn't look more than a decade older than Victor himself, but like the young man she's accompanying there's a sense of maturity about her that seems to belie her true age. She wears confidence like the stole over her shoulders, soft in appearance and steady in their carriage. By all means, that should be enough for Victor to collect himself and try again to strike conversation with the young man, hope he's not too late and he can warn him about Lilia's madness.

Except the chaperone has long fingers curled over the young man's hand, leaning in close and nudging the glass of wine out of his grip with a raised brow and a purse of lips. It makes something oddly sour curdle in his stomach, which is absurd given Victor didn't even know the young man existed until two hours ago.

"--said loosen up, not get drunk," she huffs. The young man mumbles a rebuttal of some sort. "Don't sass me, kid. I'm in charge of you, not the other way around."

"S'the server," he grumbles back. "I keep saying, but no one listens."

The chaperone's grip on the young man's hand tightens. " _Focus_. What wine, this one?"

"Two," is the answer back. The chaperone sighs, blowing a loose strand of brown hair from her eyes.

In her frustration, she looks up and catches Victor's staring. She blinks, raising a curious brow at him until she follows his line of sight -- and then promptly looks like she's about to burst out laughing, obvious amusement twinkling in her eyes. Victor can't help but prickle a little at that. Is she _mocking_ him?

"Well," she drawls, raising her voice and patting the young man's shoulder. "You stay here and sober up a little. I'm going to check with the servers about the wine. Surely they'd like to know if the quality's less than ideal. Be a dear and stay out of trouble? There are quite a few predators prowling about tonight."

_(Yeah, no shit.)_

She slinks away on silent feet, giving him a blithe smile as she passes and, far too casually, draws a finger across her throat. An obvious, wordless threat if Victor ever saw one. Wonderful.

With her gone, Victor takes a breath and rakes his fringe from his eyes, trying to settle the fluttering in his chest before taking his own step forward. The young man leans against a pillar, rubbing at his temples with a pair of fingers. There's a faint, barely noticeable hum as he approaches, quickly dying down as the young man notices his presence and stills, holding his breath as he glances up at Victor through his thick lashes.

When their eyes meet again he falters, the tension in him going slack though he stares back incredulously. Victor feels his own nerves settle at that, and he smiles at the young man before stepping closer to stand next to him.

"I was going to collect on that dance," Victor says in way of greeting, which just seems to bewilder the young man more. "But it looks like what you really need is a break."

"I'll be fine," is the immediate response, almost curt in tone. Victor blinks as the young man catches himself and flushes, ducking his head again. "…Sorry. I'm not used to… so many people like this at once."

Victor looks back over the crowd. "It does get exhausting, I'll admit." The fashions and the faces are different, but the people are the same at their core. He returns his gaze to the young man, preening a little when he catches the flush creeping up on those soft cheeks and the way he looks down at his fidgeting hands on the lace of his sleeves. "Honestly? You're the most interesting person here by far."

"What does that say about everyone else," the young man scoffs. "I'm hardly worth remembering, sir."

The words spark… _something_ high in Victor's chest, somewhere close to this throat if not higher. "I believe that I'll be the judge of that in the end." He holds out his hand, hoping that if his words can't be believed, this will be. "Let me stay here with you? I'm not giving up on that dance just yet, you know."

The young man looks down at his offered hand, brow furrowed in his deep-set disbelief, before glancing up to meet Victor's eyes again. In the back of his mind, Victor takes back all his earlier complaints about the old lighting, because the way the weak electric bulbs flicker strengthens the warmth of the young man's flushed cheeks and brings out rich tones in his skeptical eyes that glow just as brilliantly as the thick snow outside.

_(I never wanted this. Why couldn't I get stuck with someone else?)_

A feather-light touch over the curve of his fingers startles him back to awareness. Victor blinks the confusion away even as he gingerly folds his fingers around them in automatic response. As their eyes meet again, Victor sees a glimpse of steel behind the gentleness, and he briefly wonders if Lilia is only curious because of some hidden strength everyone else seems to ignore.

"I'd like that," says the young man, a little pinker in the face for his boldness, and Victor feels like the foundation is crumbling beneath his feet.

\--Which is probably because it actually does.

There's no time to do anything but react. The gentle grip on his hand tightens like a vice, snapping to clasp around his wrist instead, and a sharp tug knocks him further off-balance and stumbling into a smaller body that is apparently more solidly built than the delicate material of his clothes implies.

A string of panicked spellcasting -- "I swear I had a Float on me, come _on_ \--!" -- comes out of the young man's mouth as he tightens his other arm around Victor's waist, but still they fall into the blackness of the lower floors and among the screams of the other partygoers.

 

* * *

 

"So he's just a random party-crasher, not our guy?"

"Yes. He was only looking for the kid he came in with. He didn't bump into me on purpose or anything."

"Ah. So really, your cute face kept distracting him from his babysitting duties. I see."

"Do-- You don't have to say it like that! It's embarrassing!"

"You're not denying it."

"...Shut up."

Coming back into consciousness, Victor groans, an uncomfortable ache pulsing at his temple and his shoulder throbbing like he's been dragged through hell by that arm. In his attempt to take the pressure off it and the weak but still piercing light aiming straight for his eyes, he turns and finds himself burying his face in soft velvet, warm and solid under his cheek.

The talking around him stops, though it seems to be replaced with a barely smothered snort.

A throat clears somewhere above him and there's a gentle touch on his arm, cool and oddly familiar. It's soothing, so much so that Victor sighs and sinks right into it.

"Sir?" Even the soft timbre of his voice feels like a balm to his senses right now. Surely this is what heaven's like, right? "Are you all right? I know that was a pretty bad fall..."

Victor takes in a long, slow breath and releases it the same way. The pain doesn't feel as bad anymore, but he's comfortable where he is. He really doesn't want to move. "A minute, please."

Someone with an unfamiliar voice huffs, sounding more amused than annoyed for their apparent situation. "Now those, friend, we have plenty of."

A smack. "I like you, Giacometti, but quit while you're ahead. We're all in the same mess right now." There's a brief pause. "Even though Pretty Boy here shouldn't have been tailing a certain someone for so long to begin with. _Someone_ needs a refresher course on how to dodge unwanted advances." Another pause. "Unless...?"

The hand on Victor's arm tenses. "Wh-what are you two looking at me like that for?"

"Are you sure he's cut out for this, Instructor?" the other man asks, the humor in his voice increasing exponentially in spite of the strain of it. "He might be better off in Intel. From what I saw through my scope, he's been getting into all sorts of trouble tonight. I'm a little jealous."

The angel whines. "I wasn't even doing anything besides what I was told to! I told you, I'm no good at this flirting thing!"

"And yet this pretty puppy, the most innocent of the lot, had been following you around for half an hour." There's a choking noise. The other man laughs, smug.

"Maybe I went overboard making sure he was a good enough lure," the woman of the group considers aloud. "Success rate's high, sure, but at this cost? It's too much trouble. Even _if_ this guy's a rarer catch than I expected to find out here..."

His pillow twitches and there's a mortified-sounding groan. "You're both so _mean_ ," comes from above him. The other two snicker among themselves; sounds like the previous exchange is something of an inside joke. "He was just asking me for a dance! That's all it was!"

"Oh, Yuuri," the other man sighs, sounding annoyingly fond. "It's a good thing you're cute, even if it does make you prime bait for the easily enamored."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the angel asks, sounding just as skeptical as he had earlier before all this happened.

_(I can't believe this. You're both so pathetic.)_

There's a barely noticeable shift in atmosphere as someone pads closer, soles barely making sound against the stone floor Victor still has half his body on.

"What I really want to know, though," says the woman, voice dropping to a cool severity. A hand grabs his collar suddenly and _yanks_ , making him flinch and his eyes snap open as the brown haired woman from before pulls up the pin he keeps tucked away in its fold into sight, the only symbol of home he's brought along with him on this trip. "--is why some high-bred Estharian citizen is doing at a banquet in _Trabia_ when the whole country vanished off the map after the last Sorceress War seventeen years ago. Care to answer that for us, Pretty Boy?"

The tension snaps back in the young man's form, hand faltering on Victor's shoulder. "Esthar? What?"

"Wait, Esthar still stands?" the other man balks.

The brown haired woman rolls her eyes at them. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking him."

_Well,_ Victor thinks wryly, fist grasping at the fabric of the leg he'd apparently been resting his head on. The pain from the impact doesn't matter much now, not in this scenario. _This is a little more than I expected to find outside of home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason being: there's really no one else that suits Laguna so well, don't you think? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> (And now onto the actual hiatus. See you for Disc Two!)


	10. jailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protip: don't sprain _both_ arms. I could barely use my laptop for a month. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> THAT BEING SAID the extra time to sit and plan allowed me to iron out some rough patches that didn't sit right with me for future events. One of which is why you should _probably_ look at the tags, since it's been updated now that the relevant character's actually showing up soon. Disc 2 will be split in two parts with another Interlude between them. There is just way too much going on in the first half to justify cramming everything in another eight-chapter chunk.
> 
> For this particular chapter, there's a slight warning for mentioned torture and... honestly, I'm not even sure what to call everything with the [moombas](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Moomba). Humans are mean to them, that's all you need to know.

"Status report on Cell 23F-10?"

 

"Still unconscious, sir. How should we proceed?"

 

"Keep an eye on that one. The Sorceress wants him in top health for when he's brought to her."

 

"And the others, sir?"

 

"The resistance leader will be taken care of by our interrogators. After all these years of trouble, he's bound to know something we don't. As for his little band..."

 

* * *

 

" _Sonova--_!"

 

"Oh, quit complaining," Phichit huffs at him, rubbing his fingers together and frowning at them, trying to get some kind of reaction going. "This is your own fault, so pay the consequences."

 

Yuriy grits his teeth as Phichit tries to cast another Cure, trying desperately to ignore the low whine of white noise in the air and the way it makes his skin crawl and itch. The cool light of the spell flickers and just as quickly fizzles out, but at least some of it seeps into Yuriy's frostbitten skin and mends what was torn up by all the ice.

 

Along the back wall of the cell, Instructor Yuuko sits with her legs tucked under her, staring up at the ceiling with a far-off look and a small frown. Her hands in her lap are still, but clenched like they are it's possible she's just holding back her own anger and fear about their situation.

 

"I can't believe it," she says low, the scrunch of her eyebrows tightening. "After so long of nothing... why now?"

 

Yuriy's own face twists at the memory. _Of all the terrible luck--_ "It's Victor's damn fault, that's what it is. If he'd just held on to that stupid GF a little longer instead of handing it right back--!"

 

Phichit's sorry attempts at drawcasting Cure from him in this thrice-damned place falters. "Wait, am I missing something?"

 

Yuuko blinks at the two of them, squinting suspiciously at Yuriy especially before softening her expression for Phichit. He tries not to bristle at that.

 

"That depends," she says. "Did you happen to have any strangely coherent dreams while you were out? Maybe with people you don't really recognize?"

 

Phichit blinks. Then promptly turns back to Yuriy. "By any chance, did you ever kick Victor in the shin for getting distracted by something in a high society crowd? And then wander off because you thought he was being boring?"

 

"All the time," Yuriy answers immediately, making a face. He freezes. "Wait, what? You had _me_!?"

 

He can feel Yuuko's stare on him, as accusing as she is confused. It's pretty obvious she knows what he's talking about. She's close to Katsuki, and if he's really anything like Yuriy, then he had little to no way of hiding it from a young age either.

 

"I didn't see you," Yuuko says slowly, frowning. "I saw Victor, yes, but not you." A blush creeps up on her face and she turns her head aside, coughing into a fist. "I, um. Saw quite a bit of him."

 

It takes a few seconds, but the coin drops. Yuriy's own face explodes a flustered red.

 

"You were either Chris or the old lady, weren't you?!" he screeches, scrambling to his feet. He nearly topples over, but Phichit lunges forward to lock his knees in place for him. "What the hell kind of questioning was that?"

 

"Well, what kind of person follows someone around for half an hour because he thinks they're _cute_?" she snaps back.

 

Yuriy's hackles prickle at that, but honestly he has no defense for Victor's actions. He definitely had been a dumbass back then. "That wasn't the only reason! He's an idiot, but he's not that clueless!"

 

"Oh, I'm sure he came up with a lot of reasons. He had plenty of time!"

 

"Do you really think for a second that--!"

 

A loud boom echoes through the cell, startling the three of them as they whip their heads towards the door.

 

"Keep it down in there!" the guard snaps at them from the small window, scowling. "Sheesh. Even with the anti-magic field up, you resistance people are crazy. Is this one of your infamous tricks? I'm not falling for it!"

 

Yuriy's skin crawls at the mention of the anti-magic field, though with him still being partially frostbitten he's not sure how much of it's genuine. Also, really? They seriously don't think they're SeeDs, just more members of the History Makers?

 

The guard keeps grumbling, even as he shuts the window and turns back around. "I don't get paid enough for this. It's always hot, sand gets everywhere, the people up top don't even pretend to care about anything but themselves..."

 

"Wow," Phichit says after a moment of stunned silence. "So what I'm getting from all this is... that wasn't just a weird dream?"

 

Yuuko sighs, leaning against the wall of the cell. "No. It's not something I'm supposed to share, because Garden Faculty Administration is very peculiar about who knows what, but up until a few years ago Yuuri could... well, do that. I always thought the physical and mental trauma from that mission made him suppress it so much, but..."

 

Yuriy scoffs, dropping back down to the floor as well. "Doesn't matter now. He's got it back, and the Sorceress knows where he is and how to get him. Right now, priority should be breaking him out and away from here."

 

"How?" Phichit gestures to the high ceilings, the seamless dark walls, the equally depressing smooth floor. "We have nothing to work with besides the door, and the guard out there doesn't seem like he'd be up for chatting." He blinks. "Besides, don't you hate him? You've been kind of a dick to him since the field exam."

 

Yuriy draws in a slow breath, teeth grit.

 

"I," he begins, low and irritated, "have had to listen to Victor whine about that guy for _three years_. You think he's bad after a week and a half? That's nothing. And then when I finally get the chance to see this guy he's been hung up on for so long, he can't even keep himself out of trouble half the time? I didn't sacrifice everything I've known for _another_ idiot who's as bad as Victor, if not worse!"

 

Phichit looks at him, annoyingly skeptical. "You know, you _can_ admit that you're worried Victor fell for someone who doesn't actually exist." He pauses. "I mean, you'd be wrong and it doesn't change the fact you've been a jerk to Yuuri for no real reason. But there's no shame in admitting you care."

 

"And that's the other thing!" Yuriy snaps, "Who the hell does he think he is, acting all cool and shit? And why the hell do those robed freaks think they have the right to say who can go where because the oh-so-great _Commander_ is on base? Is no one allowed to interact with him without permission or something stupid like that?"

 

Yuuko blinks at him. "Well, you're not that far off."

 

Yuriy pauses, another complaint on his tongue falling flat. "What?"

 

"Garden faculty doesn't like Yuuri interacting much with the students or even other SeeDs," Yuuko continues, shrugging. "A handful are allowed, but for the most part Yuuri is pretty much only permitted to work with a small team if he has anyone at all. Even his back-up tends to be on orders to not engage unless necessary."

 

"What's the point of that?" Yuriy asks, bewildered. Sure, he'd known that Katsuki tended to work solo, but he'd thought it was personal preference or an ego or something.

 

Phichit sighs and shrugs himself. "He may be the Commander, but he also works primarily in espionage. It's kind of important that people can't pick him out in a crowd. I'm still surprised that he was even picked to be one of the SeeDs to assist in the field exam. He's usually too busy for anything but the graduation ceremony. Which, y'know, adds to his mystique."

 

Yuriy squints, the scowl on his face deepening. Something's not adding up, if only because the answers he's getting aren't for the questions he's asking. Katsuki's got a unique affinity, so why would they purposely keep him isolated? What logic does Garden Faculty Administration operate on if that's actually the case? Did... did Victor actually have the right idea, going through with this stupid, half-brained plan of his that's so far from their original one?

 

He shudders. _Nope. Never letting him know that._

 

"Speaking of mysteries, though," Phichit continues as he squints at the door again. "Does anyone even know where we are? Even if we do get out of this cell, are we home free, or...?"

 

At that, Yuriy snorts and falls back against the wall, arms slow to reach up and lace fingers together in a cradle for his head. "You lot were part of the assassination plot against the Sorceress and I revealed myself as a double-agent. They think all of us are part of a resistance faction that's been giving the Galbadian government hell for years. Where do you _think_ we are?"

 

If Victor were to describe Galbadia's D-District Prison, he'd call it a cage for the hopeful retaliating against an unlawful regime or something stupidly flowery like that. If _Georgiy_ , who is somehow even more ridiculous and overdramatic than Victor, were to describe it, he'd say something like 'the chrysalis of the black hearted entangling those who cross their hell-bound paths'. Or something.

 

But in short, D-District is where Galbadia's government officials and military brass throw their political enemies and would-be usurpers to either get information out of them or comfortably forget they exist. It's not necessarily Yuriy's first time here, but it's definitely his first time in an actual cell. They broke Emil out of here a little less than a year ago, under the mostly false accusation that he'd let the History Makers escape arrest during his shift maintaining the station he was assigned. Mila, who'd been the one who actually wrote the override, felt bad and insisted they go after him. And then Emil never left, claiming he had nowhere to go anyway and they seemed 'like fun people to hang around' despite the warrants on their heads.

 

(Yuriy will never understand that weirdo, but at least Mila stopped complaining about being the only one who knew how to do repairs.)

 

That being said, just because he's been here before doesn't mean he's at much more of an advantage than Phichit or Instructor Yuuko. Even if they could expose the wires that power the door, they have no means of overriding the system from inside the cell and the guard for the floor will hear them and call for backup before they even crack it open. Like Phichit said, the simplest way to get out is if the guard opens the door himself.

 

Yuriy groans and drops down to the floor. He's a tactics sort of fighter, not a _strategist_. Figuring this shit out is beyond him.

 

A noise makes him look up. Yuuko's pushed herself to her feet, frowning to herself as she looks at the door.

 

"They're going to have to feed us eventually," she says, slow. "By law they're required to handle our basic needs until they can carry out our sentences -- even if they don't want to or think we don't deserve it. If we can get the jump on the guard then..."

 

Phichit perks up. "That could work. Play up the pitiful angle as a desperate young mom and a pair of kids that had no other options left? He won't know what hit him!"

 

Yuriy's face scrunches. "You seriously think it's going to be that easy?"

 

"Amazingly, we're aware not everyone's as quick to bend over backwards for a pretty face like Victor did," Phichit snorts in response. Yuuko coughs and clears her throat, biting her lip and looking away pointedly. "The guard doesn't need to sympathize with us. He just needs to think we're not a threat."

 

Yuriy scoffs and shifts his arms to fold over his chest, still not convinced. "And how do you plan on doing that? You're the one who pointed out the guard isn't interested in conversation!"

 

Phichit smiles, not a goofy one but one that's actually sharp at the edges. "You think they let me shadow Yuuri for my exam prerequisites for no particular reason? Garden Faculty Admins are weird and uppity, but they aren't stupid."

 

Yuriy raises his brows. He's almost impressed.

 

With that Phichit gestures the two of them closer, allowing them all to huddle together as he hashes out the bare bones of an escape plan. It's not that great, relying on how much pity and/or mean-spiritedness the guard has, but it's better than sitting around waiting for rescue.

 

* * *

 

He returns to consciousness in waves.

 

Distantly, he still feels faint lines tug at him as his awareness creeps slowly back in. He feels them come undone, one by one until all he has left are the loose ends for him to tie up and tuck away. He tries to keep it neat; it only seems fair, given the nature of what he's seen. Even though it's apparently been years since the last time he's done this, it's still easier to use those strings as an anchor and look within, through his own eyes and not sneaking glances through others'. He knows how his own mind works.

 

_Then again_ , Yuuri thinks wryly as he finally opens his eyes and stares up at the blank metal ceiling, only a single flickering tube of light at its center. _Maybe I don't understand myself half as well as I thought I did._

 

It makes sense in hindsight. Yuuri has a much easier time with spells that affect enemies and allies alike indirectly, neither offensive nor healing but something in between. A natural affinity towards that kind of magic is a simple, straightforward explanation for it. But a strong enough affinity that a like-powered Guardian Force actively seeks him out? He's heard tales of things like that, true, but he never thought they were real.

 

Even with that knowledge, though, why would Yuuri give it to Victor? Sure, he could probably find the answer if he presses deeper, but the strain of maintaining his focus for that is already taking its toll on him after so much neglect. He has to train it up again to get it back to where it used to be, when it apparently had been as easy as a stray thought. And even then, there's that woman, Minako -- how familiar is Yuuri with her, that he'd felt so comfortable in her presence and didn't even blink at sassing her despite her obviously higher rank? What happened to her?

 

His pulse echoes between his ears, rushing and loud, and he turns and hisses his discomfort into the stiff, scratchy fabric of the pillow on the cot.

 

The movement feels oddly smooth to him. It takes a moment for him to remember what had transpired before he'd initially lost consciousness, but as soon as the memory returns he bolts upright and just barely stops himself from slapping a hand to his right shoulder.

 

There's little but a sting of warming frostbite under the fabric of his shirt and jacket, no torn holes where the icicle should have pierced through him, no shooting or stabbing pains as he rolls his shoulder to test it in spite of just moving around thoughtlessly. It's as if he'd never gotten injured, especially to such a degree.

 

He takes in a breath. Right. As rare as the magic he's so closely tied to is, he's probably considered too valuable to keep seriously injured. It's very likely someone was ordered to immediately heal him, even if he needed to stay unconscious for travel. From what he remembers and what he feels now, a simple Cure was probably not efficient enough. A Cura, then? It doesn't explain why his clothes are still in one piece, but...

 

A low whine of white noise starts to overtake his hearing as the pulse in his head subsides and he shudders, rubbing at the goosebumps on his arms. The cell's small, just barely enough room to pace around, but with the cot and the toilet off in the corner it feels smaller. It's also noticeably clean, the metal of the floor and walls only dingy with light scratches on its otherwise smooth surface. It's not much to work with, but it's still something to help orient himself better.

 

Solitary cell. Considering what happened, it's not difficult to place which prison he's in right now. D-District is also the most isolated prison in Galbadia, surrounded by nothing but miles of sand in the middle of the Dingo Desert. They'll keep him in here as long as possible, but he's going to eventually be let out to stretch his legs. That'll be his best opportunity to escape. It's also, unfortunately, the one they'll be expecting. He'll figure it out the details then.

 

How many of the others were captured? Yuuri knows Victor didn't leave, stubbornly staying with him in a desperate last bid to keep him safe. At the very least, he's likely imprisoned somewhere in this facility as well. He's his own brand of valuable, after all, but not as indispensable; it's far more likely that Victor is in worse condition than him right now, only getting the barest of necessities to wear him down. There's no guarantee they'll keep him alive long once they get what they want out of him, or if they lose patience with him. It's not as if most people who end up in D-District ever see freedom again, not unless they have a contact on the outside that can bribe and pull strings.

 

So. Priorities. Figure out an escape route, then find Victor. Yuuri still owes him, after all, and if nothing else Victor also owes Yuuri more actual answers. He can't do that if he's dead.

 

...Okay, that's a little mean. But it's true.

 

The floor and walls around him shift with the sudden whir of a machine. Yuuri grabs the cot's edge to keep steady, his jaw set and muscles tense. A clank echoes through the cell from one end of it, and the sudden jerk knocks him off-balance anyway.

 

His stomach drops with the rise of the cell. It looks like his chance has come a lot sooner than he was expecting.

 

It feels both too long and too soon when his ascent just as abruptly stops. He yelps as he stumbles back onto the cot, wincing as his shoulder hits the support on his way down. His hand cradles his sore shoulder without thinking, gingerly prodding it to ensure it's nothing more than a little bruised, if that.

 

The wall in front of him opens, the hiss of the hydraulics loud in Yuuri's ears. Someone steps inside accompanied by a pair of guards, all three backlit by the stark artificial lights of the prison.

 

Yuuri only has time to note the white lab coat and the clipboard in the doctor's hands before the guards march forward and drag him to his feet. He forces himself to stay silent as they twist his arms to lock behind his back. The more complacent he seems, the quicker they'll drop their defenses.

 

As he's dragged out towards the doctor, he hears the click of nails against the floor. A quick glance up reveals a pair of ruddy leonine creatures, green eyes staring back at him with more brightness than just color. Yuuri squints, brow furrowing. Those... look familiar somehow. Has he seen them somewhere before?

 

The doctor grabs his chin, startling Yuuri as his head is jerked side to side and up and down. No comments are made even as the doctor mumbles to himself and lets go only to take notes. Sourly, Yuuri thinks of Dr. Odagaki back at Balamb Garden, who may be exasperated with the students' energy on a daily basis and the stubbornness of the active SeeDs but makes a point to at least smile at everyone who comes into her office.

 

With little warning, the doctor then tugs at the lapels of Yuuri's jacket, huffing at the barely touched fabric and grumbles about how magic makes things more complicated than it needs to be, jotting down more notes. The doctor carelessly tosses his clipboard behind him and the leonine creatures scramble to catch it, tripping over too-large paws and fumbling to avoid crinkling or scratching the papers.

 

"Moombas," the doctor grouses, not even looking back at them. "Useless, the lot of them."

 

Yuuri clenches his jaw, but says nothing. He tries to shoot an apologetic glance to the creatures, but they squeak and hide behind the clipboard, tufted tails sweeping against the floor.

 

With a loud sigh, the doctor arches his back in a stretch; the pops and cracks that follow sound almost painful. "Alert and conscious, no further injuries besides what was healed three days ago. I'd say he's about ready to be transported back to Deling City for his trial and whatever it is the Sorceress plans on doing with him."

 

Yuuri starts, head snapping up for the first time on his own in disbelief. One of the guards growls and knocks his elbow against the back of Yuuri's head, forcing him to look back down again. _I've been here for three days?!_

 

Has he been unconscious this whole time? What about Victor? Yuuri's heard nothing but horror stories about Galbadia's interrogators, how often they'd be careless and push anyone they're questioning past their limits. Victor's made too much of a nuisance of himself. There's no way he'd simply be locked up like Yuuri. If Victor gets killed here...

 

As before, the doctor easily ignores him and turns. He raises a hand in a loose wave. "Get him cleaned up and in a vehicle by the hour. If President Yang was bad, the Sorceress is worse and I do _not_ want to be on her bad side."

 

Yuuri feels his stomach twist. He's barely been out and he's already out of time.

 

The guard to his left clears their throat. "What about the prisoner in the interrogation room, doctor?"

 

The doctor pauses mid-step as Yuuri's heart leaps into his throat. "I suppose it's been a while since we took him down. I'll have the moombas unhook the wires. If he's dead or dying, we can just toss him out for the monsters. No point trying to cure stupidity, after all."

 

One of the guards tugs Yuuri away down the hall as the other salutes and follows. Yuuri doesn't pay attention to them, mind racing as he tries to think of a way to work this to his advantage.

 

His eyes flick across the hall, looking for anything he can possibly use. The walls even out here are too smooth, the rail opening to the central hub of the prison just over waist-high and solid metal just like everything else. The ceiling's too high to attempt jumping to reach, even using the walls for additional leverage. And that white noise buzzing in his ears is so _distracting_ \--

 

An elbow knocks into his back, making Yuuri stumble forward. The guards say nothing, but their steps quicken as they approach the hall on the other end of the floor, branching off into one of the other areas of the prison. Both guards have a firm grip, but they lack the stiff conviction in their gait that usually accompanies proper soldiers who've seen any sort of combat. It's possible Yuuri can still catch them off-guard, but it's very risky.

 

Well, it's not like Yuuri really has a choice in the matter, not if he wants his freedom. His window of opportunity's too slim to be picky right now.

 

As he takes the next step forward he lets his knee give out, forcing himself into a drop. When the guard on his right grumbles and tries to yank him back up, he strikes. His free leg immediately pistons off the floor, sweeping up to knock the guard off their feet and loosen the grip on Yuuri's arms. The guard still standing staggers as Yuuri tugs his arms free of the weak restraints and falls back into the wall, swearing in shock.

 

Yuuri bolts, ignoring their shouts. He tries to remember information he's overheard on missions past, when alcohol and the atmosphere made the tongues of a bunch of military brass loose and complacent. D-District is a tough prison, intended to keep its captives locked away from the world, but its security system has one fatal flaw that they've never really fixed. Many of them think it's unnecessary to do so and a waste of resources. Some think it's just paranoia at work, because how could anyone break out of here on their own?

 

The fatal flaw is this: if a prisoner escapes and can't be captured, the anti-magic field is disabled so they can release the machines they keep agitated in their own containment areas to hunt them down. The very same anti-magic field that's preventing Yuuri from using his own spells and suppresses the effectiveness of his junctions because it also drowns out communication between a Bonded and their Guardian Force.

 

As long as he can outmaneuver the guards and avoid getting captured again, they'll have no choice but to shut the anti-magic field off. And if Yuuri's good at anything, it's that as much trouble as he usually finds himself neck-deep in without reason, he's gotten very adept at getting himself out of it, too.

 

Of course, it's just as he's assured himself of this that he feels a large hand grab his arm as he tries to make a sharp turn to avoid a pair of guards trying to cut him off on the stairs. He doesn't give himself time to panic or overthink; he lets himself go with the movement and uses the momentum to put extra strength behind his swing back. Unfortunately, it seems as if his move was expected, because another large hand immediately catches it and whatever force he built up is abruptly dialed back down. Still, the feeling and sound of a fist hitting flesh is grimly satisfying.

 

"Calm down, Yuuri!" the guard in the soldier uniform snaps, hissing between teeth. Yuuri falters, bewildered. The hand tight around his wrist lowers slow and steady. It's only then that Yuuri sees the blond curls and stubbled jawline under the helmet, and a brief glance down shows a holster that is far from Galbadian-standard. "Good strength there, but it's just us!"

 

A second guard approaches behind Chris, visor up and frowning as the intercom starts barking orders to lock down. He seems familiar, too, though Yuuri can't place his face.

 

"It seems his escape has set off security measures," the other guard says. "And he did it on his own. I'd be impressed if it weren't so annoying. I thought the prison guards were better than that."

 

Chris huffs a weak laugh, reaching up with his free hand to rub at his jaw. Yuuri would feel bad about that, but Chris should really know better. "I keep telling you we're professionals. I don't know why it's only taking you until now to see it."

 

"There was nothing to see," the other guard snips back.

 

"What is going on?" Yuuri asks finally, frowning. Chris turns back to him with a sober expression, more serious than Yuuri thinks he's seen from Chris in a long while.

 

"Sara and I saw the rest of you get taken into custody after the Sorceress defeated you," Chris explains. "We stayed low and left town that night to get backup. Including Grumpy over there and Sara's brother."

 

"I did not ask to be a prisoner of one of the most notorious resistance factions against Galbadia's government!" the other guard hisses, eyes narrowing, and oh, now Yuuri remembers where he's seen his face before. He's the other guard from the train back in Timber.

 

"Victor's group is here?" Yuuri clarifies, focusing on what's more important. "And how did you even get in?"

 

"Turns out Seunggil here is a transport officer," Chris explains, a smug grin curling at his lips. "Once we were able to convince him to help us out, it was as simple as getting here in time."

 

Seunggil scowls at Chris, unimpressed. "I fully intend on turning you all in after this mess is settled."

 

"Of course you are," Chris says. "After all, I'm sure your superiors -- if they're even still alive and with the military after the Sorceress is through with them -- are going to be nothing but sympathetic to the fact you assisted in the escape of the infamous History Makers' leader from D-District no matter the circumstances."

 

Seunggil's face darkens, face twisting angrily, but he says nothing in retaliation.

 

"Either way, Sara and her brother are combing the main cells for Yuuko and the others," Chris continues, face sobering again. "And thanks to you, the anti-magic field will be down any moment. We don't have much time either way, so we have to hurry."

 

As he says this, a siren blares and red lights along the walls flash, and the white noise that's been ringing in Yuuri's ear sputters out with a final whine. Gears shift and doors slide open with a hiss, and the clank of metal against metal echoes through the halls. Several floors below them, the squawk of a patrolling guard is drowned out by an explosion and the crackle of electricity, along with a vaguely familiar screech.

 

Chris snorts and claps a hand to Yuuri's shoulder. "Right on cue. Let's go rescue our idiot, Commander. They'll be fine."

 

Yuuri takes in a breath. Right. Young and inexperienced though most of them are, all but Sara's brother are SeeDs. They know how to take care of themselves in a situation like this. "Where's the interrogation room, then?"

 

Seunggil answers, sour, "Spire 03, top floor. We're currently on floor ten of Spire 01. The bridge is ahead."

 

"Then let's go," Yuuri says, and starts to run down the hall again with Chris and Seunggil at his heels.

 

He doesn't want to think about what kind of sight he's going to be greeted with once they break into the interrogation room. It makes his blood boil, his chest tighten, his gut turn. He might not understand Victor's kindness or know why Yuuri had apparently once put enough faith in him to entrust Diablos in his hands, but he does know this:

 

Victor's spent all this time reaching out to him, waiting for him with more patience than Yuuri thinks he deserves. It's about time Yuuri does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not have nearly as much POV switching as the source material, but there are still too many things happening at once to avoid it completely.
> 
> **Glossary** :  
>  _Cura_ : The mid-tier Cure spell. Other _-ra_ spells include: Fira, Thundara, Blizzara.  
>  _Moomba_ : The final life-form for a race known as the Shumi. As said earlier, humans tend to treat them badly, but they are sentient and are highly regarded in their own tribe.


	11. run & run & run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the well-wishes, everyone! I am in fact better because I learned very quickly trying to power through it was more painful than it was worth.
> 
> Also, for trivia: I almost went against my chapter naming schematic by going with _The Man With The Machine Gun_ instead of a YOI track. I wanted to very badly but I managed to hold back.
> 
> Chapter warnings: continued vague depictions of **torture** , and the entirety of the next part of the plot if I'm going to be honest since it involves **weapons of war**.

There are too many floors in these stupid towers and it's pissing Yuriy off more and more the longer they have to duck and cover to avoid gunfire and the buzz of the machines set loose on them. According to Sara and her loud-ass brother they're in Spire 01, which would be great if they were just planning on a cut-and-run like last time but no, _that'd_ be too easy. They still have to get their weapons back, because like hell is Yuriy leaving his and Victor's gunblades here after all the shit they went through to get them perfect.

 

Sara shakes out her hand as another soldier crumples under her fists, pouting. "How many more floors 'til we get to that room again? It's getting annoying, being the only one who can really fight right now."

 

Her brother looks over, frowning. "Am I not helping enough, Sara?"

 

"They don't even aim at you!" Sara grouses. "And besides, we talked about this earlier! If you want to help me, actually _help_ me!"

 

_Why do those two insist on dragging everyone into their stupid sibling spats?_ Yuriy is so glad he doesn't have to worry about that kind of bull. He just has Victor to get pissed at.

 

Phichit peers into the next room and immediately snaps back, a grimace on his face. Everyone looks at him, curious.

 

"Good news and bad news," he starts with. "Good news. Found our weapons! Hard to miss Victor's gunblade, after all. That thing's kind of gaudy."

 

" _Thank_ you," Yuriy grumbles. At least some people here have sense.

 

Instructor Yuuko frowns. "What's the bad news?"

 

Phichit's grimace deepens. "There's a guard in there. With a machine gun."

 

Sara makes a face and looks down at her hands. "There's no way I can block most of those, even with junctions."

 

"Any ideas how we're going to get past him?" Phichit asks. "Because I'll be honest, he looks kind of scary."

 

Yuriy scoffs. "Keep him distracted. I'll grab my gunblade and we'll see how quick things go in our favor after that."

 

"Or I could go in," Sara's brother huffs. Yuriy ignores him and creeps forward past Phichit, peering over the window into the room.

 

Sure enough, the room's light reflects too-brightly off of the golden surface of Victor's gunblade on the table inside. Next to it is Yuriy's more subtle and much cooler black gunblade, alongside Katsuki's blaster edge and the coil of Instructor Yuuko's whip. Phichit's staff leans against the table's edge, a straight line against the leg and hip of the guard inside.

 

The guard stands at loose attention, but it's clear from the carriage of his shoulders that he's a hell of a lot more competent than the prison's security they've been dodging. Though they're clean his boots are more worn-in, uniform nowhere near as crisp and bright, the surface of the machine gun dull even though it looks freshly oiled. Well, shit. They actually got a proper soldier in here. It'd be almost an honor if the guy wasn't what stood between them and freedom right now.

 

Whatever. Yuriy's best at ambush attacks anyway; it's his one advantage of being small for his age. Between that and the natural power that runs through his veins, he can still come out of this on top.

 

He bursts in before any of the others can react or try to stop him. The soldier immediately snaps to attention, barrel aimed right at him, but a blast of Fire forces him to bring it back up to guard his face. A feint to the right doesn't fool the soldier, though, and Yuriy hisses as the butt of the gun smacks him between the shoulders just as his fingers graze the handle of his weapon.

 

The soldier says nothing as he keeps him pinned, wiping soot from his cheek. From what Yuriy can see in the window's reflection, he's nowhere near as smug as any of the prison guards and instead is frowning down at Yuriy, like he doesn't know what to make of him.

 

It's all the distraction Yuriy needs. He twists and makes a grab for the chain on the end of his gunblade, yanking it down and into his open palm. With his momentum he's able to knock the machine gun askew and just as quick he's on his feet, pushing the soldier back against the wall with the sharp edge of the blade pressing into the tough fabric of the uniform. Yuriy revels a little too much in the way the soldier's dark eyes have popped, clearly caught off-guard by him like so many people tend to be.

 

"Get in and get moving!" He hisses at the door, and sure enough the others come tumbling inside. Instructor Yuuko is quick to grab her whip and Katsuki's blaster edge, just as Phichit grabs his staff and Sara grits her teeth to haul up the dense weight of Victor's large-ass and hideous golden gunblade.

 

Yuriy has no idea why he's even surprised that Instructor Yuuko has The Look on her face again when she turns to him. "You are _incredibly_ reckless. Do you know that? How hard is it to share a plan with your team before putting it into action?"

 

Yuriy resists the urge to roll his eyes. "It got us what we needed, didn't it?"

 

She huffs, blowing hair from her face. "One of these days, you're going to get yourself in more trouble than you can handle."

 

"Less scolding, more escaping," Phichit interrupts, glancing back towards the door where Sara's brother stands guard. "How do we get out of here again? Up top?"

 

"Is it a good idea to discuss this sort of thing in front of me?" the soldier interrupts, voice dry. Yuriy sneers and presses his blade firmer against the man's collar. Unlike President Yang, though, his face remains annoyingly neutral.

 

"He does have a point, though," Sara says. "He can just follow us if we let him go."

 

Yuriy considers this. He calls to Sara's brother, "Hey, dumbass! How useful is this guy's ID for us?"

 

Sara's brother prickles. "Listen, you little prick--!"

 

"Mickey," Sara cuts in, pouting.

 

Sara's brother makes a nasty-looking face at him, but he relents. "He's a Sergeant. He's not a commissioned officer, but he can definitely get us out of here pretty fast."

 

Yuriy grins. "Perfect."

 

There's a noise behind him, the screech of metal against metal and glass shattering. He jerks, unsure if he should pull his weapon away and risk losing their best ticket out of here or try and trust the others to actually pull their weight. He finds he doesn't have to.

 

In the blink of an eye, the soldier grunts and hoists up his gun one-handed, just barely keeping it parallel to the floor, and fires several rounds into the hulking machine that burst in through the now-shattered window. Most of the bullets ricochet off, but a few make their mark and the machine reels back. It gives enough time for Phichit to cast a Thunder spell to finish it off, making the large machine sputter and tilt back into what remains of the wall.

 

Everyone stares as the soldier hisses and drops his arm again, letting it hang next to him as a line of red seeps into the dark blue of his uniform collar due to Yuriy's refusal to budge at all.

 

"Are you going to go or not?" the soldier still manages to deadpan. Yuriy gawks, unsure of what to make of this unexpected turn. "You don't have much time until drastic measures are taken to keep you all here."

 

"Why the fuck did you help us?" Yuriy ends up blurting instead. "I literally have a weapon on you!"

 

The soldier seems to shrug with just his eyebrows. "Does it matter? I'm pretty much dead no matter what happens now."

 

"That's not--!"

 

"That's actually pretty true," Yuuko sighs, making Yuriy startle. "The Sorceress isn't one for mercy. We all saw that. It won't matter if he helped us or not if we escape with our weapons on his watch."

 

Something kind of nasty twists a little in the back of Yuriy's throat. He knows it's not guilt or pity or something stupid like that -- Yuriy's been through worse, no matter how much he's heard Galbadian soldiers complain over the past three years, and Victor's always been too much of a softie to be as cutthroat as he should be in their circumstances -- but it doesn't mean he has to like the fact he recognizes the dull, matter-of-fact tone from both the soldier and Instructor Yuuko for what it is.

 

Against his better judgement, Yuriy hisses out a groan and pulls at the soldier's shoulder. He's quick to keep the sharp edge of his gunblade on him, scowling all the while. "You're coming with us." He ignores the stares he feels on the back of his neck as he insists, "We don't need any trace of us getting out to that witch, so keep your mouth shut and cooperate! Got it?"

 

He definitely ignores the brief exchange between Sara and Phichit of, "I don't think--?" "Shh, I want to see where he's going with this!"

 

"ID card," Yuriy demands a little more hotly.

 

"I need my hands for that," the soldier says.

 

"If you can fire a heavy-ass gun like that one-handed, you don't need more than one hand," Yuriy snaps back. "Hurry up before I change my mind and kill you where you stand!"

 

The soldier says nothing else in his defense, but the fact his free hand is extra slow in pulling his badge from its chest pocket feels deliberate and almost Victor levels of petty. He's very tempted to dig the tip of his blade between the soldier's shoulder blades for that.

 

As soon as the soldier has his ID card out, Yuuko plucks it from his fingers and looks it over. She glances up at the soldier, a single eyebrow raised. "Sergeant Otabek Altin, huh? Nice to meet you, though the circumstances could be better."

 

"You as well," he says in return. Yuriy prickles as the soldier turns just enough to glance back at him, that same small frown from before at the visible corner of his mouth. "Well?"

 

Yuriy gives in to his urge and makes the smallest jab forward, a trill of satisfaction going through him as the soldier's features flinch just barely at the sharp tip poking through his uniform. "Stop cozying up and get moving, asshole. I'm not getting stuck here because of you!"

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly for all the commotion, the moombas beat Yuuri and his would-be rescuers to the top floor and the interrogation room. Or maybe not so surprisingly, considering all the detours Yuuri's taken to avoid capture.

 

There's more of them, about a half-dozen or so, all clambering around the uppermost ring and communicating in low growls and fragments of words. They all seem agitated, fumbling with bottles and the remains of a first-aid kit torn and shredded across the floor. The one closest to the door of the interrogation room seems to be struggling with a screw-cap lid, whining and chewing at it in earnest.

 

"What are those things doing?" Seunggil gripes, sounding annoyed. "The doctor posted here is going to pitch a fit at this mess."

 

Chris makes a small noise. "I think they're trying to heal Victor on their own? Makes sense that he's gotten the little guys on his side. They are pretty cute and mostly have free reign of the place."

 

Seunggil scoffs. "They're all mangy and clumsy. That's hardly cute."

 

_That's what you're stuck on?_ "It doesn't matter," Yuuri cuts in. He feels their stares on him; he's not sure which of the two seems more bemused by his curtness, but he'd bet money on Chris. "If they're going against the doctor's orders to heal him up, then he's probably in really bad shape. We need to get Victor out of here and fast."

 

"The doctor doesn't need to waste valuable supplies on an uncooperative prisoner," Seunggil explains. He scowls back at the looks he gets. "As if any of your lot would be that generous."

 

"You say that like you personally didn't see how Victor treats his prisoners," Chris snaps before Yuuri can. "You say that like it isn't well-known that he does his best to make sure no one is seriously hurt, and that officers don't get orders to try and take advantage of it. I don't care if you like him or even us, but don't you dare imply that his moral fiber is anything less than leagues above the Galbadian military brass'. He's a better man than any of us deserves."

 

Seunggil thins his lips, scowling deeper, but says nothing. Irritated though he is, Yuuri turns away and starts to stride for the door of the interrogation room. Chris can handle it, if he's been doing just fine on his own so far.

 

As Yuuri approaches he notices that one of the creatures looks decidedly different, on all fours and a muddled gray-brown instead of the bright, fiery colors of the moombas. Yuuri's step falters, and Victor's dog lifts its nose from the crack under the door to look at him with an imploring whine. Had they used Victor's dog to find him here, assuming it'd be safe from the guards? Or had it come on its own, knowing Victor was in trouble?

 

Yuuri swallows as the dog takes a step back to allow him to open the door. He doesn't waste more time, pushing through with the rush of a bad feeling in his veins.

 

The interrogation room is mostly empty, little but a few control panels along the walls and several restraints loose on flat surfaces where a prisoner would be strapped. There are bundles of wires anchored down that visibly lead to the control panels; the implications make Yuuri's stomach churn and twist, leaving him thoroughly unsettled.

 

And just barely supporting himself against one of these bare walls, another pair of moombas hovering around him and whining with salves smeared over their paws, is Victor.

 

Victor's dog bays in a low howl before loping forward towards him, insistently pressing its nose into the curve of Victor's loose arm over his torso. The moombas mumble at each other over the intrusion, but other than an odd chirp that sounds like a little like Victor's name they don't seem too upset.

 

Yuuri doesn't think, even as Chris hisses in sympathy behind him and even Seunggil's stoniness crumbles at the sorry sight Victor makes. His feet take him straight to Victor's side as well, and as he kneels into a crouch he sees more than hears Victor's faint, pained groan.

 

"Victor," he starts, only to pause and stare at Victor more closely. "...What is going on with your hair?"

 

It still glows but Yuuri is sure it's never been quite this literal before, flickering in the interrogation room's low light. Ever since the beginning Victor's long hair had an ethereal quality to it, never tangling and never dulling no matter the circumstance. He'd been wondering if he only found it so distracting after being put in a position he had no choice but to admire it, but...

 

He reaches forward almost thoughtlessly, and the dog perks its ears as it pulls off its chin from over the curve of Victor's elbow. The small puff of a bark is the only warning Yuuri gets before _something_ jolts and snaps at his fingers, crackling angrily as he jerks his hand back in wide-eyed shock.

 

Behind him, he hears Chris snort. "That thing's finally giving out, I guess."

 

In front of him, Victor hisses and just barely manages to crack open his eyes. They're clouded over with lingering pain, but it only takes a moment longer for recognition to break through and spark life back into them.

 

Something nudges Yuuri's hand. He glances over to see the dog's nudging a bottle towards him, the end of a fluffy tail wagging just slightly. Awkwardly, Yuuri pats the dog's head and allows himself to scratch a little behind its ears. The tail wagging increases. It only takes a glance at the label to recognize it. In most cases it'd be a little excessive, but with how barely coherent Victor is right now an elixir is probably their best option.

 

With not much other choice, Yuuri pops open the elixir and reaches forward again, this time clearly keeping his hand away from Victor's hair to keep him steady while he very cautiously dribbles the fast-acting medicine down Victor's throat. It only takes about a quarter of the bottle for Victor to start coughing and groan much louder than before, the fog fading from his eyes.

 

"Victor?" Yuuri tries again as he keeps his fingers anchored on Victor's jawline. The shock came from somewhere around his ear, which is weird. But then again, Yuuri's never actually initiated physical contact between him and Victor since they met up again in Timber. "Are you all right? Can you drink the rest of this yourself?"

 

Victor's breath hitches, eyes snapping up to meet Yuuri's. What seems like a thousand different emotions flashes across them, but most prevalent seems to be incredulity, relief, and... fear? _Why fear?_

 

"Yuuri," Victor manages, reaching up to cover Yuuri's fingers still on the line of Victor's jaw. "You're here. Why? They said..."

 

Yuuri shakes his head. "Never mind what they said. Drink up. You need your strength back and we need to get out of here."

 

Of course, it's then that the weird shock jolts him again and he flinches. He feels Victor flinch, too, strangely enough, and annoyance takes over his features.

 

"I suppose it wasn't going to last all that abuse," Victor grumbles low under his breath. He reaches behind his head and, to Yuuri's complete surprise, _yanks_.

 

There's a sputter of small sparks and a persistent flicker, but both go out like a smothered candlewick as soon as Victor drops his hand back to the floor, a thin cable with the casings by its ends melted and warped. The entire tube of it is has a stark reflective surface, practically rendering it invisible as it lies still in Victor's grip.

 

That's not the biggest surprise, though. The biggest surprise is that with the cable Victor was apparently wearing gone, he looks... _different_.

 

His features are still largely the same, but the angles of his face have sharpened considerably and there are even little nicks and imperfections Yuuri's sure didn't actually exist until now. More jarringly, the long curtain of brilliant, moonlight-pale hair is completely and utterly _gone_ ; the color's a little more grounded but no less stunning, the very ends of it reaching no further than Victor's nape, though his fringe still is long enough to cover his eyes and has enough bounce... to...

 

The _video of Victor's speech_. The cameras' recording quality was too questionable to note the differences in Victor's face, but his _hair_ had failed to show up in it half the time. That's why Victor didn't bother hiding with the rest of his group and had no trouble walking around in spite of the broadcast being so recent. He didn't _need_ to.

 

He looks older like this, but he also looks a lot more like the nobleman from Yuuri's still very muddled memories. It's... something.

 

Victor blinks owlishly at him. Yuuri isn't sure, but he thinks the dimples are more pronounced now. "Yuuri?"

 

Okay. Yuuri can reflect on what's changed later. For now-- "Can you stand?" he asks, pulling back a little so Victor can sit up better. "We don't have much time left to escape. If you're still hurt--"

 

"I'll be fine," Victor huffs, and though his face twists some with the effort he does manage to work himself into standing upright. The moombas cheer. "Listen, Yuuri, there's something I need to tell you--"

 

Another round of the sirens blare and Seunggil swears behind them. Yuuri snaps around to look at him, not liking the alarmed frown on his face. "What's going on?"

 

"Three minute warning before the submersion sequence starts," Seunggil answers. "If we aren't at least in Spire 01 by then, they have us trapped here. There'll be nowhere to run."

 

Chris' swear is a little more forceful and he turns to them with a severe expression. "Save the debriefing for later. We have to leave now."

 

Victor's face hardens, as well. "Fine. Let's--!" As Yuuri probably should've expected, Victor's legs aren't exactly cooperating and Yuuri yelps as he catches Victor from a jelly-kneed drop to the floor. His dog barks, nudging the side of Victor's legs with its shoulder.

 

_We don't have time for this_ , Yuuri laments. Without preamble, he ducks and sweeps Victor's legs off the ground, hefting him up as he straightens. Victor makes a startled noise, his grip immediately tightening around Yuuri's shoulders. "Just hold on and stay close to me. Okay?"

 

Victor doesn't respond.

 

Yuuri blinks and glances over, only to immediately regret it when he's met with the kind of dumbfounded look he usually only sees on some of the younger, more easily impressed students of Garden. "...Victor?"

 

"Wow," Victor breathes. Yuuri tries and, judging by the sudden heat in his face, undoubtedly fails at hiding how flustered the remark makes him.

 

Despite the situation at hand, Chris snorts. "Keep it together, you two. We have a prison to break out of first."

 

* * *

 

Halfway across the bridge to Spire 01, the shouts and snapped orders of guards and security start coming from behind them.

 

"They caught up quick," Victor comments, peering over Yuuri's shoulder.

 

"No, you just took your sweet time earlier," Chris huffs in response. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

 

"If you're going to antagonize each other, wait until we're actually out of here," Yuuri gripes, readjusting his hold on Victor. He prays no one starts shooting. Or, at the very least, if someone does that Chris will be able to handle it. Yuuri's still not sure if Seunggil's just waiting for an opportunity to save his own skin and he's not sure he wants to find out.

 

There's a whine of gears just barely audible over the wind. More orders are being barked behind them, too muddled to parse. Up ahead the gate to Spire 01 creaks in protest, figures rushing forward and struggling to keep the door from closing. Victor's dog barks and runs ahead, ears flapping.

 

It's hard to tell with the sand blowing around them, but the people ahead look and sound very familiar. They aren't in uniform, either the Galbadian uniform or the prison's security, except for two. Even then, like Seunggil, the two that are aren't actively trying to stop anyone. In fact, while one isn't doing much of anything, the other seems to be helping...?

 

The most familiar of the group raises both hands to her mouth and shouts, "Hey, Yuuri! Hurry up, we can't hold the bridge for long!"

 

Hearing Yuuko's voice after only three days, which he wasn't even actively conscious for the majority of, should not send such a rush of relief through Yuuri's veins. Still, with D-District's reputation, he doesn't think he can be blamed; years of training dictates to prioritize, and ultimately as a fellow SeeD and the senior officer of her group, Yuuko fell below himself and Victor. She's fully capable of taking care of herself and others as an Instructor, true, but the fact she has a family who hasn't heard from her in a week and that it's at least partially Yuuri's fault is what the whole situation right now boils down to.

 

The first shots fire from behind them. Chris bites out a swear and unholsters his gun, pausing just briefly enough to steady himself and fire a round back. By now they're close enough that Yuuri hears the other Yuri snap at the uniformed soldier to do something useful. The soldier looks at them and says something back. Yuriy prickles and gestures more wildly. The soldier sighs.

 

Victor's grip on Yuuri's shoulders tightens. "You might want to duck."

 

"What?"

 

He quickly finds out what, as the soldier hefts up a large machine gun with one arm and uses his free hand to steady it. He gives them a single jerk of the head to the side, and aims a little higher than what's strictly necessary for such a powerful weapon.

 

Gritting his teeth, Yuuri snaps a "Get down!" behind him as he drops into a slide against the low walls of the bridge, skidding into the entrance as Yuuko and the others clear out to give him space to stop. He hears Chris and Seunggil follow his lead, pressing against the sides of the bridge with bitten-off swears as the first volley fires off.

 

On the other end of the bridge, the guards yelp and duck for cover. Someone shouts out orders and the walls of the bridge creak, releasing their hatches and dropping down. Chris nudges Seunggil with his foot and the two of them crawl the final few paces of the bridge, the last of the warning alarms ringing out as the bridge pulls apart at the center for the prison's descent.

 

The others are able to keep Spire 01's gates open just long enough for Yuuko and Phichit to reach out with their weapons to allow Chris and Seunggil to pull themselves in the rest of the way as the winds pick up around them. Chris wraps the tail of the whip around his hand to keep steady as he crawls into the safety chamber. Seunggil, still sour-faced, grabs on tight to the end of the offered staff to drag himself in. As soon as they're both inside, the others fall back from the door and Sara's brother droops against the control panel inside; the gates immediately squeal and slide shut, the hydraulics protesting at being kept open despite the other commands being sent to them.

 

Still a little dazed from impact, Yuuri feels Victor's grip finally loosen as someone approaches. They don't get much opportunity to do more than glance up before the heel of a hefty boot makes quick and sharp contact with Yuuri's hip and Victor's knee at once, both of them wincing at the impact.

 

"That," Yuriy snaps at them, "was for subjecting me to your bullshit _again_."

 

With that, he reaches down and hauls Victor up off Yuuri's lap, face dark and scowling as he helps Victor steady his balance. Yuuri rubs at his hip absently as he watches them, again idly wondering exactly what sort of relationship the two of them have.

 

_They're all each other has here of home_ , he guesses, remembering that last detail from his strange, vision-like dreams. _I guess it makes sense they're close, even if they don't particularly get along._

 

He looks up as a lighter set of footsteps approaches him, blinking. Yuuko smiles down at him, eyes warm but a line of tension in her jaw. Yuuri swallows, suddenly nervous. It's never good when Yuuko's upset, and though it's rare for him to be on the receiving end it does happen occasionally.

 

"Here," she says lightly, holding out her hand to help him to his feet. As he steadies himself, she also hands him his blaster edge. He tries not to wince as he accepts it. "What are our next orders, Commander?"

 

It figures she's mad. Yuuri so very rarely pulls rank, and for him to choose to do so at such a critical moment undoubtedly struck a nerve. Even if he'd felt he had no choice at the time because it was the only way to try and keep her and the younger SeeDs safe...

 

Still, it's odd, that the clipped question makes Victor still and whip his head back around, ignoring Yuriy to reach out and grab Yuuri's sleeve. Yuuri, midway through strapping his weapon back in place, feels a strap slip from between his fingers and stares as the fear from earlier etches itself back in Victor's eyes.

 

"Yuuri, I'm not sure how much of this is true," Victor starts, sounding wary. "But the interrogators were gloating about how they had orders to wipe out Garden so no one could stand in the Sorceress' way. They mentioned a missile test being done. I'm not sure how much time is left."

 

The soldier with the machine gun clears his throat. "I did hear that they were preparing the missile base for use yesterday morning."

 

" _What_?!" Yuuko squawks, paling. Chris winces as he staggers up, and even Sara flinches in place.

 

"It's true," Chris confirms, looking ill. "On our way here, we stumbled across Headmaster Josef trying to escape into Timber now that the rail lines are back up. Someone ratted him out to the Sorceress, which means she has proof that Garden and SeeD were involved in her assassination attempt. He said Galbadia Garden's basically cannibalized itself into fealty to her. No one else there knows for sure where SeeD's main base of operations is, so..."

 

Panic claws at Yuuri's gut, twisting. "She won't leave survivors if she can help it, not with the training we receive."

 

Except Trabia Garden is mostly just students who accompany expedition teams to serve as protection and help researchers gather samples, making most of them relatively peaceful. They're completely uninvolved in the bureaucracy of Garden's Faculty Administration and Galbadia's military. Except Balamb Garden has more students who go on to do simple mercenary jobs protecting their hometowns than SeeDs, who are the elite of their classes. It's rare SeeD has more than ten newcomers a year, and usually at least five or so go off active-duty or straight-up retire every year, as well. There are _enough_ SeeDs to fill the needs of those who can afford their services, but not enough to warrant such drastic measures.

 

Most of those casualties will be children and young teenagers, bright-eyed and eager to learn what they can so after they graduate, they can be the best line of defense possible for their homes and families. They'll have no way of protecting themselves against something of this magnitude. And the blast zone -- how large will it be? Trabia might be mostly empty, but Balamb isn't nearly as large a landmass; the sheer amount of innocent civilians who have nothing to do with this will be staggering.

 

Phichit's family, who are probably nervous at the lack of contact but holding on to an old promise that Yuuri would keep their son safe. Sara's family in Deling City, who likely know more about what's going on and fear they won't ever see her again. Takeshi and the girls, waiting for Yuuko to come home. _Yuuri's_ parents and sister, who likely don't know anything and hold their breath every time someone comes to the inn's door, hoping not to see a member of Garden holding Yuuri's meager belongings from his dormitory in the officers' quarters.

 

"We have to stop the launch," comes out of Yuriy's mouth, making everyone turn and look at him in surprise. He bristles at the attention. "What? If we're all that stands between that witch and what she wants, then I'm gonna do everything it takes to make her life hell!"

 

The soldier makes a small noise. "It won't be easy getting into the missile base. I don't have clearance for that."

 

"But I do." Seunggil steps forward, an odd frown on his face. "I don't like you people, but such extremes are unnecessary."

 

"How much time do we have?" Phichit asks.

 

The three Galbadian soldiers look at each other. Seunggil clears his throat. "If the announcement was yesterday, a test launch would have been done sometime this morning. The time between that and the next launch, depending on the results and the distance needed to reach either of the remaining Gardens, would be about twelve hours for cooldown, readjustment of the coordinates, and preparation."

 

Yuuri closes his eyes. "So we have less than half a day to get to the closest Garden and warn everyone to evacuate."

 

"So we're splitting up?" Sara asks, face scrunching. "That's the only way I see this working."

 

As the walls around them squeal, the prison's descent slowing, Yuuri wishes desperately that there were another way. However, they don't have the luxury of time to sit and figure one out.

 

"We don't have a choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Trivia:  
> \- Victor and Yuriy's gunblades are based size-wise on the [michaelcthulhu build](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=da7KyJXM5Z8) (not linking the actual making-of, since it's 3+ hours long) and the [Man At Arms build](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GgijhlKbSc) respectively. I'm ignoring how heavy the first one is despite it being a 1:1 replica from the game. I don't want to think about how ridiculous that this stupid weapon functionally is.  
> \- The bit with Maccachin _technically_ marks our first real Limit Break use, but given it's a non-combat moment and that particular move is... sporadic, at best...  
>  \- The cord/cable thing Victor's been wearing this whole time works with light illusions, basically. The mind can play interesting tricks on you if it _looks_ like something's there.  
>  \- Also re: Victor's hair, please go back to his first proper reunion with Yuuri while remembering it never existed. I've been laughing about that since I started this whole thing.  
> \- Yuuri was _supposed_ to start carrying Victor on the bridge, not from the interrogation room. These two, I swear...
> 
> **Glossary** :  
>  _Elixir_ \- A curative item that fully restores health and cures any abnormal statuses.


	12. martial law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the missile base.
> 
> Chapter warnings include **weapons of war** and **violence**.

Yuuri's orders are simple, if not really appreciated by everyone.

 

"Phichit, Sara, and Yurio will go to the base with the soldiers. If the Sorceress is really targeting SeeDs, then I want you three to stay away from Garden until we've secured it. If we fail, then it's up to you to stop her."

 

Yuriy had scowled, annoyed at being ordered around by someone he still didn't really respect that much. Or maybe he was just annoyed at the return of the nickname Headmaster Celestino gave him. Who knew with that kid? "So you're just going to leave it to us? Seriously?"

 

Yuuri shook his head. "You're used to ambushes, judging by your fighting style. Sara doesn't need to conceal a weapon. Phichit is more than capable of sneaking around if the need arises. The soldiers are more of a wild card, but if nothing else they're useful for access. You'll be fine."

 

"Besides," Victor then interrupted, "Yuuri's the only one with the authority, and our base is the only vehicle fast enough to get him there."

 

In the backseat, Yuriy continues to sneer and parrot that last bit to himself as the three soldiers begrudgingly drive the Galbadian transport vehicle up along the road to take them to the isolated missile base a good eight hour drive northwest of the prison; further discussion reveals that there's no other way into the facility. No one bothers trying to engage him or distract him; if he's preoccupied keeping himself annoyed at every order that comes out of Commander Yuuri or Victor's mouth, then at least he's not being a pain in _their_ ass.

 

"So how are we going to get in?" Sara asks to break the silence.

 

"Only transport officers are allowed to come and go from the base," Seunggil answers, curt. "There should be spare uniforms in the back. The child will need to hide, though."

 

"Who the hell are you calling a child!?" Yuriy snaps as he immediately snaps his head up, eyes blazing.

 

Sara sighs. "Yuriy, you're the shortest person here. Do you really think you can wear a Galbadian military uniform _without_ looking like a kid playing dress-up?"

 

He squints at her, suspicious. "You're barely taller than I am!"

 

"But I'm still taller," she says simply. "And honestly, I look a lot more like an adult than you do for other reasons, too."

 

Michele sputters, aghast. " _Sara_! How can you say that? And in front of so many strange men--!"

 

"Oh, grow up, Mickey! Everyone here knows what boobs are!"

 

"I am not comfortable with the turn this discussion has taken," Seunggil gripes, hands tightening on the wheel. It's debatable, but Phichit thinks that he sees a similar sentiment echoed in Otabek's stony face, too.

 

Logistically, Phichit knows it's either him or Yuriy in charge right now -- Yuriy because of his experience as Victor's second-in-command, Phichit because he's the one who actually knows what he's doing here. But since Seunggil makes a good point in reminding them that Yuriy can't actually be wandering around the base like the rest of them, it probably stands to reason that he's their best bet for a lookout. Not that he'll easily accept the role. From what he remembers Guanghong saying, Yuriy had been extremely antsy the entire time their squad was stationed in Dollet's Central Square during the field exam. It was probably that antsiness that saved their squad from the giant war machines that started tearing through town to keep everyone away from the communications tower, though being forced to double back when things got too hairy to maintain the frontline probably didn't help his temper much.

 

Phichit wonders how Guanghong's doing back at Garden, if he's properly monitoring the message boards after the last round of gossip forced a lot of bans to be thrown around. Sheesh, Yuuri shows a little interest in _one_ handsome stranger at an event and suddenly everyone goes ballistic...

 

(Well, okay, Victor is admittedly more than just handsome and it's been hilarious watching him trip over himself to try and be all cool and suave, made even funnier by the fact that Yuuri's aware of this and has been pointedly ignoring it. Still, though, Phichit does not regret posting that picture of the two of them to the forums and as long as Yuuri continues to avoid them out of embarrassment, he's safe from _actually_ getting written up in flustered spite.

 

Yuuri is not the best when it comes to admitting things about himself, Phichit's noticed.)

 

Up ahead, a small pinprick of a bump on the horizon starts to get bigger as they approach. He stands and pats Sara's shoulder, and she nods and gets up herself to go grab the mentioned uniforms from the back of the vehicle. They've got roughly another thirty minutes until they're at the missile base's door, and they can't risk being caught in such dangerous enemy territory. Yuriy huffs as the two of them pass him, but other than gripping the handle of his gunblade tighter he says and does nothing more than that.

 

Phichit isn't too worried about the soldiers. Michele alone is proof enough they won't double-cross them, if only because he won't risk getting Sara in trouble. Seunggil clearly doesn't like any of them but he wouldn't have offered to help if he thought they were in the wrong, if Phichit has his personality down right. He's still kind of unsure about Otabek, but the guy does have a point about having nothing to lose by assisting them considering the alternative would more than likely cost him more.

 

It'll be fine. Yuuri, Instructor Yuuko, and Chris are good at what they do and even if they have to retreat here, those three should be able to get everyone at Garden to safety. They'd separated once they'd returned to the History Makers' fancy moving base hidden in a rocky crevasse a little ways away from the prison once they'd fled, and the older SeeDs and Victor had immediately piled in with a last-second, grim salute exchanged between them. If they can give them even a few more hours to do what's needed, then that's good enough.

 

All of Garden -- all of their friends and family, really -- is counting on them. There's really no other way but forward from here on out.

 

* * *

 

It turns out that Yuriy answers the mystery of what to do with him by shoving his hood over his hair and ducking between shadows behind them. Which would be fine, except there are guards around _every corner_.

 

"That kid's lucky that Otabek's willing to cover for us," Sara grumbles under her breath as the soldier posted in front of the door to the circuit room allows them to pass after a curt warning to watch their steps on the catwalks. Something about having enough people slipping and twisting their ankles as it is? "Though _why_ , I still don't know."

 

Phichit shrugs. "Who knows? It doesn't really matter right now anyway." He glances over his shoulders to make sure no one's around before continuing, low, "Your brother's going to be okay with us using his ID?"

 

"We did it lots of times back in Galbadia Garden," Sara brushes off with a huff. "You only really need one as long as you're with someone, and it'd look weird if we took Seunggil's since he should stay outside."

 

A noise from under them as they approach the stairs startles them into looking down. Between the plates of the catwalk, gloved fingers gripping onto the ledge, Yuriy glares up at them.

 

"Quit gossiping and keep moving," he grits out. "Or I'm hijacking this and we're doing it my way."

 

"Why are you even following us so closely?" Sara hisses down at him. "You're going to get us caught!"

 

Phichit blows out a breath. If nothing else, being stuck in a cell with Yuriy for three days means that Phichit's built up some immunity to how prickly the kid is. "Would it kill you to be patient? At least let us screw with the launch before you go around doing anything to make them work faster."

 

He's not sure, but Phichit's pretty sure Yuriy rolls his eyes before he drops down onto the top of a passing truck's trailer. Phichit does not think he was anywhere near that melodramatic when he was fifteen.

 

The steps down into the belly of the base are narrow and steep and have a thin coating of... something that's not really _wet_ but it does make them slippery, which explains the warning from earlier. It's hot and muggy with the steam releasing from the cooling vats, which makes the thick, heavy uniforms they're wearing even more miserable. More guards are in position on the platform below, stony and more or less not paying too much attention to anything as long as what's likely the usual hustle-and-bustle of the base is maintained.

 

Good. That means that as long as they keep moving, no one should stop them.

 

He gestures for Sara to keep in step with him, pinning his shoulders back and glancing at the other moving soldiers to get a better idea of how wide and precise his paces needs to be. Flow is much smoother here than it'd been on the train, even inside the prison to an extent. Everyone knows what they're doing, how dangerous the things they're handling are, and what needs to be done to minimize problems even before they start. This'll be tougher to crack than what they've dealt with so far; it's kind of a pity that they don't have Yuuri's expertise with them. Oh well. Yuuri thinks he can do this, Phichit's certainly going to make sure he proves him right.

 

There's a command panel next to the door where most of the action seems to be, soldiers constantly going in and out to the annoyance of the guard posted there. They'll need a better look of that before Phichit tries anything.

 

The guard at the door gives them an odd look as they pass, but he doesn't stop them. Inside, the floor immediately opens into a wide expanse filled with sliding tracks on the floor and giant launchers where the missiles themselves must be. Phichit fights back a swallow and next to him he hears Sara draw in a breath. The threat's real. It's actually happening. If they fail...

 

No. There's no _if_ s about this situation. They succeed in stopping the launch, or they do what they can to ensure that Yuuri and the others have enough time to get everyone to safety. They can't risk hesitating just because of a little fear in the face of danger, not when they've been training for this for years.

 

"Hey! You two!"

 

Phichit immediately snaps into a salute, Sara following suit. A soldier with a clipboard gestures at them, looking annoyed.

 

"You don't look busy," he says, eyeing them. "You with the maintenance team?"

 

"Yes sir," Phichit answers. "We got a little turned around, sorry. We'll head back to our station now!"

 

Maintenance is good. Maintenance means no one will be too suspicious about them poking around, so long as they play things casual. And if someone _actually_ in maintenance catches them fiddling with equipment, they can play dumb and insist they were trying to fix things.

 

"About that," the soldier continues, glancing down at his board and flipping through the papers. "There's supposed to be a team over in the bay doing some minor repairs to the pipes. Could you go and remind them about the diagnostic they need to run on the circuit room? The last launch container is behind schedule and it'll take hours if we try to move it ourselves."

 

Phichit nods, keeping his face schooled in a neutral expression. "Of course, sir. By your leave."

 

Another exchange of salutes, and Phichit leads them back out the door. As soon as they're out of earshot and ducked around a corner out of sight, Sara heaves a sigh and slumps against the wall.

 

"That was so nerve-racking," she whines. "I wasn't even doing anything but standing there, and you were able to talk to him that easily? How?"

 

Phichit shrugs. "It's no different from sneaking around under the faculty administration's noses. Just pretend you belong there and unless they actually know otherwise, you should be fine."

 

Sara makes a face. "I don't really sneak around, either."

 

"Too bad. That's how you get to all the fun stuff!" Phichit chirps, "How else do you think the message boards are able to get the exact menu before the cafeteria doors open? The library's book-shaming list? How moody the faculty admins are any given day?"

 

He can't see it because of the helmet's visor, but Phichit can tell from the way Sara stills and very, very slowly looks up that she's giving him a stink-eye.

 

" _You're_ the one who keeps making those insider posts!" she hisses. "Do you know how many times I've gotten stuck somewhere because of the rushes you caused?"

 

"It's for a good cause," Phichit insists. "I have to keep up my training somehow!"

 

"You can do it in a way that doesn't clog up the cafeteria lines! They're bad enough as it is!"

 

"Would you two cut it out?!" comes from the vent above them. Phichit blinks up at in surprise as the bottom creaks open and Yuriy's green eyes glare down at them. "Or is the Commander that bad a teacher that you can't figure out how to keep your mouth shut on a mission?"

 

"Where does he keep coming from?" Sara asks Phichit, bewildered. "Shouldn't he have gotten caught by now?"

 

"Don't question it too much," Phichit tells her before looking back up at the open grate, "I'm starting to think you didn't complain about us because you _wanted_ to do this."

 

Yuriy snorts. "Someone has to keep things moving. You're the amateurs here, not me."

 

"You're lucky you're up there and not down where I can get you," Sara grumbles with a scowl. Yuriy rolls his eyes for sure this time and slips back into the vent, the panel clicking back into place with a tug.

 

Sara gives Phichit a look. Phichit shrugs. "He's used to sneaking out, apparently. I still don't really know the details."

 

"When this is over, I want the full story," Sara gripes. "Something weird happened to you guys and it's driving me crazy trying to figure it out."

 

* * *

 

The next seventy or so minutes are arguably the longest Phichit's ever experienced in his life. And he's gone through some ridiculous things between training missions, class practicals, and those six months he'd shadowed Yuuri. To this day, months after, Phichit's still not sure what was going through the minds of those smugglers trying to hunt down cactuar in Centra...

 

The maintenance team over in the bay, once Phichit and Sara reach them, share a look after Phichit repeats his message to them, and then spend a good fifteen minutes debating with each other if it's really worth the extra trouble to step away from the pipes and valves for the cooling vat. Something something, too old to work properly and needs constant attention, or so he's gleaning off their discussion. Not the most helpful thing, but it gives them something to work with should they be able to lure the two soldiers away for a few moments.

 

Of course, this means they have to double back to the launch chamber to relay their response. The manager for the maintenance team isn't pleased by the stalling and tells them to go back with clear-cut orders to make their scheduled diagnostic run. As they leave again, Phichit overhears the man grumbling about lazy workers who need to be whipped into shape.

 

The second time they have to interact with the two maintenance soldiers in the cooling bay doesn't go much better than the first.

 

"I don't know," one says, hands going slower than before the conversation started. "If the systems overheat, then we're all stuck, aren't we? This is more important."

 

"And besides," the other says, "Sorceress Lilia is kind of terrifying. I really don't want to get on her bad side just because the systems had to take another twelve hours to cool again."

 

"Or worse," the first grimaces. "The whole place melts down and we can't carry out her orders at all."

 

Both of them shudder. Phichit shares a look with Sara.

 

"The manager really wants this done on time," Phichit repeats, insistent. "Are you sure this can't be left alone for a bit?"

 

"Not really, no," the second one sighs. "Even if it really wouldn't take that much time to run the diagnostic for the circuit room, it's like a five minute walk from here. It'll take at least half an hour before we can come back here and things could go very bad very fast if we let it."

 

"I've walked away just to take a piss and found this guy scrambling to keep things at optimum levels," the first gripes. "So yeah, no. The manager better find another team to handle the circuit room."

 

Phichit makes a face. "Well, _we_ don't want to get yelled at for this, either. What do we do?"

 

There's a brief pause as the two maintenance officers look at each other, the second conflicted and the first considering.

 

"You kids do it."

 

"Wait, what?" The second gapes. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

 

The first huffs. "It's not like watching the diagnostic run is hard. Besides, if the manager can afford to have them run around playing messenger, there's enough hands to get everything done in time."

 

The second winces. "I mean, that's true, but..."

 

"So yeah, you two head to the circuit room and get the diagnostic started," the first says, looking back at them. "It'll take like fifteen, twenty minutes tops. We don't let this thing get out of control and you get to deliver the news that everything's running smoothly. Everybody wins!"

 

They're shooed away after that, but as soon as they're out of earshot Sara turns and makes a face at Phichit.

 

"Is it always that easy to get cooperation?" she asks, bewildered. "I mean, between the Commander and how well you just handled all that..."

 

Phichit laughs. "One, don't use the Commander as a baseline. He's _very_ good at getting people to do what he wants, even if they sometimes go about it differently than he expects. And two," Phichit pauses to look around before leaning in, "yeah, the manager over in the launch chamber wasn't kidding about them being kind of lazy. They did a test launch early _this morning_. There's no way the cooling vats are that fussy right now. If they were, they'd be prioritizing the circuit room to make absolutely sure they don't lose power."

 

Sara stares at him. "How did you even figure that?"

 

"Rule number one of this part of the business," Phichit chirps, grinning as he straightens himself again. "People lie all the time, so learn tells. That first soldier didn't really start fiddling with things until we showed up with new orders for them. He did _not_ want to leave that spot."

 

"Ugh," Sara groans, and they turn and keep walking. "This is why I'm sticking to mostly combat. It's less work."

 

Phichit blinks. "Aren't you used to it, though? With your brother being how he is?"

 

"He doesn't count. He's family." Sara huffs. "He's an overprotective pain in the ass, but he's not a bad person. It's just frustrating that he's let all the corruption get to him, you know?"

 

"Well, like you said before," Phichit assures her. "Now that he's been with people who've seen the uglier side of things, he's getting better about it."

 

Sara sighs, "He is. Slowly."

 

They spend the rest of the walk back up the stairs in silence as they enter the busier halls and walkways again. There's no telling exactly where Yuriy is right now, but knowing him he's already trying to beat them to the circuit room since he doesn't have the same limitations they do. It'd be more frustrating and annoying if Phichit didn't think it'd help their case of fitting in right now; Yuriy's impatient and it runs a high risk of sloppiness when they need finesse right now, but he'll make a fantastic distraction when they need it.

 

The kid's tough, a lot tougher than most of these soldiers. He'll be fine.

 

At the door to the circuit room, the soldier posted there hems and haws about leaving, as well. He insists that his relief hasn't come by yet and that he couldn't possibly leave the door unguarded, even if it's just a couple of maintenance workers inside. It takes Sara gritting her teeth and grumbling about the higher-ups for the soldier to finally falter, and even then it takes another long moment before Phichit finally shoos him away for good by, more loudly, sighing about how such a lack of respect would reflect badly on the base's commander.

 

"Rule stickler," he explains before Sara can open her mouth as he passes the ID through the reader. "Good for guarding checkpoints because they're not easily bribed. Figured he was particularly stiff if he got that annoyed at us walking too fast earlier."

 

Sara makes a face. "So... like most of the Garden Faculty Administration, then."

 

"Pretty much!" Phichit laughs. "There's a reason Yuuri needed to be the one going back, not us. Sometimes they won't even listen to him, and they're the ones who made him Commander!"

 

The circuit room is bright with the glow from the power cell along the far wall, the thick glass keeping the electricity it's generating contained. A vent up in the ceiling is already dropped open, swinging faintly by its hinges. And huddled next to the main control console, rubbing his arms over his jacket and hood pulled well over his head, is a very annoyed-looking Yuriy.

 

"What the hell took you two so long?" he snaps at them. His nose is red. They must really blast the air conditioning in here to keep the servers cool. "I could've been done and out of here by now!"

 

"And locked in for the soldiers to come grab you," Phichit says easily. Yuriy sputters, the rest of his face flushing indignantly. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Step aside, I'll see what I can do with this baby."

 

Sara looks at him oddly as Yuriy grumbles and stands, shuffling away. "Can you seriously shut down the system just like that?"

 

"Again," Phichit chirps, stretching his fingers, "no one's caught me in the network back in Garden. I know what I'm doing!"

 

Granted, a missile base's security is a lot tighter than what he's used to, but some things are pretty universal. Other than being more careful due to the danger of their location, as long as he keeps track of the firewalls and system processes, he should be safe to fiddle around with the programming. After all, it only takes one little misstroke in the right place...

 

The screens freeze and lock up, some going black and others flashing in blue. Next to them, the power cell flares and sputters before popping, bright and blinding. Immediately the room falls into thick darkness, the last wheeze of the console petering out with a faint, barely audible click.

 

"...That's it?" Yuriy balks, sounding somewhere between disbelieving and irritable. "You made me wait for you guys for ten minutes for just twice that of work?!"

 

The emergency lights flicker on, a dull yellow that still leaves plenty of inky-looking shadows. It'll be much easier to sneak and snoop around now, and Yuriy won't even have to stay hidden in the vents.

 

"Can't stop the backup generator or override the launch sequence from here, but yeah," Phichit answers, stepping back to admire his work. "I mean, you _could've_ gotten the same result by banging on it hard enough, but then you'd have to worry about a passing soldier overhearing you. Besides, if nothing else we just bought ourselves a lot more time to stop the launch. Even if they try to continue prepping manually, those containers are huge. The maintenance manager mentioned it'd take hours just to move one."

 

Sara grimaces. "Speaking of maintenance," she starts, glancing at the door. "We should get out of here. Like you said earlier, those guys at the cooling vats are probably freaking out right now..."

 

Phichit makes a face himself. "Yeah, that'd be smart. It's on them for letting us take their place, after all."

 

Yuriy grumbles and hoists up his gunblade, but keeps his comments to himself. About what Phichit expected, if he's going to be honest.

 

Sara goes out the door first, glancing around before stepping out. Phichit follows, trying to be more subtle about scoping his surroundings.

 

"Hey!"

 

Well, shoot.

 

The two soldiers on the maintenance team they'd been trying to reason with downstairs in the bay are scrambling up and tripping over each other's feet and their own, barely keeping upright by gripping onto the railings. It's hard to see for sure in the dim light, but Phichit's pretty sure one of them is scowling pretty deep.

 

"What the hell happened, you two?!" the first soldier snaps once they're close enough, panting and sounding a little winded.

 

"System kind of bluescreened on us," Phichit says immediately, stepping forward. He bounces his foot, trying to make it look more like a nervous tic. "We were about to go get you!"

 

The second soldier swears and punches the first in the shoulder. "I told you, this whole damn place is too old to be making excuses not to check on things! If we get in trouble because you didn't want to keep going up and down the stairs--!"

 

"Just shut up and help me fix it," the first soldier grouses back, pushing past Sara for the door. "Figures the one time I don't want to bother--!"

 

A faint gleam of metal is their only warning as Yuriy slams the blunt edge of his gunblade down on the soldier's helmet, making him spit out something dark onto the floor as he collapses where he stands. The soldier behind him barely has time to reach for his weapon before Sara winds back and strikes right at the thin line of unprotected skin below his helmet, and he chokes and crumples to the ground like paper.

 

Phichit stares. "You two are _heathens_."

 

"Not my fault he was talking when I hit him," Yuriy sneers, kicking the unconscious body of the first soldier aside so Sara can move the second into the room. "It's not like they care what they're doing anyway. People like them never do."

 

"They're focusing on the buildings and what they represent," Sara says, kneeling next to the soldier she knocked out cold and readjusting his position. "If all they're destroying is the building, they can forget that there's hundreds of innocents inside who have no idea what's going on. To them, the enemies are grown adults with weapons they shouldn't have and faceless soldiers. Not children and teachers and people just like them."

 

Phichit watches as Sara does the same with the soldier Yuriy knocked out, even as she lifts his wrist to wipe away the blood dribbling down his chin so it won't be on her hands. He remembers something Yuuri told him once, back when Phichit had been particularly disgusted with a client of his that felt entitled to more of Yuuri just because he'd paid for an evening's protection. It was the one and only time Phichit's seen Yuuri withdraw from a mission, for once actually looking the part of the ice-cold professional his reputation at Garden's become.

 

The Garden Faculty Administration hadn't been happy about it, but Yuuri stood firm in his conviction despite being yelled at and refused to let them try to transfer the blame to Phichit. Between that and Headmaster Celestino quietly pulling him aside to make sure they were both all right after that mess, Phichit's loyalty had been won over for sure.

 

"It's not that people are born evil," Phichit repeats, frowning. He didn't fully understand then, but now... "It's that some people are born heartless."

 

He supposes it's true. President Yang's daughter wouldn't have been so desperate for SeeD's aid if she thought her father was evil. The Leroys are so entrenched in Galbadia's military but they were all aware things had changed for the worst in such a short time. They've seen the captured Galbadian soldiers go from angry at them for admittedly justifiable reasons to willingly assisting them in a prison escape and even this mission to stop the missiles that will fire at the remaining two Gardens in an attempt to stop SeeD.

 

None of that changes the fact that President Yang was an awful leader, to the point that he'd been killed by someone he might've only approached for the purpose of exploiting. It doesn't change the fact that the Leroys are a family who take pride in the amount of blood that stains their family's hands over the generations and wars they've collectively seen. That doesn't change the fact Seunggil keeps acting like he's waiting for an opportunity to leave them for dead, that Michele is loud about his unasked-for opinions of everyone including Sara, that Otabek seemed to turn coat too easily after pointing his own weapon at them.

 

People aren't inherently evil. But they aren't inherently good, either.

 

* * *

 

It all comes to a head as they're backtracking to the bay to check on the cooling vats.

 

The three of them are coming down the steps, going slower than before to make sure none of them trips. Maybe it's because of that none of them notices the door to the launch chamber open and the soldiers standing guard being snapped at to come inside, to try and hurry things along before what little power the backup generator has left becomes completely useless and they have to evacuate before everything goes up in flames.

 

"Hey!" the soldier by the door says as he spots them, and the three of them freeze. "We need more hands in here, so--!"

 

"Wait a second," one of the guards coming in cuts in, glaring at them and reaching for his weapon. "What's that kid doing here, and why is he armed?"

 

The maintenance manager swears from inside the launch chamber. "The circuit room! It didn't short out, we've been compromised!"

 

Alarms blare, doors slamming shut as the whole base immediately starts a lockdown sequence. Several other soldiers pour out of the launch chamber, guns hoisted up and short swords drawn.

 

Yuriy clicks his tongue, but he easily shifts into a battle stance. "So much for your sneaking around."

 

"You're the one who got us caught," Phichit shoots back. He glances around, taking out his staff from under the holster straps of the uniform. The command panel glows yellow, the traditional color for locked input that needs proper clearance to continue. There's no way that Michele's or even Otabek's IDs can help them now. "So, I guess this is where I tell you to take responsibility for your actions and get us out of here alive?"

 

He's not sure, but it certainly _sounds_ like Yuriy grins a little too wide at the prospect.

 

"Then let's give them hell."

 


	13. the inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little later than usual. I apologize.
> 
> Chapter warnings include: the continued theme of **weapons of war** and some mild **gore**. Also, a certain previous chapter note applies here as well. You can guess which one by the end.

"Oh, come _on_!" Yuriy bangs at the control panels, the slumped bodies of the base commander and his crew sprawled on the floor around them. "Where the hell is that override switch!?"

 

"Not over on that panel, apparently," Sara grumbles under her breath. Phichit bites his cheek to avoid snickering.

 

Things could have got a lot better, admittedly. The sudden rush of soldiers meant that they really had no choice but to fight dirty, and though Phichit's got good control over his offensive magic his aim can be slightly off when too many people are on him at once. Yuriy is also apparently very susceptible to getting turned around in the chaos, which is not something Phichit wanted to learn while the kid was holding a deadly weapon he's proven to be very proficient at handling. At least Sara finally got her chance to smack sense into him.

 

On the flip side, it's fascinating to watch why Yuriy bulldozed ahead in the SeeD exam, and arguably why Victor even has a fifteen year old as his second-in-command. He fights like he has to prove himself against the world, far more ruthless than Victor and his elegance. If Victor really is some kind of nobleman, it makes sense; he'd have learned to fight for sport and maybe self-defense, skills he'd been forced to adapt once he started out on this whole resistance leader thing. Yuriy would've had to learn to not give a single chance to the opposition from the start, just like any member of SeeD would had he started at the same age most kids at Garden did. And unlike the kids in Garden, he'd be constantly in real-life scenarios and not controlled ones courtesy of the instructors and the faculty admins.

 

It's a little irritating, yes. But still fascinating.

 

Back to the matter at hand, though. Though they're safe for now, locked in the control room for the base and finally have the alarm cut off, Phichit just as quickly learned that the firewalls and security access here is far, far stricter than in the circuit room. Even using the base commander's ID to get through some of the firewalls, almost every single program requires an encrypted passcode to continue forward and while he's gotten one or two, he does not have the time or patience to be fiddling with all of them right now.

 

Which is why they're looking for the physical override switch. This would be easier if the panels weren't wall-to-wall and roughly as deep as Phichit's arm is long. That's a lot of space for a single switch of any design to be.

 

"Okay, let's think about this logically," Phichit sighs, taking a step away from the panel he's been scrutinizing. "It would have to be very visible, since it's such an important process. We should be focusing on that. Look for caution stripes or something bright."

 

The intercom announces in a dull monotone, " _T-minus fifteen minutes to launch._ "

 

Phichit winces at the reminder. "And fast."

 

Of course, it's a strategy that's easier said than done. There's still too many lit-up switches and buttons to quickly separate them from the rest, screens flickering and bright above every panel. Phichit grumbles as he moves from the panel he's been looking over to the next. Maybe they're trying too hard. Maybe the switch is staring them right in the face and laughing at them. That's the only explanation that makes sense at this point, because he's sure they've scoured the whole room by now.

 

Sara makes a noise as she pokes at the panel close to the stairs. Phichit looks over his shoulder to see her fiddling with a flap.

 

"There's something under here and I can't get it open," she says as he approaches. "There's a lock on it. You think it might be our switch?"

 

Huh. "Maybe," Phichit says, and he pulls out the base commander's ID. "Let's check."

 

As he looks it over himself, he sees the reader at the base and inserts the ID, mentally crossing his fingers. They wait for what feels like a long moment, but the reader beeps and the light goes green, the latch of the flap popping open.

 

There are two switches inside, both outlined in the bright caution stripes Phichit knew to look for. One is labeled with [ _CANCEL_ ], the other an equally large and bold [ _RESET_ ]. It's a little too on the nose in Phichit's opinion, but sometimes it's better to make things clearer than is entirely necessary, especially with the military.

 

He and Sara look at each other and shrug. Yuriy stomps over from where he'd been getting frustrated with the panels and squints at it, scowling in disbelief.

 

"At least they put it under administrative lock," Phichit says, shrugging. Yuriy groans and leans over, snapping down the switch labeled [ _CANCEL_ ] without dignifying Phichit with a response. Above them, the intercom dings again and announces that the launch sequence has been interrupted. The three of them breathe a sigh of relief.

 

"Now that that's out of the way," Sara says, looking around. "What do we do now? It's not like they can't restart the launch if we leave, and we don't exactly have the means to destroy the missiles on base here..."

 

Yuriy huffs, folding his arms over his chest. "That's easy. We make the missiles useless by making sure they have no way to launch them."

 

Phichit starts to nod, then freezes as Yuriy's words catch up to him. "Wait, what? You want to destroy the _base_?"

 

"What's the big deal?" Yuriy asks, frowning. "They were fine with blowing up Trabia and Balamb. Here it's nothing but soldiers and war machines! Nobody'll miss it."

 

Sara makes a face. "Well, he has a point. There's nothing around for miles and if a self-destruct sequence is started, everyone will have plenty of time to evacuate." Yuriy opens his mouth. She immediately elbows him. "If we're going with destroying the base, we're using the self-destruct sequence. That's it!"

 

"It is a lot cleaner that way," Phichit admits, a little bewildered at how well this'll work in their favor for all its chaos. "And once we're with our ride outside, it'll look like we're evacuating too, so no one will be chasing us down."

 

"Then let's find the stupid switch for _that_ and get out of here," Yuriy grouses, rubbing at his chest. "It'd be stupid to have it out here. It's probably closer to the base commander's office in the back."

 

Phichit looks around. "Let's have another sweep here first just to make sure we didn't miss anything."

 

It seems a little silly, given that there's no one here to actually reactivate anything with the control room door locked and the people here inside... well, incapacitated for lack of a better word, but Phichit's picked up some habits from Yuuri and this is one of those he feels might be necessary given their circumstances.

 

Of course, after how long they'd spent going through the main control room with a fine-tooth comb, there really isn't anything to label itself a self-destruct switch. Yuriy grumbles as he stomps into the back offices first about wasting time. Sara follows, sighing but looking less annoyed with Yuriy than before now that they've had a little more time to work together. Phichit does one last sweep of the room and, seeing no movement beyond the blinking lights of the consoles, shrugs and slips away with the others.

 

Unseen by him, though, is the small twitch of a hand from one of the fallen soldiers left by the stairwell, and a slow, uneasy breath releasing.

 

* * *

 

" _Attention: the base will self-destruct in T-minus twenty minutes. All personnel, please evacuate the premises,_ " the intercom blares, a new set of lights flaring. The halls, still full of suspicious soldiers who know something's happened but not what, quickly empty as everyone piles into vehicles and officers bark out orders to get as far from the base as possible.

 

By the time they get back to the entry bay of the base, everything is almost unnaturally quiet. It's especially noticeable with Michele pacing around and Otabek standing at the foot of the steps, both looking pensive.

 

Phichit's steps stall, frowning at the sight of the two of them. Sara is the one who keeps going, brow knitting together as she approaches her brother.

 

"Mickey, what's going on?" she asks. "Didn't you hear the announcement? We have to go!"

 

Michele shakes his head. "That's why we're here. We were asking around and Sergeant Altin found out some extra details while you were inside."

 

Yuriy scowls, zeroing in on Otabek. "What did he find out?"

 

"He's right here," Otabek says, tone dry. His face doesn't change, even as he looks up at them. "Did you change the coordinates? Alter the error ratio?"

 

Phichit blinks. "Why would we need to if we're destroying the missiles with the base?"

 

"Because the data is still there for their use," Otabek says. "As long as someone has the passcode and the right authorization, they can start over at any time. Everything you've just done would have been for nothing if you don't mess with the data, too."

 

Sara swears. Michele grabs her arm just as she turns back for the door, face hard. "Let go, Mickey! We need to stop those missiles--!"

 

"We need to evacuate," Michele snaps at her. She tries to tug free, but his grip tightens. "Sara, we have less than twenty minutes to get out of here and as far away as possible. We don't have time for you to play hero!"

 

"My friends are going to be killed if we can't do this, Mickey!" Sara snaps back at him, her own fist tightening. "I won't be the reason they die!"

 

"So you'll die in their place?" Sara stares, faltering at the look on her brother's face. Phichit feels a little uncomfortable, being forced to witness this. "You're going to choose to die so they won't have to and make me watch? Is that what you really think's necessary?!"

 

"Mickey," she starts, but he's not finished, apparently.

 

"I don't know why you left without me," he says, finally dropping volume. "Maybe it's my fault for never seeing how uncomfortable you were. But you just told me you were done and _left_ , and no one would tell me where you'd gone! And two years later, I find you working with one of the most notorious resistance groups in the world, a group I had orders to shoot on sight if I spotted one of them? That I'd only find out then you went and became a mercenary?!"

 

Sara bites her lip and looks away, but she stops trying to pull herself free. "It's not like you'd have cared."

 

"Why wouldn't I care? You're my sister!" Michele insists, "We're all each other has!"

 

"Okay, I understand you two are having a moment," Phichit interrupts, glancing between them. Sara gives him a look; it's hard to tell if she's grateful for it or annoyed. "But like he said, we have just over fifteen minutes to get back to that control panel outside the launch chamber, screw with things more, and get out. Can we do this later?"

 

Sara sighs. "Fine." She tugs her hand free from her brother's grip, now loosened, and meekly raises a fist to tap him on the arm with her knuckles. "It's not like I'm giving up that easy, you know. Have _some_ faith in me."

 

"Have some faith in me, too," Michele huffs back, the small curve of what looks like the first real smile Phichit's seen out of him so far on his face. "We do this together, okay? Like we should be?"

 

Yuriy chooses this moment to heave out a sigh that's way too loud. "If you're finally _done_ with this stupid fight of yours," he says, giving them both scathing looks. Sara glares back at him. So much for their truce earlier. "Let's get going so we don't all blow sky high."

 

"Control room's locked, so we can't take a shortcut by retracing our steps," Phichit admits with a wince as he taps at the door they'd stepped out of. "We need higher clearance than what we've got and we had to leave the base commander's ID in the reader to start the self-destruct sequence."

 

Otabek looks at him with a small frown. "What level do you need? The crew here shouldn't be that high on the chain of command."

 

Yuriy answers instead, making a face. "Base commander was a captain. Make your own conclusions."

 

"Commissioned officers, then," Otabek sighs.

 

Michele clears his throat. "Sergeant Altin, if I may?" Otabek nods at him. "You're still a ranked officer, sir. We might not have the clearance to change anything, but that doesn't mean we still can't make adjustments."

 

"It's better than nothing," Phichit says, looking at the other two for confirmation. Sara shrugs. Yuriy scoffs and makes for the other door. That's as good a yes out of him as they're probably going to get. "Come on, we really need to get going. How's Seunggil with our escape?"

 

"Fending off teams trying to grab a transport vehicle," Otabek answers, dry. "He'll be fine."

 

"Good to know," Phichit says and makes for the door as well.

 

He hears Yuriy grumble that he doesn't trust the guy not to abandon them, considering he's probably the most vocal about his dislike of them. Aside from Michele, who at least is willing to give them a chance for Sara's sake. Phichit understands the concern, but honestly Seunggil's had plenty of opportunities to sell them out if he really wanted to. He might complain about it, but he's trustworthy. That's what's important right now.

 

They can't afford to doubt him right now. Not when they need him to escape.

 

* * *

 

If it was unsettling walking through the missile base the first time, with soldiers around every corner, it's a lot worse now that the building is barren.

 

The red warning lights for the self-destruct sequence still pulse along with the siren, the intercom calling out how much time is left with what sounds like increasing volume. The only benefit they really have now is the fact there's nothing that stands between them and the launch panel save a few extra bodies from what was there before. Phichit tries not to think about it too much. It's one thing to fight to protect yourself and others; it's another to ignore someone's cry for help in a rush to get out, letting them get trampled underfoot.

 

Once they hit the bottom of the stairwell again, it's harder to navigate around the carnage they'd left behind. Yuriy swears under his breath as he has to hop to avoid tripping, prickling in annoyance when Otabek tries to point out an alternative path for him to take. Phichit really doesn't know why the guy's so patient with the kid, especially considering he'd been scarily close to being just like the slew of bodies left behind here. Michele still keeps his distance, wary even though all Yuriy's ever done to him is make him shut up via a Silence spell.

 

Predictably, the control panel for the launch chamber still glows yellow, refusing entry to anyone without the proper authorization. Phichit turns to Otabek and gestures towards the panel, stepping aside to allow him room.

 

A beep sounds as the machine reads his ID, but no light turns an affirmative green. Instead, another box pops up on the display, blinking and demanding the password to proceed.

 

"Of course," Phichit sighs, leaning in for a better look. There's no indication how long the password needs to be, and because of the base's apparent disuse there's not enough distress on the keyboard to tell which letters are the most frequently used. "That would be too easy."

 

Sara huffs. "Shouldn't it be easy, though? I mean, if it has to be inputted like this, it shouldn't be super hard to remember..."

 

"For them, maybe," Phichit says, making a face. "For us? We don't have time to be standing around guessing."

 

Yuriy groans. "Oh, _come on_. Let's just destroy the thing and take the damn motherboard with us. It'd be faster!"

 

"Destroying it is pointless, remember?" Otabek deadpans. "The information's been uploaded to a network."

 

Yuriy turns on his heel to face him, scowling dark. "I've just about had it with you--!"

 

A groan and a very undignified squawk behind them throw them back on guard, hands on their weapons as they look at Michele in alarm. He scrambles away from where he'd been next to the stairs, white as a sheet and looking like he's seen a ghost. Limply attached to his ankle is a loose grip of a fist, darkly splotched and a little on the mangled side, that he's desperately trying to kick off.

 

Sara gawks. "Someone's still alive down here?" she asks, bewildered.

 

"That's not the response you should be having right now, Sara!" Michele whines, still trying to yank his ankle free. He kicks harder. "Let go!"

 

The soldier's dark hair catches on a joint between the metal plates in the floor as he drags himself forward. He groans again, weak and shaken, "...not worth it, soldier. Get out."

 

From the corner of his eye Phichit sees Otabek squint and frown. Something's odd. Phichit takes a closer look at Otabek's uniform, the same dark blue as many of the other soldiers around them, then looks closer at the wounded soldier in a dark red that looks patchier than it probably should.

 

It clicks when the soldier -- officer, really -- finally lifts his head and a very familiar straight jawline and kind of cocky-looking face peers up at them, twisted in pain and fear but still going.

 

" _JJ_?" Sara balks, making Michele freeze in place and stare down at the man clinging to his leg. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with Isabella and your family somewhere?"

 

JJ's jaw tightens at the mention of Isabella's name, eyes watering. "Winhill... isn't too far. Half a day by train. Needed to-- get attention off her, after..."

 

After President Yang's very public murder. Phichit knows he's not the only one wincing at the reminder, if Sara's expression is any indication.

 

"So the General wasn't able to completely throw off suspicion," Sara mutters, looking away.

 

Otabek steps forward, coming to a stop next to JJ and kneeling down next to him. He gingerly reaches over to pry his fingers loose from Michele's pant leg, allowing him to rebalance and step away.

 

"Isabella needs you," Otabek says, surprisingly. Phichit blinks. "She's just lost her father. She can't lose you, too. Give us the password and we'll make sure you get back to her."

 

JJ coughs out a weak laugh. "Ah, Otabek. Still-- babysitting prisoners?"

 

"At least they're active," Otabek says, shrugging. He tries to straighten JJ to sit against the railing, but he gurgles in pain. "We need that password to protect more people from being killed by the Sorceress. Please."

 

For a moment, JJ is silent, letting his head fall back against the bar of the railing. Still, his chest moves shallowly, and for that Phichit's grateful because he does not actually have any life-saving spells or medicines on him right now. _Of all the habits I didn't pick up from Yuuri, honestly..._

 

...Wait.

 

Phichit turns to Yuriy and gestures at him to come closer. Yuriy gives him a strange look. "I have Doubles from the weapon they had on the train. If you've still got spare Cures, we can get him up and moving fast!"

 

Yuriy's face twists. "We are _not_ wasting valuable magic on a piece of Galbadian scum--!"

 

"Do you want to get out of here alive or not?" Otabek asks, voice cold. Yuriy falters, gawking. "We need him right now. Suck up your rebel pride and do what needs to be done."

 

Sara rolls her eyes and turns to Phichit when all Yuriy does is gape in offense, torn between his usual prickling and the surprise of one of their technical prisoners actually snapping back at him. "I have Cures for junctioning, but not many. Will that be enough?"

 

Phichit nods. "It'll only be one with the Double, two if he's worse than he looks."

 

Sara spreads her arms. "Go ahead, then. You're better at magic than I am!"

 

They're interrupted by Yuriy groaning and snapping, more irritable than usual, "And I'm better than the two of you put together _without_ wasting shit! I'll do it!"

 

Phichit blinks and looks back at Sara, who seems just as confused as he does. "If he hates Galbadia so much, why does he listen to one of them before us?"

 

"I don't know," Sara huffs, folding her arms over her chest as the younger SeeD taps into his own Cures and lets the cool blue light fall onto JJ's form. "I've given up trying to figure him out."

 

JJ groans, this time much louder as he sits up on his own and rubs at his ribs. Otabek sits back, at the ready in case he tips over again. "You really need a promotion," JJ says, wincing as he presses down at a sore spot. "For such a cute kid, he's got a nasty temper on him, huh?"

 

Yuriy bristles, eyes narrowing menacingly. His hand twitches for his gunblade. "Say that again, you worthless--!"

 

The foundation shakes beneath their feet. There's a blast of heat radiating off the sealed doors to the launch chamber, and Phichit's stomach drops.

 

JJ winces, struggling to stand. "That's why I said to get out. There's two waves to the launch, and the first is headed for Trabia so that when they launch the Balamb missiles, they hit at the same time."

 

Phichit freezes. "Wait. But we canceled the launch! How?"

 

"Someone in the control room must've still had enough strength to restart it," JJ says, staggering over to the control panel. "We can't do anything about Trabia, but maybe we still have time to save Balamb."

 

They keep JJ steady as he enters in the password, the screen clearing into a menu. He tries to enter the area to change coordinates, but other than the launch they just overheard and the test launch from hours ago they have no access to them.

 

Phichit stares at it, feeling the hope in his chest wither. Even if they save Balamb, they've lost Trabia unless Yuuri's already in Garden and has the headmaster there evacuating. Even then, there may not be enough time to save everyone. Still though, if they can just save Balamb--

 

"Move it," comes from behind him, and Phichit barely has time to do so before Yuriy elbows his way up front. He's less generous with JJ, shooting a glare up at him as he glances at the coordinates and returns to the main menu. "Test launch, my ass. There's no reason to shoot missiles there unless she knew there was something to hit."

 

Phichit blinks, sharing a look with Sara and the Galbadian soldiers, just as confused as they are. He really doesn't get this kid.

 

Yuriy's tweaking with the error ratio, cranking it up as high as it can go despite the warning blocking the screen every few seconds. Behind them, far off towards the cooling bay they'd been going in and out of so many times earlier, another warning blares.

 

" _T-minus seven minutes to self-destruct. All personnel, please evacuate the premises._ "

 

"Got it!"

 

The screen blinks and announces the changed data has been saved, writing over the previous numbers. Sara immediately grabs Michele's wrist and runs for the stairs. Otabek throws JJ's arm over his shoulders and tries to move him as quickly as he can without jarring his injuries further. Phichit follows, only to stop after a few steps to turn back around.

 

Yuriy still stands at the control panel, fists clenched and glaring at the display. His jaw's clenched tight, eyes narrowed and weirdly bright. He raises an arm to rub at his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve, hissing out a breath that sounds a little reedy.

 

He nearly jumps out of his skin at the sight of Phichit standing there at the base of the stairs, automatically prickling defensively. Before he can start, Phichit raises his hands and steps aside.

 

"Not my business," he says, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. "But we have to get out of here. Hurry up, your adopted Galbadian soldier might need help with JJ."

 

Yuriy _definitely_ prickles at that. "That weirdo prison guard is not my adopted anything, dammit!"

 

* * *

 

The parking lot is empty when they finally make it out of the complex.

 

"Where the hell did that jerk go?!" Michele screeches, looking around wildly.

 

The ground rumbles and far behind the fence, plates shift and out pops two of the launchers aimed for the sky. They can do nothing but watch as the missiles fire, leaving smoke trails through the air leading east.

 

"Please," Phichit hears Sara pray. "Let that be enough."

 

"We won't have time to run!" Yuriy barks out, again taking the reins. "I knew that asshole would leave us for dead! Forget him and find cover!"

 

Of course, there's nothing. The gates have been shut tight, the last warning sealing them inside to try and control as much of the blast radius as it can. Even the exit leading to the guard station is sealed shut with a thick steel door, and they have no means of breaking it open. Trying to go anywhere else, as trapped as they are, will only bring them closer to the epicenter.

 

There's less than three minutes left. It seems so futile to try and fight what seems to be their inevitable fate.

 

Yuuri wanted them away from Garden for their own safety, but they went and ignored the implied order to get themselves out as soon as they could. And for what? They couldn't even actually _stop_ the missiles, just screwed with their trajectories a little.

 

Maybe if they hadn't gotten caught. Maybe if they had a little more time or experience. Maybe...

 

"At least we're going out with a bang."

 

With no preamble, Sara punches Yuriy in the shoulder. He squawks and staggers under the blow, whipping around to glare at her as he rebalances.

 

"Could you," she hisses out, teeth grit, "just _not_ be an ass for once? Is that so hard for you to do?"

 

"Well _maybe_ we should've just left earlier despite what the prison guard over there said!" Yuriy snaps back. "You didn't even hesitate to turn back around! If it's anyone's lack of judgement here that's getting us killed--!"

 

"You don't really have a high ground to stand on," Phichit interrupts just as Michele goes red in the face, eyes narrowed and lips curling in a snarl. "You're the one they spotted and gave us away. You're the one who wanted to keep fighting when we were told to pull out in Dollet, and then got mad when it leaked out that part of the reason was to make sure Yuuri didn't overexert himself." His eyebrows raise as he gives Yuriy a more knowing look, aware of their audience and knowing none of them will really understand. "You're also the one who decided to play hero at a certain banquet and interrupt a killer zeroing in on a victim."

 

Yuriy freezes in place, and if he weren't so pale naturally Phichit would think he went white at the accusation.

 

"What the hell are you trying to say?" he manages, apparently too stunned to put up any of his usual bluster.

 

"I'm saying," Phichit continues, dry, "that Instructor Yuuko's right and your pride's gotten you in more trouble than you'd like to admit."

 

Yuriy gapes, open and closing his mouth like a fish. Before he can defend himself, though, the roar of an engine tears across the parking lot, loud and sudden.

 

Everyone's heads whip around, trying to find the source of the noise. It comes quickly, the bulk of a large MRV tearing through the wire fence as it breaks to a stop several feet in front of them.

 

Phichit stares, bewildered. Behind him, he hears Yuriy gripe an equally bewildered, "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!"

 

The entry latch for the MRV pops open, the engine still running. A dark head peers out, scowling down at them.

 

"Well?" Seunggil demands, impatient. "If you want to live, get in. I can't get you all arrested if you're dead."

 

Phichit feels his face crack into a wide grin, even as Michele swears at Seunggil for being late and drags a still-stunned Sara towards the MRV. "I knew you liked us deep down!"

 

"Say that again and I leave you here," Seunggil deadpans, making a face. Phichit laughs, turning to help Otabek haul a still droopy JJ towards the MRV.

 

As they're climbing up, the world around them shakes. A plume of fire bursts out of the still-open launch pads, large and furious. Swears fall too easily out of everyone's mouths as they scramble faster for relative safety.

 

"Get the injured in first!"

 

"Ow! Don't step on me, you dumbass!"

 

"Sorry, kiddo!"

 

"Call me kid one more time--!"

 

"Shut up and move already!"

 

The blasts are spreading, tearing up the asphalt and concrete. A particularly strong one underfoot shakes the MRV enough to nearly send Phichit flying off, but a tight grip on his arm keeps him steady. He sighs and smiles a wordless thanks, only slightly surprised to see Seunggil and his usual frown.

 

"You're really bad at pretending you don't care," Phichit says instead.

 

"Don't make me regret saving you," Seunggil grumbles before tugging him up and over the lip of the entry hatch.

 

Just as the hatch begins to close, the largest of the blasts so far rocks the ground beneath them, making it crumble under the weight of the armored vehicle. The entire perimeter of the missile base is engulfed in flames, enclosing it in a dome of destruction as the remaining stock of explosives all goes off at once.

 

Later, when Galbadian officers return to inspect the wreckage, they'll find nothing but ashes and twisted metal where the missile base once stood. When they dig deeper, they'll find the remains of one of their MRVs that had been left behind in the rush to evacuate, the latch melted shut from the heat of the explosion. Much of the internal control would be lost, leaving it useless as anything but an unmanned vehicle.

 

They'll use it, of course. It's all they really have left of the missile base and its artillery, and in the war Sorceress Lilia's declared against SeeD, they need all the advantages they can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Seunggil was kicked out of his transport vehicle and went "screw it, I'm already in trouble so I might as well." It saved me a last-second combat scene after all the feelings-talk.


	14. balamb garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we wind back the clock several hours to check in on the others...

Victor slaps down the damaged camouflage wire on a panel as he storms into his base's control room, face hard and set. At their separate stations, Leo and Mila glance at him oddly before sharing a look and returning to their tasks. Yuuri, following Victor and with a wider view of the room as a result, wonders if this means that neither of them have seen Victor like this before, either.

 

"I was wondering why the only long hair I ever found in here was mine and Leo's," Mila says, answering that question. Leo gives her a wounded look. "Really, Victor, what was the point of that? It just made you look vain and arrogant, since you use a gunblade and somehow never cut any of it off."

 

"Which lent itself nicely to our narrative, didn't it," Victor huffs, taking over one of the panels and adjusting things. "Enough stalling. We have less than twelve hours to get to Balamb Garden and evacuate everyone we can."

 

The two falter, turning to Victor with an incredulous look. Behind him, Yuuri hears Chris sigh and step around him into the control room.

 

"Victor, how exactly do you plan on crossing the hundreds of miles between here and Balamb in less than twelve hours?" he asks, folding his arms over his chest. "Last I checked, this base isn't sea-worthy. And I think we both know you're far from popular with the faculty administration for this exact reason."

 

"It doesn't have to be." Victor bends to fiddle with an extension that pops out of the side. "Timber's rail lines are open again, you said? We take the tunnels. I don't care if they don't like me, I haven't done any of this for them."

 

Yuuri gapes. "Victor, it's a seven-hour train ride from here to Timber alone, and then another four hours through the tunnels! By the time we get to Balamb, we'll have less than an hour to evacuate everyone!"

 

Victor looks up at him, face grim. "Yuuri, I swear I can give you three. Just trust me."

 

Leo gives up his farce of pretending he's too busy to eavesdrop first. "Boss, I don't even think this base _can_ go fast enough for you to promise something like that."

 

"I know exactly what this vehicle's capable of," Victor remarks, honey and frost thick in his tone. "Do you?" Leo jerks and turns back to his panel with a low apology, face flushed.

 

Chris sighs again, shaking his head. "He's got a point and you know it, Victor. Three hours to spare? Unless you can somehow fly over the mountains--" Chris stops himself, making a face. "On second thought, I don't want to know. I like my feet on the ground, thank you."

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Victor says, focused on his work. "The engine isn't that powerful, and the drag would be terrible even if it were."

 

Yuuri blinks, going over Victor's word choice in his head. "Not that powerful means that it's still really powerful," he says, slow. "Victor, are you saying that this base _can_ go faster than the trains?"

 

Victor smiles as he looks up at Yuuri again, this time with a sharp glint that could rival the edge of his gunblade.

 

"Three hours to evacuate Balamb Garden," Victor promises him, voice firm. "It'll use up most of our fuel reserves to do it and we'll have to slow down once we're back on the rails, but I can and will give you that much time."

 

With that, he enters one last sequence into the extended panel and the engine of the base roars and lurches forward, practically vibrating the room. Leo and Mila both squawk, grabbing onto their panels to keep steady.

 

"Take the canyon to the east-southeast!" Victor orders at Emil handling the controls, snapping the panel back into place. "It's the shortest distance to Timber from here. That should shave off an extra hour alone. Mila, keep an eye on the gauges to make sure we don't overheat the engine. Leo, prepare to refuel at our first opportunity. Where's Georgiy?"

 

Chris shakes his head. "He's in Timber, right where you left him."

 

"See if you can get word to him to keep the tunnel clear." Victor turns to Yuuri and Yuuko. "Is there any way for either of you to get in contact with Garden from here?"

 

Yuuko finally shakes herself out of her stupor, stunned as she is at this side of Victor she's never had a glimpse of before now. "Unfortunately, no. We keep our channels closed for the safety of the students."

 

"And any SeeDs out in the field usually are forced to wait until they complete their mission and are checking in at a set location to report back," Yuuri continues, shaking his head. "I have the authority to override it for emergencies, but it's only accessible from the Headmaster's Office."

 

"So we can't preemptively warn them to make things easier," Victor groans, running a hand through his hair. "Is there anything we can do to speed things up?"

 

Yuuko's face goes thoughtful. Yuuri feels a vague pool of dread at the base of his skull.

 

"Would you say that we have Yurio under control again, Commander?" she asks way too sweetly.

 

"...I suppose?" Yuuri says despite the unease he's feeling at her expression. He definitely does not think he likes the direction this is going.

 

Yuuko thins her lips, looking triumphant. Yuuri stares in disbelief as she then salutes sharply and says, "My mission to retrieve the truant SeeD Yuriy Plisetsky has been completed, sir! Unfortunately he is assisting other SeeDs to prevent an attack on Garden and cannot be brought back at this time! Permission to contact my family and let them know I'm coming home, sir?"

 

Yuuri stares at her, gaping. "How long have you been waiting to do that?"

 

Yuuko's eyes twinkle. "Long enough!"

 

Victor leans in, interest and concern both on his face. "Are you certain you want your family involved, Yuuko?"

 

"My husband has a contract with Garden to maintain SeeD weapons," Yuuko says, face hardening. "And besides, Mari helps him transport when she's not busy."

 

Yuuri sputters, giving Yuuko a sharp look. "You are not getting Mari involved," he hisses.

 

She returns the look. "Mari can make her own decisions, and I think I know her well enough to know that she doesn't want you killing yourself saving everyone else."

 

"But--!"

 

"Are you going to try to order me to not tell her?" Yuuko asks sweetly, eyes glinting in challenge. "Because you can technically shut me up, but Takeshi doesn't have to listen to you."

 

Gawking, Yuuri can only nod and wave her off with a swallow. Yuuko beams at him, pleasant as she always is, and marches for the communications panel that Chris laughs and points out to her, looking way too amused by the whole affair.

 

"Mari is your sister, correct?"

 

Yuuri nearly jumps out of his skin as Victor leans over, eyeing him. There's an odd tone to his voice, reflected in the careful way he's looking at Yuuri. Yuuri blinks at him as his heart settles, flushing in embarrassment.

 

Victor's taken his usual spot next to Yuuri as they stand away from the others to allow them to work without further interruption. His presence is comforting after waking up alone in that cell; he can't say for sure, but he senses that Victor probably feels the same after who knows how long he'd been in that interrogation room. _Well, I did say he needed to stay close to me._

_......_

_...Why did I even say that?_

 

"She is," he says after a careful moment. He'll worry about his weird lapse of judgement later. There are more important things to focus on right now. "Older. Civilian."

 

Victor seems to relax a little at that, though the crinkle between his brows doesn't fade. "Ah. That's why you don't want her involved."

 

"It's not that she can't defend herself," Yuuri sighs, fiddling with his sleeve cuff. "It's just-- This is bigger than even I've prepared for. I can't have my parents lose both their kids at once if I can't..."

 

Victor's hands come to a rest on Yuuri's shoulders. To Yuuri's own surprise, he tenses only slightly, still a little wary of being touched unprompted, allowing Victor to gently squeeze them.

 

"I won't let that happen," Victor says, too quiet for anyone but Yuuri to hear amidst the bustling of the base's control room. "Not while I still stand."

 

* * *

 

Balamb Town's streets are empty as they breach daylight again from the underground tunnel, hours later.

 

"Veer off the tracks and get onto the main road," Victor orders as the base slows back to normal speeds. Leo grunts as he shoves away the latest drained container, looking nervously at the handful left still glowing and vibrant.

 

"You got it, boss!" Emil answers with a chirp. The base shakes, the transition from rails to flat earth still not fully stable. "Still in a hurry or should I slow down for road travel?"

 

"Keep to road speeds, please," Yuuko pleads, looking a little ill.

 

Yuuri blinks at her. "Still? It's been five years!"

 

" _You_ carry three children in you for ten months and see how well your body handles rough travel afterwards," she grumbles back. Chris snorts and she redirects her glare to him. "Don't you dare."

 

"Can't take it long and hard anymore?" he asks anyway, grinning.

 

"If I throw up," she threatens darkly, "I'm aiming at you."

 

The base abruptly slams to a halt. Yuuko squeaks as she grabs onto the doorframe, face going a little greener, while Chris fumbles for one of the anchored chairs still stuck to the floor. Out of the room they hear Leo and Mila squawk as they try to stay upright and in their stations as well, Maccachin yelping as she slides halfway down the hall. Victor has a steel grip on one of the support bars, an arm snapping around Yuuri's waist as they press tight against the neighboring wall.

 

Victor blinks down at him, looking just as bewildered as Yuuri feels. Yuuri blinks back, distantly noting the pink starting to stain the bridge of Victor's nose.

 

"Sorry!" Emil calls out, sounding sheepish. "There's a truck in the middle of the road!"

 

"Why would there be a truck in the middle of the road?!" Mila shouts back. "Either drive around them or tell them to move! We're in a hurry!"

 

Another moment of quiet, then: "He won't! He says it's too dangerous and to go back to town--"

 

Yuuri sighs and pushes at Victor's chest, barely putting any pressure as Victor leans back and slowly pulls away from him. "Let me handle it. It might be someone from Garden who overheard what Yuuko told her husband."

 

"We're right behind you," Victor says.

 

As he makes his way to the engine room and its currently open window, Yuuri rakes his fingers through his hair and forces himself to will down the heat lingering in his face. If it is someone from Balamb Garden, he needs to be presentable. There's no telling who--

 

" _Yuuri_!?"

 

Yuuri promptly trips, half-falling out the window. _That is not someone from Garden._

 

Standing outside the helm for the base, blinking up at him bewilderedly, is a large stocky man Yuuri is all too familiar with, dark hair perpetually wild from working in front of a forge and anvil most of the daylight hours and dealing with three very active little girls during the night.

 

A barely smothered cry is all the warning Yuuri gets as Yuuko charges out the door, tears already damp in her eyes as she throws herself into her husband's arms and clings to him. Takeshi is just as stunned but quickly recovers, rubbing a hand between her shoulders as she buries her face into his neck.

 

"What the hell happened?" Takeshi finally asks, looking back up at him. "You're gone for a week and suddenly everything here goes berserk! They practically throw Yuuko after that one runaway, they try to kick me out despite asking me to fix up a batch of weapons, those faculty clowns tear apart the inn looking for someone--!"

 

Yuuri bristles, startled. "Why would they harass my family?!"

 

Another figure steps away from the truck, a plume of smoke trailing after them. Yuuri's stomach drops, twisting itself in the fall.

 

"That's what I'd like to know," Mari drawls, looking up at him with a dry expression he knows all too well. "They only do this shit when it's got something to do with you. So what's got their underwear tied in knots this time?"

 

Yuuri gives Yuuko a look. "I told you not to get Mari involved!"

 

"Mari is right here and asked you a question, baby brother," his sister deadpans, tapping ash off her cigarette. "What she _wants_ to know is why she had to fix the front door and five of our rooms, on top of Takeshi bursting in to drop the triplets on us and tell us to hit the cellars for the next several hours."

 

"Have you heard word from Garden, then?" Yuuri asks, brow furrowing.

 

Mari scoffs and shakes her head. "You think they care that much? They threatened to arrest us for aiding and abetting a criminal. We run a small-town inn, for heaven's sake. We don't go running background checks on everyone."

 

That's... odd, even for the faculty's occasional bouts of overprotectiveness. There was nothing that unusual that happened around the time of the SeeD field exam, was there? Other than the mission being a little more intense than they anticipated--

 

Chris snorts as he leans against the open frame of the door. "I told you, Victor being with us isn't going to make things go as smoothly as you'd like."

 

Yuuri stares at him. Blinks as it hits him, remembering how suspicious and wary Yuuko's been of Victor, and how little of it was present their whole trip back home. "They're up in arms because of _Victor_?"

 

As if summoned, the familiar heat and presence gravitates back to his side as the soft fabric of Victor's vest brushes his arm. Yuuri's not even going to ask how long he was waiting to make an entrance. The past week and a half has been one surprise after another with this man and Yuuri isn't even going to pretend he's got him figured out.

 

"We had an agreement," Victor says, tone light, "I honored my part in it. They did not."

 

Mari squints up at them, the angle of her wrist dropping as she just barely leans forward. After a moment, she jerks back upright, fingers tightening around her cigarette.

 

"Yuuri," she starts, face just shy of a grimace. "You know that guy?"

 

_What's the best way to answer that_ , Yuuri wonders. "I think it's pretty obvious, don't you?"

 

Mari groans out a miserable-sounding sigh. "I don't care what people say about magic not running in families, Mom's either psychic or she knows you way too well."

 

Part of Yuuri's brain stutters at that -- _They knew about it? Why did no one ever bring it up, then?!_ \-- but that's far from the only part of Mari's statement that has him gaping. "What does Mom have anything to do with...?"

 

Victor clears his throat. Yuuri snaps his head around to look at him, sharp and accusing. "I still have twenty minutes to fulfil my promise," he deflects. "We shouldn't stall any longer."

 

"Right." Though Yuuri still doesn't want Mari getting involved, she's easily as stubborn as Yuuri if not more. They could waste hours they don't have trying to get her to go back. "Either join us in here or get the truck out of the way. We have three hours to evacuate Balamb Garden before something very bad happens."

 

* * *

 

"Find the headmaster! He can't hide forever!"

 

"I don't know who this Garden Master guy is, but I don't trust him!"

 

"Those who stand with the headmaster will be struck down!"

 

"Why would you turn your backs on the headmaster so easily? Don't you have any loyalty?!"

 

Yuuri closes his eyes. He can practically feel the miserable groan in his bones. "What is going on?"

 

Takeshi rubs his neck as they look out over the chaos of the green. "It wasn't this bad when they kicked me out the other day."

 

Oh, good. So this particular snag is one Yuuri has no information on to figure out a plan before he makes a move.

 

Balamb Garden isn't as strict as Galbadia for obvious reasons; the few SeeDs who choose to be stationed there do so for the pricier military contracts, and often for the additional convenience of being a train ride away from Deling City. Still, because so many of Garden's students are children, the Garden Faculty Administration always leans towards firm discipline to encourage compliance and avoid trouble with more uppity clients. It doesn't always work. There's still a good percentage of students who end up leaning the other way, rebellious and strongly independent in both their actions and their speech.

 

And right now, it looks like those two extremes are at war and it's got the entire facility locked in some kind of... weird, petty infighting.

 

Next to him, Yuuri hears Victor sigh. "If only Yuriy had listened to me and stayed. If nothing else, we'd have an insider here to tell us what was going on."

 

"See, talk like _that_ is why the faculty administration thinks you're a criminal," Yuuko says, arms akimbo.

 

"And it's very rude to single me out," Victor huffs. "As if they haven't hired out SeeDs to far worse people."

 

"Please focus," Yuuri sighs. "The last thing we need is more of this."

 

It seems like every student, teacher, and faculty member is involved, just from their view from the front gate. The old security guard barely peers out from under his desk as they approach, dodging bustling groups with weapons drawn and magic flaring. Everything feels... _wrong_ like this. Balamb is supposed to be mostly peaceful. Seeing so many of its students up in arms...

 

"Halt!" They turn to see a member of the faculty storming in closer, robes aflutter. "Instructor Nishigori, you are in violation of your contracted mission. Are you not supposed to be out looking for our truant?"

 

"I have received clearance from a superior officer that my mission is complete and I had permission to return home due to emergency circumstances," Yuuko immediately shoots back.

 

The faculty member fumes. "What superior officer? You answer to the Garden Master and the Garden Master alone--!"

 

"Then your _Garden Master_ shouldn't have made me Commander," Yuuri cuts in, stepping forward to stand next to Yuuko. The faculty member jolts back, visibly faltering. "What is going on, and why are you allowing this?"

 

"Commander Katsuki," the faculty member stammers out. "You're free? But that Estharian criminal, and the announcement of the Sorceress...?"

 

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," Yuuri says, slow and clipped. He takes a step closer; the faculty member steps back. "What is going on here that has everyone so upset, and why is no one stopping it?"

 

"You wouldn't understand," the faculty member insists, regaining their bearings. "You are obviously stressed and disoriented after that mess of an unauthorized mission. Leave this to us and go rest in your quarters."

 

"I asked you a question," Yuuri snaps, irritation crackling under his skin. "I expect you to quit stalling and answer it!"

 

It's like this every time Yuuri comes back from a mission that doesn't go so well, either because of unforeseen circumstances or because he'd misjudged something. As soon as he crosses through the gates, the faculty is on him and fussing, rushing him to one of the private rooms of the infirmary and then following it up with an escort to his dorm room on site. It drove him crazy when he was younger, made him more likely to find ways to sneak out and breathe in peace. He's quietly accepted it as normal these past few years, but if that Minako woman had anything to do with his rebellious streak before then...

 

No. It doesn't matter right now. Balamb Garden is in immediate danger and he has to do _something_ to protect it. He can worry about that later.

 

The faculty member ignores him, as Yuuri should have probably expected. "The Garden Master will be happy to hear you're safe. Now, if we could just find Headmaster Celestino and punish him for his treason--"

 

"Leave Commander Yuuri alone, you jerk!"

 

Dropping off the high arch of the gate, a blond blur screeches and lands on the faculty member. The faculty member squawks as they collapse, a whistle flying out of their sleeve. It skids a short distance before a booted foot from a young-looking SeeD stops it, back straight and a scowl on his face as he points the tip of his katana at the struggling faculty member and the cadet keeping them in place.

 

"The commander comes back safe and sound, and your first thought is to continue persecuting the headmaster?" The young SeeD spits, "If anyone here is treasonous, it's you."

 

Yuuko makes a noise. "Guanghong, Minami! Stand down!"

 

The cadet scrambles off immediately, though there's still a glint in his eyes that gives away his true feelings on the matter. Yuuri blinks as he recognizes the red streak in his hair. The student he'd shoved out of the way back in Dollet's up and about again, it seems, and none the worse for wear.

 

From the corner of his eye he catches Victor striding forward, the sun catching on his own drawn weapon. Neither Yuuri nor Yuuko has time to say anything before he smiles sharp and jabs the tip of his gunblade into the dirt of the curb next to the faculty member's head, making them jolt and lock up in fear.

 

"I honestly don't care what you lot think of me," Victor says, far too light for how menacing he actually looks right now. "But don't pretend you've got the high road."

 

And then, as if to add insult to injury, Maccachin strolls up and squats next to the faculty member.

 

Victor doesn't move as the faculty member scrambles away and runs for the safety of the Garden's central building, merely watches them flee. He does, however, snort when the faculty member shouts behind them, a little hysterically as they shake out the hem of their robes, "You'll pay for your crimes, Estharian!"

 

"That's my girl," he coos at his dog. Maccachin barks, tail wagging as he crouches to rub her face between his hands.

 

Yuuri sighs, turning for the young SeeD and the cadet blinking in bewilderment at Victor's back. That's not the most delicate way of handling the situation, but it certainly ended the standoff fast enough. "Can I get a proper status report from you two, then?"

 

Guanghong sighs, looking exhausted as he sheathes his sword. "It's been awful these past few days, Commander. I don't even know where to start."

 

"Well, start from somewhere," Yuuri grumbles, tone curt. "The basics are all I need. We don't have time for this."

 

"The faculty administration has been disrespecting Headmaster Celestino since you left, sir!" Minami cuts in, cheeks puffed. "He tried to keep the peace, but a few days ago everything went crazy! The faculty started accusing the headmaster of conspiring against Garden and its mission, and he had to go into hiding! No one's seen him since!"

 

"Some have taken his actions as an admission of guilt and now stand with the faculty and their 'Garden Master'," Guanghong continues with a grimace. "This is so much worse than the flame wars on the forums! So many people have turned on each other over this, and then we have some of the faculty administration blocking paths to anyone not siding with them so very few can get the help they need. We haven't had access to the infirmary since yesterday morning, monsters have gotten out of the Training Center, we have people surviving off snacks since the cafeteria's also blocked--"

 

"We can't access our dorms either!" Minami adds, scowling. "We've been using secured classrooms and the library to sleep, and always with at least a couple of people on watch!"

 

Yuuri's been gone for _eight days_ at the most. He's had many missions last longer than that. How in the world did order here implode on itself so fast?

 

Guanghong clears his throat. "There was a strange post on the message boards that I had to take down because it was very inflammatory. It basically said the headmaster sold you off to some government superweapon program abroad for a... _large_ amount of money and that's why he's in hiding."

 

"And why a lot of people are so mad!" Minami puffs up again. He's really worked up over this. "It's so insulting to you, sir! The headmaster would never treat you like that, and you're worth more than one measly king's ransom anyway! You're worth at least ten! No, a hundred! A _thousand_ kings' ransoms!"

 

"This is exactly why I deleted it," Guanghong groans. "It was too late, though. Between that and the rumors about that really handsome noble from the SeeD Graduation Ball..."

 

Of course it comes back to everyone's fascination with Victor. Why is Yuuri even surprised.

 

He turns to Victor and gives him a look, not entirely sure how but fully aware that his throwaway comment about what he paid for Yuuri and his task force has something to do with this mess. "You're helping me fix this."

 

"Of course," Victor agrees too easily. "I have my own issues with these baseless rumors."

 

Minami stares, looking between the two of them with a gawk. "Wait. C-Commander, is _he_ \--?" Guanghong cuts him off with an elbow to the ribs and a pointed look.

 

Yuuri turns back, giving everyone a sharp look. It's now or never; too much is on the line for failure to even be an option.

 

"Chris, Yuuko -- take Takeshi and Mari with you and start evacuating the first level. We may avoid a rush if we do this one sector at a time." As they nod and salute, he turns his attention to Minami and Guanghong, both stiff-backed and nervous-looking. "You two, assist them by helping to spread word around. If anyone asks, you're on my orders."

 

"Yes, sir!" comes from both of them, though Minami sounds a little squeaky.

 

"Leo, help them out," Victor adds, turning to his own group trailing behind them. Leo blinks but steps forward to join the two other teenagers.

 

Yuuri distantly hears the younger ones exchange greetings as he turns to face Victor, grim. "Since the Garden Faculty Administration doesn't like you much, stay with me. We're heading up to find Headmaster Celestino ourselves and put an end to this before it gets everyone killed."

 

Victor blinks, face going contemplative. "You don't think he's down here?"

 

"It's the headmaster," Yuuri sighs, pursing his lips. "He has his own tricks up his sleeves in case of emergencies."

 

* * *

 

Yuuri knows better than to be fooled by an empty office.

 

Celestino is a sharp man, despite many being fooled by his broad grin and loud laugh. He recognized Yuuri's potential back when Yuuri was still just an average student who didn't even think he could pass the SeeD exam and encouraged it, even though the faculty administration disapproved. He knows how to do something as simple as a turnaround, if what seems to be the majority of the faculty administration's efforts are downstairs where there are technically more hiding spots spread over a wider area.

 

So when Yuuri gestures for Victor and his dog to follow him into the Headmaster's Office to let the elevator doors close, he waits for any movement before clearing his throat and standing at attention, calling out, "Sir? Your light's burnt out."

 

Almost immediately, the door to the service closet flies open and a disheveled-looking Headmaster Celestino stumbles out, grim and relieved at once.

 

"Yuuri!" And that's all the warning Yuuri gets as Celestino grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into a bear hug. Yuuri nearly jumps out of his skin at that, tense and uncomfortable, and Celestino coughs and lets go, stepping back. "Sorry, sorry. I was just so worried, especially with everything going on here after your... _client's_ announcement revealed who he was to us."

 

"His client is standing right here," Victor huffs. Celestino scowls at him. Victor returns it with a too-mild look. "None of you had problems with me or my money when I signed the contract."

 

"I had plenty of problems," Celestino remarks, tone dry. "But it's not like the Garden Master listens to me when someone like you strolls in here and immediately asks how much to hire Yuuri for a long-term contract. You're not the first to try, and while the Garden Master's around you won't be the last."

 

Yuuri blinks, reeling back a little. "Headmaster, I thought you had to approve all the contracts. Why would...?"

 

Celestino shakes his head. "The Garden Faculty Administration answers first and foremost to the Garden Master, not me, and they're the ones in control of the flow of paperwork. _He's_ the one who decides, ultimately." He shoots another look at Victor. "And someone essentially giving him a blank check for you was all the bait he needed, apparently."

 

...Okay, this is something Yuuri needs to work out at another time. For now, "We need the intercom and the direct line to Trabia Garden's headmaster immediately."

 

Celestino winces. "I would if I could. The faculty administration cut off all communication from this office after they found out I cleared your mission to Deling City without their input, including the student's forums on the network."

 

_Are you kidding me?!_ Yuuri grits his teeth and rakes his hands through his hair. "We don't have _time_ for this! Galbadia is preparing missiles aimed at us and Trabia Garden both right now!"

 

Celestino pales. "What? Why--?"

 

"Because the Sorceress knows Yuuri is a SeeD." Victor steps forward, face grim. "My guess is that as soon as she got word he'd make it just fine after her attack, she prepared to destroy Garden in its entirety. After all, she has no use for more warriors with an entire army at her beck and call."

 

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Celestino says flatly. "Or so I'd hope, seeing as you're Estharian and old enough to have at least grown up in the aftermath of the war."

 

" _Enough_ ," Yuuri snaps, giving both of them a look. "Sir, we are about to be attacked and have no means of defending ourselves. If-- if Trabia is lost because we can't warn them, then we need to evacuate _this_ Garden and fast."

 

Celestino goes quiet, turning to look out the wide windows. He has a good view of the mountains from here, along with a sliver of the northern seas. There's already a few of the vehicles marked from Garden heading for the villages north, close enough to seek shelter and later come back to survey the damages. At least the others downstairs are doing their jobs despite the setbacks they must be experiencing.

 

"We have two and a half hours, Celestino," Victor says. "Maybe more, maybe less depending on how Yurio and the others handle the missile base. Are you really going to stand by and do nothing?"

 

"Of course not!" Celestino snaps, turning back around to face them. His shoulders slump immediately, looking exhausted. "But our only option's such a risk, and I'm not as young as I used to be..."

 

Yuuri frowns. "Sir?"

 

Celestino sighs and looks at Yuuri, face grim. "Garden -- all of them -- has a secret. Their skeletons were salvaged from ruins in Centra, from a time before even Esthar was a global technological superpower. These were sanctuary villages in themselves, once. If we could somehow restore that old technology, perhaps we can save Garden without the need to evacuate."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi Guanghong is the fourth SeeD that graduated at the beginning of this and Minami is still a cadet.
> 
> **Glossary** :  
>  _Garden Master_ \- Also known as the Garden Head, this is the "true" master of the Gardens. Very few beyond the Garden Faculty Administration's seen him. How mysterious...


	15. kiss and sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtitled: Victor should probably get his heart checked out after this.

The first obstacle is getting into the inner workings of Garden's mechanical skeleton. The only entrance Celestino knows of is from a secret floor locked off to the rest of Garden as a whole.

 

"Good luck," Celestino says as he presses the key for the latch into Yuuri's hands. "And be careful. I still don't trust that client of yours."

 

"Again, I'm right here," Victor huffs.

 

The elevator looks just like every other instance Yuuri's been in it for the past fifteen years. Wait, has it really been fifteen-- no, _focus_. It's the same button layout as it's always been. It's the same switches, the same mirror-and-glass walls, the same stupid notch in the door--

 

Hold on. Could it really be that simple?

 

He runs a finger along the seam of it, remembering how many times his pocket or the loose fabric of the faculty administration's robes would catch on it. With only one elevator in Balamb Garden most have accepted it as a minor design flaw to suck up and deal with, since it was more of an annoyance than anything. But if the Gardens have such a big secret, then where better to hide it than in plain sight like this?

 

A fiddly little bit inside the notch, barely noticeable even with his fingertip right on it, is all the confirmation he needs. The space is only just large enough for Yuuri to thread the key's tip into the notch and turn it, and even then it still feels too tight a fit. But it works, and the elevator's speakers make a soft chime asking for those going to the MD level to board.

 

"MD Level?" Victor asks as he passes, brow furrowed.

 

Yuuri makes a noncommittal noise. "I've never heard of it either. Strange that you'd need the key for it, though."

 

Victor taps his lips. "Centran technology, Celestino said? I'm not familiar with it, but from what I know it does lean towards odd methods."

 

"Like Estharian technology?" Yuuri can't help but ask as the doors close and the lights flicker to a dimmer hue. "Which I'm guessing is what your base actually runs on."

 

"It's really a little of this and that." Victor shrugs. "The engine is all Estharian, though, yes."

 

Yuuri sighs. "You really put a lot of work into this whole..." He gestures loosely at Victor, unable to think of the proper word. "I can't say I understand why."

 

The little huff Victor makes at that almost sounds self-conscious. But other than that and the ghost of a far-off smile on his face, he doesn't answer.

 

The lights flicker again, the gears of the elevator creaking as they buckle and lock up prematurely once the display ticks past Floor B1. The sudden stop jostles Yuuri's footing, but the close walls and the waist-high railings along them mean they both can keep steady. Yuuri and Victor share a confused, wordless exchange as the gears whine louder, the button for B1 suddenly lighting up.

 

Yuuri scowls at it, bristling. Is the faculty administration _still_ trying to control where he goes despite the others spreading word for evacuation?

 

Behind him he hears Victor scoff. "They really don't give up that easily, do they?"

 

"They aren't the only ones who know how to get around," Yuuri grumbles, dropping to his knees to run his hands over the floor.

 

It's hard to see in this lighting, but the emergency latch is one of the features Yuuri knows never gets sealed shut. He's used it only a few times, and at least one of those was to chase Phichit away from all his snooping around. His pinky catches on it with a little too much force, but it slides open easily even as he shakes off the pain.

 

Looking down the shaft, the lights below are more consistent with their glow than the elevator. He can make out the dark of an indent along the wall, alongside the ladder rungs that disappear into the eventual shadows.

 

"Come on," Yuuri tells Victor, turning to look back up at him. "If they think this is enough to stop us, they're in for a big surprise."

 

"Good," Victor says, tone a little on the smug side for some reason. "I love surprises."

 

The rungs have no grip to them, just solid tubes of bent steel curving out of the wall. They have to descend slower than Yuuri would like, given their circumstances. He's more than aware of how determined the faculty administration can be when they set their minds to something, and considering they both strongly dislike Victor and seem to think Yuuri needs to be locked away to rest properly...

 

Yuuri refuses to accept their orders this time. Not when so much is on the line and he has the power to do _something_. Not when there are answers Yuuri needs that only those here at Garden likely know.

 

As the vent opening for the MD level approaches, the elevator above them creaks ominously. Yuuri pauses, holding his breath. If it's ascending, it won't be an issue. It's if it descends that's the problem.

 

Of course, the elevator stutters and the whir of its gears starts to get louder.

 

"Hurry!" he hisses up at Victor, starting to drop down the rungs faster. "Best case scenario, we're stuck in the elevator again and they trap us there!"

 

Victor huffs a dry laugh. "You have the most persistent chaperones, you know that?"

 

"Don't remind me," Yuuri groans. Victor laughs a little freer.

 

When he's low enough he swings himself into the vent, quick to press against the wall to allow Victor room to do the same. Victor stumbles in just as the elevator drops completely, stopping with a loud screech of the gears' safety mechanism locking into place and blocking their exit.

 

The vent, thankfully, is high enough that they can both stand, though it looks like Victor might have to duck some of the lower pipes in the ceiling. There's a pervasive smell of oil coming from deeper into the vent, and a dim maintenance light further down the tunnel is tinted yellow with residue.

 

Yuuri covers his nose, already annoyed. He's not sure if it's good or bad that he doesn't carry Fire spells because Shiva gets so fussy about it; oil usually means that any monsters that keep away from the faculty's control are probably happily enjoying the dim environment free of it for safety reasons. By technicality it is their territory, but Yuuri really doesn't want to end up stumbling across a nest while they're searching down here. There's only two of them, after all, even if Victor is a more-than-competent fighter and there's much more space for Yuuri to work with.

 

Victor makes a noise and Yuuri glances over to see him staring down at his weapon, a faint glow around his arms-bearing hand that comes and goes. "I hope you're planning on being careful with that."

 

"Of course," Victor says, not looking up. "We're trying to _not_ blow this place up. It's more controlled to simply have Fire junctioned to a weapon."

 

Well, at least Yuuri doesn't have to hold Victor's hand over basic combat rules. Or at all. They're both grown men, neither of them need to have their hands held for anything they don't want. It's perfectly-- what is he doing. This is not the time nor the place to be acting like a fool. Honestly, Yuuri is _better_ than this. What is it about Victor that keeps making Yuuri forget all his training when they're alone?

 

"Then let's go," he manages. Yuuri is a professional. He needs to act like one. "Before it's too late."

 

* * *

 

The MD level is much, much bigger than Yuuri anticipated. Height-wise alone it's nearly as deep as both the first and second levels of Garden combined, though its floors only span half the space. The oil in the air is pervasive, making the many ladders that allow them to navigate more treacherous than they probably should be. Despite their battle disadvantage right now, Yuuri is actually glad it's just him and Victor down here; if he had to keep an eye on someone else, when it's already a pain and a half to just maintain vigilance for the two of them, he might actually collapse under the pressure and his crackling nerves.

 

Of course, it might just be the pressure from Diablos' cloak. It seemed like a good idea back in the vents to avoid anything in here that might swarm them, but he's still so unused to it that he's finding himself stopping and wincing at the drain on him.

 

"Are you all right?" he hears Victor ask above him. He'd opted to go second on all the ladders so far, claiming his size and weight as a good support. Yuuri let him, if only because it gave him more time to take in their surroundings. "You're slowing down."

 

"I'll be fine when we're out of this mess," Yuuri grumbles, dropping himself down onto the next rung. He hasn't had to do this much climbing in years. He really needs to add that to his training regimen when he has the freedom to breathe. "How much time do we have left, do you know?"

 

A pause, leaving only the quiet hum of the machinery around them. "I'd say about ninety minutes, give or take."

 

An hour and a half to search this whole area for... whatever it is that Headmaster Celestino thinks can keep Balamb Garden safe. Great.

 

Thankfully, the metal grates of a platform are right below. Yuuri holds a breath and tightens his grip on the ladder's rails before hopping off the rungs. Victor startles and strangles out his name, but Yuuri doesn't let that distract him as he slides down the remaining length of the ladder. It's not like it's much. Maybe ten, fifteen feet or so. The worst part is the way the platform rattles as he lands, thankfully not creaking but not that solid, either.

 

As he waits for Victor to finish his descent, he leans over the railing and takes in the sight of the open chamber. There are at least a dozen tunnels all pointed to the center column, and though it's too dark to make out any real details it looks as if the surface is smoothed to a near glossy finish even in spite of how many years it must've been since anyone's been down here. Other than the platform he's standing on, its stairs down to the main floor, and the handful of ladders he faintly sees along the center column, this chamber is very... empty. Like something is supposed to be here and isn't. Does it have to do with the oil they keep smelling, even stronger down here?

 

"I understand you're a professional," Victor gripes from the ladder as he takes the final step down, "but I think you shaved a few years off my life just now."

 

"Sorry," Yuuri responds, not really feeling that sorry. He's too preoccupied with analyzing their situation. Focus is key. "Do you see that window over there?"

 

It's further along the perimeter, not quite opposite of them but still a ways away, but the large pane of glass still catches the dim lighting of the chamber. There's also no way to get to it from here; the only path seems to be a separate walkway, accessible from the ladder on the central column.

 

Victor clicks his tongue as he approaches, heels clicking against the grates of the platform. "A control room, maybe? This does just look like a large bay."

 

"A bay for what, though?" Even with the oil in the air, it doesn't make much sense for anything to be parked in here. The tunnels are angled too strangely in the upper parts of the chamber for those to be entrances and exits.

 

"We'll just have to find out," Victor says.

 

Thankfully, the stairs are easier to navigate, though the faint residue on them makes their surfaces sticky. Small favors.

 

At the bottom of the steps the chamber seems even bigger, and while the dim light up top helped to gauge how large an area they need to cover down here it doesn't fully reach, leaving a loose cloak of shadows around their feet broken only by the occasional flicker of one of the platform rim's lights. Yuuri suppresses a shudder; it really would be way too easy to be ambushed like this. He hates the idea of his back being this open, even with the knowledge that he's by all means safe from such a thing right now.

 

The good thing about a round room like this is that it's pretty much a straight line to get to the center column and its ladder. Victor follows close behind, the tap of his weapon against its supporting strap breaking the silence.

 

Up close, the ladder on the central column is much flimsier than the others they've seen so far. It definitely looks like it's seen better days over its lifetime. Another reminder of how untouched this part of Garden is, as if he needs it.

 

"I'll go, you stay," Yuuri says, already taking the rails in his hands.

 

Victor makes a noise. "Is this a good idea?"

 

"Do you have any better ones?" Yuuri huffs at him, looking over his shoulder at him with as dry a look as he can muster. He gets no response. "I'm smaller than you and I'm not carrying a large weapon. It'll support me better than you."

 

"Fine," Victor concedes with a sigh. "Just... be careful. Please?"

 

Yuuri only smiles thinly in response, taking advantage of the poor lighting to avoid answering directly. He'll be as careful as the situation requires, but he's all too aware that time is running out on them.

 

He ignores the fact the bolts supporting the ladder squeak in protest even as he starts hauling himself up. They're just old; the only good thing about all the oil residue everywhere is that there's very little rust to be found. Even so, he adds another mental note to his training regimen. If he can't keep quiet on a mission later with ladders like this, he'll be caught in no time.

 

He's almost at the top when Victor makes another noise below him like a warning, but all Yuuri hears is another loud, angry creak of the bolts as the threads pop loose. He swears and holds on tighter to the ladder's rails, pulling himself as close as he can as the ladder pulls away from the central column and falls back. He's too high up to drop back down. Riding out the fall until he can safely get out of the way is the only option.

 

(And why, _why_ does it seem like the hard, painful way is always Yuuri's only option?)

 

Thankfully, as high as he is, he curls and protects his vitals as the metal curve of the ladder above him pierces through the window's glass, shattering it and leaving shards across the floor and crumbling out the frame. As Yuuri blinks, still as he lets his heart calm down from the rush, he thinks he can make out the distant plunk of something heavy being swallowed by liquid echoing back up from deeper within the chamber.

 

_Huh_ , he wonders. _There really is an oil reserve in here. Why?_

 

"Yuuri!" snaps him out of his daze. He peels himself off the ladder, careful about the broken glass as he peers out the window towards the central column. Victor's hair might not literally glow anymore, but it still catches the dim light enough to make out his position against the pipe railing of the platform. Yuuri wishes he could do something to let Victor know he's still in one piece, but nothing he wears is bright enough to wave around.

 

There's a panel next to the window, flickering and with more odd switches and bulbs than Yuuri's used to seeing these days. It's both very antiquated in design and modern in function, if the screen showing the column in a polygonal grid is any indication. He can't read anything on it, but the lever below the screen seems universal enough.

 

A loud screech fills the air and Yuuri snaps around to gawk out the window. The outer ring slides into the walls piece by piece, the headiness of the oil becoming even thicker in the air. Oddly, below is better lit than up top. Perhaps the lamps aren't lit with anything electrical. Surely the bulbs would've burnt out by now otherwise, right?

 

Either way, it's another path deeper into Garden, and Yuuri knows they have to follow it. The door's useless to him now with the ladder out, so even though it's not as stable as before, Yuuri sighs and steps over the broken glass to haul himself back onto it. He's really going to have to keep his balance to avoid falling. Maybe it's better to not look down while he's descending back to the central column...

 

Almost as soon as he's within reach he feels Victor's hand on his arm, steadying him as he hops across the remaining distance to the platform. The grip tightens when both feet are solidly on the metal again, and he blinks as he's whirled around to meet Victor's unimpressed stare and faint grimace of a smile.

 

"I am too young to be having heart attacks like this," Victor grits out with a hint of a whine. "The next ladder, _I'm_ going first." Yuuri opens his mouth to argue, but Victor is quick to cut him off with, "Consider this an order from your client."

 

Yuuri really doesn't think there's that many ladders left if they descend down the remaining half of the chamber, but if it'll ease Victor's concerns then he's free to do whatever makes him happiest. "Yes, sir."

 

* * *

 

They have less than an hour left.

 

Victor kicks aside one of the amphibious monsters that had apparently made the hidden lower half of the chamber their nest, looking annoyed at the streaks of oil that are now splattered over the grate around them. Yuuri doesn't know how the monsters sensed them past the cloak. Maybe he's still too weak. That's another thing to add to the training regimen, if they make it out of this mess alive.

 

He can't afford to screw up, not now. He has to focus. This whole mess has already cost them Trabia and the students and staff there; he can't afford to have Balamb's blood on his hands, too.

 

There's another ladder. Yuuri lets Victor go first again, oddly pale as he looks when he sees it. It's for the best. Even if there's nothing nesting further below, Victor might have a better idea of what all this technology is.

 

The platform below is narrow, just wide enough for two people squeezing in. They take it one at a time, Victor pausing at the base of the ladder to help Yuuri down. Can Victor not even trust Yuuri to take care of himself now? Is this what it's come to?

 

As they turn to face the last part of the chamber, Yuuri balks at the large turbines anchored against each other, all engraved smooth with swirling indents from top to bottom. Nestled between them at the top is a sphere, marked in the same patterns and grooves, kept more solidly in place with what must be the base of the central column above. It's obvious all of this should move, but Yuuri doesn't even know where to begin making it do so.

 

A control panel sits up ahead where the walkway widens, just enough to comfortably support a platform for a half dozen people. The railings are so much more sturdy, too. What is this place?

 

The panel has so many little notches and switches but very few buttons, which can probably be attributed to the fact it's Centran in design. This is ridiculous; who these days could know how to use Centran technology? Even though they're in many ways equivalent to modern-day technology, it's also built a lot simpler and as a result it's nowhere near as intuitive as one might expect. How is Yuuri supposed to figure this out in the little time he has left?

 

His head's racing too fast; he has to calm down so he can think properly. But how, when there's so much at stake?

 

Victor says something, he thinks. It can't be important. He's not at the panels. Surely he would've said or done something by now if he knew what any of this was, right?

 

This is nothing like the panel upstairs where it was just the one switch under the monitor. Yuuri doesn't even know where to begin.

 

"--go back."

 

Yuuri startles out of his daze, whipping around to look at Victor incredulously. "What?"

 

Victor stands further behind him than Yuuri was honestly expecting by now, an odd furrow in his brow. He's eyeing the panel with an oddly closed expression, looking less like himself than ever before.

 

"If we can't save Garden, then at least we should save as many lives as we can," Victor says, slow. Is he repeating himself? "So let's go back. We should have time to help wrap up the evacuation and get ourselves to safety, too."

 

Something in Yuuri drops, twisting itself into knots in the freefall. "You can't mean that."

 

"What other choice do we have right now?" Victor's tone is just a little too sharp to be a question. "We evacuate and let the Sorceress think she's won so we have time to plan a counterattack, or we stay and risk getting killed here. I'd rather sacrifice a building than lives."

 

"This is more than just a building," Yuuri snaps back, feeling something cold and bitter bite at him from within. "Do you know how many kids here consider this place home because they have nowhere else to go? Just because I'm lucky enough to have a family--!"

 

"I think your family would prefer a destroyed building to you dying like a martyr!"

 

Yuuri sucks in a breath, stunned silent. Victor sighs heavy, raking his fingers through his fringe.

 

"If you're worried about the faculty administration, I'll take responsibility for the retreat," he continues, voice even. "They've already made it clear they don't like me. Another incident can't make my reputation worse. But I can't stand by and let you destroy yourself protecting everyone else."

 

For some reason, it hurts more hearing that from Victor than anyone else who's said similar over the years. Maybe it's because he says it outright, blunt and to the point even for all the goodness in him.

 

Yuuko's made comments since he'd been cleared for visitors after that mission three years ago, noting a shift in him Yuuri didn't particularly notice or care about. His parents and Mari, the rare times Yuuri's seen them, he knows exchange looks when they think he isn't looking and change their behavior to something more subdued when he's around; he knows because he's overheard them, each little sob from his mother piercing enough to draw blood. He sees it even in Headmaster Celestino's treatment of him, the cautious way he tries to keep Yuuri away from anything serious and how he's allowed the faculty administration to shuffle him around like he's made of something delicate.

 

Perhaps he is that delicate, as much as it grates at him. It'd explain why it seems like everyone he meets seems to think it.

 

He wonders if that Minako woman was different, and if that was why he seemed to have more freedom with her. He wishes he could ask.

 

"You called this a partnership," Yuuri hears himself say, low and crisp. "If nothing else, I'd expect my partner to have faith in me even when I don't."

 

It's almost fascinating how quickly Victor's attempt at stoicism crumbles. "Yuuri, of course I do."

 

"Then act like it!" Yuuri bites out, gesturing to the panel behind him. "Don't just stand there and tell me to give up when we're so close! After everything we've been through so far, this is where you draw the line?"

 

Yuuri's years of training mean that yes, of course he's prepared for the possibility of death. None of that means that he wants it to happen. He's a wreck, yes, but if he were that bad he wouldn't be allowed on any missions whatsoever for both his own safety and the clients'. Why that's so hard for everyone to accept, he doesn't know. These memories digging themselves up now mean that Yuuri wants answers more than ever. He can't get them if he's dead, and he knows Headmaster Celestino and the faculty administration well enough by now to know they won't leave even if Yuuri does listen and head back up to evacuate.

 

There's so many possibilities right now. The missiles might not even come. They might come but miss completely. They might hit them directly without further interference. There's no way to know, but if Headmaster Celestino is right and this panel is their means of protecting both the students and the facility, then Yuuri is going to take that chance.

 

Garden is more than a building. It's a symbol. Yuuri can't risk letting it fall when so many are desperately looking for something to believe in right now.

 

Yuuri turns back for the panel. He distantly notes Victor's footsteps approach, quieter than before. They've wasted enough time arguing; Yuuri doubts they have more than twenty minutes left now to figure this out.

 

* * *

 

He's not sure who hits what, but something beeps and the platform jolts. Up above, the turbines squeal and spark as they start to turn. As they pick up speed the platform starts to rise, at first slow and then picking up as the displays light up and flash alerts that come and go in a blink. When they get too close to the high ceiling Victor all but tackles him against the side of the panel, but the otherwise ordinary metal ripples and parts for the platform like nothing. They shoot up alongside the central column, the open chamber roaring with sound, through _that_ ceiling and beyond.

 

They slow to a stop only as they breach the Headmaster's Office, something they're only aware of because Yuuri recognizes Headmaster Celestino's startled squawk as he barely dodges the platform's edge and Maccachin, the poor thing, darts out of the way. He also thinks he hears Chris somewhere, but then they're screeching to a halt a good fifteen feet above the floor and with no visible means of getting down after all that.

 

"I don't know what you two were doing down there without me," comes from below, and yes, that's clearly Chris. "Whatever it was, though, it worked! Look outside!"

 

Something -- Yuuri has no clue what, even as he pushes Victor's arm away from his face -- descends around Garden in a ring of light, spreading wide enough to cover the entire perimeter of the facility. It turns, spokes branching out and lengthening with each rotation, and in its wake some kind of barrier ripples through the air and leaves behind some kind of film encasing them. As the ring approaches the earth the ground shakes and the whole building jolts, sending a large plume of dust and dirt into the air like a dust devil around them.

 

Chris swears again below them, sounding more panicked. "Missiles are incoming! Brace yourselves!"

 

Yuuri's stomach knots itself tighter as he catches sight of the smoke trails of half a dozen missiles zero in on Garden. Even though three of them shoot past towards the smaller, uninhabited islands to the northeast, the remaining three veer up and dive down on them from above. He feels Victor's grip around him tighten, presses closer in response.

 

A second passes. Two. Yuuri cracks open an eye as he peels himself off Victor's shoulder to look out the windows, afraid of what chaos is going to greet him.

 

There's a mess of a hole in the ground, three blast sites scorching the grasslands that will undoubtedly leave a mark for years to come. That's not what's surprising. What's surprising is that they seem to be drifting _away_ from it.

 

"Well, I'll be damned," Headmaster Celestino laughs, sounding as stunned as Yuuri feels. "We're flying!"

 

"It was a _joke_ ," Chris groans. "Why?"

 

Yuuri stares, not quite believing what he's seeing himself. While they're not really _airborne_ , there's no denying that they're moving out of harm's way, leaving nothing but the cloud of ash, dirt, and dust behind. Is this the big secret of the Gardens that Headmaster Celestino had heard of?

 

Victor starts to shake. Yuuri snaps his attention back to him in a heartbeat, fear nipping at him. "Victor?"

 

Yuuri doesn't get any time to react as Victor's grip around his waist tightens and he's hoisted up in the air, only just stabilizing himself by gripping onto Victor's shoulders as the man spins in place with a loud laugh that's equal parts awestruck and ecstatic.

 

" _Yuuri_ ," Victor breathes out as he slows down, and Yuuri's face heats up at the sight of Victor's so heavily flushed below him, chest heaving between his knees. "You-- that was _amazing_! We were so close and you still managed to pull through! Like a hero from the movies!"

 

Yuuri hasn't seen enough movies to know if that's supposed to be a good thing or not. He supposes that's something else he should add to his training regimen eventually.

 

A thought occurs to him just as Victor's lowering him to his feet. "Wait," he blurts, and feels himself fluster even more when Victor, with no hesitation whatsoever, freezes in place with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Now that we're sort of safe, there's something I really have to ask you."

 

"Anything," Victor says immediately.

 

Of course, now that Yuuri's sure he can get a completely honest answer out of Victor, he's not even sure where to begin. What happened with the Garden Faculty Administration that caused all this commotion? Why do they hate Victor so much? When did Yuuri give him Diablos and why? What happened to Minako? Why does he seem so familiar with the Sorceress?

 

"Why did you wait for me?"

 

That-- is not what Yuuri intended to ask just yet.

 

He doesn't get Victor. His motives still don't make much sense, even with the knowledge that they've actually met before. He can't figure out why Victor's so determined to stick with him, leaving behind what has to be a comfortable, safe life far away from all this chaos. He can't understand why Victor would go to such lengths for someone he only barely knows at best. The only reasons he can think of don't _fit_ Victor; they're too cynical, too bitter.

 

Victor's face softens, warm. "I don't make promises that I don't intend to keep," he says. His hands on Yuuri's waist tighten as he tilts his head a little closer, brows raising and eyes lidding. "Besides, you still owed me that dance."

 

For a brief moment, Yuuri's mind goes blank.

 

So much of that night is still a mystery to him, and while they're restabilizing Garden and its internal structure he is definitely going to be looking further into it. But one thing that was undeniably clear from the glimpse he had was the odd foreigner amidst the Trabian elite, shoes a little too scuffed to have gotten in by vehicle like the aristocracy and upper-class citizenry around them and still outshining them all in a way that had Yuuri's heart sputtering uncomfortably. The way he'd been privy to a near-constant stream of flustered self-reminders that the strange, beautiful man following him was more likely to be who he was hired to lure out, and the fact that when he'd delved into his mind for evidence and found him guilty of only trespassing, Yuuri's relief was so overwhelming it almost hurt.

 

And even after what horrible things must have happened in the aftermath of that cave-in, after three years of no contact, that same strange, handsome stranger waltzes back into his life a stronger man with new convictions of his own, that warm heart of gold still intact in spite of it all. And he still has the cheek to hold an old dance offer over Yuuri's head, of all things.

 

Yuuri laughs, and as weak and watery and embarrassing as it is, he also can't help leaning down and forward as he pulls himself in close. Victor's grip on him slips and just as abruptly closes around him like a vice, pulling him in even closer and something like a stuttered sigh passes between them.

 

Down below, Celestino struggles not to make a face. Next to him, Chris laughs and shakes his head.

 

"It's about time," Chris says, tone light. "So what do we do now, Headmaster? I don't think the administration's going to be happy about this."

 

Celestino sighs. "All I know right now is that we are not out of danger yet."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little under 80k, and here we are!
> 
> ...how is this not even halfway through the main plot.


	16. unrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, and an apology to Victor since I keep doing this sort of thing on birthdays.

"Can I have a status report, now that I've finally gotten off that platform?"

 

"I don't know," Yuuko says, refusing to look Yuuri in the eye. "You seemed pretty cozy up there."

 

Never mind that he and Victor only got down because of an accidental heel press along the seam of the platform and the portion of the walkway still stuck to it startled them as it shifted underfoot. Yuuri's still not sure who was more embarrassed about finding the two of them clinging to each other like they had, especially since they were both still flushed.

 

Of course, because she won't look Yuuri in the eye, the baleful look he shoots at her is completely ineffective but at least not compromised by the slow-fading blush. He takes some comfort in the fact that he hears Victor getting more sass from Mila for the same reasons. "I actually have access to disciplinary files here, you know."

 

"And that would make me stop teasing if I actually thought you'd go through with it," Yuuko sing-songs. Yuuri hates it when she's right. "Either way, it's probably better to walk around and see for yourself. It'll help quell some of the more persistent rumors if the students and staff actually see you."

 

Headmaster Celestino coughs. "I agree, just... without the hanger-on."

 

Yuuri pauses. "Excuse me?"

 

"The majority of the rumors are about you and Victor," Chris explains, looking far too amused. "If you go down there and he's trailing after you like he does, it's not going to help."

 

Yuuri's not sure what his face is doing, but it's certainly not the mild exasperation he's aiming for if he uses their expressions as judge. "There is no way anyone here cares _that_ much about my personal life."

 

"You are the students' favorite mystery," Yuuko says gamely. "It's only natural they'd be curious."

 

Yuuri opts to ignore her and let the conversation drop. Some things just aren't worth addressing.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri steps out of the elevator with Yuuko he's met with the sight of Guanghong scrambling to stand and salute while Leo fumbles with a roll of electrical tape.

 

"We're hoping to restore communications, sir," Guanghong says immediately, looking a little pink in the face. "Hopefully we'll have at least the intercom back up within the hour."

 

"Thank you for your initiative," Yuuri tells him. The young SeeD's flush darkens. "Don't let me keep you two, then."

 

Leo clears his throat. "Is the boss planning on coming down soon, or...?"

 

"I believe he's trying to figure out the controls with Mila," Yuuri says after a moment's thought. "No one's really familiar with the technology, so our hands are a bit tied as far as navigation goes."

 

A familiar laugh, loud and hearty, comes from the bottom of the stairs. Yuuko's shoulders seem to automatically soften their slope, the coolness of her expression warming.

 

"Glad to see we all came out of that in one piece!" Takeshi says as he takes the stairs two at a time; not even for speed, he's going too slow for that, but just to prove he can, apparently. "Cut it real close there at the end, but not a ding in sight!"

 

Yuuri blinks. "So there's no damage?"

 

Takeshi goes silent for a beat, considering. "Yeah, we're good. Whatever it is that's making this place airborne, it's keeping us a good couple hundred feet off the ground at all times. You can pretty much see over the mountains from the second floor."

 

Yuuri opens his mouth to ask -- how would Takeshi know about the view from the second floor if he's down on the first level? -- when the whole building jerks and a few students wandering around cautiously are knocked off-balance. Everyone scrambles to grab a hold of a ledge or a railing to keep upright. Guanghong and Leo both yelp as they cling to the open panel latch, struggling not to dislodge any of the delicate machinery inside.

 

A rush of sound outside and a squawk from down towards the entrance draws Yuuri's attention that way, and he stares in confusion as the gate guard plods inside with a trail of water behind him, looking disgruntled as he shakes out his boots.

 

Up above, someone calls his name. Yuuri turns back around and looks up, feeling a small part of him wither as he recognizes the bleach-streaked hair and sturdy frame. Mari cups her hands to her mouth as she leans over the second-floor railing and repeats, "Congratulations, this place can work like a boat, too! We hit deep water just now and we're floating!"

 

"So it's just solid ground and not sea level," Takeshi mutters to himself. "Interesting."

 

Yuuri shoots a look up at her. "Shouldn't you have left with one of the evacuee groups?"

 

Even from down here, the dryness in Mari's face is palpable. "And leave you with Pretty Boy and his gang of merry men for who knows how long? Not happening. The robed clowns here keep you away from home enough as it is."

 

"Could you not call them that where they're in earshot, at least?" Yuuri gripes, glancing around.

 

"Is he talking about the faculty administration or you guys?" he hears Guanghong ask.

 

"Both?" Leo offers, wincing as he looks at the damages from the sudden movement. "...We might want to add several hours to that estimate for the intercom."

 

Yuuko clears her throat. "Anyway, it's been a long few days. Yuuri, do you want me and Takeshi to accompany you to the infirmary? You did come back a little scratched up."

 

Yuuri makes to protest, but stops short and closes his eyes. "...Actually, yes. That'd be nice."

 

He's sure that Yuuko and Takeshi are both a little confused. Even at his worst, Yuuri usually at least puts up a token protest. He's almost sure that Mari might be a little suspicious, too, but Yuuri wants to talk to her separately.

 

After all, it's pretty obvious that whoever Minako is, she's someone in Yuuri's past from well before he became a SeeD if he was that comfortable with her. If he knew her that long, then questioning Yuuko with Takeshi present will give more clues to whether or not their history goes back even further than his student days; he could try with Chris, given how comfortably they'd interacted in that memory, but he could easily lead to a dead end if Yuuri pursues that route. And if both Yuuko and Takeshi know her, then it's very likely Mari knows her, too.

 

And if Minako was at such odds with the Garden Faculty Administration that they'd used her... _disappearance_ and his condition as an excuse to better control Yuuri, then he was going to make sure that they'd never make that mistake again. Loyalty is hard-won but fragile, and the fact they'd been so willing to make Balamb Garden cannibalize itself just like Galbadia Garden had because they didn't like Headmaster Celestino's decision to let Yuuri _do his damn job_ leaves a sharp, bitter taste in his mouth.

 

There are so many 'if's about this whole situation that don't sit right with Yuuri, and the only way to get answers right now is to pry in the places he's probably the most uncomfortable.

 

So? Back to where all this must have begun: the infirmary.

 

* * *

 

Dr. Odagaki sits up in surprise when Yuuri comes through the door to the infirmary, as does the myriad of other injured students and SeeDs who either failed to evacuate or chose against it. Yuuri's step falters a little at the attention. He did not anticipate this large an audience.

 

"It _is_ the Commander!"

 

"Wow, he really came back for us? After everything that's happened?"

 

"Wait, so did the faculty admins lie about what happened to him, or did he escape...?"

 

He _really_ did not anticipate this large an audience.

 

A clap echoes through the room. "Okay!" Dr. Odagaki chirps, grinning bright and falsely cheery. "Those of you who are fit to walk are to go back to your dorms. Those of you who need rest are to settle down and not disturb anyone else. I'll be having my assistants come and check on everyone, so behave! I need to see to the Commander in private."

 

 _At least some good came out of how many times I've had to do this_ , Yuuri thinks dryly. Both of them have this whole 'clear the infirmary' routine down to an art.

 

"I'd like for Instructor Yuuko and her husband to sit in, please," Yuuri says as Dr. Odagaki ushers the last of the ambulatory patients out. She pauses to stare at him, confused. Yuuri clears his throat. "I noticed her favoring her left and him trying to avoid limping. It'd ease my mind to know they're getting proper care as well, instead of just focusing on me."

 

Yuuri innocently doesn't move as Yuuko and Takeshi whip around to look at each other behind him, immediately eyeing the areas he'd pointed out.

 

"I thought you said you were fine!"

 

"You told me you were just out of practice!"

 

Dr. Odagaki gives Yuuri a look and sighs. "Since you asked, Commander. Come into the back, all three of you. Yuuri knows the way."

 

Ah, yes. The dreaded back examination room, which at this point might as well have Yuuri's name on it for as often as he's dragged there for even minor injuries he's let pass and came back with. At least last time was justified. If he didn't know that he'd have the privacy here to ask what he wants, he doubts his handful of scratches and nicks from the broken window earlier would warrant this much fussing.

 

...Perhaps he shouldn't mention _how_ he got these cuts. At least the biggest fuss Victor made was over the actual fall, even if it was more surprising than scary.

 

Yuuko and Takeshi are still eyeing each other suspiciously as they enter the back examination room, and Yuuri says nothing as he takes a seat on the bed while the two of them settle on the provided chairs. Dr. Odagaki follows, closing the door behind her as she sets down three charts of varying heftiness.

 

"Now," Dr. Odagaki starts, turning to them with a light and tired smile. "Instructor, I believe I should tend to you and your husband first. After all, the Commander should rest after such an ordeal--"

 

"I'd like to go first, actually," Yuuri interrupts. "I still have a lot to do. The sooner I'm out, the better."

 

"This again?" Dr. Odagaki groans, shaking her head. "If you weren't so well-mannered, I'd call you one of my worst patients, you know. When I tell you to rest, that means _rest_!"

 

Yuuri shrugs. "That doesn't change the fact I have a lot to do."

 

Takeshi snorts. "Same old stubborn Yuuri. That never changes, does it?"

 

"It really doesn't," Yuuko sighs. "All things considered, I think I'm most surprised that Victor can actually make him sit and breathe for a moment."

 

Takeshi gives her a look, slowly turning it towards Yuuri. "Should I be concerned about this...?"

 

In a complete betrayal of his training, Yuuri's face heats up under the scrutiny. "That's not important."

 

"Really?" Takeshi does not look convinced. "Because between talk about a dowry and that rumor that some weird rich guy basically kidnapped you--"

 

"Did everyone forget _he hired me_?" Yuuri whines, rubbing his face. "As in, I went with a team to meet him _of my own free will_ and that's why I've been gone?!"

 

"Under false pretenses," Yuuko coughs. Yuuri scowls at her. She bats her eyes at him, her usual sweet smile a little darker at the edges than normal.

 

"Regardless of the circumstances," Dr. Odagaki interrupts, looking suspiciously like she's trying not to laugh. Traitor. "I suppose we should clean out those cuts, and then we'll see what we need to do from there. Okay?"

 

...Crap. Yuuri's going to have to admit to the crash landing to get Dr. Odagaki to give him the memory test, isn't he? But if it's the only way to question Yuuko and Takeshi both without tipping either of them off... _Maybe Takeshi won't try to manhandle me with the doctor present? He's worse than Yuuko sometimes._

 

It doesn't take much poking for Dr. Odagaki's face to level out, and she reaches over for her tray to grab a set of long, angle-tipped tweezers. She carefully touches around a cut to gingerly pull something out, the neutrality of her face growing sterner as she drops a tiny object onto the paper-covered tray. Yuuri tries not to look at anyone as she asks, even, "Is there a reason you have glass in an open wound, Commander?"

 

"There might be a part of Garden that isn't up to code?" is what Yuuri goes with.

 

Yuuko makes a noise. "Yuuri! Really?"

 

"What do you want me to say? This place is older than anyone thought! It's not my fault the ladder fell!"

 

"A _ladder_?" Takeshi balks. "Yuuri, where were you that a falling ladder broke _glass_ on you?!"

 

A pause. Yuuri makes a point to avoid eye contact. "There was a window for a control room up top...?"

 

Dr. Odagaki groans and closes her eyes, looking very much like she wants a stiff drink as she rubs her temples with her bare wrist. "None of these look deep, so I'm just... going to clean them out and disinfect them before dressing. Don't try to sneak a potion while my back's turned _again_ , Commander. I'll know."

 

She gets up and heads for one of the cabinets on the far wall, stripping her gloves off and stuffing them in the biohazard bin as she passes it. Immediately Yuuri feels the accusing weight of Yuuko and Takeshi's stares on him.

 

"Of course the trouble magnet can't keep away from it," Takeshi grumbles darkly. "How hard is it to let someone else do the dirty work? You're a bigshot here! Use that power for once!"

 

"Well, it's hard to use something when you don't really have it." Yuuri shrugs and waits, though he keeps his face its same tired, neutral expression. It helps that he genuinely does feel his exhaustion catching up to him. He really needs to get this done before it hits him full force. "You saw what happened at the front earlier. They expect me to shut up and listen like everyone else."

 

"They worry in their own way," Yuuko sighs. "Again, Victor hired you under false pretenses. That'd be enough to void most contracts. It's not surprising they don't trust him and want you away from him, after..."

 

Yuuri looks at her, allowing some curiosity to shift his features. She stops herself, eyes flicking warily behind him before putting on a smile that doesn't really reach her eyes. _So she does know some of what's going on._

 

"After all, you're still one of our best," she decides on. "And for good reason!"

 

Nice save. If he didn't know better, Yuuri would've fallen for it.

 

Dr. Odagaki returns with the extra material, shooting an exasperated glower at Yuuri as she snaps on a new pair of gloves. "Okay. Now can you stay still? This'll go faster if I'm not fighting you the whole time."

 

"It's not like it's that much," Yuuri grumbles.

 

"Then it'll be over in no time if you _don't move_ ," Dr. Odagaki huffs back.

 

Yuuri is really not looking forward to this. But if he has to put up with the discomfort, then he supposes he has to accept it.

 

He tries to stay still as Dr. Odagaki picks up the tweezers again and starts picking through his cuts, clicking her tongue with each small shard of glass she pulls out. To distract himself, he keeps watch of Yuuko and Takeshi's faces, and notes how they shift in their chairs with every clink onto the tray.

 

"How'd you hurt your leg anyway?" Yuuko asks Takeshi. "We were together almost the whole time, and I don't remember anything happening that could've done it."

 

Takeshi shrugs. "Eh, just stepped funny on it with all the running around. It's no big deal, really. I've had worse in the forge. You?"

 

"Trying to avoid seriously hurting anyone with all this commotion," Yuuko sighs. "Honestly, siccing _monsters_ on everyone who doesn't agree... I thought they were better than that!"

 

Dr. Odagaki's hand stills. "That's enough, Instructor. This infirmary has to stay a neutral zone."

 

"I want to hear this," Yuuri interrupts.

 

"No, you don't," Dr. Odagaki says. "And don't give me that look, Yuuri. We've all just gone through a lot of stress and we need time to calm down. No one's going anywhere for a while. Keeping tension high will only make things worse."

 

"That's right, we're all stuck here until further notice," Yuuri says, prickling. "Which is why it needs to be settled now and not later. No one's going to rest while they think they can be attacked at any moment."

 

"Sir, the administration--"

 

"Garden Faculty Administration lost their rights to claim to be looking out for us the moment they decided to start this riot," Yuuri snaps at her. Dr. Odagaki blinks, stunned. "We're on the verge of war right now. We've lost Trabia Garden because they closed communications over this mess. If we can't stand together, then we might as well give up now because all this infighting will get us killed anyway!"

 

Dr. Odagaki stares at him a second longer before sighing and setting down her tweezers. "Fine. Let me flush and dress those wounds first. But I do want you to rest. Understand?"

 

 _Well, it's now or never._ "Can you get the memory test over with, too?" Yuuri asks, keeping his tone tired and with a thread of annoyance. "I know you're going to do it anyway."

 

"You are very impatient today," Dr. Odagaki huffs as she lifts up the drainage bin to catch the saline she squirts into Yuuri's wounds. He doesn't give her the pleasure of seeing him wince at the sting of it. "Where are you off to in a hurry?"

 

"I'm just worried about Mari, and then there's Victor--"

 

"I don't think showing off you have your rumored kidnapper eating out of your hands is a viable strategy," Yuuko points out, making Takeshi choke with a guffaw. Yuuri sputters, face inflaming.

 

"Please stop teasing the Commander," Dr. Odagaki says, patting a wound dry. "He's going to bleed more if you keep making him blush."

 

"The test?" Yuuri asks again with a whine. "Please?"

 

"Okay, okay," Dr. Odagaki hums, turning to strip her hands of the dirty gloves and discard them. She grabs his file, clicking a pen and handing it to him with a clipboard. "Have at it, since you've apparently got a hot date."

 

"I don't like any of you right now," Yuuri grumbles, getting to work filling it out.

 

Takeshi blinks. "What did _I_ do?"

 

Yuuri ignores him, trying to avoid emoting too much as he reads the information over. How many times has he done this without actually thinking about it? Most of it, he's sure is pretty standard for a memory test. Those don't change. Those aren't subjective. No, it's the last and largest part of the form he's been wondering about since he'd regained consciousness and his senses. The Minako woman had made small comments that sounded like she knew exactly what he could do, had treated it so casually that she'd likely known for a long time. That combined with how comfortable Yuuri had been with her and the fact everyone seems to treat that mission three years ago like it's taboo to mention around him...

 

There's only one way to know for sure.

 

He hands over the filled form to Dr. Odagaki, keeping his face neutral as he watches her skim his responses. The clipboard all but slips from her hands when she gets to the last section, face going ashen and eyes wide.

 

Her head snaps up to him as her grip on the clipboard tightens. "Yuuri, what is this? You haven't answered like this in years."

 

Yuuri looks at her evenly. "Three years, to be exact. Am I right?"

 

Yuuko sits up, frowning. "Yuuri, what is going on? Doctor, what did he say?"

 

"Assignments of noteworthy excellence," Yuuri recites, folding his arms. "Apprehending a serial killer in Trabia. Handler and backup present but mostly solo."

 

It's not the most elegant or subtle way of doing things, but sometimes the best way to get someone to admit to something is just to drag it into the open. Dr. Odagaki is bound by patient confidentiality and Yuuko is forced to follow the chain of command. But it's Yuuri's information to give, and if he decides he's going to share this while someone Yuuko can't ever share Garden information with in the room, there's very little to stop him. In fact, the only people who could in theory stop him are likely to be the very people who don't want anyone knowing this.

 

"Which reminds me," Yuuri continues. "Why would no one tell me my handler vanished? I'd think that would be important enough to mention."

 

Dr. Odagaki sets down the clipboard, looking pensive. "You don't remember everything. Just enough to know she existed."

 

"You're kidding me, right?" Takeshi interrupts, face sour. "None of you ever tried to help him remember Minako? After everything she's done for this place?"

 

"Takeshi," Yuuko says in warning, looking nervous. "It's a little more complicated than that. Yuuri's... a bit of a special case and you know it."

 

"What I am is sick and tired of everyone making decisions for me about this," Yuuri bites out, irritable. "Is all this just because of some... weird, rare affinity? That I still don't understand and can't really control?"

 

Dr. Odagaki nearly drops her pen this time. "Wait, your affinity's resurfaced, too? After all that trauma?!"

 

Yuuko flinches. "Ah. You finally brought that up. I was wondering if you were aware of it, but with everything going on..." Takeshi gawks at her as she trails off and looks away.

 

"This is all interconnected, isn't it?" Yuuri tries, frowning at them. "That mission, my memory, that power, Minako -- something happened that night, and I need to know what."

 

"So it is true, then."

 

Yuuri whips to face the door, hand immediately darting to his side for his weapon. The robed faculty members there radiate something that makes Yuuri feel distinctly uncomfortable; it's like every single one of them is dissecting him with their eyes, hidden as they are under their wide-brimmed hats and dark veils.

 

The faculty member who spoke steps forward, undeterred by the shift in the room's atmosphere. "The blacksmith should not be here, especially for such a conversation. Instructor Nishigori, your demerits will be costly for speaking so freely around a civilian."

 

"He's my husband and an old friend of Yuuri's," Yuuko insists, only to be cut off.

 

"He is not affiliated with Garden, nor would he have the clearance to take part in this conversation if he was." The faculty member's tone is cool and unbothered, even as Takeshi's face slowly turns an angry red. "Perhaps you should be taught a lesson. Your teaching license is hereby suspended until further notice."

 

"Hey!" Takeshi snaps, "You're going too far--!"

 

Yuuri jolts to a stand, fists clenched and that all-too-familiar cold prickling his spine. "Wait, I'm the one who asked for Takeshi to sit in. Yuuko shouldn't be punished for that--!"

 

"And you, doctor," the faculty member continues, making Dr. Odagaki flinch. "Were you planning on hiding this from the Garden Master? How selfish of you. You will be punished as well, once he hears of this."

 

"Would you just--?"

 

"Commander Katsuki," he's addressed finally, condescending as their voice is. "The Garden Master wishes to commend you for capturing such a dangerous criminal and his accomplices. He will be most pleased that you've finally recovered some of your old strength, as well."

 

Yuuri feels his blood ice. "What?"

 

"The Estharian will be dealt with once the Garden Master has passed judgement on the traitors, Headmaster Celestino and Christophe Giacometti," another says.

 

"For now, you must rest," the first insists. "Put what's happened behind you and come with us, Commander. You are home and safe and that's what matters."

 

"No."

 

The faculty member pauses, stunned. "Excuse me?"

 

"No," Yuuri repeats, anger making his blood flow again. "Yuuko and Dr. Odagaki have done nothing to warrant getting punished, Chris and Headmaster Celestino aren't traitors, and Victor isn't a criminal! He's the one who got us here in time to get as many people to safety as we could! He's the reason I'm recovering! I am not going to let you hurt him!"

 

The faculty members look at each other, as if silently debating his words. Yuuri's patience cracks.

 

"Commander," one of them balks as Yuuri strides forward and tries to shoulder past. "You need your rest. You are too valuable to waste on--"

 

Yuuri slaps away the hand that touches his shoulder, ignoring the way the faculty members startle and back away. "I need to stop this stupid witch-hunt before it gets more people killed."

 

He should have never left Victor alone. He'd thought they'd be fine with the danger passed, giving them both time to concentrate on getting the important things settled and out of the way before the inevitable talk about what happened and where to go from here. He hadn't anticipated that the Garden Master, whoever he is, would still be trying to pull strings from within Garden itself. And now, just because of some weird vendetta the man has against Victor and Headmaster Celestino--

 

A bark is the only warning Yuuri gets as he opens the door of the examination room. Maccachin comes tearing through, eyes wide as she skids around Yuuri to stand between him and everyone else. He barely has time to take that in before Mila skids in through the infirmary's main door, wheezing.

 

"Yuuri!" she manages between breaths, holding onto the doorframe for support. "Victor-- those guys in the robes-- they stormed into the office and dragged him and the others into the elevator. I couldn't get down fast enough..."

 

"What floor?" Yuuri asks.

 

She swallows. "B1. I can't get there. I tried. That Guanghong kid Leo's with tried, too. The elevator wants clearance to get there."

 

The same floor that the elevator tried taking Yuuri and Victor to when they were trying to access the MD level. Has the Garden Master been hiding there the whole time?

 

His jaw tightens. So much for the peaceful break.

 

"Stay here and keep them distracted," he tells Mila before darting past her. She blinks as he passes before shrugging and ducking out after him, closing the door with the panel and leaning against the wall. Their protests drown in the sound of the ocean around them, but Yuuri doesn't have time for relief.

 

Whatever it is that's going on, one thing's for sure: this Garden Master doesn't want him knowing. Yuuri won't let him succeed, not this time.

 

* * *

 

There could be a hundred different reasons for why Yuuri can access Floor B1, the simplest being his rank and position, but absolutely none of them matter to him right now.

 

B1 seems darker than it is, lit up by panels in the floor just bright enough to unsettle him. The low hum in the air comes from the central formation, some mechanical dome that Yuuri can't even begin to figure out from here.

 

But the hum isn't the only noise down here, and though his instincts tell him to duck and hide he keeps his back straight and keeps walking towards the source.

 

"--no one's fault but yours, you greedy bastard!"

 

Yuuri nearly misses a step, as flabbergasted as he is by Celestino's outburst.

 

Celestino keeps going, as incensed as he sounds, "You're the one who keeps acting like he's some special weapon! You're the one who can't see him as anything but a way to keep money flowing into Garden! We lost Minako that night and all you cared about was making sure this Estharian didn't _steal_ him!"

 

There's an odd noise like static, distorted and unsettlingly loud.

 

"I was ordered to get to safety and find help." Chris rarely sounds this neutral when he talks, even giving reports. "I trusted Victor to take care of him and he hasn't failed yet."

 

Another boom, almost painful to his ears.

 

"The only one who can make that judgement call is Yuuri himself," Celestino snaps. "And we both know he won't agree with you, or you'd have him down here instead of constantly locking him away!"

 

Yuuri takes a few more steps as the next screech echoes through the room. The light is brighter where he's hearing everyone. Maybe the sound will be easier to decipher, as well--

 

"The only coward here," Victor says, "is you."

 

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?" thunders across the room. Yuuri winces and covers his ears. "YOU WHO TOOK THREE YEARS TO HAVE HIS REVENGE AGAINST ME AND MY GARDEN?"

 

Victor huffs, unfazed, "Don't flatter yourself. It's unbecoming of your kind."

 

"That's enough out of you, Estharian," a robed faculty member cuts in. "The Garden Master is to be respected, especially with your fate on the line."

 

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH FROM HIS LYING MOUTH," the voice snarls. "WE SURRENDER HIM TO THE SORCERESS AS WELL AS OUR TRAITORS. WE HAVE THE BOY AGAIN. HE WILL STAY HERE AND SHIELD US FROM HER WRATH."

 

"Absolutely not!" Yuuri snaps, unable to stomach more of this as he strides forward. His sudden outburst startles all those he can see in front of the dome. "What is going on here?"

 

The robed faculty members murmur, uncomfortable as they huddle together. Snippets of "How did he get down here?" and "He's supposed to be in his quarters!" only add fuel to his anger.

 

Anger that flares into a bitterly cold fury when he sees Headmaster Celestino rumpled up and chest heaving, arms twisted tight behind his back and kept down on his knees by force. Chris is in no better shape, though it's only his eyes that reveal how much the situation's shaken him. And Victor-- all Yuuri can remember right now is seeing him slumped against that wall in the prison, barely holding himself together. He's only just recovered from that because of the elixir he drank, and now because this Garden Master and his faculty administration have some vendetta against him...

 

"Release them." Yuuri demands as he beelines for the three kneeling men. "Now."

 

An odd noise that almost could be a whistling laugh sputters behind him. The robed faculty members quake, backing away with bent heads.

 

"YOU WOULD BE WITH THEM IF YOU WEREN'T SO VALUABLE," the voice sneers. Yuuri whips around to see a clear spot in the dome. "EVEN BROKEN YOU ARE USEFUL IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE."

 

It's the combination of his words and his appearance that makes Yuuri falter.

 

Though the glare of the lights does obscure some of his form, there's no mistaking the length of his jowls or their color, a dull yellow like the rest of his skin. He's dressed in a more ornate variation of the robes that the faculty administration wears, though it's hard to tell with him strapped into what must be the control pod for the dome. He taps fingers that look the length of Yuuri's forearm against the panel in front of him, black mouth split into a sliver of a dark grin.

 

 _This,_ Yuuri wonders in bewilderment, _is the Garden Master?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I hate NORG's speech patterns so much. I had to alter it for my own sanity or there'd be no spaces in his dialogue whatsoever. I'll go into further detail with him next chapter so there's less repeating myself, so no real glossary entry this time.


	17. epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more detailed explanations as to why I took forever to update, please see the chapter 6 notes of in regards to fugue. Long story short, my fine motor skills have been shot for months due to a tremor relapse and I've been coping. I will still answer questions. I am trying but don't expect the same kind of update schedules I've had in the past.
> 
>  **Chapter Warning(s)** include minor character death, dubious/shady business practices regarding treatment of contract employees, and scattered mentions of gore (mostly blood).

Over the course of his career, Yuuri's seen a lot of things. He's dealt with a wide array of clientele. He's visited more cities and estates than he'd have in any other circumstances. That being said, he's never seen anyone who looks like the Garden Master, and honestly he's not even sure how he'd ever have the chance.

 

One of the faculty members clears their throat. "We were hoping to introduce you under better circumstances," they say. "Commander, this is Garden Master NORG. If you will, debrief him on the past eight days' events."

 

"THERE IS NO IF," NORG huffs. "GIVE ME YOUR REPORT. NOW."

 

Stunned, Yuuri can only glance warily at the three trying to shake off their restraints in front of NORG and his pod before saluting with grim-faced reluctance. If NORG really thinks of Yuuri as more of an asset than a person, then it's probably safer for the others that he complies for now. He doesn't know exactly what's going on, but he doesn't like what he's seeing one bit. It's no wonder Headmaster Celestino sometimes seemed so tired and stressed after his meetings.

 

He should probably do this as neutrally as possible. The fact that what seems to be the entirety of the faculty administration kowtows to this man is arguably the most unsettling part of the whole ordeal.

 

"I was hired by the leader of a resistance faction known as the History Makers, with two of our recent graduates serving as my support. Due to unforeseen events, we've been unable to complete the mission as detailed in the contract. We were… unaware of the Sorceress' involvement with Galbadia." Yuuri pauses, briefly considering mentioning Diablos and just as quickly casting the notion aside. He's been treated like glass these past three years for a reason; he may not be as disposable as he always imagined himself to be, but he's definitely not much more than a weapon, either.

 

NORG makes a displeased growl and a faculty member huffs and continues, "It was during this time we caught the broadcast the client made to challenge the Sorceress. A mistake on his part, as our older technology cannot properly capture an Esthar-made disguise like the one he was wearing throughout his meeting here in Garden. Because of this, we were able to identify him as the Estharian scout who tried to abduct the Commander when he was gravely wounded three years ago that our rescue team intercepted."

 

Victor's face darkens into a scowl at the accusation, even as Yuuri blinks in surprise at the frank admission. Before he can say anything, though, Chris cuts him off with his own offended, "A rescue team I personally told that Victor was an ally. And instead you had me demoted and left Instructor Minako to die in those ruins--!"

 

" _Instructor Okukawa_ was compromised while fulfilling her duties," another member of the faculty interrupts. The ice from before in the infirmary is back in Yuuri's veins, and though his recollections of that night are still fuzzy the drop and twist of his gut is too visceral to be anything but a sense-memory.

 

NORG crackles out what almost sounds like a rolling laugh. "SERVED THAT WOMAN RIGHT. ESTHARIANS ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED. LOOK HOW CRAFTY THEY THINK THEY ARE!"

 

"You have a lot of assumptions for someone who's locked himself in a basement since the last war," Victor snips. The laughter stops abruptly, and NORG makes another growl as he leans forward in his seat to glare down at them. "I have done nothing to be called a thief. I paid your price to have Yuuri's services and expertise in full. I am the leader of the History Makers. He himself has pointed out that the terms of the contract's completion haven't been met. My end of things has been honest. Yours has not."

 

"I SOLD HIM TO A TRABIAN FOP WITH NOTHING BETTER TO DO WITH HIS TIME AND MONEY. NOT ONE OF YAKOV'S SCOUTS!" NORG bellows, "DOES HE THINK HE CAN WIN LILIA BACK BY STEALING MY BEST INVESTMENT FROM UNDER MY NOSE?"

 

"Investment?!" Celestino snaps, "We founded SeeD to protect those who'd be most vulnerable to the Sorceress and keep that power in line, not to bring you more money by exploiting them!"

 

"USING MY GARDENS!" NORG immediately snaps back, shaking a fist at Celestino. "I AM THE ONE WHO FUNDED THE REPAIRS FOR THESE SHIPS! I AM THE ONE WHO MADE THEM WORTH SOMETHING ONCE MORE! THIS BOY AND HIS RARE MAGIC COMES AND BRINGS IN MORE THAN JUST PROTECTION AGAINST THE SORCERESS. AND WHAT DO YOU AND THAT WOMAN DO WITH HIM? NEARLY LOSE HIM TWICE BECAUSE OF THAT ESTHARIAN!"

 

A member of the faculty shuffles forward. "Garden Master, the boy is said to be recovering, though perhaps still too slowly to be of use to us now."

 

"Perhaps we should summon the White SeeDs to guard him as we intended years ago," another suggests, to the scattered nods of the others and Celestino's startled offense.

 

Still, the room shakes as another thunderous roar echoes through the chamber. The faculty members wince and skitter back, more nervous than Yuuri's ever seen them.

 

"I WON'T HAVE THAT IDIOT YAKOV STEALING FROM ME!" NORG seethes, and the front of his pod glows an unsettling blue. "HE DARES TO SEND A SCOUT TO FIND A WAY TO LURE HIS WIFE BACK TO ESTHAR? HE GETS MY OWN SUBORDINATES IN ON HIS LITTLE PLOT?"

 

Metal panels shift and lock shut over NORG's seat, leaving little but a small domed window that's likely just as armored. The pod hisses as the lights at eye-level to them blare on, starkly brilliant in warning. Yuuri has no idea what's happening, but the sole fact the other members of the faculty administration scramble towards him to usher him away is all he really needs to know.

 

He darts forward despite the commands to fall back from the faculty, ducking under their loose sleeves as he beelines for the three left defenseless. In the low light of the chamber, there's a gleam of short blade in Celestino's palm and a faint spark from Victor's and Chris'. He's sure that though they could reasonably break free of their restraints, it won't give them enough time to run out of range. If he could just-- _stop_ things--!

 

For the briefest moment, there's a flicker of something like the face of a clock and a ripple in the air. It lasts barely longer than a second, but the room falls into an almost oppressive hush.

 

"What was that?" comes from the crowd behind them, in various hushed tones. "Is he...?" "After all this time, why now?" "How did this happen?"

 

Riding the adrenaline, Yuuri swallows and plants himself between the three still escaping their bonds and NORG's pod. Through the window, he sees NORG snarl at him and snap his hand to the side, but Yuuri refuses to budge.

 

"I stand with Garden," he says, jaw tight. "And you are not part of it."

 

Another furious howl echoes through the chamber, and while the Garden Faculty Administration and Headmaster Celestino bolt out of NORG's sight Yuuri hears a gun safety click off and the hiss of metal against metal as Chris and Victor step up behind him.

 

"I've been edged for too long by this bastard," Chris drawls, the bite of his tone sharp. "It's about time I show him just what I think of his methods."

 

"TRAITORS!" comes from the pod once more. "THIEVES! YOU DIE THEN I LOCK THAT BOY AWAY! NO ONE WILL STEAL HIM AGAIN!"

 

* * *

 

The armor of the pod is both less durable than expected, given how they're denting and scratching the exterior even with how weak Yuuri's weapon is compared to Victor's and Chris', and more protected than anticipated.

 

NORG continues to taunt them from within its confines, his sneer magnified by the small fisheye window and looking just this side of hysterical. The orbs are an almost obvious warning, humming loud with stored magic that crackles out the moment they blink red. Since it only takes a firm knock to make the displays of them sputter back down to blue, Yuuri opts to keep that particular onslaught at bay while Victor and Chris focus their energy on cracking open the main panel keeping NORG from them. If nothing else, it gives him both time and space to assess how to turn the tides in their favor.

 

Unlike most machines, these are clearly far better insulated at its vital points just from a look; even if one of them had the spells on them, overloading their circuitry with Thunder is clearly not going to work as well as it should. Yuuri wonders if when they remodeled the skeletons of these Gardens that NORG had this pod hardwired into the Centran technology. That would certainly explain how he seems to be able to both oversee Garden as its appointed master and the apparent way he manages to override even the inputs from elsewhere.

 

...There is _so much_ Yuuri needs to ask Headmaster Celestino once they take care of this problem.

 

"I knew he was paranoid, but this is ridiculous," he hears Chris mutter as he pauses to reload his gun, letting the empty shells hit the ground between his feet. Truthfully, for all of his posturing NORG seems relatively helpless without his machines. Perhaps this is why he feels the need to hole himself away like this.

 

"What else can we get from him?" Yuuri manages above the hum from the electric currents flowing through the floor. "There has to be more to this than just cracking him open like a walnut!"

 

With the flickering light of a shower of sparks from his latest attempt falling around him popping out of existence, Victor's sharp grin looks especially menacing as he starts to use the butt of his gunblade against the glass, making NORG squawk and press himself deeper into his seat. Yuuri spares him a concerned glance, wondering if they should rein him in or something.

 

Chris catches his line of sight and shrugs, snapping his barrel back in place. "I don't know about you, but I'd let the man blow off some steam. He did escape a high security prison after being tortured for three days, drained most of his fuel getting here just to keep that promise he made you, watched you jump off a ladder, then get dragged down here to be prosecuted for a crime he never committed by an extremely paranoid and possessive man."

 

"...I didn't _jump off_ that ladder."

 

Chris raises a brow at him. "That's the part you're upset with, dear? Really?"

 

Yuuri can at least get answers for the rest of that, or clarify the parts that don't sound right to his ears. The ladder is just factually _wrong_. Certainly he can prove that, can't he?

 

Before he can defend himself properly, Chris laughs wry and shakes his head, readjusting his aim right back to the chips in the glass dome where he'd been aiming before. "It's damn good to have you back, Yuuri. It really is."

 

A loud crack echoes through the room, and Victor finally allows himself to slide off the curve of the glass dome protecting NORG as it starts to crumble apart. He holds onto an exposed lip, knocking away the pieces of glass as NORG gawks and turns an odd color of what's probably offense and fear as his last barrier of protection falls apart.

 

NORG's face twists and Victor's thrown back with a sharply brilliant orb of light, tumbling off the pod and rolling to a stop by his and Chris' feet. He pushes himself up with a faint hiss, nicks marring his skin in red from the shattered glass around them.

 

"He's got a Guardian Force on him," is the first thing Victor says, teeth grit. "I'd say it's odd for a member of the Shumi tribe, but nothing about this sack of cowardice is normal for Shumi."

 

Chris falters. "Should we do something about that? I don't think he's going to go easy on us if he keeps it."

 

"I don't trust him," Victor says, straightening as he stands. "If he thought covering up what happened three years ago was the best course of action, he won't hesitate to do the same here. We can't afford to be merciful, not with him."

 

Yuuri blinks, frowning. It's _possible_ to take a Guardian Force from someone, but it's something of a gray area of morality to do so. If the other party's merely holding onto it, there's no damage done aside from maybe pride. If the GF is _junctioned_ , however, considering how interwoven the creatures like to make themselves in their bonded's minds...

 

His head throbs a little, but he shakes it off. This isn't the time to worry about that, not just yet. NORG intends on keeping all of them silent, and if that means he wants Victor, Chris, and Headmaster Celestino dead and Yuuri thrown in an isolation chamber barely any different from the one he woke up in at D-District, he's made it obvious he has no qualms about it. And Yuuri is done with being treated and fussed over like a fancy doll that fell from a shelf and cracked its porcelain parts.

 

"Make a decision fast," he hears himself say. "Because either way, he's going to use anything he can to regain his advantage and I'd rather not be on the receiving end of whatever other tricks are up his sleeves."

 

No sooner does Yuuri say that when an orb he'd left ignored too long burns red, and in a flash and a pulse feels the punch of a strong gust of wind against his chest. The scattered glass kicks up around them as a cyclone encircles the three of them, the force enough to lift them off their feet as they duck and cover their faces the best they can. As quickly as it happens it stops, and they drop back down to the floor in a heap, the glass falling around them like a ring.

 

Chris, the one of them showing the most skin, hisses and grimaces as he props himself up again and shoots the bright red orb. It flickers in a sputter before glowing a dim blue once more.

 

NORG howls at them, grinning his black maw as he gestures and a trail of water appears and tightens around Chris in a bubble, making him choke and drop his gun as he slaps a hand over his nose and mouth and a trail of bubbles escapes. Yuuri's stomach drops at the sight and he's on his feet and reaching out, that feeling from earlier tight in his chest again as his head pulses, trying to break through--

 

The flash of fear across NORG's face would have gone unnoticed if it hadn't slowed like that the same instant the Water spell around Chris falls apart. Yuuri rushes to Chris' side with a potion uncapped and ready to use, brow furrowed and his heart racing.

 

"I'm fine," Chris coughs, but takes the potion from Yuuri's hands anyway. "Hey, Victor, you're better at drawing than I am. Go get yourself a new friend, will you?"

 

Victor's already moving, and the glimpse Yuuri gets of his face when he looks up is frigid and severe, not unlike when that monster on the train had Yuuri by the throat. "With pleasure."

 

Something in Yuuri forces him to watch as Victor raises his free hand out, fingers spread and curled in a reaching motion. A glow comes from NORG's body, the faint afterimage of something long and serpentine writhing in its nest and growling at the invasion. Victor's eyes narrow, lip curling, as he snaps his wrist back towards him in a tight-fisted tug, and the glow concentrates into an orb of blue-toned light that zips free from NORG and settles above Victor's palm, not unlike the way Diablos had when Victor had handed him back to Yuuri.

 

"There we go," Victor says coolly, letting it fade in a small starburst. "Safe and sound and out of that overgrown child's reach."

 

The air around them ripples again, followed by what can only be described as the sound of glass shattering in the distance. NORG's face moves again, the pulses he's been giving out hitting hard as his breath quickens and he glares down at Yuuri with a snarl.

 

"UNGRATEFUL!" he roars, lashing out again. Yuuri hisses as his head throbs like a vice's been wrapped around it, the only thing keeping him from staggering back being his own stubbornness. "YOU YOU WICKED CHILD OF MAGIC YOU TERRIBLE CREATURE! YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME? I OWN YOU I OWN THIS GARDEN! YOU CAN'T DO AS YOU PLEASE!"

 

The spark of vitriol that bites at Yuuri's pride with the claim sends a rush through his veins, and he narrows his eyes as he mentally cycles through his gathered spells. NORG has embarrassingly obvious tells, as clear as it is that he's no fighter. He's so proud of himself for that Tornado spell, too, cast through an orb that doesn't even carry it as a draw point--

 

 _A common misdirection_ , his mind supplies in Minako's voice, appropriately sneering. _What better way to protect yourself than with the thing you're most afraid of?_

 

And if that doesn't fit NORG's modus operandi, nothing Yuuri's seen in the past fifteen minutes does.

 

Before NORG can react, Yuuri fishes out the spell he knows he keeps in reserves with intentions of trade or further refining. NORG's eyes pop as the air around him swirls in the start of a smaller cyclone than what he was casting, that fear from before rippling off him in waves as the air centralizes and bursts up in a concentrated blast.

 

NORG howls, far louder than what such a spell should be capable of. Regardless, it's enough of a distraction for Victor and Chris to double-team him, and between Victor's gunblade piercing through his shoulder and Chris' special shells it does not take long for NORG to collapse bonelessly over his pod's control panels, not quite bleeding white but something odd about him as his breathing goes labored.

 

"HORRIBLE CREATURES CHILDREN OF MAGIC," NORG manages, starting to fade from sight. "I'M DONE FOR! ME WHY ME...?"

 

Yuuri blinks as NORG's collapsed body is slowly encased in yellow-gold light, the halo of it crystallizing before their eyes. Like watching water freeze, it thickens into something hard and impenetrable, its core softly glowing in a heartbeat-like pulse.

 

The Garden Faculty Administration members huddled far back start to come forward, steps so cautious that Yuuri wonders how they managed with a leader like NORG to begin with. Headmaster Celestino pushes past them, face dark as he closes in on the pod's damaged remains.

 

"See how much of this can be salvaged for repairs up top," Celestino snaps to the closest of the faculty admins, who startles at his command. "The Shumi have no special funeral rites; we'll deal with him later, maybe after he rebirths himself into something more palatable."

 

"Sir?" Yuuri hears himself ask.

 

Celestino sighs heavily, tugging at the base of his tied-back long hair. "You deserve answers, Yuuri, I know. Especially about Minako. Now that _that_ greedy bastard's dead, I believe my hands are no longer tied on the matter."

 

"If I may," Victor starts, and immediately gets the dark glares of the faculty admins and a wary one from Celestino. He scowls. "Did we not just clarify that the allegations against me were false? Both of them?"

 

"You are Estharian--"

 

Yuuri interrupts the faculty admin who spoke up, wearing a scowl of his own. "And he has done more for me in two weeks than you have done in three years. Stand down."

 

Celestino's frown doesn't fade. "He was seen trying to carry you off that night, Yuuri -- and he was covered in your blood. And the next time we see him he hides his identity to hire you specifically, only to basically run off with you again. We had no reason to believe until the past few hours that he is as honorable as he claims to be. Only the fact he went west towards Galbadia made me stop and wonder what he was up to."

 

...Put like that, and Yuuri can't help but grimace because Headmaster Celestino is right; there would be absolutely no way he'd trust Victor's word if he hadn't seen for himself the strength of his moral fiber. Hell, Yuuri _had_ been right beside him, and half the time he'd still been wary and cautious because it didn't make sense that someone like him would ask for Yuuri by name.

 

He breathes in, trying to calm himself. His instincts are still in overdrive and he can't trust he won't lash out at the next person who tries to urge him into a decision. But something still needs to be done, and the rest of the world isn't going to stop while he figures out what their plan of action will be.

 

In the end, he decides, "Chris, see to it that Headmaster Celestino is actually listened to. Victor, I think you need to go reassure your group you're fine."

 

The two blink, look at each other, then back to him. "And what are you planning on doing, Yuuri?" Chris asks.

 

"There's something important for me to finish," Yuuri says, turning for the elevator so they don't see his face. "After all, I started it."

 

* * *

 

"Of course," he hears Mari drawl somewhere behind him. "Tough as you are, you're still just a nerd."

 

The library is mostly empty by now, only a handful of student-staff manning the front desk while the place is cleaned out after the mess NORG's paranoia made of Garden. Yuuri can't imagine they're too happy with Mari, since he can smell the tobacco clinging to her clothes pretty strongly and he's got his nose buried in a dusty old book from the restricted reference rooms. It's not like there's much anyone can do about it. Beyond no one wanting to potentially cross him, there's honestly nowhere for her to go smoke like she usually does, at least not without some personal safety risks involved.

 

He says nothing as he gingerly closes the old tome. There's not much to it, seeing as it's just a research journal originally from Trabia Garden detailing some forgotten ruins in Centra, and even then it's mostly about the mineral resources found at the last-know excavation site. He'd hoped there'd be something to figure out the controls now overtaking the Headmaster's Office, but they're still as stuck as they'd been hours before.

 

Mari moves slow and easy as she crosses the room to the table, pulling out a chair on another side to keep space between them and not crowd him. Anyone else and he'd presume the worst, but not with Mari; she's always had a good sense about her, pushing him only when she figured he could take it and keeping a comfortable distance otherwise. She leans forward, resting her cheek against her propped-up palm as she waits for Yuuri to make the next move.

 

Yuuri tries to focus, staring hard at the leather cover of the travel journal, but he can feel the weight of her expectant stare on him. "I'm not very tough at all, you know."

 

"You're tough," Mari repeats, shrugging. "No one does what you do, and you don't even complain about it being too much work, just that you're not good enough to do it right."

 

Guilt gnaws at him as he thinks of everything that's gone wrong so far. "I've failed everyone when it counted, though. And now all of Garden's been dragged into this mess because of me..."

 

Something flicks him right above the bridge of his frames. His grip on the notebook tightens in a spasm, the jerk of training-made-instinct barely held back. He locks onto Mari, leaning forward with a flicker of annoyance in her eyes and her hand still poised to flick him again.

 

"Don't do that!" he snaps at her, a thread of a whine creeping into his voice as he pries his fingers from the journal to rub his forehead. "I've told you a thousand times that it's dangerous to try surprising me like that!"

 

Mari snorts and leans back into her chair. "And you controlled yourself just fine even while you were sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. Big scary mercenary commander, still a little crybaby when getting picked on."

 

Yuuri gives her a withering look over his glasses. She shrugs, shifting to fold her arms over her chest and look up at the ceiling.

 

"Look, Yuuri," she says, voice turning a bit gentler in tone. "Yuuko and Takeshi already told me what's going on. I hate that the clowns here kept everything from you for as long as they did, on orders from someone Minako didn't even _like_ , for as often as she bitched about him. Hell, she told us from the beginning that her 'boss' was a greedy bastard and that any deal he made was only for his benefit. So when we were told you'd nearly been killed on a mission and he was taking over as your main sponsor, we prepared for the worst."

 

Yuuri swallows, stomach twisting. "Mari..."

 

"You don't need me to remind you how bad the damage was, but I can say it broke Mom's heart to find out you didn't even remember Minako." Her eyes are closed, a pinch between her brows. "We tried to help you remember as much as we could, but they caught on and piled work on you to keep you away. So when it came down to if we wanted you to know and lose you, or if we swept it under a rug and got to have you come home every once in a while -- well. It's pretty obvious which one we chose, huh?"

 

Heavens above, his poor mother. If Minako was so close to his family that NORG felt the need to threaten taking him away from them to keep their quiet and cooperation, then he can only imagine she's probably as good as one of them, if not actually a blood relative. No wonder the Yuuri of three years ago had no problems mouthing off to her, too; it's probably for the same reasons Yuuko has no qualms about sassing him, or why Mari is so convinced Yuuri's not going to forget himself no matter how much she pesters him.

 

He has to fix this. It's the least he can do, after how much pain and suffering he's put the people he cares for through.

 

The toe of a boot taps against his shin. He snaps it out of reach, tucking it under his chair's seat and giving Mari another disparaging look.

 

"I forgot to mention," she continues, face impassive save for a twitch of a quirk at the corner of her mouth. "Congratulations on the hot new shadow. Kind of a pain in the ass, but no one's perfect."

 

The journal slips from Yuuri's hands, though thankfully he does catch it before the weathered spine cracks against the table. It's embarrassing how easily Mari can disarm him like this, but she is his big sister. It's practically her job.

 

* * *

 

The light's already on in his quarters.

 

Yuuri pauses at that, frowning with his ID in hand and poised to pass under the reader. All his trained instincts tell him to put the dorm room on lockdown and find out who else could have snuck in, but the knowledge he's gained over the past two weeks remind him that there are other methods to consider first. And besides, there is a good few people who could've reasonably been allowed in by the system or administration.

 

He shakes his head, and tries to maintain his nonchalance as he continues opening his door. The access reader beeps and glows green, and he's quick to stuff the card back into its hiding place at his hip as he turns for the door. His hand stays on the spare weapons he keeps hidden in the neighboring pouch, ready to defend himself if need be.

 

The intruder sits on the couch, looking out the window where the night looks black over the sea. His chin rests on a loosely-curled fist, elbow propped up on the back of the couch, an oddly-lit panel of glass on his lap and a grumbling old dog whose paws twitch in a distant dreamland at his hip taking up the rest of the seating space. He looks to Yuuri as the door closes, and Yuuri removes his hand from his pocket.

 

"How'd you get in?" he asks.

 

Victor blinks at him, slow, before dropping his gaze back down to the glowing glass panel. "Celestino let me in, actually. After finally hearing my side of the story."

 

Yuuri pauses. "That's generous of him." And... odd. Perhaps the whole mess with NORG rattled the Headmaster more than he was willing to admit.

 

"You're the first one I should have told," Victor says, voice even. "But he wanted to be sure I wasn't manipulating you, too. For Esthar."

 

Yuuri's seen enough through his odd ability to know Victor's been telling the truth this whole time, but he can't blame Celestino for being paranoid. He doesn't remember how bad he was, not exactly, but he's seen enough reports to know that they'd been genuinely scared for his life.

 

"NORG mentioned someone by the name of Yakov," Yuuri reminds Victor, taking the opportunity to lean against the wall next to the door. "You and the Sorceress both know him. So did Headmaster Celestino and Minako. Who is he?"

 

Victor sighs, tapping at a corner of the glass panel. The light of it flickers off. "Yakov is Esthar's Minister of Defense and the head of its military. It's understandable he's made enemies during the war because of Esthar's part in it, but I do not work for him. He's made it very well known that I'm one of the few banned from ever enlisting." The corner of Victor's mouth quirks up. "I drove him up the wall my mandatory two years, apparently."

 

"Somehow, I'm surprised even though I probably shouldn't be," Yuuri huffs in dry response. "But that's not all there is to it, is it?"

 

"No," Victor admits. "Yakov's wife, Lilia, was feared, despite the good she did in aiding magic research and maintaining our frontlines. I don't know what happened the day she snapped, but what I do know is that one moment, she was all there, and the next..."

 

The way Victor trails off, blue eyes fading and distant, makes something unpleasant twist in him. It's a cold realization, not unlike the way Yuuri had taken the hit in Deling City what seems like so long ago.

 

"...The Sorceress is his wife."

 

"Was," Victor corrects absently. "His wife was Lilia, who was not much different from you or Yurio except she'd accepted a Sorceress' power in her youth. The woman who's after us is barely a shell of her."

 

The name is familiar to him, oddly. He distantly recalls Minako's hand stiffening on his shoulder as a woman with a severe face paused to speak with them that night three years ago, eyes cold and calculating. Come to think of it, it'd been the same woman who'd interrupted his initial questioning of Victor. He'd heeded Minako's warning to stay away from her no matter what, that not even their target was worth staying in the woman's sights; he doesn't think he bothered to ask why.

 

"There's more to why she's after you," Victor continues, "but Yurio knows more about the details than I do. As upset as he's been, he wouldn't subject anyone unsuspecting to what could happen."

 

Yuuri groans, drooping against the wall as his head spins. He hears the cushions on the couch shift, the clink of glass against a hard tabletop, the light tap of footfalls that stop in front of him.

 

"Why is this so hard?" Yuuri asks, voice low. "I just-- want to know what everyone's keeping from me. I know I nearly died that night. I know now it must've been at Minako's expense, or someone would've said something sooner. I know I gave Diablos to you, but I don't remember _why_. I don't remember--!"

 

A murmur of his name, quiet, alerts him before Victor's hands curl over his shoulders. He struggles to keep his breathing slow and steady, and it stutters as Victor leans in, forehead pressing against Yuuri's with noses brushing.

 

They stand like that for who knows how long, until Yuuri's reined in his burst of emotion and stares tiredly at the floor. He distantly notes the way Victor rolls circles into his shoulders, the flutter of his lashes against Yuuri's downturned eyelids as his glasses slip down his nose.

 

 _I want to remember_ , he thinks, helpless and in spite of the warning rumble both his GFs make in response. _I need to remember._

 

As his head falls to Victor's shoulder, the past thirty-odd hours finally catching up to him, he thinks he hears Victor say, heartrendingly soft, "Do what needs to be done, Yuuri. I'm here to stay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate NORG. Do you know how hard it is to cross-reference strategies for his fight? You have to go through the damn cutscene where he jabbers on EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.
> 
> Next time: the second Interlude, or "what the actual fuck happened three years ago".
> 
>  **Glossary:**  
>  **Garden Master NORG:** The Master of Balamb Garden. I'm pretty sure I mentioned him last time in this, but the basics are that he's an outcasted member of the Shumi Tribe, who don't die so much as they live in cycles. The reason he's outcasted is because he's a POS whose greed and general awfulness goes against everything they stand for. He only uses Water spells while he has Leviathan. Slow only has ~10% chance of actually doing something to him (but, y'know, PLOT) and Wind spells are his elemental weakness.  
>  **The Magic Orbs:** In the original version of the game, the orb/lights went down red to yellow to blue no matter what. In the Steam release, they automatically go down to blue. I didn't realize this until I started watching blind LPs to get more of NORG's attack patterns since I... kind of kill him too fast and then spent like 15 minutes waiting for him to do something when I tried to let him beat me up. ;;;  
>  **Drawing Guardian Forces (GFs):** Gameplay-wise, this is often a tactic in boss battles. Realistically, considering all the side-effects of junctioning, I'd imagine it's actually pretty shitty to do. Like the FF8 version of touching someone's daemon, only slightly less violating.
> 
>  **Spells Used:**  
>  -Stop & Slow: Time spells that affect speed. There's a third one, Haste. All three are pretty self-explanatory by name.  
> -Aero & Tornado: the low- and high-level Wind spells. Aero is the single-target version; Tornado is the all-target version.  
> -Water: Also self-explanatory. I believe this is one of the very few elemental spells without a higher tier?
> 
> If you have constructive criticism about ANY ASPECT of this story, please comment and let me know! If you feel awkward about commenting here, I have a [Twitter](http://twitter.com/chaicicle) where you can DM me or something.


	18. Interlude Two || At All Costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, what you've been waiting for: the tragedy on the night Yuuri and Victor first met.
> 
> **Warnings** for this chapter include: character death, mild gore, implicated kidnapping and child endangerment. Less seriously, sexual content maybe a _bit_ more graphic than what's been implied on the show. ~~eros at work, rip victor~~

**_Trabia, Three Years Ago_ **

 

* * *

 

After the unexpected turn the night's taken, Minako's not even surprised by the return of the nagging in the back of her head that comes off as way too fretting. It is a little funny, though. Especially given what she's witnessing.

 

Part of her wonders what the point of the fussing is, but she dismisses it. She'll find out eventually.

 

A glint between the casks and a little twisting allows her to pull out an old sword, weighty and looking more for ceremonies than combat. She doesn't bother asking why it's down here and somehow forgotten; she learned long ago that aristocracy tends to do a lot of stupid things because they're rich and bored. Still, it's got a decent edge.

 

She turns and tosses the blade towards the Estharian, who fumbles at the sudden movement but manages to catch it just fine. "I take it you know how to use that?"

 

The Estharian blinks at her. "I did serve my mandatory two years in the military, if that's what you're asking."

 

It'll do. If Yakov's still in charge of the force, there's no way this kid's gotten off easy for any reason. The old man's never been one for mercy when it comes to duty.

 

She turns to Yuuri and Chris. "Keep an eye on him. I don't think he'll be trouble, but at least we can keep him out of it long enough to shoo him back to where he came from."

 

"You make me sound like a pest," the Estharian complains.

 

"As long as you're around and distracting my team, you are one," Minako deadpans at him. Looking back at the two young SeeDs, she continues, "We don't know what caused the cave-in. Our target may very well still be alive and using the chaos to his advantage. Stay on guard."

 

Chris blinks. "You think he might have gotten suspicious and switched tactics?"

 

"Not this quickly," Yuuri says, frowning. "Something to this scale takes planning, far more than drugging and dragging off to somewhere with no witnesses."

 

"And it's a lot messier," Minako grouses. "Our guy gets too much of a kick out of stringing people along, or he wouldn't keep doing it this way. Playing scared, lost lambs to his wolf will work more in our favor."

 

The Estharian restrains a face as Chris snorts and gives Yuuri a quick smack to the ass, making him jolt. "That'll be your time to shine, dear. No one ever suspects your cute face of anything underhanded!"

 

Yuuri swats at him, face red and eyes narrowed. Minako laughs under her breath as Chris waggles his eyebrows at the indignance in Yuuri's expression, more offended by Chris' assessment of his character than his wandering hands.

 

Despite his meekness, Yuuri may as well be the definition of hard-headedness. If he sets his mind to something, he's going to do it even if it kills him. Multiple times in training Minako's had to restrain him and drag him off to recuperate, much to his complaining. He'd be far too reckless had he taken the normal route of a SeeD and stuck with combat, and besides, it'd be a waste of his other talents to have him be little but a hired sword.

 

It's those other talents of Yuuri's that make him such an effective espionage unit, even if he doesn't consider himself a good-enough flirt to pass as a honeypot agent, _never mind_ the clearly enchanted Estharian still making goo-goo eyes at him as Minako gestures to a crack between the wine racks a little too rigid even for her to slip through. Yuuri nods and tugs off the brooch before stretching, testing the give of the overcoat's seams.

 

Minako reaches over and snaps the Estharian's jaw shut.

 

"Quit drooling, it's unbecoming," she tells him dryly. Chris bites his cheek and looks away, amused. She turns back to Yuuri. "And you! I told you already that those will tear if someone makes a grab for you! Quit straining them and go ahead to scope out another opening!"

 

She can't see with his back to her, but she's sure Yuuri's rolling his eyes. Or he would be if he were a less disciplined student.

 

In the dark of the wine cellar and with the black of the fabric he wears, he disappears into the shadows. As always, she has to trust it won't be the last she'll see of him.

 

* * *

 

Distantly, and admittedly distractedly, Victor wonders about Yuriy's whereabouts.

 

Of course the boy would choose a moment like this to go off on his own, when everyone is stuck between a cave-in, a loose serial killer (a _serial killer_ , how and why...?), and the Sorceress prowling around for what seems to be no particular reason. Yuriy gets on _his_ case for never staying put when he needs to, and yet he's the one who runs off at first opportunity?

 

At least he finally has some means of defending himself, lacking the magitech he'd used in his brief stint of service. Swords are a quaint weapon of choice in Esthar, but he still finds he likes the weight of the blade in his hand even if it is a bit garish in design. The balance is a bit off, but he can blame that on the jewels decorating the blade and handle. They can still have their uses, though. It does make him wonder; if the masters of this estate left this down here, did they forget it exists?

 

_No wonder Yakov gets annoyed whenever someone brings up the world outside_ , he thinks wryly as he examines it more closely. This is such a waste of fine resources.

 

"So," the man called Chris says, and Victor looks over to meet his cool, curious gaze. "A mysterious Estharian just happens to show up on Trabia's southern shore when we're in the middle of business."

 

Victor shrugs, lowering the sword. "Travelers exist, you know. Esthar doesn't have the most interesting sights, all things considered."

 

"Travelers don't usually carry a heraldic badge on them and enough charm to be able to sneak into the party of a very uppity Trabian baroness," Chris huffs. "Forgive me for being curious."

 

"Forgive the Baroness for fearing her funsuck nephew would be the next seduced and killed," the woman scoffs. "The next time that boy calls himself boring and uninteresting, I'm smacking him upside the head with this kid's picture."

 

Chris snorts. "Ah, but he wouldn't be our Yuuri otherwise."

 

The woman glowers at Chris, something sharp in her eyes. For what reason, Victor can only assume.

 

A knock from behind the row of casks catches their attention, and they look down the corridor as a hand waves at them from up ahead. Their pace picks up to meet the young man -- Yuuri? That's almost funny, actually -- still halfway between the wine casks, and the woman folds her arms over her chest as she reaches him first and starts quietly interrogating him.

 

"Not to mention," Chris continues, and Victor glances at him warily from the corner of his eye, "you still won't give us a name. It's a little suspicious, you know."

 

Victor shrugs. "As we're not in Esthar, my name holds no weight. And as I've been declared innocent as far as your target is concerned, I see no reason why I should share it, either."

 

Chris gives him a long look, then, "Ah. Definitely a politician, then. No wonder you fit right in."

 

Despite himself, Victor pouts a little at the quick assessment. He lets none of it show, however, refusing to give the man any idea if he's wrong or right.

 

The woman calls them forward and after a shared glance, they approach. Victor's eyes immediately track past her to the shadows of the wine casks, the faint face hidden in between them looking stern.

 

"Our guy is trying to get out of here, but he's dragging some kid along," she tells them, folding her arms and scowling. "This could be bad. Can you stay on stand-by, Chris? If we can take him out without his knowing, it should keep this as clean as we can get it."

 

Chris nods and tugs up his weapon, shifting it so the butt of it sits on his shoulder. "Will do, Instructor. All I need is a clean shot."

 

Something about the description makes Victor pause, and he frowns as he turns to Yuuri and addresses him directly. "This kid wouldn't happen to be blond, fair-skinned, and with a clear temper, would they?"

 

It's hard to tell with the shadows, but he thinks he sees Yuuri blink owlishly at him before leveling his face into a neutral expression. "The kid does match that description, yes. Why?"

 

Oh, for Heaven's sake. That kid's determined to get himself in trouble, isn't he?

 

"He's the boy I came here with," Victor admits, massaging his temples. "He's a cute kid, admittedly, but he's got an attitude problem. How much trouble is that going to cause?"

 

The woman stares at him, frown deepening. "How much of an attitude problem, and how cute?"

 

"The face of an angel and the mouth of a soldier," Victor grouses.

 

Yuuri and the woman exchange glances, having a silent conversation through expressions. Victor would really like to know what they're planning, especially now that he knows that Yuriy is potentially deep in harm's way for no reason. Victor _is_ capable of defending himself, thank you; maybe not to the degree Yuriy can be, but he's not completely helpless.

 

He can almost feel Chris giving him another once-over, but Victor refuses to acknowledge it. It's easier for them to believe that Yuriy is just a nosy younger relative than what he really is.

 

The woman turns back, looking vaguely annoyed. "If you're right and it is the kid you're with, then yes he's in big trouble. He fits the victim profile almost exactly, right down to the brattiness. He's just too young, since Yuuri mentioned he can't be older than twelve."

 

Victor frowns. "So how can we get him free? If anything happens..." In truth, if anything happens it's more likely to happen to the killer. Yuriy barely hesitates to lash out with flames even with the facility's guards when he's having a tantrum, and they know him well enough to be prepared for it. The killer is going to be in for a shock if he tries anything else.

 

"There is an easy way," Yuuri starts, and the woman immediately says, "Not a chance, kid."

 

"But--!" " _No_."

 

Victor looks at Chris, who's raising a brow at the exchange. "Is this normal?"

 

"For them? Yes." Chris shakes his head and turns to the woman. "Instructor Minako, just let Yuuri handle it. You got him dolled up for a reason. You may as well let him actually do something with it."

 

"Stop using names!" she snaps over her shoulder, shooting another glare at Victor. "We don't know what to expect. That man is definitely armed and our bait here has too visible a weapon without resorting to magic. We'll need to get _you_ into position first, then him. Too much can go wrong."

 

"What if I can get him distracted?" Yuuri asks, frowning. "All Chris needs is a clear shot. If I can do that--"

 

Minako turns on him. "You're going to put yourself and that kid at risk. You know how dangerous our guy is. Tonberry knives are rare for a reason, and he's got several on him."

 

Victor falters, watching the exchange with a weight sinking in his gut. No matter what Yuriy himself has to say about it, Victor is the adult between them and he has to be the one responsible. It's only fair that he has a hand in this, too.

 

"Let me help," comes from his mouth before he can think of a better plan. The three of them look at him in varying shades of bewilderment. "If nothing else, I can get my friend out of your way. It's the least I can do."

 

"He has a point," Chris says. "And if he and the kid really know each other, the kid's probably from Esthar, too. He's not going to listen to us any more than this guy."

 

Yuuri's eyes flash. "And it'll give you time to get Chris into a good position, Instructor Minako. I'm capable of handling myself, even against knives that dangerous."

 

Minako squints at him, suspicious. Her eyes flick to Victor without her expression changing in the slightest when Yuuri doesn't back down. "You are going to get the kid and stay out of our way. Nothing more. Got that, Estharian?"

 

Victor nods; he does not want to press his luck, not with these apparent mercenaries-for-hire, even if Yuuri is... a bit distracting for his beauty. "Crystal."

 

* * *

 

"--go of me already, you jerk!"

 

Yuriy's voice echoes between the wine casks, as combative as promised. Victor can likewise hear the grunts and angry swearing of a man, trying desperately to shut Yuriy up without resorting to violence just yet.

 

Yuuri glances back at him, lips thin and brow furrowed. A small tilt of his head has Victor's eyes flicking down to the bare, smooth skin under his jaw, but he shakes himself out of it and looks past him to the small opening between the racks.

 

Victor blinks, stunned, at the sight of the server from before with his hand in a vice grip on Yuriy's sleeve; he can only assume that Yuriy's already worked himself partly free, making a nuisance of himself in the most aggressive way possible, and it's hard to tell if the apparent killer is trying to keep his prey still or _himself_ safe. Yuriy does have that effect on people, after all.

 

He glances back to Yuuri and nods. Yuuri's face tightens and he pulls out what looks to be the frame of a fan from inside his waistcoat, carefully spreading it and shutting it again before tucking it back out of sight. A faint tug at Victor's wrist keeps him at heel, and he wonders how Yuuri plans on getting those two separated long enough to keep Yuriy out of harm's way and give Chris his clear shot.

 

As they turn a corner around the end of a wine rack, Victor's boot catches on a loose cobblestone and he stumbles, hissing in a breath and his other heel stomping down on the stone hard enough to echo between the sturdy walls of the cellar. The commotion pauses, both the killer and Yuriy freezing.

 

"What the hell--?" starts the killer with a snarl, starting to turn around, and Yuuri sucks in a breath and mutters something almost too quick for Victor to follow before a pair of delicate-looking hands take fistfuls of his shirt and vest and yank him forward with force.

 

Victor catches himself on the flats of the wine casks with a slam, blinking down at Yuuri seeming like he's pinned below him as his hands smooth out the fabric he'd grabbed, dark eyes flicking up to meet Victor's with a faint apology in them.

 

Yuuri leans in as his hands slide up Victor's chest and over his shoulders, still not taking his eyes off Victor, and Victor's breath hitches as Yuuri tilts his chin so they're nose to nose.

 

"Trust me," Yuuri whispers, pleading. Victor is helpless to do anything but swallow and nod.

 

Fingers card through his hair and Yuuri keens right next to his ear, and it takes everything Victor has to keep breathing normally as his head drops to Yuuri's shoulder. He forgets breathing entirely when a long leg hikes up along his, the strong muscles underneath the soft velvet inching Yuuri up even as Victor struggles not to collapse with his knees turning to jelly.

 

The hand in his hair tightens and his face ends up flush with the soft skin of Yuuri's neck, lips quivering as he tries to avoid mouthing at the pulse rabbiting just beneath them. The hiss and strike of a knife past his ear, sheathing itself in the wood of the wine casks, is probably the only thing keeping him decent. Beyond that is Yuriy's strangled cry of his name, muffling part of the way through but growing closer.

 

"I knew you weren't as innocent as you looked," Victor hears the server drawl over the angry noises Yuriy is making. Yuuri tenses in his arms, hands clenching. "New face, all glitzed up, acts just clueless enough to get people interested? I know your type: all you want is to make people your playthings. It's people like you who should die first.

 

"And _that_ guy's no better," the server continues with disgust thick in his voice. "What is he, some kind of reclusive blueblood who finally decided to show his face in high society? I guess it's only fair you two die together, then. Don't say I never did anything for filth like you."

 

Yuriy makes another loud noise of protest, the ripple of him trying to override his bangle's protective power heavy in the air. Victor tries to turn and see, but like this all he can manage is the thrown-open door to the main cellar, chains pooled on the ground around it.

 

"What did I do?" Yuuri asks, tone weak and frightened. It's the same dewy voice, Victor realizes, from before he came to and discovered that the sweet face he'd been mildly infatuated with was far more than appearances told. "I don't understand, sir. I just-- it's my first time doing anything like this, a-and he's been so nice..."

 

Yuuri curls more into Victor, quivering, but what the server doesn't see and Victor does is how Yuuri shifts his clothes and slides out the odd metal fan from before. His eyes flick to the knife embedded in the wine cask next to them, the liquor seeping out around the oddly dull-looking blade turning an eerie black-red and staining the wood. Does he know what it is? Minako did mention something about knives before...

 

"Don't even pretend with me, dollface!" the server snaps. Victor seethes at the condensation, even if it's not directed at him. "Bat your eyes all you want, it's not getting you anything but a slit throat!"

 

There's another ripple heavy in the air, too close to be Yuriy's attempts to break free and fight back. Victor doesn't know where it could possibly be coming from, but he resists the urge to glance around just in case.

 

Yuuri's grip on him and his concealed weapon tightens, straightening barely. A glint in his eyes seems oddly unnatural, almost the same as the dark wine dripping next to them.

 

"Sir, please," Yuuri begs, just wispy enough to keep up appearances. "Please, you don't want to do this. At least let the boy go!"

 

The hiss of metal slicing through air is unsettlingly loud. "Nah. This brat's just as big a pain. I'm doing the world a favor, getting rid of him early."

 

The fist holding the concealed weapon tenses as Victor nearly jolts and turns around. The hand on his neck keeps him still, but Victor grits his teeth and forces himself to stay calm. Yuuri is clearly a professional; he has to know what he's doing. Where are Chris and Minako, though? Did his stupid tripping mess them up that badly?

 

Yuuri swallows, and that heavy sensation in the air ripples once more. "Sir, stop! The authorities are making _haste_ \--!"

 

A strangled cry cutting off and the whip of Yuuri's hand from between them to over Victor's shoulder happens so fast he barely registers it, but he does feel Yuuri use the faint bend of his knee as a step for leverage. Victor takes the moment Yuuri drops back down to whip around, desperate to see what he's missed.

 

Yuriy stares in disbelief at the hand anchoring him in place slipping loose, the body it's attached to crumpling like wet paper as the server gurgles and weakly grasps at the embedded weapon in his throat. Wide-eyed, Yuriy slowly looks up to meet Victor's equally stunned stare, both of them blinking owlishly.

 

"What the," Yuriy manages to get out before Yuuri strides forward, eyes hard and impersonal as he stomps his heel over the server's wrist and bends down to check his pulse and retrieve his thrown weapon. Only then, not taking his eyes off his fallen target, does Yuuri address him and Yuriy.

 

"You two should get out of here," he says, tugging at the server's apron. The movement makes another knife like the one embedded in the wine cask clatter to the stone. "I have a report to fill out, and my backup will be with me shortly. It's better you don't get involved."

 

"Sorry to say, but I think we're already involved," Victor finally manages, crossing the distance between him and a gobsmacked Yuriy. He looks to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as soon as he's close enough. "Are you okay?"

 

Yuriy shakes himself free of his stupor, blinks up at Victor with wide green eyes, then scowls at him. "No thanks to you! What was that? You let some guy use you like a meat shield the whole time!"

 

"Allies are the best resources anyone can have," Yuuri answers as Victor opens his mouth and finds himself at a loss for words. "He gave me an opening and the means to use it. You're safe because of it. Don't be ungrateful."

 

Yuriy gawks, his own mouth hanging loose, before he tenses up in a fluster and snaps it shut. "Whatever," he spits. "Victor's useless. I knew that already."

 

Victor sighs and ruffles Yuriy's hair in retaliation. He gets swatted at. "Yuriy, you should be nicer to me. Actually," he says, turning to pout at Yuuri's confused face at the nigh-identical name. "You should be nicer to me, too. All that and not even dinner first?"

 

All at once, Yuuri's impassiveness burns away in a brilliant flush. "I--! Oh, I am so sorry! It was the only thing I could think of when it happened, and I thought it could take attention off your friend! If I made you uncomfortable--!"

 

Victor can admit to himself he did get uncomfortable, but not for the reasons Yuuri seems to be implying with his rapid apologies. "Yuuri, it's fine. You did what you had to, and Yuriy's safe. That's what matters in the end, isn't it?"

 

Yuuri groans, burying his face in his hands. "Still! Oh, Minako's going to give me hell over this."

 

Yuriy keeps glancing between them, face twisting deeper and deeper into a waspish realization.

 

"You went off on your own," Yuriy starts, not able to keep the irritation out of his voice, "because you were being a stupid idiot over some guy for _real_? Seriously, Victor?!"

 

Victor bristles at the accusation, no matter what weight it may have. "It was a party. I was trying to enjoy myself!"

 

"I don't want to hear it!"

 

The air ripples again, interrupting them. Yuuri looks up, face pale, and stares directly at the mangled door leading out into the main cellar.

 

"...Come to think of it," he says warily, face hardening and eyes flashing that odd color once more. "Where _are_ Minako and Chris?"

 

* * *

 

The three of them are barely out the door when both Yuris hiss and freeze in a dead halt. Victor almost asks, but the sharp jolt of wrongness that shoots up his spine and the dull roar of wind from far down the hall seems like a solid enough explanation.

 

He bites back the crackle of an old panic crawling out from deep within his chest with a swallow, tightening his jaw as he keeps a hold on Yuriy's shoulder. No matter what he might think, there's no way the boy could take Lilia-- no, the Sorceress head-to-head if it came to blows. Their only option is to escape while her attention is elsewhere, because while she seems to be showing a special interest in Yuuri if Victor's understanding the way he favors certain types of magic right, nothing is stopping her from using Yuriy, too.

 

"She's clearing a way out," Yuuri mutters low under his breath. For a moment Victor thinks he's talking about the Sorceress too, until he continues with a glance to both ends of the hall, "Where's Chris, though? Don't tell me he left her alone to deal with something like this! Even if he's just a sniper..."

 

It did seem like Chris isn't usually this involved in the grit of things, from the way Minako kept scolding him. Yakov's given him similar lectures throughout his life.

 

His grip tightens on the hilt of the sword at his hip, wondering what the best action to take is at the moment. "Wine cellars usually have two exits, don't they?" he offers. The two Yuris look at him, Yuriy blinking owlishly and Yuuri still with that furrow in his brow. "One has to lead directly outside. Even if it's buried in snow, it should be safer to escape through."

 

"That way's probably locked, stupid," Yuriy huffs, folding his arms tight.

 

"Other paths might be compromised from the cave-in," Victor huffs back.

 

"I don't like the idea of abandoning my team," Yuuri cuts in. He steps forward, drawing his weapon again along with some kind of mechanical arm band. "You two go on. I'm going to scout ahead and look for Minako."

 

There's no time for protests as a body goes flying towards them, hitting the cobblestone and skidding several feet past them. Yuuri holds his arm out in front of them, blocking them from sight, and just as quickly slipping out to inspect what just happened. Victor and Yuriy poke their heads out after him, curious but wary.

 

Yuuri's knelt beside the body, a hand on a slim shoulder and a faint thread of fear in his voice. For a moment Victor's unsure as to why, until the flickering light barely illuminating the hall catches onto long brown hair pooled on the floor.

 

"Get out of here," Victor manages to overhear her saying above the thrum of heavy magic permeating the air. "I can buy you time, Yuuri, but I can't hold her off forever. Get the civilians to safety and meet Chris with backup."

 

"Minako--!"

 

"That is an order, SeeD!"

 

Yuuri's entire frame jolts and freezes, but he swallows and slowly rises to his feet. Minako shoves weakly at his calf, gingerly pushing herself back up to her feet. She sees Victor in the doorway and gestures like she had at him hours ago, first to the sword she'd fished out for him and then to Yuuri.

 

He nods grimly; between his Yuriy and her Yuuri, even if she doesn't know they're far more similar than first appearances would indicate, he wouldn't dare let either fall into the hands of a Sorceress gone mad. He knows all too well what the consequences are.

 

As Yuuri turns to stride back towards them, there's a glow starting to form over his cupped palm. It's dark and light at once, a faint growl humming through the air as Minako runs past them, weapons drawn.

 

"Take this and find that other exit," Yuuri tells him, extending his hand. Victor blinks at the orb cradled in it resonating power and reluctance. "He can keep you two safe."

 

A Guardian Force, Victor realizes. He hasn't used one in years, something Yakov's heavily preferred because the magitech modeled after them is safer. "What about you?"

 

"I'm not leaving her behind," Yuuri insists, face tightening. "I'd never forgive myself if I did. She can get mad at me all she wants later."

 

Yuriy, also recognizing it, cuts in. "Wait, but doesn't that leave you defenseless? That's the whole point of those things, isn't it?"

 

"I have another," Yuuri tells them. "Please hurry. You can give him back after we're all out."

 

Victor swallows and reaches out, fingers curling over Yuuri's open palm and the orb the GF resides in seeping through his skin. For a brief moment, Victor hears the creature rumble, clearly unhappy about this arrangement, and Yuuri softly chiding it.

 

Yuriy screams, a small hand suddenly yanking Victor back into the wine cellar, a pull of something not unlike ice cracking and shifting as the hallway collapses around them and he grips tight in desperation as

 

the world is too fast, too slow, too much of everything at once and not at all, there are tears where there shouldn't be and nothing is right everything is wrong wrongwrong

 

_(Yuuri--! Yuuri, pull back!)_

 

_(it's wrong why is it wrong it shouldn't be wrong not like this--)_

 

* * *

 

The dust from the collapsing stone starts to settle, and Minako is on her knees digging through the nearest pile with wild eyes and a racing heart, ignoring splinters and scrapes over her palms.

 

"Yuuri!" she calls out, feeling the panic start to claw at her throat. " _Yuuri_! Answer me, dammit!"

 

Maybe this is why she's been sensing him peering back like he does when he's anxious all night. Of course he'd do it if he was on the verge of death, wondering where the hell things went wrong. Why didn't she call him out on it sooner? If nothing else, it'd give her a better sense of where his head was, and maybe if he weren't so clearly distracted by that thrice-damned Estharian who's been following him around like a lovesick puppy all night--

 

A small crackle and a burst of light catch her eye from the remains of the entrance to the wine cellar. She snaps her head in that direction, getting to her feet and crossing the mangled basement hall as swiftly as the obstacles and her own feet will let her.

 

As she approaches she hears a child's voice, a boy's from the sound of things, muttering dark and fearfully angry words more appropriate for a soldier or a sailor. Another flash of light of a soothing pale blue, and she catches in his heatless rant-- "Cure! Come on, one of these has to take!"

 

Without thinking she grips at a slab barricading most of the doorway and growls as she throws herself into shoving it aside. As she starts to move it, she catches sight of the dark red smeared over the cracked wood of the mangled remains of the door. Her heart lurches, her own blood running cold in her veins. She grunts as she gives the slab another shove, and darts under it before it resettles.

 

Just a few paces inside, cradled lifelessly in the arms of the older of the two Estharians while the younger one keeps trying to slap a Cure into him, is Yuuri.

 

She doesn't hear herself cry, despite the way the knot in her throat tugs and strangles her. She stumbles to close the distance, falling to her knees next to the trio and pressing her fingers to Yuuri's pulse points, growing more and more frantic as she fails to feel each one.

 

"Don't you dare!" she hisses at him, finally going for his jugular and digging her fingers in deep. "You get up and straighten yourself out! You hear me? You are not allowed to die here!"

 

Yuuri doesn't respond, eyes closed and face ashen and sunken. But something, very briefly, flutters against her fingertip in his throat and she hisses in a breath, teeth clenching as she digs in her bag with her free hand.

 

There's a palm-sized, red-gold plume she keeps in her pocket, a gift from long ago she's never had to use. Right now, more than ever, is the time to make it worth something beyond a pretty trinket.

 

The Estharian blinks at her, blue eyes wide and wet with dripping tears as she pulls out the warm-glowing piece of down feather, and his grip around Yuuri tightens. "What is that?" he asks, voice small and barely audible.

 

"What's going to save him," she bites out, and elbows away the kid when he tries to make another reach for Yuuri's unmoving chest. She lifts away a torn piece of black velvet, the only thing keeping her calm her years of training and service. She presses the feather flush against Yuuri's bare skin with the heel of her palm flat to his breastbone, ignoring the instability of it to the best of her ability.

 

Almost immediately the glow soaks into Yuuri's chest, flickers of it coming off him in wisps like the flames of the bird the down feather comes from. His chest seizes underneath her palm and there's a barely audible gasp as it shudders, but it doesn't change the fact Yuuri is only just stable enough to move.

 

As soon as she pulls her hand away the kid is back at it, the blue glow of another Cure spell in his hands. As he works, swearing under his breath, the older of the two Estharians looks at her with both gratitude and fear.

 

"Will he be okay?" he asks, voice shaking.

 

Minako purses her lips. "That depends. What did this idiot do when I wasn't looking?"

 

"Stupid pig tried giving Victor a GF," the kid bites out. Minako snaps to him, eyes wide. "Then the ceiling collapsed on us and it tried latching back onto him, but Victor'd already accepted it so it just ended up nearly killing itself, too."

 

Minako draws in a slow breath to calm herself. Oh, this dumb, stubborn _brat_. And with the refusal to stick with a new master it has to be Diablos, too, because that one's hung around Yuuri for years despite NORG and his goons' displeasure. How badly will this affect Yuuri in the future?

 

"I don't have anything for Diablos," she admits. "He has to recover on his own. He's in no shape to be passed over right now either, I assume?"

 

The Estharian grimaces as he lifts his hand, eyes unfocused. Diablos' black-light flickers and sputters, immediately fading.

 

She sighs and gestures for the Estharians to follow her, the older one still cradling Yuuri in his arms as the younger trails next to him. Chris might be coming with the rescue team, but Yuuri _needs_ to get into proper care, and unfortunately that means either surrendering him to NORG and his now-justified paranoia or--

 

"There's a hydrofoil boat under the cliff, on the beach," she tells the Estharians, face grim. "Take it and get Yuuri to Esthar. Now. Dr. Plisetsky will know how to help him more than we could."

 

Both of them startle, looking at her with wide eyes.

 

She tells them about NORG, about his greed and fear. She tells them, however reluctantly, about Garden, SeeD, its mission. Even more reluctantly, she confirms their suspicions about Yuuri, why Lilia would be after him at all.

 

"What are you going to do then?" the kid asks, brow furrowing. "If it's that bad..."

 

Minako draws in a breath. "Someone has to keep the Sorceress distracted. I'm one of the few left in the world who can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all know how _that_ escape plan turns out, don't we? (fkn NORG)
> 
> **Glossary:**  
>  - **Magitec** : ...okay, I will admit this isn't a thing in _this_ game (it's more of an FF6 thing), but considering that Esthar is supposed to be a technological superpower with a lot of research done in magic, it isn't a stretch to think they _could've_ used this for their soldiers. Mostly, I just needed a word for the tech mentioned that utilizes para-magic (magic for non-affinities) without Guardian Forces that the game loves to talk about.  
>  - **Tonberry knives** : Tonberries are basically the karmic retribution of the FF verse. In FFVIII, they keep track of how many monsters/people you've killed and do that much damage to you times _ten_. (One reason why people favor low-level runs for this game, though these guys are only found in two very specific places.) The knives they drop are a refining source for the Death spell, which does... exactly what it says, if it works. It's a _very_ good spell to junction, though.  
>  - **Phoenix Down** : Gameplay-wise, most people familiar with the Final Fantasy franchise are aware of the revival use of Phoenix Down item. _Story-wise_ , considering they're never even brought up as an option, I consider their use in the world as more emergency medicine/AED sort of thing; there's a _very narrow window_ they're usable, and only in certain emergency situations. (In this case: Yuuri had a ton of physical trauma and was in hemorrhagic/hypovolemic shock. The mental damage from Diablos basically pulling the same shit he did is a separate matter.)  
>  - **Diablos "dying"** : When "summoned" any and all damage to the summoner goes to the GF instead. In this case, Diablos took the brunt of the cave-in but still was unable to save Yuuri entirely between the partially-formed bond with Victor and getting cut off from Yuuri before the damages got worse.


	21. fisherman's horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit's more on the chill side of things, which I'm sure everyone needs after last chapter. Then again, there's our pleasant mayor to deal with...
> 
> (also the science mentioned here is not exactly correct, my excuse is that this is a fantasy world and no one discussing things are actual experts themselves)

Footsteps echo through the hall, stopping only to be replaced with fervent knocking against doors and walls. Whispers are shared, gasps are smothered, and the cycle begins again.

 

For lack of the network and its forums, the remaining students have resorted to more old-fashioned methods to spreading information they've either seen or overheard. There isn't much to do why they float adrift on the Highwind Sea, but they're finding ways to keep themselves entertained.

 

(Ways that don't involve annoying the young chocobo that seems to have taken over the Training Center and occasionally wanders into the quad, though no one's entirely sure how it got into Garden in the first place. The Commander's guests know something because they're the only ones who can approach it without being squawked at and nearly trampled but refuse to say. A trained pet like the dog? Who knows?)

 

The juicy piece of the day is courtesy of Minami, who is (after Phichit) the person to go to for verifying information about the Commander. The Commander who has been a bit scarce these past few days, and when he has been seen it'd been either in the company of his civilian sister, Instructor Nishigori and/or her husband... or That Handsome Yet Rougish Nobleman who has no idea what boundaries are, given he's always seen wrapped around the Commander.

 

The first time Minami called the man that around the redheaded girl who'd come with the group, she'd stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing so hard she'd doubled over and had to sit down on the floor for a few minutes. He has no idea what's so funny about it. The man clearly has money, so he has to be some kind of nobleman! He doesn't have a horrible-looking face, even if he is weirdly pale and it's sometimes hard to tell where his forehead stops and his hairline starts! And who just steals a man as wonderful and amazing as the Commander away for himself after only a few minutes of his time like that? A selfish, greedy rogue, that's who!

 

Of course, the more he keeps explaining this, the more the girl keeps laughing and SeeD Christophe Giacometti has to come collect her, but his grin's just as big when she keeps muttering and sputtering back into giggling fits while he takes her away.

 

But never mind that. Because the important bit is--

 

"The Commander is in the Training Center!" spreads through the halls of the dormitories. "If you want to watch, get to the observation deck! Hurry, hurry!"

 

"Wait, really?"

 

"Since when does the Commander...?"

 

"Who cares? We get to see the elusive Commander fight!"

 

* * *

 

"Having fun getting messy with _that handsome yet roguish nobleman_ , Yuuri?"

 

...He doesn't even know what to say to that.

 

Mila chokes and wheezes out something that might be a faint 'help me' as she laughs, teetering in place before Emil steps forward and steadies her. With a perfectly straight face, he then drops his arm so she falls into a dip, making her shriek and grab at his shirt for leverage.

 

"What the hell, Emil?!" she snaps, smacking his chest with the heel of her palm. "Don't just drop me like that--!"

 

Emil then grins at her, one corner purposely pulled up higher than the other, and winks salaciously. She stares dumbly before bursting in a bout of howling laughter, face red and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Yuuri watches, completely dumbfounded as Chris nudges his side and waggles his eyebrows like he's supposed to understand what all of this means.

 

A flash of rose and gold catches his eye, and he forces himself to relax before the touch at his elbow connects.

 

"...Did I miss something?"

 

Yuuri looks over at Victor, who looks just as confused as he does about this new joke going around. "It happens sometimes. The students just have nothing better to do and make things up."

 

Up in the observation deck and the cliffs of the Training Center's makeshift wild terrain, several students whine or duck away. Yuuri ignores them, as this is another thing that tends to happen whenever someone of any importance visits Garden.

 

Cabin fever's set in quick in the few days they've been adrift, possibly quicker for Yuuri due to the revelations he's had as he sorts through his scattered, battered memories from that mission gone wrong three years prior. To think that everything happened because he'd failed to keep alert of his surroundings -- it's pitiful, itching under his skin like a phantom's cackle. And he'd let the Sorceress, who Minako _sacrificed_ herself to protect him from, nearly get her claws in him anyway!

 

Everyone else is doing their best to keep Garden running like it used to, even if they're somewhat at the mercy of fate for now. Yuuko is running classes again upstairs, just to keep the younger students from getting too upset about their inability to contact the outside world while they still fight to get the communication lines back up. Chris has been helping the older students who've chosen long-range weapons with their aim and how to properly upkeep them. Mari and Takeshi have set up shop and are doing repairs for nearly everything brought to them. Even Victor and his group have been keeping busy with the odd errand. It's the least Yuuri can do to throw himself back into training so he's better prepared for the future.

 

Currently, though, there's another task they've all agreed to.

 

The Guardian Force Victor liberated from NORG -- Leviathan, he's been told the beast's called -- is antsy and irritable, apparently caged up with its former master in the depths of Balamb Garden all these years. The open ocean around them isn't making it easier for the water-elemental GF, and so Victor's asked for permission to let it bond with him properly and allow the creature to take out its aggressions on the monsters kept in the Training Center. So far, it's decimated enough of the Grats to make _them_ scurry away in fear, which is unusual given they've yet to show that level of self-preservation with the humans who use these grounds.

 

Yuuko sighs and recoils her whip, giving the students her own tired look. "I suppose I could just make another lesson plan around this. Though I'm sure I've done something about it before..."

 

"Give the kids a break," Chris grouses. "There's only so many electives you can give before even the nerdiest of them gets sick of it."

 

Yuuri shakes his head at them and turns back to Victor. "How is it holding up? I know it's not much, but..."

 

"It's fine," Victor insists, a faint smile on his lips. "Bored still, yes, but nowhere near as agitated as before. Just needed to stretch a bit, just like the rest of us probably do." He looks around, brow furrowing as he notes his missing member. "...Or, at least, most of us. Where does Leo keep disappearing to?"

 

Mila starts snickering again. Yuuri gets the distinct feeling he could easily find Leo if he looks for someone else; he'll let Victor come to that conclusion himself, though. At least Leo's still technically working on the communications lines with Guanghong, even if Yuuri is sure they've been slacking on it the past few days.

 

A flurry of yellow-gold feathers and a loud squawk from the nearby bushes is the only warning they get before the ground beneath them shakes and the screech of metal on metal echoes through the dome. All the SeeDs present immediately go on alert, Yuuri snapping straight and looking up at the glass above them to see if anything's changed outside.

 

"Ah," says Chris unhelpfully. "Scaffolding."

 

"Why would there be scaffolding in the middle of the ocean?" Yuuko asks, scrunching her nose. "I don't remember anyplace that would have up oil rigs."

 

Victor is the one who makes the connection first. "But there's a lot of scaffolding around Fisherman's Horizon. Do you think we've drifted that far south?"

 

Yuuri blinks. Fisherman's Horizon is one of the few truly neutral places in the world, a micronation built on platforms that rise and fall with the tides. They're not aggressive, but from what little exposure Yuuri's had to them the citizens of Fisherman's Horizon are... not exactly welcoming.

 

"Let's go confirm it before making assumptions," Yuuri decides. "If it is Fisherman's Horizon, we're going to need a lot of diplomacy to calm them down."

 

* * *

 

Headmaster Celestino is already on the connecting walkway with a disgruntled-looking group, in the midst of a discussion, when Yuuri approaches, a few older fishermen and a couple of laborers who keep looking around with poorly disguised curiosity. He debates slicking back his hair to look more professional, then opts against it. The people of Fisherman's Horizon are not clients, nor will they ever be unless they willingly leave the isolated little town on the ocean; there's no need to look more intimidating or capable with them.

 

"Ah, here he is," Celestino says, tone pleasant as Yuuri steps forward. "This is Yuuri. You can direct most of your concerns to him regarding additional manpower and he will also serve as my representative should the mayor wish to discuss anything further. The well-being of the children is my priority, and I shouldn't stray far for their sakes."

 

Yuuri sighs internally at the misdirection. At this point, he's assuming that Celestino just doesn't like dealing with people who harbor a suspicious dislike of him, though he supposes he can't blame the Headmaster for that after seeing what he dealt with for years on his own.

 

The group doesn't look much happier dealing with him instead of Celestino, but the fact he's less bulky makes him drop their guards more. He hears at least one of them mutter something about how wrong it is to be seeing kids armed to the teeth, apparently not believing Yuuri to be a grown adult. He wishes he could say that's the first time he's heard that, even after everything that happened three years ago.

 

One of them finally approaches him, the grip on his fishing rod tightening. "We can help you lot fix up, but anything else and you've gotta talk with the mayor."

 

"That's understandable," Yuuri says, smiling briefly. No one smiles back. "A-anyway, do you think you could direct me to them? The main reason we crashed is because we couldn't actually control this thing. If we could get our hands on resources to prevent it from happening again..."

 

They glance at each other, making faces, before all turning to each other in low-toned discussion. Yuuri hasn't felt this snubbed since the last time he visited home and Yuuko's triplets were sulking because he'd been off on a mission and missed their birthday.

 

At this point Victor has come up as well, Chris and Yuuko in tow. They give him curious looks and he shrugs, not exactly able to do much in this situation.

 

"Talk to the mayor," the first fisherman declares finally, turning back to him with a gruff expression. "You can't miss her place. It's where we have all the solar panels."

 

Yuuri hears Yuuko mutter, "Solar panels?" and Victor answering, "It's a power source in Esthar," behind him. Part of Yuuri figures that Esthar's had more influence here, considering this is the home of the only rails that still lead towards where the capital was last known to be, though he is a little surprised at how openly the citizens are embracing it. They barely want anything to do with him, and he's still hardly more than a kid in their eyes.

 

"Thank you," he tells the group, and walks around them. They mutually ignore each other, making the exchange far easier to end as curtly as it does.

 

When he steps outside, a younger crowd swings up and around the scaffolding, hollering at each other as they exchange tools and good-natured barbs. A few pause and look at him as he makes his way along the paths, some waving without a care unlike the older crowd being welcomed inside Garden.

 

At least Yuuri knows that the people of Fisherman's Horizon won't be as easily moved by any remaining troublemakers among the faculty administration. Not that they're overly willing to try anything, with Yuuri retraining his old proficiency with time magic. Those sessions, he keeps to just him and his most trusted, not sharing them with the students or younger SeeDs; the less people are aware, the better.

 

Walking the pathways towards the main hub of town, it's interesting to see how well the rest of the world's technology, the remaining traces of Esthar's, and the citizens of this little pocket of society mesh and intermingle in harmony. Even from this platform, the circular yard where freight trains would come and go for the old age of open trade nearly fades into the ocean around it, the glitter of blue within bright and blinding even with the central tower sticking out and the thin path leading to its center.

 

Yuuri pauses, considering, before squinting and leaning over the rail for a better look. Is it him, or is the enclosed bit of seawater shinier than the water outside the ring?

 

"They're pretty cool, aren't they?"

 

Yuuri blinks as he looks over his shoulder, finding Emil, Leo, and Mila heading down the same scaffolding and towards the freight elevator around the silo to his right. All three of them are carrying at least one of the fuel cylinders from their base. "I take it you're going to be out and about too, while we're here?"

 

"Just getting some odds and ends done," Leo says, readjusting his hold. "We really need to refuel. It's much easier here than doing it on our own."

 

"We left the base in the sun in your quad area and only one fully charged," Emil sighs. "And without our backup generator we left in Timber, it'll take a few weeks for them to charge like that, even if we have no rain and direct sun all that time."

 

Mila shrugs. "We could just get back onto the tracks and use our own, but since we're here and have so much to recharge we may as well get 'em done all at once. Too bad Georgiy's not here, but hey. Maybe things'll be easier without him."

 

Emil huffs a laugh at the squint Yuuri gives her and explains. "Georgiy's real sweet on Ms. Mayor. It's not exactly mutual."

 

"I'm pretty sure the only reason we haven't been collectively banned is because Victor's usually our middle-man when we're in town," Leo adds, glancing sidelong towards the western bridge of tracks and, presumably, Timber along it. The other two snort.

 

...Of course Victor already has a foot in the door even with a place as fervently anti-violence as Fisherman's Horizon. The only people Yuuri's seen him fumble with charming so far have been deeply paranoid for one reason or another.

 

A thought comes to Yuuri, but he quickly dismisses it. He's relying too much on Victor as it is; it goes against everything he's ever learned, everything he's told himself and endured to get to this point in his life. If Victor chooses to help of his own free will, then there's little Yuuri can do about that -- but Yuuri will not ask it of him. This was never solely his battle and Yuuri will be damned if he keeps letting his client fight for him when it should be the other way around.

 

Victor's already given up so much of his life for Yuuri. It's time that Yuuri does something worthy of it.

 

* * *

 

"Went right ahead without us," someone chides, and Yuuri tries not to sigh at the teasing note to it. "Really, Yuuri, even in a place as quiet as this you shouldn't be going off on your own. What if you fell in the ocean?"

 

"Do you really think I'm that clumsy?" he asks dryly. He glances over his shoulder, stopped so Chris and Victor can catch up with him. Yuuko, also with them, waves and breaks off towards the merchant district with a list tucked in her pocket. Likely, she's out on an errand for Takeshi.

 

Victor wisely does not join in the teasing, but he also doesn't stop until he's right at Yuuri's elbow, keeping his hands to himself for once but the fact they're clasped behind his back is suspiciously restrained for him. Yuuri gives him a look and he smiles beatifically, which does not ease his suspicions in the slightest.

 

"Believe me when I say you're going to want backup with Anya," Victor says simply. "She may be a pacifist by nature, but she's very opinionated. The handful of times I've spoken with her, she hasn't exactly been... welcoming."

 

"The only reason she even bothers to help Victor out every now and then is because he keeps Georgiy away," Chris laughs. "And by help out, I mean she doesn't immediately demand he go charge his batteries and get supplies elsewhere."

 

Well, that's one theory confirmed. Although that just makes Yuuri feel a bit bad for Georgiy. How desperately does he hold that candle for a woman who clearly doesn't love him the way he loves her?

 

Victor shrugs. "It does help that there is a sizeable portion of citizens here who used to live in Esthar. Being able to actually say I want to try and open up Esthar's borders again has gotten more supporters here than she's willing to admit to. They'd let me in and help me out regardless if she said otherwise, so long as we behaved ourselves while in town."

 

Again, it feels like there's something Victor's not quite admitting to in his words, but Yuuri can't figure out what it could be. He knows, between Victor's mannerisms and what tidbits he's revealed about himself, that he is clearly of Esthar's upper class in the same way nobility still makes up Trabia's; he has to be, because that's the only way he'd be able to successfully pull off his entire ridiculous bored Trabian noble act. Beyond that, though, Yuuri is clueless. He doesn't know enough about Esthar's social structure to know just where Victor could potentially sit.

 

Yuriy could probably tell him, when they finally regroup -- presuming the boy isn't still holding a grudge over Yuuri's involvement in their plans. Yuuri _has_ been mentally tossing around reasons why the boy's been so upset with him in particular compared to Yuuko or Chris, and the only thing he can come up with is that the boy takes whatever bodyguard duty he has over Victor very seriously despite their mutual annoyance about it, and Yuuri makes Victor far more reckless than he'd ordinarily be. If that's the case, he really can't blame Yuriy for wanting to scare or chase him off.

 

_All three of them deserve rank promotions_ , Yuuri decides. He's sure Celestino won't mind, especially since Phichit, Sara, and Yuriy are the SeeDs responsible for infiltrating and crippling the whole missile debacle. He decidedly does not think of what would happen if they _don't_ regroup as planned.

 

As they approach the circle of tracks Yuuri saw before, he comes to the realization that the odd water he'd seen up top is not water at all. Much like Victor's disguise, what he thought was water is actually rings and rings of mirrors, faint lines of anchored wires running along them much like the glass he's seen Victor tinker with. He gives them an odd look, remembering the odd but familiar silvered glass on the History Makers' base roof and the armfuls of dull fuel tanks he'd seen the group members carting off before.

 

"The largest collection of solar panels outside of Esthar," Victor confirms, sounding proud. Yuuri glances at him. "It's not much, but for a single small town made out of a former trade post, it generates more than enough power on its own. It was really a surprise to see this when we found this place trying to leave the continent, only to find some people who hadn't seen Esthar in seventeen or more years."

 

Ah. Right. "They left during or before the war, I take it?"

 

Victor nods. "The walls went up very suddenly, even for those of us inside. I was never told the exact reasons for it, but considering the circumstances at the time I don't think it was too odd or unexpected."

 

So it's possible some of these people still have family they haven't had contact with in at least two decades. How many children never got to see grandparents or extended family, or had simply left to be safe and never was able to return home? Is that one of the reasons that Fisherman's Horizon has such a strict policy against violence?

 

As they talk they walk down the one clear path between the panels, shallow walls fortified with cement. It leads up to the central platform, a short flight of concrete stairs up and surrounding the tall central spire. Yuuri doesn't know enough about this kind of technology to know if the building serves a dual-purpose, but he figures it's a safe guess with how little room is available here in Fisherman's Horizon.

 

"Ho!"

 

Yuuri startles, and as he turns his head he catches the way Chris's head snaps in that direction, too. Sure enough, Galbadia Garden's (former?) Headmaster Josef waves at them from the ledge over the closest set of panels, tanner than he'd been the last Yuuri saw him a week ago but otherwise not looking too pleased about his forced retreat.

 

"I did not expect you to come all the way out here," Chris answers first, blinking owlishly at the man. Josef grimaces slightly. "Wasn't Timber far enough for you?"

 

Josef doesn't answer at first, but eventually he sighs and reaches up to rub his head through the fishing hat he's wearing. "I may have purposely tried to make it look like I fled for Balamb instead. You don't need to say anything, Commander -- I'm not proud of it, either." He looks past Chris and Yuuri's pale faces and whistles low. "Though I have to say, it seems everyone's gotten the idea to get those things moving now."

 

Yuuri holds his breath and internally counts to ten. "We didn't exactly have a choice in the matter."

 

Josef blinks. Chris continues, jaw tight, "Emergency evacuation and taking care of an overbearing pest, _sir_. We do have to take care of the children your carelessness put in danger, after all."

 

"Now, see here--!"

 

"There were missiles," Yuuri cuts Josef off, his own face dark. Josef freezes, turning just enough to look at Yuuri with slightly widened eyes. " _We_ were fortunate, despite a certain shadow leader finally making himself known. Trabia Garden was not."

 

There doesn't need to be further explanation. Yuuri can see the moment realization hits Josef, the blood rushing out of his face and the horror flooding his eyes. It might be against the spirit of this place, but Yuuri almost hopes Josef feels that guilt stab at him for the rest of his life.

 

"By Hyne's hand," Josef croaks out. "There was no way to...?"

 

"Not after NORG cut off communications because he didn't like that you and Celestino were conspiring behind his back," Victor responds coolly, stepping up to stand alongside Yuuri and Chris. "And he was perfectly willing to make sacrifices to get the Sorceress' eyes off of him."

 

A brown-haired man of otherwise nondescript looks interrupts, placing a hand on Josef's shoulder and giving the three of them a disparaging look. "That's enough, all of you. We've all suffered because of these conflicts. We should not push blame on one another, but instead look for a middle ground where we can sow the seeds of peace and brotherhood."

 

Yuuri is starting to remember why he doesn't necessarily like these radical pacifist types, either, as much as he hates the idea of war. But it's fine; the whole point of making sure the world is safe is so that people like them can actually act on their teachings and show people another way of life. Presuming they're not just scamming scared and vulnerable people, as well. That's a low Yuuri's not sure anyone is really capable of forgiving.

 

As the man leads a shell-shocked Josef away, he notes that he hasn't heard Chris say anything further. A glance aside makes him frown, unsure of why there's such a conflicted look on Chris' face. Sure, Josef took Chris under his wing years ago, just like Celestino and Minako did for Yuuri, but...

 

Yuuri follows Chris' actual line of sight, then gives him as exasperated a look as the circumstances will allow. "Really?"

 

Chris stiffens before squaring his shoulders and smoothing out his expression. "The rest of us lowly mortals aren't fortunate enough to have a dashing knight fall right into our laps twice, you know. Cut me some slack, will you?"

 

Yuuri swallows down the instinctive sputter, settling for shooting Chris a glower that the older man ignores for his new interest. Victor laughs.

 

"Matthieu is Anya's... assistant, of sorts?" he explains, the amusement not leaving his expression or his tone even when Yuuri redirects his disapproval to him. "He's a good man, very earnest about this whole world peace thing."

 

"You know that it's never that simple," Yuuri starts, and Victor shrugs, a helplessly small smile on his face.

 

"Nothing worth fighting for ever is."

 

* * *

 

Once Matthieu's returned, he gives the three of them another chiding look before Yuuri's able to tell him his reasons for visiting the mayor's residence. Matthieu doesn't look any more convinced than the fishermen and builders who are still with the main body of Garden, but he sighs and gestures for them to follow him.

 

"I can't say I know how Ms. Anya will react," he says as he leads them inside the structure. The interior is far more homey than the exterior, knickknacks and soft throws folded and stacked along the circular wall around the beeping machines and their displays, not quite as streamlined as the Centran controls they've been struggling with in Garden but still just as alien to him. Matthieu tilts his chin in the direction of the spiral staircase, which just makes Yuuri wonder if this used to be a lighthouse before the solar panels were installed. "But Victor's been good about his promises to keep us out of his business, so she might be more lenient than she usually is when it comes to your type."

 

Yuuri tries not to grimace at the pointed comment, and definitely ignores the way Chris flinches at it and tries to smooth down his mop of curls in a way that shows off the curve of his bare arms. "Thank you for the warning. We don't want trouble and the sooner we have mobility again, the sooner we can go our separate ways."

 

"You go ahead," Chris says far too casually. "Anya knows Victor and you're the leader here, Yuuri. It's better if it's just the two of you."

 

As if Yuuri can't tell that Chris has ulterior motives. "Please don't harass the locals."

 

"It's not harassment if they're receptive, dear," Chris chimes back, and Yuuri sighs as Matthieu flusters and looks away when Chris presumably winks at him. There's not really much Yuuri can do when Chris is his senior, regardless of rank and especially when the person he's flirting with is a completely uninvolved civilian.

 

"Just..." Yuuri shakes his head. "Don't get us thrown out. That's all I'm asking."

 

"Will do, sir."

 

Yuuri turns for the stairs and ignores Victor's low snickers. He's not fast enough to avoid hearing poor Matthieu mutter to Chris, "Heavens help me, are all of you this bad?"

 

"First Mila, then Leo, now Georgiy and Chris," Yuuri gripes on the way up the stairwell. "Is there a reason your people insist on flirting so much?"

 

Victor hums. "Chris was one of yours first, if we want to be technical about it." And over his hand on the rail slides up Victor's, and he turns to see Victor leaning in with lidded eyes and a knowing curl on his lips. "And aren't you forgetting someone, _Yuuri_?"

 

For a moment all Yuuri can do is stare blankly, a vague sense of betrayal flushing his cheeks from the twin cackling in the corners of his mind. He shakes himself out of it and clears his throat, gingerly pushing Victor away with a forefinger to his crown.

 

"Down, _sir_ , I'm working," Yuuri huffs, and scuttles up the rest of the stairs before he can get a good look at Victor's face.

 

When he reaches the top, he's met with the unimpressed stare of a woman with loose, dark curls and brightly painted lips, brow raised at him as he stiffens and automatically falls to attention. The upstairs are more plushly covered, and she sits with her legs folded under her while a man with sun-bleached hair looks up from his sewing, a set of pins in between his teeth as he repairs a throw pillow.

 

As soon as Victor catches up, lowly whining about Yuuri picking on him, she turns her stare to him instead with more than a hint of disdain.

 

"Victor," she asks, voice flat, "is there a reason you've led _SeeDs_ here, of all places?"

 

Victor stiffens and his back straightens, shoulders squared as he turns to face her properly with a charming smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Anya, long time no see! It's been a few months, hasn't it?"

 

Anya decidedly doesn't budge. "Not long enough." Her eyes dart behind Victor to the empty stairwell, brow furrowing. "And Georgiy?"

 

"Not with me this time, I'm afraid," Victor admits. Anya noticeably relaxes. "We were, ah, in a bit of a hurry and couldn't pick him up, last we were in Timber."

 

"Good," she huffs. Her eyes flick back to Yuuri, the downward curve of her lips deepening. "That doesn't answer my first question, though. Why are there SeeDs in Fisherman's Horizon, and why are you so cozy with them?"

 

Something tells Yuuri she is _not_ going to be happy about Chris flirting with her assistant downstairs.

 

He clears his throat and steps forward. "Ms. Mayor, I'm here as a representative of Balamb Garden. We aren't asking for much; all we want is to regain control of our ship, and unfortunately due to the technology we simply can't. We're more than willing to assist in the repairs to the scaffolding, but if we could have some extra hands to help create an override--"

 

"No."

 

Yuuri blinks. Victor's the one who breaks first, brow furrowing in confusion. "No? Anya, that doesn't even make sense. The sooner you help us, the sooner we can leave."

 

Anya huffs and folds her arms over her chest, looking both bored and annoyed. The man in the corner lowers his sewing project. "And what next? Oh, there are shops and an inn here, allow us to stay off-base while we wait for the repairs to finish. Oh, this is the one place left that still has Estharian technology, so build us a generator, too. Oh, this is exactly the kind of spot that works so well for war strategy, why don't we leave a few armed _children_ here so you stay safe."

 

The offense prickles through Yuuri but he swallows it down, trying not to grimace even as Victor tries, more plaintively, "Anya, we're not trying to start a war."

 

"What do you call all this, then?" she asks, curt, and gestures to the silhouette of Balamb Garden behind them. "Because of your presence here, not only are we dealing with SeeDs and _your_ overly optimistic ideals, we're also at risk for drawing the attention of the Galbadian military. Fisherman's Horizon takes pride in its neutrality. I am not putting my home in the middle of your crossfire."

 

"We aren't asking for more than what I've already asked," Yuuri tells her. "Repairs and a means to steer our ship so this never happens again. _If_ we leave anyone behind, it's because _they_ don't want to fight. Surely you're not going to turn them away because you don't like SeeD as an organization?"

 

Anya's face is hard. "What SeeD does is hardly any better than what caused Esthar's fall twenty years ago."

 

Yuuri's heart sinks like a stone. An aside glance reveals Victor's lips have thinned and his eyes are downturned, and for some reason that's even more painful.

 

"What happened twenty years ago was a pointless massacre, not a war," Victor says. "What's happening now is a need to eliminate a threat to our world. Not all conflicts can be resolved by negotiation alone. I don't like it either, but if this is the only way to prevent more needless death, then so be it."

 

Anya gives him a disparaging look. "Then you're no different from your predecessors, Victor Nikiforov. Get your repairs done, get whatever override you need if absolutely necessary, then leave. We're not going to be your shield."

 

There's no other choice. With a stiff nod Yuuri is forced to agree to her terms, the exchange stilted and uncomfortable on both sides.

 

Victor heads downstairs first, expression unreadable. Yuuri, though, can't help but pause and turn on his heel to ask, disbelieving, "Is there nothing in this world you'd do anything to protect?"

 

Anya gives him a long, cool look. "I refuse to taint anything I love enough to protect with bloodshed. Do _you_ care that much, SeeD?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't mean to roast Georgiy so much, considering the man's not even here to defend himself.
> 
> If there's actual interest for it, I might start a side-story collection that covers some of the side-quest stuff plus behind-the-scenes/alternate viewpoints on some events. Thoughts? Suggestions?
> 
> **Glossary:**  
>  **The name of the sea** : While the game names land, it doesn't name water masses. So, I made up one using a classic Final Fantasy name, given the character himself doesn't actually show up in this story.  
>  **The chocobo hiding in the Training Center** : One of the three optional GFs is a baby chocobo (or "chicobo", as the game calls them) kind of forcefully gifted to you by a kid who hangs out with wild ones. There's a separate "game" where the chicobo (default name "Boko") goes on its own adventure and comes running back when called. Unlike in FF7 there's no color variations for these guys, so they're always a very bright golden-yellow. They're also a form of transportation, because they're approximately the size of an ostrich full-grown. ~~take a wild guess how Victor feels about all this, because I've been laughing about this dumb gag for way too long~~  
>  **Fisherman's Horizon (FH)** : This is never exactly stated in the fic (I don't think?) but FH is actually at about the halfway point between the rails from Timber to the continent Esthar's on. It's also pretty much at the "equator" of the world. Yes, it looks like they have a solar panel farm which, for some reason, the mayor lives in the dead center of. Considering how the rest of the world works off steam and electricity still, I figure the tech found there has to come from Esthar.


	25. 5+7

Yuuko nearly runs into them on the way out, eyes wide and wild.

 

"Galbadian troops are invading through the railway," she manages, and Matthieu behind them gasps and makes for the stairs. Yuuri startles, eyes narrowing as he tries to think of a plan with what little information he's got. "It looks like it's just one faction, maybe fifteen-strong. I have no idea how heavily armed they are, though!"

 

Yuuri draws in a breath, trying to keep himself calm. "Fisherman's Horizon is known for being nonviolent. I doubt they'll have heavy artillery. But if they're coming through the railway, they might've seen Garden and called for backup. If we immobilize them before anything happens--"

 

"You'll do no such thing."

 

It takes more effort not to grimace than Yuuri's willing to admit to at the sound of Anya's voice, and he turns to see her descending the stairs with a firm disapproval on her face.

 

"Anya, they're armed and trained to kill," Victor tries first, but she ignores him and stares at Yuuri expectantly and with a certain degree of annoyance.

 

"Since you're all so determined to do harm," Anya says curtly, "you've given me no choice but to speak with them myself. You can see with your own eyes how much better a solution it is than your need for bloodshed."

 

Why is this woman so determined to get herself killed? "Ms. Mayor, we're trying to look out for you _and_ your people--" She walks off as Yuuri talks, and he cuts himself off with another slow, frustrated exhale. "Or we can just follow her, for her own good."

 

"That does seem to be our best bet for keeping this place safe," Victor sighs. He glances towards Chris. "I take it you're willing to stay behind and keep guard here?"

 

Chris raises a brow at him. Yuuri can see the cogs in his head turning as his lip twitches. "I have no complaints about this. I could use a bit of a break."

 

"My earlier warning still stands," Yuuri reminds him with a pointed look. "Your best behavior, or I'm leaving you with a chaperone."

 

"Yes _sir_ ," Chris drawls, winking, then turns on his heel and saunters back towards Matthieu. Yuuko blinks after him, confused.

 

"Is that a good idea, Yuuri?" she asks warily. "I mean, we know what Chris is like. He'd flirt with anything with a pulse!"

 

Victor shakes his head. "Let him. I have no idea when we're coming back after this, and with Anya getting so defensive about you being here, I'll take any means of keeping the gates open."

 

"You're all terrible," she grouses, but says nothing else in Anya's defense.

 

They run up the path back towards the main circle, already seeing some Galbadian blue dotting the rail lines. Yuuri grits his teeth and throws up Diablos' veil, the misstep less now that he's getting used to it once more. If Anya doesn't want them fighting in her town, then fine. They won't, unless someone attacks them first or someone is in trouble.

 

Following the lay of the tracks, Yuuko points them towards where the derelict old station that used to service this outpost sits on the bridge, through the merchant district she'd been in previously. The soldiers they pass are practically tearing through the shops, brandishing their weapons at the nervous workers and demanding the release of "the fugitives taking refuge" here.

 

Yuuri's brow furrows at that. Did it only just get out to them that they'd escaped D-District, or are they after Josef, too?

 

Victor's hand on his shoulder keeps his focus. "Anya first. We'll deal with them later."

 

As he says this, Guanghong creeps up behind a soldier reaching for their weapon and snaps the sheathed tip of his katana between the soldier's ankles, making them yelp and collapse as Leo jumps in and throws a fishing net over them while Guanghong finishes disarming them. They share a big grin and high-five each other, both flushed from the excitement.

 

...Or, apparently, they can just leave the soldiers to the other SeeDs. Yuuri does know that they're all their own kind of antsy after being locked up for as long as they've been.

 

* * *

 

As they reach about the halfway point up the rails they find a faint split breaking off to the side, a stairwell made of driftwood and fortified by metal that closes an old gap in the path leading towards the plaza in front of the station. Yuuri still finds himself throwing an arm out to stop Victor and Yuuko from continuing forward, frowning as he catches the sight of Galbadian officer red alongside Anya's form. A glance to Yuuko and Victor each has them nodding and they creep back enough for the three of them to be visually blocked by one of the wind turbines that also must bring extra power to the manmade island.

 

_What could they be talking about?_ he wonders. _It's us they're after, not her. There's nothing for them here_.

 

"--I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about," they manage to overhear. Anya's arms are folded over her chest again, but her fists over her thin sleeves are tight. "No one named Yuri lives here in Fisherman's Horizon. We're a small town, less than a few hundred strong. We wouldn't be able to hide anyone even if we wanted to."

 

Yuuri feels Victor tense behind him, the touch of his fingers to Yuuri's shoulder immediately following. Yuuko, as unaware as she is of the whole mess, furrows her brow and worries at her lip; she probably thinks they're talking about Yuriy, not him.

 

The Galbadian officer huffs and gives her a scrutinizing look from under his visor, but seems to cave with a careless shrug. "Fine, then. If you're so sure."

 

Anya's face smooths out in a thinly-veiled relief. "I absolutely am. Now, if you'd be so kind--"

 

"--We'll just have to make sure he _can't_ come here." And the officer turns to shout over his shoulder into the station, a hand cupped around his mouth to assist in his volume, "Get ready to torch this place down! It's another dud!"

 

Panic immediately floods Anya's face, and she nearly throws herself in between the officer and his men. "Wait! What are you doing!? I've told you nothing but the truth, I swear!"

 

"You think Sorceress Lilia cares about that?" the officer scoffs. "She wants this place gone no matter what. It's not like anyone's gonna miss this hippy nest anyway!"

 

" _I_ care!" Anya insists, looking more and more desperate. "We all care! Please, I beg of you! This is our home, you can't just--!"

 

The officer sneers and grabs Anya's arm, pulling her off him and shoving her aside. She screeches as she hits the overgrown pavement with an audible thud, the small bristles of weed growth tangling in her hair.

 

"You can go first, sweetheart," the officer drawls, and reaches for his weapon at his hip.

 

The reaction is more instinctive than any conscious thought. As aggravating as Anya is, she's still an innocent civilian and it's not even that her views are _bad_ , just troublesome considering their circumstances at the moment.

 

The veil drops and the three of them are vaulting over the stairwell, making the officer startle when their movements catch his eye. His gun barrel swings up to point at them.

 

"Who the hell're you?" the officer snaps, only to gawk as Yuuko's whip tightens around his weapon and slams it down to the pavement. Anya scrambles out of the way, eyes wide and quivering.

 

Yuuri spares her a look, feeling a bit sorry for her but otherwise not too concerned given she's clearly just shaken. He says nothing as Victor steps forward instead, mouth curled coolly and with sharp intent.

 

"You don't recognize me?" Victor asks blithely, gripping the handle of his gunblade and allowing the sun to flash on its gilded surface. "And here I thought Lilia had my picture circulating _everywhere_ after I defied her so many times!"

 

The officer startles, eyes flicking for his weapon too far out of reach and the fact he's clearly outnumbered. "Th-the Living Legend of the History Makers?! For real?!" He tries to call out again, backpedaling as two of the remaining soldiers charge out of the station at his words, "Get the Iron Clad over here! We need the big guns now!"

 

Well, that doesn't sound good. Yuuri distantly recalls overhearing the name once before, mostly because of the trouble he went through to get it. But a heavily armored MRV _just_ for the purpose of taking out Victor? Seriously? How much did Victor terrorize the Galbadian brass for them to think this isn't overkill?

 

His eyes flick to Anya again, the woman trembling and in shock. "I'm sorry, Ms. Mayor. We don't have a choice -- it's us or them."

 

Anya swallows, attempting to gather some of her bruised pride. She's at least realized the gravity of the situation and keeps her mouth shut, scrambling away from them to the best of her ability and hiding herself behind the crumbled remains of the souvenir shop that used to sit next to the station, if the bent sign by the rubble is any indication.

 

He quickly returns his attention back to the soldiers, briefly surprised to see only another enlisted stand alongside the officer. The other one's location is revealed when he hears barking, and he catches Maccachin nipping at the man's heels as she chases him right into the ocean. The dog growls down at the screeching soldier at least fifty feet below, tail straight up and ears pinned back in a manner that's actually a little intimidating, for how fluffy and sweet-tempered she usually is.

 

The officer and the other enlisted stare, nervous sweat almost visibly dripping off of them. Yuuri really wants to know how Maccachin manages to intimidate them more than he does.

 

Taking cues from how Guanghong and Leo were handling the situation earlier, Yuuri signals to Yuuko to use restraining tactics instead; beyond keeping Anya happy, it also means they have prisoners later to interrogate. Yuuri doesn't know what the Sorceress is planning, but he does know that he is not going to simply keep reacting to her and running away. If he can get some kind of intel, _anything_ that could be even the slightest bit useful...

 

Yuuko nods and returns her attention back to the soldiers, smile thin as she readies her whip. The remaining enlisted swallows at the sight of her.

 

"C'mon, gentlemen," she sings sweetly, completely at odds with the dark look on her face and the crack the whip makes when she snaps it between her hands. "Show me a good time, will you? I've been feeling a bit neglected, and I'd _love_ some action."

 

...Of all the things Yuuri wishes were gone from his memory, _that_ is now firmly up there. Yuuko might be a grown woman with kids of her own now, but part of Yuuri's mental image of her is still that twintailed eight-year-old who didn't see a problem with inviting him to play tag with her and the other village kids.

 

"And you get on Chris' case about this sort of thing?" he deadpans. She shoots him an annoyed pout.

 

A shot rings out and both of them jump away from the bullet that chips the concrete between their feet, snapping their weapons at the ready. Victor's already got the officer in a gridlock, keeping his remaining weapon aimed down as he grins in the man's face and does his best to disarm him. The enlisted soldier charges at them with a shout, short sword raised, and Yuuri and Yuuko exchange a look as they both step aside and let the man trip over his own feet when he swings down.

 

Yuuko takes the opportunity to crack the popper of her whip between the enlisted's unarmored shoulder blades, and the yelp he makes as it connects is enough to distract the officer so Victor can slice off the straps keeping his remaining gun anchored for it to drop right on the man's foot. He yowls too, and anything further is not for Yuuri to see himself because the enlisted needs to be held down while Yuuko tightens his restraints.

 

She makes quick work of threading the wires through small openings that Yuuri wouldn't have thought of using, and he raises a brow at her when she straightens her back and admires her work. "I guess kids makes it easier to do these things fast?"

 

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Yuuko tells him, making a face. "Why are toddlers such nudists?"

 

The scuffling behind him finally stops, and Yuuri spares a glance over to see Victor with the heel of his boot planted right on the officer's breastbone, rubbing and rolling his shoulder with a faint grimace. The officer, even with his hands tied to his belt as well, continues to struggle and swear at them.

 

"Goodness, you have a mouth on you," Victor tuts, as if he's not used to the foul language.

 

"You think you've won again?" the officer spits, nostrils flaring. "I already gave the command! All of you and this whole hippy-hick town are dead!"

 

The ground beneath their feet rumbles, the crunch of gravel coming from above drawing their attention up. Yuuri swears under his breath and steps forward, pushing Victor behind him and wishing once again he had at least _some_ Thunder-based spells on hand.

 

The Iron Clad looks like a complete mess, armor mangled and warped to the point only two of its main towers still stand. It's not the gleaming piece of mobile artillery Yuuri expected, but it still casts an intimidating shadow over them. Not to mention how thoroughly scorched it is -- what _happened_ to it, and why are they desperate enough to keep using it?

 

"Get 'em--!" The officer screeches as Maccachin grabs a mouthful of his uniform's scruff and drags him off. The swears continue as she trots back into the station, looking proud of herself as she yanks him up the stairs one at a time.

 

Yuuri resists the urge to sigh. Why are _all_ of them like this?

 

Still, the Iron Clad might be in terrible shape, but it's still an armored vehicle and they're at a disadvantage. Machines can't be tricked or outsmarted; brute force is their only option.

 

The downside of needing to go down the brute force route is that Yuuri and Yuuko both really aren't suited to it. Yuuko's whip works better against creatures of flesh and blood, if not mana, but definitely not machines unless she has some creative junctioning done to counterbalance its inherent weaknesses. Yuuri's blaster edge, though the sharp curves of the blade and high velocity of launching it do _something_ , still lacks the force of a sword like what Victor wields. A lot of other spells that have nothing to do with Thunder would risk the structural integrity of the platform and are far too risky to use for everyone involved.

 

Although... "Hey, Victor?"

 

Victor blows his hair from his eyes, face screwed as he tries to regain his breath. "Yes?"

 

"How much water do you think that thing can take on, if it's that messed up?"

 

"Well, I'd wager not a lot before it sinks like a rock." Victor pauses. "Wait. Really?"

 

"I mean, it's pretty mangled," Yuuri says, gesturing loosely to the twisted metal sheets and the burnt wires and pipes. "And you did say before that Leviathan's still pretty grumpy. It's just a thought, but maybe...?"

 

Yuuko shrugs. "It is in really bad shape. I doubt it's manned."

 

Victor hesitates for a moment longer, then sighs. "I hope Anya doesn't get uppity about this, too," he grumbles under his breath, which is a thought Yuuri hasn't bothered entertaining, considering how much they've been equally dodging bullets from the remaining turret.

 

The summoning barely finishes before light burns behind them, a girthy tendril of water slithering free of it before it solidifies into the serpentine, finned creature Yuuri remembers seeing the afterimage of before. The sea creature roars and snaps, shooting back up into the sky before quickly dissolving into light once more, the water it came from releasing in a torrential current that knocks the MRV so far back it gets dangerously close to the crumbling edge of the plaza's platform. Victor blinks, stunned, as the Iron Clad sputters and gives a very pitiful-sounding final whine, the last of its working circuits fried.

 

"That was..." Yuuko starts, then shakes her head. "Anticlimactic?"

 

Yuuri gives Victor an incredulous look. "You call _that_ a little bored and grumpy? I don't think I've ever seen a GF react so quickly without reason!"

 

Victor stares at the whirling sea-blue orb of light still blinking in and out of sight in his extended hand. "These creatures do not like being kept cooped up, do they?"

 

Their attention snaps back to the MRV as it creaks ominously, something sounding like metal warping, and they brace themselves for a possible explosion.

 

The entry hatch on its top bursts off, heat and pressure tearing it from its hinges and sending it flying for the ocean waters around them. They barely have time to react before a familiar head of blond hair follows suit, sucking in a big breath and sprawling across the mangled opening.

 

"Holy _hell_ ," Yuriy wheezes. "I am _never_ doing that again!"

 

Victor's the first to react. "Yuriy!" he calls, sounding relieved. "Are the others with you?"

 

Yuriy jolts at his voice, staring blankly before narrowing his eyes in an acidic glower. Yuuri braces himself, willing to allow the younger SeeD his due ranting as a makeshift report.

 

"Wow!" is said instead, in a very familiar but _very unexpected_ voice, and Yuuri gawks as First Lieutenant JJ Leroy pops up next to Yuriy, his bulk shoving the young SeeD aside as he pulls his own arm through the hatch and uses a hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun on the waves around them. "To think we got all the way from the base to Fisherman's Horizon without them stopping us to fill up our gas even once! These new MRVs really are something!"

 

" _Get off me_!" Yuriy wheezes, glaring furiously. He elbows JJ hard. "Learn some manners, you shithead! I was up here first, I get out first!"

 

More muffled complaints come from inside the MRV's hull. Yuriy makes another face and visibly kicks down.

 

He is very promptly upended with an undignified squawk as he and JJ are hoisted out of the hatch, Yuriy flying a ways farther due to his smaller size and lighter weight. He swears a blue streak the whole time, face an indignant near-purple as he clings to one of the MRV's remaining towers and looking more like a sputtering cat trying to claw its way out of a bathtub than anything deadlier or more vicious.

 

"Freedom!" Phichit sings, stretching his arms out with a wide grin and flourished arms. Sort of next to him and considerably lower, Seunggil peers out of the MRV and looks around suspiciously. Perhaps he's just not used to the sun? "Finally! It's _really_ cramped in there!"

 

"There are seven of us in a vehicle meant to hold five at most," Seunggil deadpans. Phichit waves him off and pulls himself out, turning once his footing is secure to bend and pull Seunggil out after him. Surprisingly, the otherwise sour-faced soldier only gives Phichit an unreadable look before allowing it.

 

The next head to pop out is Sara's, and like Yuriy she takes in a large breath before blowing it out with visible relief.

 

" _Never again_ ," she swears darkly. "By Hyne above, a girl is _not_ meant to be stuck in close quarters with six men for three days straight!"

 

Her brother pops up next to her, frowning slightly. "Even I didn't make it okay, Sara?"

 

Sara turns on him with a scrunched nose. "It doesn't change the fact all of you stink! Especially after Yurio burnt off JJ's eyebrow!"

 

"Well, _maybe_ Lieutenant Jackass should get out of my way next time!"

 

Sure enough, when Yuuri flicks his eyes towards JJ he's self-consciously covering half his brow, looking more like a kicked puppy than a cocky soldier. Well, there's one demerit to mark Yuriy for later.

 

"Sara!"

 

Mila's bright shock of red hair comes from around the corner, back down the path to the merchant district. Sara's own face brightens, and like a flash she hops out of the MRV and slides down its side. Her brother tries to make a grab for her, but she's well out of reach and dashes past them and straight into Mila's outstretched arms. The two girls laugh and hug, faces pressed together and spinning in place before Sara's face twists, she straightens her back, and she tugs Mila in by her collar.

 

Sara's brother screeches and tries to scramble out with a sputtered list of complaints and pleas, all of which fall on deaf ears even as he slips and manages to land on his knee, making him turn white as he bites his cheek and crumples the rest of the way to the ground, cradling it with a whimper. _That_ makes Sara pull away to look, sigh and gingerly pat a dazed Mila's cheek, then scurry back to check on her brother.

 

...You know, Yuuri's not even sure why he's surprised at this point. Out of their initial trio, Sara had been among the members of the History Makers the most at the start of all this, and Yuuri had been too busy with other things to notice any different behavior in her. Of course she ended up getting closer to Mila when he wasn't looking; it's not like he told her _not_ to, just to stay focused on the task they were hired for.

 

Yuuko nudges him as the prison guard takes this opportunity to crawl out of the MRV as well. Yuuri squints at her, suspicious.

 

"Wow," Yuuko starts, cheerily enough to attract everyone's attention. "Sara wasn't even here and she basically did the same thing you did!"

 

Yuuri wishes he could say his years of training keep him from going a bright red, but between the way the three young SeeDs' head immediately snap towards him and Victor's weak throat-clearing and slightly goofy grin at the reminder, it's not enough.

 

"I can't believe it!" Phichit whines, looking betrayed. "You couldn't wait until we came back to put him out of his misery? I wanted to record it for the forums!"

 

"You're recording nothing for the forums!" Yuuri snaps at him, too flustered to care about the fact they're still a work-in-progress. "My private life is not for your entertainment!"

 

"But _Yuu_ -riii--!"

 

"Garden is _right there_ and I can write you up as soon as I drag you back! Don't think that picture didn't get shown to me!"

 

"...Oops."

 

Sara's head snaps up from her examination of her brother's injury, eyes wide. "Wait, what do you mean 'Garden's right there'? You mean it's safe?"

 

"Well," Yuuko clears her throat and gestures past the station's roof, where the upper dome of Balamb Garden hides between the pillars, "it's not exactly the way you'd remember it, but it's still in working order. Kind of."

 

The group gawks as they take in the sight, even the Galbadians, leaning off to the sides of the plaza to try and get a better look. The only one who doesn't is Yuriy, who keeps giving Yuuri and Victor both an unreadable look that still manages to radiate a foul mood simmering beneath it.

 

Yuriy has every right to be upset, Yuuri reminds himself wearily. The boy's been direct witness to multiple times Yuuri's gotten Victor in a heap of trouble purely by being there, even if Yuuri still managed to turn things around. Yuuri's already gotten one person he cared for killed; it's not a stretch to think he might get another killed the same way, especially when Victor keeps refusing to let Yuuri fight alone.

 

The staredown's cut short by Yuriy getting grabbed under the arms and hauled up in a spin by a cackling Mila, who doesn't seem the least bit affected by his sputtering threats to burn the rest of her hair off. The prison guard turns at the noise and watches as well, brows raising as Yuriy, who'd undoubtedly made a scathing impression on all the Galbadian soldiers that he'd been stuck in close quarters with, acts more his age than his experiences.

 

Again, Yuuri catches Victor in the corner of his vision before he makes contact, and turns slightly to see the amusement dancing in his eyes from his own team's antics before gesturing to where Maccachin is sitting with their captured prisoners, haunches squarely on the officer's back with her forepaws between the enlisted's shoulder blades. It probably doesn't help the men's discomfort that she's wriggling and whining, waiting for the command to release so she can go greet everyone herself.

 

Yuuri sighs and turns to Yuuko, who's trying to get some semblance of order back. "Yuuko, please get ours back to Garden. I'm sure they need a good meal and some thorough scrubbing after what they've been through; I can see to it they give their reports afterward."

 

"Yes, sir!" Yuuko turns to the trio, raising a brow at Mila and gesturing to the cobblestone. Mila laughs and sets Yuriy down, immediately hopping away when he swings around at her the moment his toes touch the stone. "All right, that's enough! You heard the Commander -- clean yourselves up and grab something from the mess hall before going up to give your report. We've got a different entrance to use for now, given the circumstances..."

 

While Yuuko leads Yuriy, Sara, and Phichit away, helping them steady themselves when they wobble a bit after being cramped up in that MRV for literal days, Yuuri turns back to the collection of Galbadian soldiers remaining with him and Victor. The ones who'd come with his, he sees, are frowning down at the tied-up captives, the biggest frowns being the ones on Sara's brother and Seunggil. Which is... understandable, all things considered.

 

"Well, now," Victor says with false cheer, drawing their attention. "With Galbadia under Sorceress Lilia's regime, how many of you are defecting and how many do we have to restrain?"

 

Yuuri resists the urge to groan and slap his face. That is _not_ how he wanted to go about this!

 

The prison guard is the first to speak up, shrugging as he leans against a crumbled bit of wall partition. "I let you escape. I'd be executed if I go back. I've got nothing to lose by defecting."

 

"I'm not leaving Sara in your hands!" Sara's brother snaps immediately after. He tries to stand, but his face twists in a grimace and he stays seated. "I-- My loyalty's with family first, not Galbadia. I won't betray her."

 

Seunggil looks almost constipated, with how deep his frown gets as he contemplates his answer. JJ, too, looks far more conflicted for reasons Yuuri has a good idea as to why.

 

"Defecting doesn't mean siding with us," Yuuri decides to clarify for their sake. The two blink at him, confused in JJ's case and suspicious in Seunggil's. "You've both made it very clear you have your pride as Galbadian soldiers to consider. All we really need to know is that you're not going to get in our way."

 

"Don't listen to their lies--!" the officer tries, and Yuuri sighs and turns just enough to give the man a dour look for interrupting.

 

"...That woman killed Isabella's dad."

 

Yuuri's attention returns in full to JJ, who frowns at his hands with an oddly vulnerable expression that lacks a certain degree of seriousness with the missing eyebrow.

 

Sure enough, JJ continues with, "It could've just as easily been _my_ dad, with how fast she did it. How... how am I supposed to take pride in serving _that_? But it's my country, my people! How can I turn my back on them when they _need_ me?"

 

Victor considers him, an even expression on his face. "If you returned to where you were hiding with your girlfriend and family, would you stay there?"

 

JJ thins his lips, the conflict in his features deepening. "I didn't even want to get involved, not after what Bells and my folks told me, but they called for me and I didn't have a choice. But now...?"

 

"To be fair, the remaining higher officials probably think you're dead," Seunggil comments flatly. JJ startles, eyes wide as he whips around to stare at his fellow soldier. "You were stationed in the missile base and never checked back in after the self-destruct. It's been three days. You're not getting called back even if you wanted to be."

 

The young lieutenant's face goes pale. "Oh no. Mama and Bells would think I'm dead, too. And after everything we went through--!"

 

"And what about you?" Victor asks Seunggil, ignoring JJ's minor meltdown as the consequences of his misadventures crash down on him. "You've been fairly quiet about where you stand. Do we need to tie you up again so we have one less thing to worry about?"

 

Seunggil meets his stare, his frown stubbornly set. "I need to keep an eye on your movements. When a proper leader returns to Galbadia, _then_ I'll get you all arrested and tried properly."

 

...What a roundabout way of admitting that he's willing to help them out.

 

"So that's two for tagging along," Yuuri says, reaching down to hoist up the sputtering officer, "one who's going to be leaving as soon as he's in a position to do so, and another who we're leaving here until he recovers properly."

 

"What is _that_ supposed to mean, you-- you _power-hungry demon_ \--!"

 

_Something tells me Sara had time to explain I'm her commanding officer_ , Yuuri thinks dryly. "Your leg's injured after falling out of the MRV. We need to allocate our resources to our own first. Your choices are staying here or tagging along with the History Makers. Either way, you're not one of mine and there is nothing obligating me to look out for you."

 

Sara's brother sputters and turns an odd shade, but he shuts his mouth and fumes where he's sitting. Yuuri takes it as a small victory.

 

* * *

 

"I guess your people saved my life."

 

Yuuri pauses mid-step and frowns, before recentering himself and turning back to face Anya.

 

Her hands and arms are scraped up, along with her shins. There's dried blades of grass and bits of light debris in her hair, a reminder of where she'd been hiding while all the fighting was happening. She rubs her arms, not making eye contact, but from what Yuuri can tell, her brow's furrowed and her lips are pursed.

 

A part of Yuuri would _like_ to scold her -- _We wouldn't have had to if you'd listened to us in the first place_ \-- but it's not worth pursuing. She's obviously accepted that she'd unnecessarily endangered herself and the town she cares for so deeply; her acknowledgement for his assistance is proof enough.

 

Victor's gone ahead with the other soldiers to keep an eye on them in his stead, Yuuri still leery of letting them into Garden considering their previous alliances. Celestino can decide later if they're allowed to board, but for now they'll be under the observation and care of Victor's group, not SeeD. That way, should things go south, Victor's reputation as the elusive leader of the History Makers will take the credit for their "capture".

 

They've ignored Anya up to this point, figuring she'd have scurried off the moment there was an opening. That she's stayed behind, watching, is a bit unusual, from what Yuuri's gleaned.

 

"Don't get me wrong," she huffs, defensive. "I'm not thanking you."

 

Yuuri has to remind himself to breathe. "I wasn't expecting one. You've made it very clear where you stand."

 

 She shoots him a dark look. Lacking bite as she does, though, it just comes off as petulant.

 

He sighs, getting just as frustrated with himself at this point, and turns to look out over the ocean around them. It's impossible, but as he scans the northwestern horizon, he almost thinks he can see the faint outline of Balamb -- more specifically, his small village not too unlike Fisherman's Horizon.

 

"I was a crybaby growing up, you know," he says. "I hated fighting and the trouble it'd cause, and I'd often run away instead of holding my ground. All it got me was more bullying and fewer friends, even though I swore I had the high ground over the other kids."

 

Anya is quiet for a long moment, then: "You _did_. Why would you change that?"

 

Yuuri thinks back on everything he's been through, everything that's led to his present.

 

"You say you love this town, love its people, and you still have to ask me that?" He says, "I don't fight because I want to. I fight so that the people I love don't have to. I don't speak for Victor, but... I believe we're the same, in that sense."

 

Anya scoffs. "You're both the same, all right. Love can't coexist with violence. It's impossible."

 

"I'm not trying to change your mind," Yuuri snaps, then takes in another breath before turning back for the stairwell to catch up with the others. "Just... The world is bigger than this. Try to be more understanding of that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dead MRV is now the most armored clown car in my mind after attempting to figure out how to squeeze three adults and four teenagers in there.
> 
> Just a reminder: unless there's actual interest, there will be no side stories for this because I'm going to assume you're content with the main plot only.


End file.
